RozenMaiden Girls
by Tooru Hally Beelia Potter
Summary: [Universo Alterno.AU] ¿Quién será reconocida como Arisu, la perfecta hija del famoso juguetero alemán Rozen? Eso es lo que todo el mundo se pregunta cuando de improviso, aparecen en Japón varias chicas con el mismo apellido: Rozenmaiden.
1. ¿Todas, RozenMaiden?

Hace mucho tiempo, en un arranque de inspiración, un alemán se puso a vagar por Japón, buscando entre otras cosas, a una niña _perfecta_ para que fuera su hija. Este hombre, muy bien parecido por cierto, tuvo amoríos por todo el país, pero nada serio. Solamente unos cuantos lo marcaron profundamente, siendo con los que más duró. A esos amoríos, además de darles el mismo apodo, les confiaba casi todo.

—Alice —les dijo en una ocasión —Así quiero que se llame esa hija perfecta que ando buscando. Creo que en su idioma, el nombre es Arisu —aclaraba con una sonrisa —Mi hija será como mi mejor muñeca.

Y es que este alemán era un juguetero muy diestro que tenía una pizca de mago. Prueba de ello fue el objeto que fabricó para cada uno de sus amoríos especiales como regalo de despedida: un guardapelo en forma de rosa.

—Mi _rozen maiden_ —le decía a cada una con afecto —Si algún día tienes que pelear por mi atención y mi afecto, esto te ayudará.

Acto seguido, mientras la mujer en turno recibía el regalo entre lágrimas, explicaba cómo se usaba el guardapelo y pronunciaba una última advertencia.

—Si llegan a quitarte el guardapelo a la buena, estarás muerta para el mundo. Pero descuida, querida _rozen maiden_, ninguna persona podría hacer tal cosa. Ninguna sin un guardapelo igual, claro está.

Las mujeres, cuando el alemán las dejaba, se quedaban con una vaga sensación de pérdida, sabiendo que todo aquello tendría mayor sentido mucho después.

Y el juguetero alemán, en cuanto entregó el último guardapelo, no tardó mucho en regresar a su patria, donde fue recibido con tal bombo y platillo debido a su fama, que casi olvida lo sucedido en su viaje.

Lo bueno (o malo, según como se vea) era la existencia de ese "casi", pues años después de aquello, el apuesto caballero recordaría sus andanzas en tierras niponas deseando que la tierra se lo tragara.

_**¿Todas**__**, RozenMaiden?**_

En una ciudad cercana a Tokio, existía una preparatoria conocida por tener a varias de las mejores estudiantes del país. Era solamente para mujeres y respondía al nombre de _Hanatensai_. El examen de admisión era tan cotizado, que había que solicitarlo con meses de anticipación, lo que provocaba una gran movilización en las poblaciones aledañas.

Para las jóvenes esforzadas e inteligentes, el examen de admisión resultaba pan comido. La primavera les daba como recompensa recorrer los amplios y elegantes pasillos de la afamada preparatoria, ocupar uno de sus relucientes pupitres y codearse con la crema y nata de la sociedad japonesa. Todo era belleza en esa institución, a la que muchas se morían por entrar.

Bueno, no muchas.

—¿Porqué, papá? ¿Por qué debo ir precisamente a esa preparatoria tan aburrida?

Una sencilla casa de dos plantas era llenada por los reclamos de una chica de unos quince años, de cabello y ojos castaños, que sentada a la mesa del comedor, le lanzaba miradas furibundas al adulto que tenía enfrente.

—Porque es la mejor preparatoria de la zona —respondió un hombre de cabello negro y ojos castaños idénticos a los de la chica, medio ocultos por unos anteojos cuadrados —Además, para ti no será problema aprobar el examen de admisión.

La joven refunfuñó.

—Pero yo no quiero ir a la preparatoria, papá —se quejó, cruzándose de brazos —Te dije que quiero ponerme a trabajar.

El hombre negó enfáticamente con la cabeza.

—Irás —afirmó con tal severidad que la chica supo que era una orden —Si quieres trabajar, hazlo en tu tiempo libre —concedió —Pero quiero que obtengas el certificado. ¿Entendido, Junko?

La joven asintió, desviando la vista en actitud ofendida. El hombre, por su parte, sonrió levemente, con satisfacción.

—Ya todo aclarado, vamos a comer —el hombre se puso de pie —Junko, anda.

Junko, notoriamente fastidiada, se levantó y siguió a su padre hasta la cocina.

Mientras se repartían las tareas para empezar a comer, Junko reflexionaba sobre la reciente charla. Sabía de antemano que su padre no le permitiría trabajar sin estudiar la preparatoria, pero al menos intentó convencerlo. Lo que sí no le había gustado era la elección de escuela, ¿porqué la Hanatensai? Era para chicas exclusivamente y a últimas fechas, tratar con muchachas de su edad no se le daba bien. Pero claro, eso no iba a decírselo a su padre.

—Vamos, quita esa cara —le pidió su padre cuando llevaban sus platos a la mesa —Por cierto —se le quedó viendo a Junko fijamente —¿Dónde están tus lentes?

Junko abrió los ojos desmesuradamente.

—Lo siento, se me habían olvidado —la joven dejó su plato en la mesa y rebuscó en los bolsillos de la sudadera amarilla que lucía, hasta sacar unos anteojos similares a los de su padre, pero con armazón translúcido ligeramente rosa, y con uno de los cristales estrellado. Se sonrojó un poco al intentar explicarse —Es que… me caí y tengo que cambiarlos de nuevo.

El hombre negó con la cabeza.

—Debes cuidar mejor tus cosas, hija —advirtió, sentándose a la mesa —Ya van tres veces en el mes que tienes que cambiar los lentes.

—Lo siento, papá —Junko se sentó con la cabeza baja, dejando los estropeados anteojos a un lado, junto a ella —Fue un accidente. Prometo que no volverá a pasar.

Su padre asintió, sin preguntar más, mientras Junko sostenía los palillos con mano temblorosa. Como no quería causarle disgustos a su padre, se estaba guardando la verdadera historia de lo sucedido con sus anteojos. Estaba decidida a resolver ese problema ella misma.

Problema que muy pronto, sería el menor de todos los que ya tenía.

&&&

Llegó el día de ingreso a clases, la Hanatensai pronto se llenó de jovencitas de todos los físicos, ataviadas con una camisa blanca y un vestido jumper a cuadros grises, blancos y negros. La costumbre decía que las chicas mayores usarían adornos de todo tipo, en cualquier parte: en el cabello, en el cuello, en las muñecas y hasta el botón de la gazné. Por su dinero y crianza, la mayoría de esas chicas creían estar por encima de las reglas y hacían lo que se les daba la gana.

Al menos, eso había ocurrido hasta entonces.

—Gracias por traerme, papá. ¡Que te vaya bien en el trabajo!

Junko, como todas las demás de nuevo ingreso, iba de lo más sencilla, sin más adorno que una cinta gris a modo de diadema. Se despidió de su padre, bajó del auto rojo oscuro y se internó en los terrenos de la preparatoria, sin darse cuenta apenas de que su padre la observaba con satisfacción antes de marcharse a trabajar.

Un tanto nerviosa, Junko intentaba encontrar una señal que le indicara hacia dónde dirigirse. Ya hecha a la idea que tendría que estudiar allí, y con la premisa de que el examen de admisión había resultado de lo más sencillo, estaba dispuesta a que su padre se sintiera orgulloso de ella. Por fin, cuando llegaba a la puerta del edificio principal, divisó una larga mesa con un letrero que decía _Listas de nuevo ingreso_.

—Buenos días —saludó, titubeante, a una de las chicas mayores que atendían la mesa —Yo… soy de nuevo ingreso. Podrías… ¿me darías una lista, por favor?

La alumna a la que se había dirigido, de largo cabello negro, le tendió un cuadernillo empastado en negro, antes de tomar una flor de papel rosa de una caja de cartón, donde había muchas más. A la flor le colgaba una tira en blanco, que la chica estaba dispuesta a llenar con un marcador. La miró con gesto interrogante.

—¿Cómo te llamas, niña? —preguntó.

—Ah… Junko. Sakurada Junko.

La alumna de negra melena escribió rápidamente el nombre en la tira en blanco de la flor, la observó un segundo y acto seguido, se la tendió a Junko.

—Aquí tienes. Ve a tu salón y después del almuerzo, dirígete al auditorio para la ceremonia de bienvenida, ¿te quedó claro?

Junko, luego de tomar la flor y prendérsela en el pecho, asintió al tiempo que hacía una breve inclinación y se retiraba con el cuadernillo negro en las manos. Por alguna razón, tanta gente a su alrededor la ponía nerviosa, así que decidió apoyarse en una pared y revisar el cuadernillo donde no le estorbara el paso a nadie.

—Grupo cinco —pudo leer al cabo de unos minutos —Allá vamos.

Cerrando el cuadernillo, anduvo por el pasillo un poco más, hasta encontrar la puerta de su salón de clases. Entró a él, buscando con la mirada un asiento libre, y encontró uno casi al fondo, junto a una ventana que daba al exterior y tras el cual, ya había una chica sentada. Se encaminó al pupitre y antes de ocuparlo, decidió asegurarse de que estuviera disponible.

—Buenos días —saludó tímidamente, pues la chica a la que se dirigía estaba leyendo un libro —Disculpa, ¿te… molestaría si me siento aquí?

La aludida, luego de cerrar su libro, la miró detenidamente. Junko no pudo dejar de notar que era muy bonita, de tez clara, largo cabello rubio peinado en dos coletas, dos flecos rizados a ambos lados del rostro y brillantes ojos azules. Al cuello, con una cadena de oro, le colgaba un guardapelo rojo en forma de rosa.

—No —respondió la rubia con voz seria y algo mandona —El lugar está libre.

Junko asintió, leyendo lo más que pudo la tira blanca en la flor de papel de la chica. _Shinku_, alcanzó a distinguir, pero el apellido se le hizo completamente imposible de leer. Dejando eso de lado por el momento, depositó su portafolio y el cuadernillo de las listas en la banca, dispuesta a sacar algunas cosas, cuando una voz la interrumpió.

—No puedo creerlo, ¿cómo le hiciste para entrar aquí, Sakurada?

Quien hablaba era una joven muy alta y delgada, de melena castaña recogida en una trenza. Era seguida de cerca por otras tres chicas. Todas traían la flor y la tira de nuevo ingreso.

—Buenos días, Onikawa —dijo Junko fríamente.

—Ay, Sakurada, ya empezamos mal —comentó Onikawa con burla —Quítate de ese pupitre, es mío —ordenó.

Junko iba a protestar cuando otra voz se metió a la conversación.

—No digas tonterías, Onikawa.

La voz, perteneciente a la rubia a quien Junko le había hablado segundos antes, se había puesto de pie, dejando su libro de lado.

—¿Y a ti quién te llamó? —se indignó Onikawa.

—El pupitre estaba libre cuando ella llegó —la rubia señaló con un índice a Junko antes de continuar —Además, no me interesa tener sentada enfrente a una parlanchina cabeza hueca.

Las seguidoras de Onikawa se quedaron boquiabiertas.

—¿Cómo te atreves…? —espetó Onikawa, reaccionando tardíamente.

Pero no pudo continuar porque entonces llegó su primer profesor, dándoles los buenos días y ordenando que todas tomaran asiento. Onikawa, para fortuna de Junko, tuvo que sentarse en uno de los lugares del frente, bastante lejos de ella.

La jornada transcurrió tranquilamente hasta la hora del almuerzo. Junko, en cuanto sonó el timbre, dejó que la mayor parte de sus compañeras salieran para buscar entre su portafolio su cartera, pero descubrió que la había olvidado.

—¡Ay, no! —murmuró, entre preocupada y fastidiada —Y ahora, ¿qué hago?

—¿Qué sucede?

Era la rubia que se sentaba tras ella, que cargaba una caja de almuerzo y un termo.

—Ah, nada, es que… —Junko sonrió nerviosamente y se mordió el labio inferior ante de explicarse —Olvidé mi cartera y esta mañana no pude prepararme el almuerzo, así que…

—Sígueme.

La rubia, luego de ordenar aquello, hizo un movimiento de cabeza y se le adelantó a Junko con paso firme. La castaña, sin comprender, obedeció.

—Ah, disculpa… —llamó al estar en el pasillo —¿A dónde vamos?

—Al comedor, a almorzar.

—Pero es que yo no traigo…

—Ya lo sé.

Junko no estaba comprendiendo nada, pero de pronto algo desvió su atención. Delante de ellas, caminando en dirección al comedor también, una joven de melena blanca dejaba ver… ¿unas alas negras en su espalda? Sacudió la cabeza de un lado a otro, cerrando los ojos con fuerza, convencida de que alucinaba. Cuando volvió a mirar, la chica había desaparecido.

—¿Qué tienes? —quiso saber la rubia.

Junko negó con la cabeza. No creía buen momento para comentar que estaba viendo cosas raras… _Otra vez_.

—¿Te sabes mi nombre, cierto? —inquirió la rubia, mirándola por encima de su hombro.

—Eres… Shinku–san —respondió Junko, asintiendo de forma breve al notar la azul y penetrante mirada de la rubia en ella —Pero tu apellido… es algo difícil de pronunciar.

—Rozenmaiden —aclaró Shinku sin darle importancia —Es alemán.

—¡Ah, claro! —exclamó Junko por lo bajo —Es algo así como _doncella de la rosa_… Suena bonito —concluyó, sonriendo.

—¿Sabes alemán? —se interesó Shinku.

—No exactamente. Papá me ha enseñado algunas palabras, porque él sí sabe. A veces trabaja para alemanes.

Shinku, sin que Junko lo notara, le dedicó una sonrisa indulgente en el instante en el que llegaron ante las puertas abiertas del comedor. Entró con decisión, seguida de cerca por Junko.

—Cuida esto —le ordenó cuando llegaron a una mesa libre, entregándole sus cosas a Junko —Ahora vengo.

Y sin más, fue hacia el mostrador.

La castaña tomó asiento a la mesa, posó en ésta las cosas de Shinku y esperó, mientras se entretenía observando a las demás jóvenes en el comedor, preguntándose porqué le habría hecho caso a una desconocida. Y poco después, pasó otra vez: notó algo extraño en una chica.

Fue curioso, solamente detuvo su vista un instante en la espalda de una muchacha de cabello de un tono gris oscuro inusual, peinado en dos rizadas coletas, cuando se fijó en su pose: fingía tocar un violín. Para sorpresa de Junko, del sitio donde se suponía que estaban las cuerdas de ese violín imaginario, surgió un pequeño torbellino por encima de las cabezas de las chicas cercanas, por lo que hizo lo de antes y sacudió la cabeza con los ojos cerrados, esperando que dicha visión desapareciera.

En efecto, ya no vio el torbellino, aunque la chica esta vez no desapareció.

—Menos mal —susurró con alivio.

Unas alegres risas hicieron que desviara los ojos de la joven de cabello gris. Unas mesas a su derecha, una chica de cortos y rizados cabellos rubios estaba muy entretenida comiendo lo que parecían panecillos rellenos de fresa, y las risas provenían de sus acompañantes a la mesa, que se divertían de verla tan contenta. La rubia les dedicaba infantiles y fingidos gestos de enfado, limpiándose la cara en el proceso. Junko estuvo a punto de reír cuando creyó ver en una mano de la rubia, una larga enredadera llena de bayas rosadas, casi rojas.

De nuevo tuvo que cerrar los ojos y sacudir la cabeza. Era oficial, ¡se estaba volviendo loca! O mejor dicho, más loca de lo que los demás la consideraban.

—Junko.

El llamado de Shinku, que estaba de pie frente a ella con una charola en las manos, sacó a la castaña de sus pensamientos.

—Ah… lo siento —se disculpó enseguida Junko, sonriendo a medias —Shinku–san, ¿te vas a comer todo eso? —preguntó, al ver que la charola tenía mucha comida.

—No —respondió escuetamente Shinku, tomando asiento —Esto es para mí —la rubia tomó las cosas que le había encargado a Junko, dándole después la charola al tiempo que agregaba —Y esto es para ti.

—Pero…

—¿Qué?

El tono de Shinku daba a entender que no aceptaría un no por respuesta, así que Junko inclina la cabeza, un tanto avergonzada.

—Ah… gracias.

Shinku, al oírla, se encoge de hombros, esbozando un gesto de resignación.

Ambas comieron tranquilamente, lo que Junko aprovechó para observar mejor a su alrededor. Por alguna razón, no puede librarse de la sensación de agobio que le da estar en esa escuela, solamente con chicas. Además, en el ambiente se sentía algo tan raro…

No, mejor no pensar en esas cosas. Se metió lo último de almuerzo a la boca, recordándose que tenía que quitarse esas ideas de la cabeza. Si su padre se enterara…

—¡Hey, Shinku!

Una alegre voz, con un tono infantil, hizo que Junko diera gracias al cielo o lo que sea que hiciera girar el universo. La rubia que hasta hacía poco comía vorazmente panecillos de fresa, ya sin rastro de los mismos y con una enorme sonrisa, se dirigía a su mesa, aparentemente saludando a Shinku (que por cierto, no le hace el menor caso). Para sorpresa de Junko, esta rubia tiene ojos verdes, un lazo de color rosa atado en la cabeza, en un gracioso moño. La flor de papel rosa en su pecho le indicó que es de nuevo ingreso, pero apenas si alcanzó a leer el nombre, _Hinaichigo_. Aunque lo que sí vio mejor fue el guardapelo en forma de rosa que traía al cuello, de color rosa.

—¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte, Shinku! —comienza la chica, juntando las palmas en actitud de aplaudir —¿Cuánto hace que no nos veíamos? ¿Tres, cuatro años?

—Cinco —rectificó Shinku, dándole el último trago al contenido de su termo, que no es otra cosa que té negro —Cálmate un poco, ¿quieres? —le exige a la rubia ojiverde —¿Qué haces aquí, Hinaichigo?

—Estudio aquí —respondió Hinaichigo llanamente, pero el dato era algo que cualquiera deduciría al verle el uniforme —Perdí a mi madre hace poco, anduve vagando por un tiempo y aquí me tienes. ¿Y tú?

Shinku suspiró lentamente.

—Estoy… en las mismas que tú —respondió finalmente —Ya que estás aquí, dime, ¿hay alguna de las otras cerca de la ciudad?

—¡Hey, más que eso! —se entusiasmó de inmediato Hinaichigo —Antes de venir al comedor, di una vuelta por la escuela y me encontré a casi todas. Por ejemplo…

Las palabras de Hinaichigo fueron interrumpidas por una risita suave y en cierta forma, agresivamente dulce. Provenía de alguien a espaldas de Shinku, y a quien Junko podía ver perfectamente. Era una chica de tez muy clara, casi blanca, pero no más que su propio cabello. Sus ojos, de un tono rosa poco común, estaban en ese momento entrecerrados con cierta malicia. Contrastaban con su piel y cabello una diadema en su cabeza y un guardapelo en forma de rosa en su cuello, ambas cosas de color negro.

—Ah, Shinku —saludó la recién llegada con ligero sarcasmo.

De repente, algo rozó la nariz de Junko, y ella bizqueó para distinguir lo que era. Su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando descubrió que se trataba de una pluma negra, que con el ligero viento que entraba por las ventanas, cayó a la mesa para luego elevarse un poco y desaparecer entre las estudiantes de alrededor.

—Suigintou —masculló Shinku con frialdad, dirigiéndose a la joven de melena blanca —¿Cuánto hacía que no nos veíamos, eh?

—Aproximadamente 10920 horas, Shinku —respondió la nombrada Suigintou con lentitud, como si no le interesara mucho la pregunta —Y es una agradable coincidencia tenerte ahora tan cerca. Dime, ¿cuándo nos pondremos a resolver nuestros asuntos en serio, eh?

Suigintou entrecerró los ojos un poco más y esbozó una ligerísima sonrisa maliciosa, que Shinku le correspondió con éxito.

—Tenemos una promesa —le recordó —Pero en cuanto se cumpla, verás que al menos entre tú y yo, las cosas siempre van en serio.

Suigintou pareció complacida con la respuesta, porque ahora sonrió de una forma menos fría. Eso hizo que Hinaichigo, que al principio la había mirado con temor, ahora se atreviera a verla con un poco más de interés. Junko, por su parte, no entendía gran cosa de esa charla. Lo único que le quedaba claro era que Shinku conocía a Hinaichigo y a Suigintou de alguna parte.

—Vaya, vaya… —musitó Suigintou, fijándose de pronto en Junko —Shinku, ¿es tu nueva _médium_ esta chiquilla? Creí que tenías mejor gusto.

Junko no sabía de qué hablaban, pero no se atrevió a preguntar. Fue Hinaichigo quien habló, luego de observar las manos de Junko.

—¡Hey, Suigintou! No trae anillo.

Suigintou arqueó una ceja, expectante, pero como ninguna de las rubias dijo algo más, dio media vuelta y se alejó con paso lento y elegante. Muchas chicas se le quedaban viendo con una mezcla de envidia y admiración.

—No sé qué voy a hacer contigo —Shinku se volvió hacia Hinaichigo —No era necesario que le dieras a entender a Suigintou que no tengo médium.

Hinaichigo frunció el ceño, visiblemente ofendida.

—¡Hey, yo no tengo la culpa de cómo es ella! —se defendió al instante —Además, si pelearan en las condiciones actuales, estoy segura de que ganarías. Siempre has sido fuerte, Shinku, como Akako–san.

Shinku esbozó una sonrisa triste.

—Junko —Hinaichigo la llamó de golpe, como si recordara algo —¿Tú tienes madre?

A la muchacha la pregunta la tomó totalmente desprevenida.

—¿Qué? Pues… No exactamente. Disculpa, ¿te llamas… Hinaichigo, verdad?

La rubia de ojos verdes asintió.

—¿Puedo… llamarte Hina–san?

—¡Hey, claro que sí! —aceptó la chica al instante —Suena bastante bonito.

Shinku negó levemente con la cabeza, resignada.

—Hinaichigo, ¿quiénes más están en la escuela?

Ante la inesperada pregunta de Shinku, la rubia de ojos verdes se llevó una mano a la frente, como recordando de repente.

—¡Ah, sí! Pues aparte de Suigintou, también están…

Un golpe en la mesa ahogó las palabras de Hinaichigo. Inesperadamente, la cara de Junko había ido a parar a su charola de manera brusca. En la parte trasera de su cabeza, entre su cabello castaño, se distinguía una lata de jugo de verduras.

—¡Junko! —se alarmó Hinaichigo —¿Estás bien?

La aludida asintió, llevándose una mano a la zona dolorida.

—¿Qué rayos fue eso? —quiso saber, furiosa.

—¡Uy, mi jugo! —exclamó una voz angustiada —¿No se abrió, verdad?

Quien sonaba verdaderamente preocupada por su jugo era una muchacha de largo cabello castaño que se partía en dos de forma natural, teniendo rizadas las puntas. Un guardapelo verde, en forma de rosa, le colgaba al cuello con una cadena dorada. Junko se volvió hacia ella, dispuesta a arrojarle su preciada lata a la cabeza, cuando al ver sus ojos se sorprendió tanto que se quedó quieta: su ojo derecho era rojo y el izquierdo, verde.

Junko, después de un breve titubeo causado por esos ojos dispares, reaccionó.

—¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? —estalló finalmente, poniéndose de pie y plantándose frente a la castaña recién llegada.

—Junko, no le hables tan alto a Suiseiseki —exigió Shinku de repente —Es algo tímida.

—¿Algo tímida? —ironizó Junko, volviéndose hacia Shinku —Alguien capaz de arrojar una lata por los aires a ver a quién le da, no creo que sea tímida. Y en cuanto a ti —giró sus castaños ojos hacia la joven de mirada bicolor, que por cierto, era unos centímetros más baja que ella —Deberías cuidar a dónde se va tu almuerzo —y le tendió la lata.

La chica tomó su lata, viendo después a Junko con indecible asombro. Al segundo siguiente, fue a refugiarse en Shinku.

—¡Uy, Shinku! ¿De dónde sacaste a esta _mini_ niña?

—¿Mini niña yo? —exclamó Junko, malhumorada.

—Está en mi clase, Suiseiseki —respondió Shinku, imperturbable —Se llama… ¿cómo dijiste que te llamas?

Ante eso, el enfado de Junko contra la citada Suiseiseki se esfumó.

—Lo siento, olvidé presentarme —recordó, inclinándose ante la rubia ojiazul —Soy… Junko. Sakurada Junko.

—¡Hey, mucho gusto! —Hinaichigo le tomó una mano, estrechándola con fuerza.

La nombrada como Suiseiseki analizó concienzudamente a Junko, quien la veía con el ceño fruncido. Sin que nadie se diera cuenta, Shinku se sonrojó un poco a la mención del apellido de Junko, aunque supo disimularlo bien cuando una voz nueva inquirió.

—Suiseiseki, ¿ahora qué hiciste?

Junko, al voltearse, creyó estar viendo doble, porque la joven que se acercaba era idéntica a Suiseiseki, con algunas evidentes diferencias: su cabello, con un leve tono rojizo, era muy corto. Su ojo derecho era el verde y el izquierdo, el rojo. Y al cuello, con una cadena dorada, le colgaba un guardapelo azul en forma de rosa.

—Debí saber que tú también andarías por aquí, Souseiseki —soltó Shinku, ya sin rastro de sorpresa en el rostro —¿Quieres explicarme porqué dejas que tu gemelita haga tonterías?

—¡Shinku! —Suiseiseki hizo un puchero.

—Yo no la dejo hacer nada —aclaró Souseiseki —Estaba hablando con unas compañeras de clase. Le acababa de dar su jugo a Suiseiseki, pero no entiendo porqué…

—¡Hey, Suiseiseki fue muy mala! —acusó Hinaichigo —¡Su jugo lastimó a Junko!

—¿A quién? —se extrañó Souseiseki.

Juntó las manos en un gesto tal, que por un instante, Junko creyó ver en ellas unas enormes tijeras doradas. Eso hizo que agitara de nueva cuenta la cabeza, con los ojos cerrados, pero eso solamente le incrementó el dolor del golpe. Hizo una mueca.

—¿Te duele mucho? —quiso saber Hinaichigo.

—No, no —mintió Junko enseguida —No te preocupes, Hina–san.

—Andando —ordenó de pronto Shinku, poniéndose de pie —Quiero conseguirme un buen asiento en la ceremonia. Souseiseki, Suiseiseki, Hinaichigo… ¿se sientan con nosotras?

Las tres aludidas asintieron, mientras que Junko arqueaba una ceja. ¿El _nosotros_ de Shinku significaba que la estaba incluyendo? Y otra cosa, ¿de dónde conocía la ojiazul a tanta chica extraña? Tan distraída estaba que no vio que un pie se le atravesaba en el camino, dispuesto a hacerla tropezar. Fue la voz de Shinku quien la hizo fijarse en su entorno de nuevo.

—¡Kanaria! No hagas travesuras, ¿quieres?

Junko pudo ver frente a sí a aquella chica de cabello gris peinado en dos coletas rizadas. Del lado izquierdo de la cabeza, lucía un broche amarillo en forma de corazón. Sus ojos eran verdes y al cuello lucía un guardapelo amarillo en forma de rosa.

—Siempre me cortas la inspiración, Shinku —se quejó la chica ojiverde de coletas grises, llamada Kanaria. Estaba visiblemente contrariada, pero se le pasó en un segundo al fijarse en las demás jóvenes —¡Hola, chicas! Hace mucho que no veía a ninguna.

—Uy, nosotras nunca te habíamos visto, Kanaria —corrigió Suiseiseki, señalando a su gemela y a ella misma.

Kanaria la ignoró por completo.

—¡Hinaichigo! —exclamó con una enorme sonrisa, abrazando fuertemente a la susodicha —¡Me da mucho gusto verte por aquí!

—¡A mí también! —reconoció Hinaichigo, correspondiéndole al abrazo.

Acto seguido, ambas ojiverdes se pusieron a platicar, haciendo caso omiso de las otras.

—No nos basta con Hinaichigo —se quejó Suiseiseki —Ahora también tenemos que aguantar a la loca de Kanaria.

—Al menos no tenemos cerca de Suigintou —apuntó Souseiseki con sensatez.

—¿Qué, no se la han encontrado? —indagó Shinku, extrañada.

Las gemelas negaron con la cabeza, anonadadas.

—Seguramente ya quiere pelearse contigo —supuso Souseiseki.

Shinku asintió desganadamente.

—¡Uy, que ni se le ocurra pelear sin médium! —espetó de repente Suiseiseki, preocupada —¡Mira lo que pasó con nuestra madre!

—Con la mía… pasó lo mismo —reconoció Shinku —Y Hinaichigo me comentó algo parecido sobre Momo–san. De Akira–san y Tsubame–san no me consta, pero…

Se llevó una mano a su guardapelo rojo, sin terminar la frase, pero no hizo falta. Souseiseki la entendió perfectamente, y concluyó.

—Si ellas traen las _Rosas Místicas_, es porque sus madres ya no están.

—Pero nosotras no cometeremos ese error —sentenció Shinku de repente —Buscaremos médiums y haremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo —miró a las gemelas de ojos dispares —Por cierto, ¿ustedes ya tienen médiums?

—No hemos tenido tiempo de buscar, con lo de nuestra madre, la mudanza y la escuela nueva —informó Souseiseki, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Sí, me lo imaginaba —Shinku suspiró —Yo también he estado ocupada con lo mismo.

—¡Hey, chicas! —llamó Hinaichigo, que se había adelantado con Kanaria —¡Entremos al auditorio! Junko, ¿te sentarás con nosotras, verdad?

La nombrada asintió vagamente.

—¿Y porqué la mini niña se va a sentar con nosotras? —quiso saber Suiseiseki.

—En primera, Junko es más alta que tú —corrigió Shinku con irritación —Y en segunda, ¡se sienta con nosotras porque se me da la gana! ¿Algún problema?

—Ah… Shinku–san… —llamó Junko, apenada. No quería causar problemas.

Nadie la escuchó.

—No es común que reacciones así, Shinku —recordó Souseiseki.

—Lo sé, pero no me importa —Shinku avanzó a paso firme al interior del auditorio.

Hinaichigo y Kanaria ya habían entrado, así que Junko, luego de un titubeo, siguió a Shinko. Suiseiseki miró a su gemela con aprensión.

—Uy, lo dicho —masculló de pronto —De todas nosotras, Shinku es la más rara.

Souseiseki no la contradijo. Por alguna razón, pensaba que Shinku ocultaba algo y quería averiguar qué era.

&&&

En el auditorio, las sempais (alumnas mayores) tenían los asientos del frente, así que las de nuevo ingreso debían ocupar la parte trasera. Shinku y las demás vieron butacas libres en una esquina y pronto dedujeron el porqué: allí, de brazos cruzados, cara de pocos amigos y una mirada gélida, se encontraba Suigintou.

—Hola —la saludó Shinku con sorna —De haber sabido que nos guardabas sitios, no nos habríamos apurado tanto.

—¿Sí, verdad? —le siguió la corriente Suigintou —Bueno, quise ser considerada con ustedes, para variar.

—Uy, sí, claro —musitó Suiseiseki, incrédula.

Hinaichigo y Kanaria, un tanto intimidadas por Suigintou, se habían quedado atrás, pero se sentaron en cuanto vieron que Shinku y Souseiseki lo hacían en la fila delante de Suigintou. Suiseiseki no tardó en imitarlas, siendo Junko la última en tomar asiento. Pero antes de poder hacerlo, en su butaca vio algo que le erizó los vellos de la nuca: una brillante pluma negra. Y cuando estiró la mano y la sostuvo, no cabía en sí de asombro. La observó a contraluz, como asegurándose de que no soñara, y le pareció bastante real.

—Junko —la llamó Shinku, en la butaca a su derecha —¿Qué haces con esa pluma?

Eso provocó que Junko sonriera ampliamente.

—¿Entonces no estoy loca? —preguntó, dejándose caer en el asiento y sin soltar la pluma.

—Claro que no —desdeñó Shinku —Suigintou, ¿porqué andas usando tus plumas aquí?

—Unas locas andaban cotorreando sin parar —fue la escueta respuesta de Suigintou, al tiempo que se encogía de hombros —Lo interesante aquí es que la chiquilla pudiera ver y tocar una de mis plumas, ¿no te parece?

Tanto Shinku como las otras se volvieron hacia Junko, que absorta, sostenía la pluma en alto, haciéndola girar entre sus dedos.

—Cierto —concedió Shinku —Eso es interesante.

De pronto, un hombre de traje y corbata llamó al orden desde el escenario, con micrófono en mano, y al comenzar a hablar, Suigintou pronosticó con fingida indiferencia.

—Ahora van a matarnos de aburrimiento.

Ninguna la desmintió, pues eso fue exactamente lo que ocurrió. Además de dar la bienvenida a las de nuevo ingreso, el hombre hizo una breve reseña de las reglas de la escuela, además de invitar a las chicas a las actividades extracurriculares. Para cuando la ceremonia acabó, la mayoría de las asistentes estaban deseosas de marcharse.

—Eso ha sido lo más tedioso que he escuchado en mi vida —se quejó Suigintou en cuanto abandonaron el auditorio —Hasta olvidé qué clase me toca ahora.

—Por cierto, Suigintou, ¿en qué grupo estás? —quiso saber Shinku, arqueando una ceja.

—En el uno, ¡oh, ironías de la vida! —para sorpresa de Junko, Suigintou sonaba, además de sarcástica, bromista —Y si no me falla la memoria, a ustedes también les pasó lo que a mí.

—Uy, a ti rara vez te falla la memoria —se mofó Suiseiseki.

—¡Eh, tú, Rozenmaiden!

Tal grito obtuvo una respuesta curiosa: a excepción de Junko, todas las chicas dieron media vuelta, con gestos de saber quién hacía tal llamado.

—¿Qué les pasa, banda de locas? —espetó, para molestia de Junko, Onikawa —Le hablé a ella —señaló a Shinku con evidente molestia.

—Pues a la próxima, para evitar confusiones, llámala por su nombre —recomendó Suigintou de mal talante —Todas, por si no sabes leer —se señaló la tira blanca de papel que estaba prendida en su pecho —tenemos el mismo apellido.

Al tiempo que Onikawa abría los ojos como platos, Junko leyó discretamente las tiras de papel en el pecho de las chicas, comprobando las palabras de Suigintou. En efecto, todas tenían por apellido el mismo vocablo extranjero: Rozenmainden.

¿Era por eso que las seis estaban un poco… locas? Fue la primera pregunta que le pasó a Junko por la cabeza. ¿Por tener el mismo apellido, parecía que se conocían desde antes? Posiblemente eran parientes. Habían mencionado a sus madres, pero ninguna había nombrado a sus padres. ¿Acaso sus familias estaban disgustadas? Porque habían dicho algo de _pelear_ entre sí. ¿Y a qué se referirían al decir _médium_ y _Rosa Mística_?

—¿Qué, juegan en el mismo equipo? —se burló Onikawa con una maliciosa sonrisa.

—No —fue la seca respuesta de Shinku —Somos hermanas.

&&&

_2 de Diciembre de 2007. 11:00 P.M. (Hora de Aguascalientes, Ags. México)_

_¡Hola a todo el mundo! Primeramente, para quien no me conozca, quiero presentarme: soy _Tooru Hally Bell Potter_ (en _Fanfiction_ y en _Fanfic EsTooru Bell Potter_ (en _Paraíso FF_) o _Bell Potter_ (en _Potter Fics_), como prefieran. Para fines prácticos y porque a mí me gusta, suelo referirme a mí misma simplemente como _Bell_, jajaja._

_Quien ya me conozca, debe estarse preguntando una cosa bastante interesante, ¿porqué no termino las demás historias que tengo por ahí y en cambio, me enfrasco en una nueva aventura? Pues les diré que pueden culpar a _Sarai_, una de mis mejores amigas por correo postal, por regalarme el anime completo de _Rozen Maiden_ por mi cumpleaños. Eso y que en Internet encontré unas ilustraciones que unidas a lo antes nombrado y a mi inventiva y loca mente, dieron como resultado el presente fic._

_Soy nueva en universos alternos… No, no es del todo cierto, jajaja. En mi único crossover, _Poke–Universos_, los uso de tal forma, que… Bueno, sería bueno que lo comprobaran ustedes mismos(as). El asunto es que esto de verdad es por completo un universo alterno de _Rozen Maiden_, pero con algunas cosas de mi cosecha. Como todo lo que hago. Así que ojalá reciba un buen apoyo de los lectores._

_Bien, bien, me despido. Mañana hay que ir al servicio social, y tengo exposición de Impuestos y… Bueno, no los aburro con mis cosas, para eso, vayan a mi bitácora en línea, definida como mi _homepage_ o _página web_ en mis distintos perfiles. Cuídense, abríguense bien (los del hemisferio norte) o tómense un gran vaso de limonada fría (los del hemisferio sur) y nos leemos pronto._


	2. ¿Yo, Médium?

Ante aquella declaración, silenció a Onikawa, dejándola con la boca abierta, en tanto Junko observó que se quedaba muy quieta, sin parpadear, ni mover un dedo o fruncir el ceño… ¡Vamos, parecía que se había quedado congelada en su sitio!

De pronto, notó algo que no era para nada ordinario. Los sonidos se extinguieron y la luz comenzaba a cambiar. Ya no se veía como un pasillo de la Hanatensai iluminado por la luz del sol que se colaba por las ventanas, sino como una fotografía mal tomada que se oscurecía sin remedio. También vio que Onikawa desaparecía poco a poco, sin dejar rastro.

—¿Y ahora qué? —se lamentó en un susurro.

Alguien dio un respingo a su izquierda, lo que hizo que girara la cabeza. Ahí, Suiseiseki la veía con detenimiento, aferrada a una mano de Souseiseki.

—¡Uy, la mini niña está con nosotras! —exclamó.

Las demás voltearon a ver a Junko por un segundo, antes que Shinku frunciera el ceño.

—Atentas todas —ordenó —Esto no es normal.

—Eso, genio, ya lo habíamos descubierto solas —renegó Suigintou.

Shinku resopló con fastidio, pero tanto ella como Suigintou se pusieron a la defensiva, siendo imitadas de inmediato por Souseiseki. Hinaichigo y Kanaria estaban tomadas de la mano, un tanto temblorosas, pero también se dispusieron a enfrentar… Lo que sea que les saliera al paso en ese lugar.

—Uy¿cómo es que llegamos a un _Campo N_? —inquirió Suiseiseki, sin dirigirse a nadie en particular y colocándose junto a su gemela.

—Quién sabe —le contestó, para su sorpresa, Suigintou —Pero no me gusta para nada.

Junko, por su parte, no entendía lo que sucedían¿qué era un Campo N¡Pero si seguían en la escuela! De repente, sintió que el piso temblaba y antes que se diera cuenta, algo brotaba del mismo, pero fue empujada con fuerza fuera de su alcance.

—¿Pero qué…? —se sorprendió, descubriendo que lo surgido del suelo era un enorme y afilado cristal de un tenue brillo violáceo.

—Parece que no podremos ir a la siguiente clase en paz —comentó Shinku, entre fría y sarcástica, que era quien había empujado a Junko —Ninguna de ustedes lo hizo¿cierto?

Se había vuelto por turnos hacia… Bueno, hacia sus "hermanas".

—¡Hey, Shinku, nos ofendes! —renegó Hinaichigo, aferrándose más a Kanaria.

—Además, ninguna de nosotras tiene esa habilidad —aclaró Souseiseki, señalando con un gesto el enorme cristal violáceo.

Shinku asintió, con la vista fija en el cristal violáceo. De pronto, el piso volvió a vibrar y sabiendo lo que se avecinaba, anunció.

—Tendremos que usar las _Rosas Místicas_.

_**¿Yo, Médium?**_

—¡Ni hablar! —se negó enseguida Suiseiseki.

—No tenemos opción —explicó Shinku con terquedad —Si algo o alguien nos trajo aquí a propósito, no nos dejará salir tan fácilmente —jaló a Junko un poco, para alejarla de otro cristal que hizo su aparición —Tendremos que hacerlo aún sin médiums.

Para asombro de las demás, Hinaichigo y Kanaria se soltaron de las manos y con expresión decidida, se llevaron una mano a sus guardapelos.

—¡_Berry Bell_! —dijo Hinaichigo al tiempo que abría su guardapelo en forma de rosa.

Una lucecita rosa salió de la joya, rodeó a Hinaichigo con insistencia y la ropa de la rubia ojiverde cambió por completo, siendo ahora un vestido rosa corte imperio, de mangas largas, adornado por varios listones rojos atados en moños. Sus zapatos también cambiaron y ahora eran unas lindas zapatillas rosas de tacón alto.

—¡Uy¿Ya tienen médiums? —se sorprendió Suiseiseki.

Hinaichigo asintió.

—¡_Pizzicato_! —llamó entonces Kanaria, abriendo su respectivo guardapelo.

De la alhaja, salió una lucecita amarilla, rodeó a Kanaria y le cambió el uniforme por una blusa amarilla a cuadros, una falda corta negra y un largo saco amarillo. Sus zapatos habían sido reemplazados por unos botines amarillos de tacón alto.

Sin pensarlo mucho, las dos ojiverdes se colocaron al frente con paso lento, a la vez que el suelo temblaba más fuerte. Las demás no sabían qué hacer.

—Supongo que esto me entretendrá hasta que nosotras nos pongamos a pelear en serio —Suigintou sonaba extrañamente entusiasmada al abrir su guardapelo —¡_MeiMei_!

Una lucecita de un tono violeta ligeramente rosa salió de aquel guardapelo negro, haciendo que el uniforme de Suigintou se transformara en un corto vestido negro, un saco del mismo color con aberturas laterales y mangas largas. Su calzado ahora consistía en unas botas de tubo largo y lazos, de tacón alto.

—Tenemos una pelea pendiente, Suigintou —advirtió Shinku —No pierdas aquí¿sí?

—No hay cuidado —aseguró la aludida, sonriendo maliciosamente.

Justo en ese momento, el piso se abrió con estrépito, revelando más cristales. Todas se dispersaron, esquivándolos como pudieron, y Junko se admiró al descubrir que Hinaichigo, Kanaria y Suigintou no tropezaban con los tacones que ahora usaban y que hacían gala de una gran soltura. De la espalda de Suigintou empezaron a brotar unas enormes alas negras cuando la chica iba a mitad de un salto, desprendiéndose de dichas alas varias plumas que se quedaron estáticas unos segundos, para luego tensarse y salir disparadas hacia el cristal más cercano, incrustándose en él con fuerza y causándole grietas considerables.

—¡Necesito ayuda aquí! —espetó Suigintou de pronto.

Pero por andar concentrada, no había visto que las demás también estaban ocupadas.

Hinaichigo, de sus manos extendidas, liberaba unas largas enredaderas cuajadas de fresas, que iban a rodear los cristales que se le ponían enfrente, apretándolos hasta hacerlos pedazos. En cuanto a Kanaria, su lucecita amarilla me había hecho aparecer en las manos un violín con su arco, y al tocarlo, la joven de cabello gris liberaba tales torbellinos que al chocar con los cristales, los convertía en polvo.

—No estaba alucinando —musitó Junko al contemplar la escena —De verdad tienen…

Shinku la escuchó, pero no le entendió. ¿Qué diantres le pasaba a Junko? No pudo averiguarlo, porque de pronto un cristal violáceo salido de una pared las separó.

—¡Shinku–san! —llamó Junko, asustada.

—Esto se sale de control —masculló Suoseiseki, luego de andar esquivando cristales por un buen rato —¡_Renpika_!

Abrió su guardapelo y una lucecita azul salió de él, rodeando a Souseiseki y cambiándole el uniforme por una blusa blanca, un pantalón corto negro y un saco azul largo, todo eso combinado con unos botines negros. Extendió las manos y la lucecita, paseándose por ellas, hizo aparecer unas tijeras doradas descomunales con adornos de grecas.

—¡Uy, ya me quedé atrás! —Suiseiseki compuso un puchero de fastidio antes de abrir su guardapelo —¡_Suitorime_!

Una lucecita verde brotó del guardapelo, la cual fue a rodear a Suiseiseki y le transformó la ropa en un vestido verde de mangas amplias, atadas con listones negros, y zapatillas verdes de tacón alto. Extendió los brazos, igual que su gemela, y su lucecita le materializó en las manos una gran regadera dorada de jardín.

—Hora de podar las malas hierbas —masculló la gemela de azul.

Con las tijeras en alto, fue en ayuda de Suigintou, cortando varios cristales de un tajo. En tanto, Suiseiseki usó su regadera en las enredaderas de Hinaichigo, rociando éstas con verdes y brillantes gotas que las hicieron ensancharse y fortalecerse para romper los cristales fácilmente.

Shinku no se estaba dando cuenta de nada. Estaba tratando de liberar a Junko de los cristales que las habían separado y que ahora aprisionaban a la castaña contra una pared. Junko tenía las manos ante sí, en un vano intento por impedir la presión asfixiante de los cristales contra su pecho, pero no le servía de nada. Miraba a Shinku de una manera extraña, entre suplicante y compasiva.

—Shinku… san —susurró con voz entrecortada —Ayuda… a tus hermanas… Yo…

—No te preocupes por ellas —la cortó la rubia —Ellas pueden arreglárselas sin mí. Ahora, dame la mano.

Estiró la diestra y cuando Junko iba a darle la suya, otro cristal apareció y se lo impidió, presionándola más contra la pared.

Shinku se detuvo por completo, estupefacta. Apenas si distinguía la cara de Junko y por su gesto de dolor, parecía que no aguantaría esa situación por mucho tiempo. Frustrada, estrelló los puños en uno de los cristales, luego de lo cual abrió su guardapelo rojo de manera furiosa.

—¡_HOLLIE_! —gritó.

Una lucecita roja brotó del guardapelo, rodeando a la chica hasta que un destello la dejó ataviada con un vestido rojo sin mangas, hasta las rodillas y de cuello redondo. La lucecita fue a su mano derecha y después de dar un par de giros en torno a ella, hizo que apareciera un bastón negro con una piedra romboide y roja en el puño. Con el bastón fuertemente sujeto, Shinku dio varios golpes al cristal más grande que aprisionaba a Junko.

En tanto, los cristales contra los que peleaba Suigintou dejaron de dar batalla y ella, suspirando cansadamente, descendió junto a Shinku, preparando algunas plumas para dispararlas en cualquier momento.

—No te atrevas —amenazó Shinku, en cuanto vio las intenciones de la joven de negro —Ya tuviste suficiente por hoy. Yo me haré cargo de Junko.

Suigintou iba a protestar, pero en ese momento su lucecita se le acercó al oído y titiló débilmente. La chica asintió de mala gana con la cabeza.

—De acuerdo —accedió, abriendo su guardapelo negro —¡MeiMei! —en cuanto la lucecita entró a la rosa y ésta se cerró, la ropa de Suigintou volvió a la normalidad. Se dejó caer de rodillas, apoyó las manos en su estómago y farfulló —Se nota que no tengo médium.

—No te quejes —regañó Shinku, sin descuidar su tarea —¿Cómo van las demás?

Suigintou miró por encima de su hombro justo a tiempo para ver que Suiseiseki y Souseiseki la secundaban en regresar a la normalidad, cayendo una junto a la otra, totalmente exhaustas. Hinaichigo y Kanaria, que apenas se mostraban ligeramente cansadas, seguían entregadas a su labor, además que se dedicaron a cubrir a las gemelas.

—Estarán bien por poco —contestó.

Shinku asintió vagamente y alzó el dedo índice de su mano libre, apuntando con él el último cristal que le quedaba por romper. Una lluvia de luminosos pétalos rojos salió de la punta de su dedo, se adhirió al cristal y al cubrirlo por completo, lo hizo estallar. Al segundo siguiente, Shinku se apresuraba a sujetar a Junko, que caía totalmente desfallecida.

—Junko —llamó la rubia, al ver a la castaña muy pálida —¿Estás bien?

—¡Hey, chicas! —llamó Hinaichigo, que había ayudado a Souseiseki a ponerse de pie —Hay que salir¿no les parece?

Suigintou y Shinku se giraron a verla. La rubia de ojos verdes no las contemplaba a ellas, sino a algo a sus propias espaldas: lo que parecía una especie de tormenta de nieve en miniatura, pero de vientos feroces. Kanaria levantó a Suiseiseki lo más rápido que pudo, se unió a Hinaichigo y empezaron a alejarse de la tormenta.

—Genial, acabamos con una cosa y empieza otra —se enfadó Suigintou, acercándose a Shinku y Junko —Vamos, hay que largarnos de aquí.

Shinku asintió, tomó a Junko de un brazo y aunque ésta se veía con aire ausente, obedeció al contacto y lentamente se puso de pie, tambaleante. Fue auxiliada por la rubia de ojos azules y Suigintou, pero iban tan lento que las demás no tardaron en darles alcance. La tormenta a sus espaldas se les venía encima a una velocidad pasmosa, arrasando con los pocos cristales que todavía quedaban en pie.

—¡Vamos, tenemos que irnos! —apuró Kanaria, a la vez que su lucecita amarilla se acercaba a sus ojos y titilaba con insistencia —¿Qué cosa¿Encontraste la salida?

Por toda respuesta, la lucecita hizo un movimiento de arriba abajo antes de ponerse al frente del grupo, doblando un poco hacia la izquierda. Todas, sin titubear, la siguieron, de vez en cuando observando a sus espaldas para asegurarse que la tormenta no las alcanzara.

Por fin, luego de un largo rato, la lucecita se acercó a una puerta que parecía estar en mitad de la nada, que ostentaba un letrero que decía "Baños". La atravesaron lo más deprisa que pudieron, cerrándola de un portazo tras sí. Respiraron aliviadas al percatarse que de verdad estaban en un baño de la escuela; por algunos rayos del sol y el movimiento de un par de chicas, confirmaron que ya no estaban en el mismo lugar de antes.

—¿Y a ustedes qué les pasa? —preguntó con desdén una de las jóvenes, sin prestarle la menor atención a las vestimentas de Hinaichigo, Kanaria y Shinku, que por mera precaución, se habían colocado tras las demás.

—Nada de qué preocuparse —respondió Suigintou de manera suave y arrogante —Es que nos perdimos, es todo —y se señaló la flor de papel del pecho.

Las dos chicas se vieron de reojo, no muy convencidas, pero al final decidieron que no era su asunto y abandonaron el baño. Cuando la puerta se cerró tras ellas, el pequeño grupo dejó escapar un suspiro colectivo.

—Uy, esas tipas no tenían buena cara —musitó Suiseiseki, con la cabeza apoyada en el hombro de Kanaria —¿No fueron a dar al Campo N, verdad? —inquirió de pronto, alarmada.

Suigintou fue la única que se atrevió a abrir de nueva cuenta la puerta, asomándose al pasillo exterior. Viendo a su derecha, alcanzó a distinguir a las recién salidas, que cuchicheando entre sí, doblaban hacia su izquierda.

—Están bien —aseguró con desdén, cerrando la puerta —Cotorreando sin parar.

—¡Suigintou! —se escandalizó Suiseiseki.

—Hey, Shinku —llamó tímidamente Hinaichigo —¿Cómo está Junko?

Hasta ese momento, las jóvenes Rozenmaiden (a excepción de Shinku) recordaron la presencia de Junko, que reposaba la cabeza en un hombro de la rubia ojiazul, con los ojos cerrados y aparentemente muy cansada.

—Junko… —nombró Shinku.

La castaña movió la cabeza, frunció el ceño y abrió los ojos lentamente. Parpadeó, al principio confundida, pero al contemplar la indumentaria de Hinaichigo, que era quien estaba frente a ella, abrió más los ojos y levantó la cabeza de golpe.

—¡En serio no aluciné! —exclamó por lo bajo —No estoy… ¡Ay!

Al enderezarse completamente, Junko había sentido una punzada en un costado, por lo que conteniendo una mueca, llevó una mano al sitio adolorido.

—Seguramente uno de los cristales te golpeó muy fuerte —conjeturó Shinku —Fuera de eso¿cómo te sientes, Junko?

—He estado peor —reconoció la aludida, asintiendo e intentando sonreír.

En ese momento, sonó el timbre de la escuela. Souseiseki, que procuraba no abusar de la ayuda que le prestaba Hinaichigo para estar de pie, consultó su reloj.

—Es hora de la segunda clase después de la ceremonia —les informó a las demás —Tuvimos suerte con ese Campo N, no perdimos mucho tiempo, aunque será difícil explicar nuestra ausencia en la clase anterior.

—Y más difícil será explicarlo si no nos apuramos —aseguró Shinku, severa —No vamos a faltar a otra clase solamente por estar cansadas —le dirigió una mirada acusadora a Suiseiseki, que seguía apoyada en Kanaria de manera lastimera —Vamos, andando.

A regañadientes, todas hicieron caso, pero primero tanto Shinku como Hinaichigo y Kanaria tuvieron que regresar sus lucecitas a los guardapelos, para que su ropa volviera a ser el uniforme de la escuela. Shinku dejó que todas se le adelantaran para luego mirar a Junko con una expresión indefinida.

—¿Nos vamos? —le preguntó.

Junko, que se había recargado en una pared, asintió. Se irguió lentamente, conteniendo una mueca y con una mano en el pecho, antes de avanzar con lentitud hacia la puerta. Shinku, al percatarse del esfuerzo de la castaña, la tomó de una mano sin decir palabra y la condujo con delicadeza al exterior.

—Anda —pidió, fingiendo molestia —No hay que llegar tarde.

—Shinku–san… —comenzó Junko, sin saber exactamente qué decir —Yo quisiera…

—Hoy las clases terminan temprano, a menos que nos castiguen por faltar a una clase —la cortó Shinku inesperadamente, sin soltarle la mano —Te acompaño a tu casa y te explico la situación que acabas de ver¿te parece?

A Junko le tomó por sorpresa la propuesta, pero logró asentir con firmeza. Y es que vaya que tenía preguntas qué hacer.

&&&

El camino a casa nunca le había parecido a Junko tan largo y silencioso. A su lado, Shinku no hacía más que examinar el entorno con la mirada. Apenas si había hecho algún comentario sobre el cielo y el tránsito.

—Ah… Shinku–san… —llamó la castaña, en un intento de iniciar plática —Quisiera… ¿quiénes son ustedes exactamente? —dejó escapar apresuradamente.

Shinku la vio con una ceja ligeramente arqueada.

—¿Quiénes somos? —repitió lentamente —¿No sería mejor preguntar _qué_ somos?

—Pues… no —a Junko le extrañó eso —No son cosas, son personas. Algo raras, sí, pero personas al fin y al cabo.

Esas palabras le calaron hondo a Shinku, pero no lo demostró. En ese breve instante, una idea que revoloteaba en su cabeza sin acabar de formarse, se definió tan clara como el agua.

—¿De verdad quieres saber quiénes somos, Junko?

—Sí, sí quiero.

Shinku asintió, tomando aliento. Eso iba para largo.

—Nosotras somos las hijas de las _Rozen Maiden_, las mujeres más queridas por Rozen–sama en este país. Él…

—Un minuto¿dijiste Rozen¿Rozen, el fabricante de juguetes alemán¿Ese Rozen?

Junko se veía genuinamente sorprendida, lo que a Shinku le dio curiosidad.

—Sí, hablo de ese Rozen. ¿Lo conoces?

—Ah… No exactamente. Papá ha trabajado para él.

Shinku frunció el ceño. ¿A qué se dedicaría el padre de Junko como para haber laborado con un fabricante de juguetes? Iba a preguntarlo, pero notó una leve mueca de tristeza en Junko, así que desistió y prefirió seguir contando su historia.

—Nuestras madres eran dueñas de estos guardapelos —se llevó una mano al cuello, tocando su rosa roja —Nuestro padre los llamó _Rosas Místicas_. Concedían extraños poderes a sus propietarias, además de ayuda extra con los _espíritus artificiales_.

—¿Espíritus artificiales? —Junko no comprendió bien eso hasta que recordó algo —¿Te refieres a… las lucecitas de colores?

Shinku asintió.

—Aunque no parezca, los espíritus artificiales no son los que otorgan el poder, sino la Rosa Mística en sí —aclaró —El simple hecho de abrirla y lograr invocar al espíritu artificial es prueba de ello. Nosotras pensamos que podemos usar las Rosas Místicas porque somos descendientes de sus dueñas originales.

La rubia se detuvo ante una tienda de ropa, donde unos maniquíes exponían hermosos vestidos, antes de proseguir.

—Nuestro padre buscaba a su hija perfecta cuando vino a este país y conoció a nuestras madres —Shinku tenía la vista fija en los maniquíes —Dijo que sería como su mejor muñeca y que la llamaría Arisu… Alice, en su idioma —rectificó —No sabemos exactamente porqué les dio las Rosas Místicas a nuestras madres, pero estas cosas han resultado el origen de la actual situación —frunció el ceño, inclinando la cabeza —Y de la creación del _Arisu Game_.

—¿A… Arisu Game?

—Nuestras madres, en cuanto supieron que habían quedado embarazadas, buscaron a nuestro padre por todo el país, pero no lograron encontrarlo. Lo que hallaron en su lugar fue a otras con Rosas Místicas, asegurando que nuestro padre solamente querría una hija perfecta, no un montón de hijas. Y cuando nosotras nacimos, cada una de nuestras madres estaba convencida que su propia hija era la Arisu que nuestro padre quería, así que decidieron retarse entre sí a pelear con los poderes de las Rosas Místicas, declarando que las vencidas les darían su Rosa Mística a las vencedoras, renunciando con eso a que su hija fuera considerada como candidata a Arisu. Al desafío lo llamaron Arisu Game y dicen que las primeras en enfrentarse fueron mi madre y Akira–san, madre de Suigintou… Pero eso no viene al caso —aseguró, girándose hacia Junko —Las peleas terminaban siempre por agotamiento de nuestras madres, declarándose empates, y todo porque fueron tan orgullosas como para no buscarse un médium.

—¿Qué es un… médium?

—El uso de la Rosa Mística agota la fuerza vital —contó, emprendiendo de nuevo la marcha —Cada vez que nuestras madres (y nosotras ahora) las usaban para pelear, se restaban tiempo de vida. Para que eso no hubiera sucedido de manera tan brusca, tenían la opción de hacer un contrato con otra persona, quien con su energía vital, repondría gran parte de la vida perdida sin exponer la propia. A cambio, la otra persona podría ser protegida por la Rozen Maiden con quien hubiera hecho el contrato. Pero nuestras madres no quisieron depender de nadie y así, murieron muy jóvenes, dejándonos a nosotras la carga de las Rosas Místicas y la obligación de continuar el Arisu Game hasta sus últimas consecuencias.

Cuando Shinku terminó, Junko estaba boquiabierta.

—¿Pelear entre hermanas, quieres decir? —fue lo que preguntó finalmente, en un murmullo. Al ver un asentimiento de parte de la rubia, se quedó en silencio —Es triste —concluyó al poco rato —Pelear entre la propia familia… Sé lo que es, pero sigue siendo triste.

Inclinó la cabeza con abatimiento. Sí, consideraba aquel asunto muy triste, pero también le recordaba algo que le dolía demasiado. Cerrando los ojos, trató de calmarse, pues todavía tenía algunas preguntas.

—¿Qué ocurrió en la escuela? —se acordó de pronto —¿Qué es un _Campo N_?

—Es… un plano de la realidad —respondió Shinku, observando de cerca de Junko, como buscando algo —Es… como otra cara del lugar en el que estás. En teoría, las poseedoras de una Rosa Mística podemos cambiar del mundo real a un Campo N, que se convierte en un área de combate, pero eso requiere mucha energía y sin médium, es casi imposible hacerlo sin casi matarte. Por eso les creía a las otras cuando me aseguraron que ninguna nos había mandado al Campo N. En cuanto a Hinaichigo y Kanaria, son leales a las promesas, además que saben el riesgo de usar la Rosa Mística en exceso.

Shinku suspiró con desaliento. Parecía que lo que seguía le costaba un enorme efuerzo, pero estaba dispuesta a decirlo.

—Nos prometimos no iniciar el Arisu Game hasta tener médiums, para impedir que nos pasara lo que a nuestras madres. Y también, prometimos nunca excedernos en el uso de las Rosas Místicas, pues en caso de hacerlo y tener médium, éste muere antes que nosotras.

Junko la miró con ojos desorbitados.

—¿Tan peligroso es… ese Arisu Game?

No se la creía. Si antes había creído que el tal Arisu Game era triste, ahora también le parecía cruel. ¿Cómo opinar lo contrario, si tanto las Rozenmaiden como sus médiums podían morir en el proceso?

—Es peligroso… y doloroso —admitió Shinku —Aunque a veces no nos llevemos muy bien, todas somos hermanas. Saber que debemos pelear unas contra otras nos duele, pero no podemos romper el juramente que les hicimos a nuestras moribundas madres de seguir con esto. Si tan solo nuestro padre pudiera opinar al respecto… —musitó con desolación.

Caminaron un poco más aprisa, esquivando personas y sin hablar. Junko, luego de unas calles, pronto divisó su casa y se volvió hacia Shinku.

—Ya casi llegamos, Shinku–san. Espero que papá esté en casa, quisiera presentártelo.

La rubia asintió, desviando la vista. Eso impidió que Junko notara lo sonrojada que se había puesto de repente.

&&&

—¡Ya llegué!

Junko se anunció, para sorpresa de Shinku, a todo pulmón y con una sonrisa feliz.

—Pasa, por favor —invitó Junko en voz baja, para luego acomodarse los anteojos y gritar de nuevo —¡Papá¿Estás en casa¡Tenemos visita!

—Junko, no puedo quedarme.

La sonrisa de la castaña vaciló ante la información de la rubia.

—Ah… me lo suponía —aseguró en un tono despreocupado poco convincente —De todas formas, gracias por acompañarme a casa y contarme todo eso —se inclinó un poco —Si hubiera algo que pueda hacer por ti…

Shinku no pensó que la oportunidad se le presentara tan pronto, y aún así dudó. No se le antojaba meter a Junko en líos y sin embargo…

—Junko, sé mi médium.

A la castaña la petición la tomó por sorpresa, haciéndola enderezarse de un tirón.

—¿Perdón? —fue lo que logró exclamar en un susurro, recuperando el habla.

—Hagamos el contrato —siguió Shinku, tras librarse de las dudas, extendiendo la mano izquierda al frente —¿Aceptas compartir conmigo el peso de una Rosa Mística?

En cuanto la frase acabó, un destello en la mano extendida de Shinku hizo aparecer en su dedo anular un anillo metálico, con una rosa roja por único adorno.

—Shinku–san, yo… —a Junko se le trabó la lengua por un momento, antes de poder hablar con fluidez —No creo ser la indicada para eso.

—Créeme, sé lo que estoy haciendo —rebatió la rubia con el semblante totalmente serio, acercándole más la mano izquierda —Si aceptas, debes besar la rosa —indicó.

Junko no sabía qué hacer. Habiendo descubierto quiénes eran Shinku y sus hermanas (bueno, sus _medias hermanas_), no estaba tan segura de quererlas cerca. Sin embargo, cada una a su manera se había portado bien con ella. Y Shinku la había salvado de morir asfixiada, siendo además, la primera en tratarla con normalidad en mucho tiempo. Podía hacer algo por ella para pagarle el favor, así que… ¿porqué dudar? Se acomodó los anteojos y Shinku pudo ver en la castaña una mirada llena de determinación.

—Muy bien —susurró Junko, asintiendo con la cabeza y acercando el rostro al anillo de rosa —Yo… acepto.

Y besó la rosa del anillo con suavidad.

&&&

_25 de Diciembre de 2007. 9:55 P.M. (Hora de Aguascalientes, Ags. México)_

_¡Hola, hola, gente¿Qué, me extrañaron? Pues no lo creo, sinceramente. Al menos no en RMG (sí, ya le encontré abreviatura al título de este fic, jajaja). Ahora, vámonos por partes._

_Aunque no lo crean, estoy escribiendo esto el día de Navidad, así que estimados(as) fan's¡Feliz Navidad! Espero que antes de leer esto, se la hayan pasado en grande en compañía de familia y amigos, disfrutando de buena comida, rica bebida, risas y regalos, tal como lo hice yo desde ayer, jajaja. Es que acá, cené en Nochebuena con parte de mi familia materna y hoy, comí con parte de mi familia paterna. Así que yo ando muy alegre, jajaja._

_Ahora sí, vamos al capi: siendo sincera, en papel el fic ya lo tengo bastante adelantado (no diré hasta dónde, porque si no, me presionarán con que les dé avances, jajaja), pero sucede una cosa curiosa: lo último que leyeron, en papel, es casi el principio del capi "¿Yo, Médium?". O sea, que al pasar en limpio los apuntes, ando desordenando un poquito, jajaja. Pero espero que se comprenda cuando la historia vaya más avanzada, para que me perdonen por dejarlos con semejantes finales._

_Al menos ya vimos más parecidos entre las Rozen Maiden originales y mis Rozenmaiden: los espíritus artificiales, los ataques, las armas y unas cuantas cosillas más, entre ellas el contrato. Y sabemos un poco más de porqué se dice que van a "pelear" entre sí (a Suigintou como que le urge, jajaja). Lo que sí no quise dejar muy claro (o al menos, no del todo) es el origen del Arisu Game… Sí, sé que el nombre de eso es "Alice Game", pero si vieran el anime (animación japonesa) subtitulado (o sea, con el audio en japonés), escucharían claramente cómo los personajes no dicen "Alice", sino "Arisu". Supongo que es cuestión de pronunciación por parte de los nipones._

_Por otra parte, estoy estableciendo una especie de relación entre Rozen y el padre de Junko¿cuál? Pues la laboral. Aquí entramos a una cuestión que la propia Shinku se hace¿en qué trabaja el padre de Junko para que un fabricante de juguetes lo haya contratado? Ah, pues… Ya verán, ya verán, jajaja. Lo que sí puedo decirles es que tiene que ver con algunas cosillas del pasado que influirán en la historia… Y que luego les darán a más de uno dolores de cabeza._

_En fin, me despido de momento. Tal vez siga pasando la historia, porque en papel (y cuando digo "en papel", significa "en una libreta"), me da pavor hasta dónde va y no quiero que después me dé flojera transcribirlo. Aparte, quiero acabar el capi que tengo pendiente de otro de mis fic's (que los fan's me piden a gritos) y… No sé, a ver qué otra cosa sale, aparte que siendo Navidad no me dan muchas ganas de trabajar, y al mismo tiempo tengo varias ideas¿no es irónico? Cuídense y nos leemos pronto._


	3. ¿Esto, Reencuentro?

Pronto, un brillo cegador de color rojo inundó la rosa, haciendo que un rayo de luz surgiera de ella. Al mismo tiempo, Junko sintió que su mano izquierda era misteriosamente jalada hacia el frente y un destello rojo se instaló en su anular. Poco a poco, la luz se fue apagando, dejando ver que Junko ahora tenía puesto el anillo con la rosa roja.

—¡Vaya! —exclamó la castaña por lo bajo, maravillada.

Mientras Junko contemplaba el anillo en su dedo, Shinku compuso una sonrisa triste. Ahora que ya tenía médium, podría usar su Rosa Mística con más libertad. Pero si lo hacía demasiado, Junko pagaría las consecuencias. Y no quería eso.

—¿Junko? —inquirió una voz desde lo alto de las escaleras —¿Eres tú?

—¡Sí, papá! —Junko sonrió —¿Podrías bajar un momento? Tenemos una visita.

—¡Enseguida!

Shinku observó de reojo las escaleras, pues en cuanto escuchó la voz del señor Sakurada, había dado un respingo y sentido calor en las mejillas.

—Shinku–san, ¿pasamos a la sala en lo que viene papá?

El ofrecimiento de Junko le cayó de maravilla a Shinku, así que asintió de inmediato. Las dos fueron a la sala, una habitación con una puerta corrediza que daba a una pequeña parcela llena de flores, y se sentaron.

—¿Dónde vives, Shinku–san? —inquirió Junko de pronto.

—En un departamento del centro —respondió la rubia con indiferencia —Antes de morir, madre ya tenía pensado que nos mudáramos aquí, para que yo asistiera a la Hanatensai, así que compró el departamento. Y como su única pariente, lo heredé.

—Comprendo. Oye, ¿puedo… ir a visitarte un día de estos?

Shinku le sonrió con indulgencia.

—_Debes_ ir a visitarme un día de estos —corrigió —Ahora eres mi médium. Si queremos ayudarnos entre nosotras, debemos conocernos mejor.

Junko ladeó la cabeza hacia su izquierda con aire inocente.

—Muy bien. Lo haré.

—Buenas tardes.

_**¿Esto, Reencuentro?**_

En la entrada a la sala, vestido todavía con un traje gris y corbata azul, estaba el padre de Junko. Mostraba una sutil sonrisa al haber visto a su hija charlando con una amiga de forma tan despreocupada. Hacía tanto que no lo había hecho…

—¡Hola, papá! —saludó Junko, poniéndose de pie de un salto —¿Cómo te fue hoy?

—Muy bien —el señor Sakurada dio un par de pasos hacia la mesa del comedor —Ya tengo un nuevo pedido, de los de talla normal, así que en estos días…

—Te encerrarás en el taller a la hora que sea, ya lo sé —completó Junko cansinamente, aunque su sonrisa en ningún momento se había borrado de su rostro —Por cierto, quiero presentarte a alguien, papá. Ella es… Rozenmaiden Shinku–san.

—Mucho gusto —Shinku se inclinó educadamente.

—Igualmente —el hombre correspondió al gesto —Soy Sakurada Jun. A sus órdenes, Rozenmaiden–san… Curioso su apellido, ¿sabe?

Shinku asintió y se enderezó, controlando un mohín de disgusto.

—¿Gustas quedarte a comer, Shinku–san? —invitó Junko de repente.

—No, no puedo —se disculpó la rubia —Tengo que volver a casa, espero una llamada. En otra ocasión, me quedaré con mucho gusto.

Junko asintió con firmeza y yendo rumbo a la cocina, preguntó.

—¿Almorzaste, papá?

—Sí, sí —el señor Sakurada giró los ojos —Junko, soy el adulto aquí, ¿recuerdas?

—Sí, sí —respondió la chica desde la cocina, sonando muy parecida a su padre.

El hombre negó con la cabeza, divertido.

—Te acompaño a la puerta, Rozenmaiden–san.

Shinku declinó con un gesto de cabeza.

—No se moleste. Hasta pronto… Sakurada–sama.

Luego de abrir los ojos desmesuradamente, el señor Sakurada se echó a reír.

—No tienes que ser tan formal conmigo —aseguró.

La joven rubia inclinó la cabeza, avergonzada, abandonando la casa lo más rápido que pudo. Cuando cerró la puerta principal tras sí, dejó escapar un suspiro, susurró un nombre y visiblemente decepcionada, emprendió el camino a su casa.

&&&

A la mañana siguiente, Junko no esperaba ver a alguna compañera en el salón tan temprano, pero cuando ella llegó, Shinku ya estaba ahí, leyendo un libro. La castaña se acomodó los anteojos y caminó hacia ella, dispuesta a saludarla.

—Buenos días, Junko —se le adelantó la rubia sin siquiera levantar la vista.

—Ah… buenos días —respondió la castaña —Shinku–san, ¿cómo supiste que era yo?

La aludida se encogió de hombros, sin contestar. Eso a Junko le sentó mal, por lo que depositó su mochila con un golpe seco en la banca antes de iniciar la conversación.

—Shinku–san, ¿terminaste la tarea de Inglés? Yo no la entendí toda y…

—¡Hey, Shinku!

La voz alegre de Hinaichigo inundó el salón, resonando después los pasos de su dueña.

—Hoy vendrá mi médium a recogerme, después de clases —informó la rubia ojiverde —¿Te gustaría conocerlo, Shinku?

—¿Conocerlo? —la rubia ojiazul por fin levantó la vista de su libro —¿Es un chico?

—Ajá —Hinaichigo asintió —Es un pariente lejano, por parte de mi madre. Cuando llegué a la ciudad, sus padres hicieron el favor de hospedarme. Son buenas personas —finalizó, sonriendo con ternura.

—Bien por ti —afirmó Shinku, dejando su libro de lado —Y tu médium, ¿cómo se llama?

—¡Ah, sí! Se llama Kogane. Kawasaki Kogane.

¡PUM!

Algo resonó al caer al suelo de improviso. Las dos rubias miraron a Junko, que se estaba inclinando para recoger una libreta. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos y se había puesto pálida.

—Hey, Junko, ¿estás bien? —se preocupó Hinaichigo.

La castaña asintió silenciosamente, enderezándose lo más rápido posible. Dejó la libreta en el pupitre con la mano izquierda y al observarla bien, Hinaichigo exclamó.

—¡Junko, eres una médium!

—¿Eh? ¡Ah, sí! —la chica de anteojos observó unos segundos el anillo de la rosa roja —Estoy ayudando a Shinku–san ahora. Hina–san, tú… ¿desde cuándo tienes médium?

—Ya son dos años de eso —respondió Hinaichigo, después de haber contado con los dedos calladamente —Al principio, Kogane no se acostumbraba a traer un anillo rosa en la mano, pero pronto dejó de importarle. Además, sabe que con eso me está ayudando.

—Hinaichigo, ayer me quedé con una duda —intervino Shinku —¿Sabes porqué están aquí Suigintou y Kanaria?

La ojiverde compuso una sonrisa triste.

—Kanaria me contó que Tsubame–san murió hace poco más de un año —respondió —En cuanto a Suigintou… No sé nada de Akira–san. Hey, es que Suigintou no la mencionó en los cinco minutos que le saqué de plática ayer —se defendió ante la mirada penetrante de Shinku.

—Akira–san era la más débil de todas —recordó la ojiazul —Peleaba más que las demás, así que siempre estaba cansada. Y siempre la derrotaban.

—Hey, no digas eso —rebatió Hinaichigo —Una vez, casi vence a Midori–san.

—Tú lo has dicho, casi —recalcó Shinku —Por el carácter de Akira–san, no me extraña que Suigintou se haya hecho como es.

—Hey, Shinku, ¿vas a avisarle a Suigintou que ya tienes médium?

—No, no vale la pena. Le daría coraje saber que se está quedando atrás. Pero no tardará en darse cuenta. Lo que me preocupa es lo de ayer, ¿qué… o quién, nos mandó a un Campo N?

—Es lo mismo que yo me pregunto.

Las tres jóvenes dieron un respingo al oír la voz falsamente dulce de Suigintou desde el umbral de la puerta. A diferencia del día anterior, la expresión de la joven de melena blanca era de seriedad absoluta.

—Ninguna de nosotras lo hizo —comenzó Suigintou, acercándose a las otras tres —Pues prometimos no hacer ese tipo de cosas hasta que todas tuviéramos médiums. Mi idea es que tal vez, sólo tal vez… —se detuvo, como si dudara, pero finalmente soltó lo que pensaba —Haya una persona más con Rosa Mística, además de nosotras seis.

—O sea… ¿una séptima Rosa Mística? —se sorprendió Hinaichigo.

—Sería demasiado —masculló Shinku, contrariada —Y aún así encaja —añadió, al cabo de unos segundos —La pregunta es: si existe esa séptima Rosa Mística, ¿porqué nunca nos hemos encontrado a su dueña?

Hinaichigo se encogió de hombros, en tanto Suigintou se quedaba pensativa. Junko, a un par de pasos de distancia, intentaba atar cabos con la escasa información que captaba, pero le era muy difícil. Apenas sabía de las Rosas Místicas y sin embargo, el oír de una séptima de ellas no le parecía descabellado, ¿pero porqué? Se llevó la mano izquierda a la cabeza con gesto cansado. Se había metido en un asunto muy complicado.

—¡Tú! ¿Eres la médium de Shinku?

El grito indignado de Suigintou sacó bruscamente a Junko de sus meditaciones.

—Suigintou, no le hables así a Junko —regañó Shinku —¿Qué es lo que te pasa?

—¿Qué me pasa? Pasa que te conseguiste una médium de lo más mediocre —dejó escapar Suigintou con cierta rabia, observando a Junko altaneramente —No parece el tipo de médium que escogerías en tu sano juicio —le aseveró a Shinku, sonriendo burlonamente.

—¡Hey, Suigintou! —intentó reñir Hinaichigo.

—Si elegí bien o mal a mi médium, es mi asunto —espetó Shinku —Respeta a mi médium, Suigintou, y yo respetaré al tuyo… Cuando lo llegues a tener.

La joven de melena blanca apretó los labios, pero se abstuvo de hacer comentarios al respecto. Se dedicó a lanzarle una mirada de desdén a Junko antes de anunciar su retirada con una media vuelta y pasos apresurados.

—¡Hey, Suigintou! —recordó Hinaichigo de pronto —Hoy vendrá mi médium después de clases, ¿te gustaría conocerlo?

—¿Un chico de médium? Eso suena interesante —Suigintou emitió una risita antes de agregar —Sí, claro, ¿porqué no?

A continuación, abandonó el salón.

&&&

En lo que restó del día, Hinaichigo invitó al resto de sus medias hermanas a conocer a su médium. Junko llegó a verla a la hora del almuerzo, vagando por todo el comedor, donde fue de la mesa de Kanaria a la de Souseiseki como vendaval. Al acabar la jornada, la Hanatensai dejó ir a sus alumnas, que ese día comentaban con emoción el tema de los clubes escolares.

—Quiero el club de música —les comentó Kanaria a varias de sus medias hermanas, camino a la salida —Necesito practicar de nuevo con el violín.

—Hey, ¿piensas entrar a un club? —se extrañó Hinaichigo —Porque yo sí, al club de arte. Hace mucho que no pinto y quiero volver a hacerlo.

—Qué tontería —refunfuñó Suigintou por lo bajo.

—Uy, pues yo intentaré el club de jardinería —declaró Suiseiseki —Souseiseki, ¿porqué no me acompañas?

—No me agrada la idea de dejarte sola con gente inocente —fue la ingeniosa respuesta de Souseiseki, que hizo reír a Kanaria.

—¡Souseiseki! —se escandalizó su gemela —Uy, ¿dónde está Shinku cuando la necesito? —lamentó, haciendo pucheros.

—Se quedó con Junko —respondió Hinaichigo —Les tocó limpieza del salón hoy. Las esperaremos afuera.

—¿Y para qué las vamos a esperar? —espetó Suigintou.

—Para que conozcan a mi médium —respondió la rubia ojiverde, como si fuera lo obvio —¡Hey, ahí está! —exclamó, mirando hacia la puerta principal —¡Hey, Kogane!

—No creo que te escuche —observó Kanaria —Hay mucha gente a su alrededor.

—¡No otra vez! —se quejó Hinaichigo, corriendo hacia donde varias chicas estaban formando un apretado círculo.

Las demás Rozenmaiden que la acompañaban la siguieron con curiosidad.

Luego de algunos codazos y empujones para abrirse paso, Hinaichigo pudo llegar hasta el centro del círculo. Ahí, recargado en una pared con aspecto de lo más apacible del mundo, se encontraba un joven vestido con un uniforme escolar verde oscuro. Era alto, de abundante cabello castaño cenizo, tez morena y ojos de un tono azul oscuro que se veía casi negro. Bajo su ojo izquierdo, cerca de la sien, tenía un pequeño lunar que le daba un aire misterioso.

—¡Vaya! —soltó Suigintou al verlo bien —Con razón está tan tranquilo…

El chico se hallaba ajeno al alboroto que causaba porque traía unos audífonos puestos, había cerrado los ojos y cabeceaba al ritmo de alguna desconocida canción.

—¡Hey, Kogane!

El llamado de Hinaichigo tuvo efecto: el joven alzó la vista, se quitó un audífono y esbozó una leve sonrisa que provocó el suspiro colectivo de las chicas a su alrededor.

—Ah, vaya —dijo el muchacho —Buenas tardes… Hina–chan.

Las chicas ahogaron un bufido de fastidio. Creyendo que entre la rubia ojiverde y Kogane había algo más, comenzaron a dispersarse.

—Pensé que saldrías más tarde, Hina–chan —observó Kogane, guardando sus audífonos.

—No, la limpieza del salón me toca mañana —aclaró Hinaichigo con una sonrisa —Hey, Kogane, ellas son las chicas —señaló a sus medias hermanas.

Él asintió y se hicieron las presentaciones. Al terminar, Souseiseki le preguntó en qué preparatoria estaba, pues no reconocía su uniforme, pero entonces, el muchacho vio algo entre el hueco formado por Suiseiseki y Kanaria.

—Discúlpenme —musitó, abriéndose paso.

Las jóvenes se giraron hacia Hinaichigo, pidiendo explicaciones, pero la rubia estaba igual de descolocada. Luego de un segundo de silencio, se dispusieron a seguir a Kogane, que en ese momento se acercaba al edificio principal.

—¡Kawasaki–kun! —exclamó gratamente sorprendida una joven que las Rozenmaiden reconocieron con desagrado como Onikawa —¿Qué haces tan lejos de la Kaedetensai?

El chico no contestó, sino que pasó de largo a su lado, dejándola sumamente disgustada. Después de andar un par de metros más, se colocó delante de dos chicas que salían del edificio central charlando entre sí.

—Hola —saludó Kogane sin más —Me alegra verte de nuevo… Junko–san.

Por la cara de Junko Sakurada, podía suponerse que la castaña quería que la tierra se la tragara. En tanto, su acompañante frunció el ceño con extrañeza.

—¿Y tú quién eres? —indagó.

—¡Hey, Kogane! —llamó Hinaichigo a lo lejos, señalándolo.

—Ah, ya —reaccionó la acompañante de Junko —El médium de Hinaichigo. Mucho gusto, soy Rozenmaiden Shinku.

—Kawasaki Kogane, igualmente —respondió él al instante —Junko–san, no sabía que hubieras hecho el examen de admisión para esta preparatoria.

Miraba a la aludida con atención, pero ella había bajado la vista, con nerviosismo.

—No… tenías porqué saberlo —musitó.

—Sí, tenía qué —rebatió Kogane con amabilidad.

—No lo creo —rebatió Junko, sin verlo todavía a la cara —Con permiso… Kawasaki–kun.

Dio apenas dos pasos a su lado cuando el joven reaccionó de forma muy curiosa: extendió un brazo, la rodeó con él y la atrajo hacia sí con suavidad. Más de una chica se quedó boquiabierta ante eso.

—Sí, tenía qué saberlo, para poder verte —le murmuró al oído, haciendo que la castaña se encogiera un poco —Pero no quiero agobiarte —agregó, soltándola tan delicadamente como la había abrazado en primer lugar —Hasta luego… Junko–san.

La nombrada no respondió, sino que se marchó lo más deprisa que pudo, sin mirar atrás. En eso, Hinaichigo y las otras llegaron hasta Kogane y Shinku, atónitas.

—¿Qué fue todo eso? —quiso saber Hinaichigo —Espero que no le hayas hecho algo malo a Junko, Kogane —advirtió.

—No, claro que no —se defendió él con toda serenidad —¿La conoces, Hina–chan?

—Ah, sí. Está en el grupo de Shinku. Y es su nueva médium.

El rostro de Kogane se congeló en un instante.

—¿Médium? —pronunció con lentitud —¿Y cómo se te ocurrió pedírselo?

Se lo preguntaba a Shinku, mirándola de forma tan penetrante que la rubia ojiazul, por primera vez en su vida, se sentía intimidada ante un chico.

—Se me ocurrió porque quise —logró contestar cuando se recuperó de la impresión que Kogane le ocasionó —Además, para que se convirtiera en mi médium, no bastaba con que se lo pidiera, Junko tenía que aceptar. Eres médium, deberías saberlo.

El muchacho, tras escuchar eso, cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente.

—Lo siento —se disculpó enseguida —Creo que fui muy brusco contigo, Shinku–san.

—Sí, lo fuiste —corroboró la rubia ojiazul.

—Shinku, ya se disculpó, déjalo en paz —pidió Hinaichigo.

—Hina–chan, tenemos que irnos —le dijo Kogane entonces —Le prometí a mi madre que no llegaríamos muy tarde —fijó sus ojos en Shinku y sorpresivamente, se inclinó ante ella al tiempo que decía —Por favor, cuida bien de Junko–san.

—¿Y eso porqué? —quiso saber Suigintou, que rápidamente había llegado a la conclusión de que el médium de Huinaichigo era muy extraño.

Kogane la miró y le dedicó una vaga sonrisa.

—Porque si no lo hace, se las verá conmigo —respondió con naturalidad.

Las seis muchachas tragaron saliva. Incluso Hinaichigo, que ya lo conocía; y Suigintou, que no se asustaba con facilidad. Y es que la expresión de los ojos de Kogane era todo menos cordial, a pesar de su sonrisa.

A continuación, el chico se despidió de todas con amabilidad y apresuró a Hinaichigo, quien lo siguió sin protestar. Las jóvenes de la Hanatensai que todavía quedaban por ahí quisieron estar en el lugar de alguna de las chicas Rozenmaiden, por haber podido hablarle a un chico tan guapo como Kogane.

Pero otras, como Onikawa, deseaban poder estar en el lugar de Junko Sakurada.

&&&

Oscuridad. Eso era todo lo que existía en ese lugar, fuera de tiempo y espacio, lleno de innumerables espejos. Cada espejo tenía un tamaño, forma y marco distintos, y de vez en cuando, con un destello, mostraban diversos panoramas, como si de repente se convirtieran en ventanas a lugares insospechados.

Solamente había un ser en ese lugar, algo que no era en absoluto humano, aunque la mayor parte de su cuerpo lo pareciera. Se trataba de un conejo blanco, de frac negro y mirada fría, que observaba con sumo cuidado cada vez que un espejo mostraba alguna escena. De vez en cuando esbozaba una sonrisa nada agradable: era fría, burlona y maliciosa. Como si planeara una malévola travesura a costa de algún inocente.

—Lo que está pasando no es todo lo que hay —murmuró de repente —Y lo que se puede recordar es lo que hay.

Tras él, un espejo de cuerpo entero rectangular con ornamentado marco plateado emitió un destello blanco. A continuación, una borrosa escena de una pelea se reflejó en la superficie del espejo, cosa que al conejo no le sorprendió. La imagen no duró más de diez segundos, pero para aquel ser fue más que suficiente. Comenzó a sonreír de manera lenta, disfrutando cada instante, hasta que su hocico mostró las puntas de sus afilados incisivos.

—La verdad es todo aquello que los demás creen —dijo en ese momento, divisando que otro espejo destellaba, dando paso a otra escena —A menos que alguien pruebe que es mentira. Y las mentiras son los hechos que nadie cree, a menos que alguien pruebe que son verdad.

Negó con la cabeza, agitando un poco sus largas orejas, mientras entrecerraba los ojos, grandes y rasgados.

—Los humanos normales hacen tormentas en un vaso de agua —murmuró en tono cansado —Y los humanos anormales encierran en vasos verdaderas tormentas.

Y así, siguió con su pasatiempo favorito. El único, de hecho, que podía disfrutar.

Al menos en aquel lugar. Pronto sería tiempo de salir y ponerse a jugar.

&&&

_17 de enero de 2008, 9:15 P.M. (Hora de Aguascalientes, Ags. México)_

_¡Hola, hola, público! Espero que estén muy bien. ¿Cómo los ha tratado lo que va del primer mes del año? Ah, a mí creo que bien, jajaja. No puedo quejarme._

_Tendré mañana algo de ajetreo y el sábado también, así que hoy me puse al corriente con pasar en limpio este capi. Siendo sincera, los últimos párrafos ya no los pasé del papel, tuve que hacerlos a como me acordaba porque la libreta no la tengo a la mano, jajaja. Pero creo que fue mejor así, porque pude cambiar algunas cosillas que no me gustaban._

_Si se lo preguntan, este capi está un poquitín más corto que los precedentes porque quiero poner lo que llevo como lo tengo planeado, ¿me supe explicar? Lo que viene ya forma parte del siguiente capi, aquí no quedaba, así que mejor no lo pasé ahora._

_Ahora, respecto al capi… Aquí resuelvo una duda de una lectora de _Paraíso FF_: apareció Jun en escena. ¿Alguien creyó que dejaría a este malhumorado (pero buen chico) fuera de la historia? Pues fíjense que no. Lo hice padre de nuestra protagonista, jajaja. Jun de padre… Creo que es algo que no muchos pueden creerse. Yo sí, porque tengo mucha imaginación, jajaja. Este hombre, aunque ahora no parezca, es más que el papá de Junko y una persona con un trabajo raro (cuando avance más la historia, sabrán porqué lo digo). Tiene un pasado… digamos que un poco triste. Pero lo ha dejado atrás porque quiere mucho a su hija._

_Y apareció un galán… ¡Ups, me equivoqué! Lo sé, imité a un personaje de Fru Ba (Fruits Basket. Acostúmbrense a mis abreviaturas en los nombres, damas y caballeros, porque son más rápidas de teclear, jajaja), quien conozca ese manga, sabrá a quién imito. Lo que quise decir es que apareció el médium de Hinaichigo, Kogane Kawasaki. El nombre de Kogane lo leí en un fic muy bueno de CCS (Card Captor Sakura) que leí hace un par de meses, creo que era de un gato… ¿o de una gata? Ya no me acuerdo. El chiste es que me gustó. Y si es nombre femenino, ya la regué, pero no pienso cambiárselo. Ya me acostumbré a llamar al chico Kogane. Además, para como es él… Un indiferente profesional, jajaja. Me recuerda a Haru, de Fru Ba, pero más sonriente. Aunque también tiene sus dilemas existenciales. Pronto verán cuáles son. ¿Y de dónde conoce a Junko? Ah, eso viene en el siguiente capi, jajaja._

_Y el último apartado… Seré sincera, me lo acabo de sacar de la manga. Seguramente saben quién es esa cosa que se la pasa viendo espejos, ¿no? Bueno, lo sabrán quienes se sepan la historia original de Rozen Maiden, porque los demás, seguro que no tienen idea. Pero una pregunta, ¿porqué este personaje hablará tan raro? Jajaja, no se crean, sé que el personaje originalmente es así, lo cual es desesperante. Pero las Rozenmaiden se las verán negras para tratar de comprenderlo. Y créanme, les urgirá hacerlo después. En papel, la aparición de este conejito todavía no está, por eso dije que me saqué esa parte de la manga ahora mismo. Pero ya estaba pensada. Válgame, en papel incluso salen primero _las séptimas_ que el conejito… ¡Ups, me equivoqué! (Sí, aquí está la imitación otra vez, jajaja). Ya dije demasiado._

_Bueno, bueno, creo que ya debería despedirme. Cuídense y nos leemos pronto._


	4. ¿Él, Paz?

La semana se pasó volando y por fin llegó el domingo. Amaneció con un cielo despejado y una ligera brisa, siendo un día perfecto para salir a pasear.

—¡Junko! Sal de ahí inmediatamente antes que te obligue, jovencita.

El señor Sakurada ya no sabía qué hacer. Creyendo que cuando su hija entrara a la preparatoria estaría bien del todo, se llevó una desagradable sorpresa al verla llegar de su segundo día de clases con expresión entre abatida y asustada, para luego encerrarse en su habitación. No había asistido a clases, así que su padre tuvo que llamar a la Hanatensai para decir que estaba enferma, pero la situación no estaba nada bien. Esa hija suya… Sí que se parecía a él cuando quería.

—Junko, es hora de almorzar —la llamó a media mañana, luego de ponerse a trabajar un rato en la mesa del comedor —Después de eso, podemos salir a pasear, ¿quieres? Es domingo y…

Un potente y sorpresivo golpe al otro lado de la puerta cortó la frase del adulto.

—No —dijo la voz de Junko, más ronca de lo usual —No… quiero… salir.

—Entonces… Entonces te enseñaré mi último pedido, ¿te parece? —intentó el señor Sakurada por última vez en ese lapso de tiempo, sin hacer notar su alivio por escuchar hablar a su hija por primera vez en días —Siempre te ha gustado ver mis pedidos ya terminados.

El silencio se apoderó del pasillo, siendo interrumpido por el timbre de la puerta principal.

—Junko, enseguida vuelvo —avisó el hombre, alejándose de la puerta —¡Voy, voy! —gritó en dirección a la puerta, un tanto malhumorado y preguntándose qué más hacer para sacar a su hija de su cuarto. Finalmente, llegó a la puerta principal, respiró profundo y abrió, encontrándose con Shinku al otro lado, cargando libros y libretas —Buenos días, Rozenmaiden–san, ¿qué se te ofrece?

—Buenos días, Sakurada–sama —correspondió Shinku al saludo educadamente —Vine a traerle las tareas a Junko, ¿puedo pasar?

—Sí, claro —el señor Sakurada se hizo a un lado, cediéndole el paso, y al verla reemplazar los zapatos por unos de los pares de pantuflas para visitas, carraspeó —Rozenmaiden–san, no creo que debas molestarte en subir. Junko… aún está un poco indispuesta. ¿Porqué no me das las tareas? Se las subiré con gusto.

Shinku terminó de ponerse las pantuflas y negó con la cabeza.

—Prefiero hacerlo yo, Sakurada–sama, si no le importa.

—Da igual —soltó de pronto el señor Sakurada —Si a mí no me abre, mucho menos a ti.

_**¿Él, Paz?**_

Shinku arqueó una ceja ante semejante comentario.

—¿A qué se refiere, Sakurada–sama? —inquirió.

—Es… uno de sus _arranques_ —contestó el aludido con un incierto ademán de indiferencia —Le dan de vez en cuando, aunque hacía mucho que no tenía uno —observó, frunciendo el entrecejo —¿No le pasó algo en la escuela, Rozenmaiden–san?

La rubia negó con la cabeza.

—En ese caso, no sé qué pensar —se resignó el señor Sakurada —Sube si quieres —invitó a la rubia —Su habitación es la segunda a la izquierda. Pero dudo que te reciba.

Shinku asintió, ascendiendo la escalera ante la atenta mirada del señor Sakurada. La chica llegó a la planta alta, contó las puertas y al llegar frente a la indicada, llamó. No hubo respuesta.

—Junko —comenzó la rubia —Soy Shinku. Te traje las tareas, ¿puedo pasar?

Silencio. Shinku empezó a impacientarse así que depositó los libros que cargaba en el suelo, luego de lo cual se sacó un bolígrafo de un bolsillo, se acuclilló, abrió una de las libretas y garabateó algo en una hoja en blanco, la que arrancó poco después para ponerlo encima de todo.

—Muy bien, no me hables —le espetó a la puerta cerrada —Yo cumplí con traerte las tareas. Espero que nos veamos mañana en la escuela.

Al bajar, la rubia sintió que había perdido el tiempo, pero entonces la asaltó una duda: ¿qué provocaría esos _arranques_, como los llamaba el señor Sakurada?

—¿Te abrió?

Y hablando del rey de Roma…

—No —respondió escuetamente —Sakurada–sama… Lo que le pasa a Junko, ¿es normal?

—Sí y no. Quiero decir, en ella es normal, pero no le ocurre muy seguido. No desde… desde que era niña.

—¿Y no hay nada qué hacer?

El señor Sakurada negó con la cabeza.

—Me retiro —anunció Shinku de improviso, haciendo una leve inclinación —Nos veremos otro día, Sakurada–sama.

—Sí, sí —afirmó el adulto distraídamente —Muchas gracias por venir, Rozenmaiden–san.

Shinku asintió y se marchó. En cuanto cerró la puerta tras sí, miró a su alrededor y luego, abrió su guardapelo lentamente.

—Hollie —llamó en un murmullo.

La lucecita roja salió de inmediato. Iba a rodearla, pero la rubia se lo impidió con un ademán.

—No, ahora no —ordenó —Tengo un trabajo para ti.

La lucecita se movió hacia sus labios y Shinku le susurró lo que quería. Al terminar, preguntó en voz muy baja si había comprendido, a lo que el espíritu artificial contestó con un movimiento rápido arriba y abajo, parpadeando fuertemente.

—Hazlo, entonces —pidió la rubia.

La lucecita se elevó y fue a dar vueltas alrededor de su cabeza, antes de flotar hacia el techo de la casa de la familia Sakurada. Sin más que hacer allí, la rubia ojiazul se retiró, no sin antes soltar un suspiro mientras pensaba un nombre con triste ensoñación.

&&&

En el centro de la ciudad había una mansión majestuosa de estilo oriental que tenía un ala dedicada a un dojo de kendo. Ese domingo el dojo estaba vacío… O casi.

—Hey, Kogane –llamó tímidamente un voz femenina y ligeramente infantil desde la entrada del dojo —Es hora de almorzar.

El único ocupante del lugar, un castaño de oscuros ojos azules, bajó la espada y miró a la persona que lo llamaba, una jovencita de rizos rubios y ojos verdes.

—Gracias, Hina–chan —respondió, sonriendo sutilmente.

La rubia asintió y estuvo a punto de irse cuando recordó algo.

—¡Ah, sí! Kogane, tus padres dijeron que no los esperáramos a comer, que tienen una junta.

—¿En domingo? —se extrañó el chico, aunque no de manera creíble, como lo demostraba la tristeza que empañaba su sonrisa serena.

—Sí, ya sabes cómo son. En fin, hay comida y podemos dar una vuelta después, ¿verdad?

El ofrecimiento de Hina enterneció a Kogane.

—Lo pensaré —prometió él finalmente —Voy a guardar las cosas, a ducharme y cambiarme, ¿de acuerdo? Nos vemos en el comedor.

La rubia ojiverde asintió y se perdió de vista. El joven, en tanto, recogió el material que había empleado, lo guardó y fue a su habitación, que se encontraba muy cerca del dojo. Al abrir la puerta, se encontró con que, además del habitual desorden en su escritorio y en parte del piso, una lucecita roja rondaba por el techo, como un bichito atrapado.

—¿Pero qué…? —se sorprendió Kogane.

La pequeña luz, al parece consciente de que la puerta estaba abierta, voló hacia ella y se fue por el pasillo. Creyendo saber de qué se trataba, el muchacho olvidó lo que iba a hacer y la siguió hasta el comedor, donde Hina servía el almuerzo para dos personas. La lucecita se colocó justo frente a su cara, titilando de manera rápida y consecutiva.

—¡Hey, espera, Hollie! —pidió Hina, impacientándose —Más despacio, por favor, que no te entiendo. ¿Qué dices de Junko?

La lucecita roja titiló de nuevo, a un ritmo un poco más lento. Al parar, la rubia mostró tristeza en sus ojos verdes.

—Pobrecilla —dijo finalmente —Mira que no salir de su cuarto ni para comer… Seguro por eso está enferma ahora. ¿Y qué se supone que debo hacer yo?

La lucecita volvió a titilar.

—Bueno, lo intentaré —accedió Hina —Gracias por avisarme, Hollie.

El espíritu artificial titiló una vez más antes de marcharse por la ventana abierta más cercana. En tanto, Kogane se retiró con sigilo a su dormitorio, pues ya había decidido a dónde salir a pasear.

&&&

Durante las dos horas que le siguieron al almuerzo, el señor Sakurada anduvo ocupado contestando el teléfono. Para su asombro, llamaban chicas con el mismo apellido que Shinku, preguntando por la salud de Junko y pidiendo hablar con ella. A todas tuvo que decirles que lo sentía mucho, pero que su hija no podía atenderlas: en cuanto le avisaba de las llamadas, un fuerte golpe en la puerta de la habitación de Junko daba a entender que no estaba de humor para ponerse al teléfono. La última a la que le dio esa respuesta, una joven con voz falsamente dulce y un tanto maliciosa, bufó con fastidio al escucharlo.

—Chiquilla malagradecida —masculló antes de colgar.

El señor Sakurada, a estas alturas, ya estaba muy preocupado. Planeaba seriamente tirar la puerta de su hija para hacerla salir cuando llamaron a la puerta. Cansado, se dirigió a abrir.

—Buenas tardes, Sakurada–san.

El rostro de aquel joven le resultaba familiar al hombre, pero no se acordaba de dónde hasta que vio un lunar bajo su ojo izquierdo.

—¡Ah, Kawasaki–kun! —exclamó —Lo siento, no te reconocí. Has crecido mucho.

Kogane Kawasaki sonrió, un tanto avergonzado.

—Quisiera ver a Junko–san, por favor.

La petición tomó por sorpresa al señor Sakurada.

—Ah… Sí, claro —accedió, no muy seguro —Arriba, segunda puerta a la izquierda. Pero… te aviso que no se siente muy bien.

Para aumentar el asombro del adulto, el muchacho esbozó una sonrisa.

—No hay problema —aseguró Kogane, subiendo la escalera.

Llegó pronto a su destino y llamó a la puerta, pero ésta no se abrió. Suspirando, llamó de nuevo, pero esta vez habló con su voz pausada y amable.

—Buenas tardes, Junko–san. Soy yo, Kogane. Como es domingo, quise pasar a saludarte.

Unos cuantos ruidos al otro lado de la puerta le indicaron que sus palabras tenían efecto.

—¿Cómo has estado? —inquirió el chico a continuación —Hina–chan me contó que no has ido a la escuela porque estás enferma, ¿ya te sientes mejor? —como no escuchó nada, se acercó a la puerta de madera y recargándose con cuidado en ella, musitó —¿Acaso fue por mi culpa?

La frase apenas se extinguía en el aire cuando Kogane sintió que su apoyo se movía. Se enderezó justo a tiempo para no caer al abrirse la puerta, que reveló a una Junko vestida de gris, pálida, con el cabello suelto y marcadas ojeras. Sus castaños ojos se veían tan apagados tras los anteojos, que la tenue sonrisa que Kogane mostró al verla casi se evapora.

—Hola —saludó el muchacho con cariño —Me alegra mucho volver a verte… Junko–san.

La chica negó silenciosamente con la cabeza.

—Sí, me alegra —rebatió suavemente él, dando un paso hacia ella —Eres muy incrédula, Junko–san —dio otro paso —¿Puedo… agobiarte un poco?

La joven lo miró de forma extraña, como interrogante.

—¿Ya no te acuerdas? Junko–san, creí que… Bueno, es que al abrazarte el otro día…

Comprendiendo al instante, Junko volvió a negar.

—Tú no me agobias —aseguró.

Su voz sonó muy tenue y ronca, como si los días anteriores se la hubieran socavado. Sin embargo, Kogane detectó sinceridad en sus palabras, por lo que amplió un poco más su sonrisa.

—Junko–san… Si no es mucho atrevimiento, ¿puedo pasar?

Ella bajó la mirada un segundo antes de asentir, haciéndose a un lado.

—Gracias.

Kogane entró despacio, queriendo conocer cada detalle de la habitación de Junko, la cual denotaba que pertenecía a alguien que todavía conservaba algo de su infancia.

Las paredes eran de color rosa pálido y el techo, blanco. Una ventana dejaba ver la calle frente a la casa y la luz del sol, junto a la que se encontraban un escritorio y una cama; a derecha e izquierda, respectivamente. En la pared opuesta a la ventana, un librero lleno de libros compartía el espacio con cajas de cartón llenas de muñecas y animales de peluche. La cabecera de la cama poseía una repisa de madera en la que descansaban una fotografía en un marco rojo, material de dibujo y objetos de costura. Y ahora que se fijaba, Kogane había visto el color de las paredes de milagro, porque la gran mayoría de las mismas estaban cubiertas de varios dibujos, algunos de los cuales se hallaban desperdigados por el suelo entre ropa, lápices de colores, retazos de tela, listones y muchas cosas más. Por andar viendo los dibujos en las paredes, el chico se sorprendió al sentir que Junko lo jalaba de un brazo, deteniéndolo.

—¿Qué sucede? —quiso saber.

La joven se inclinó frente a él y recogió unas enormes tijeras para tela.

—Ah, gracias —Kogane sonrió —Dime, ¿puedo sentarme?

Junko movió la cabeza afirmativamente, a la vez que señalaba la silla frente al escritorio. Él fue a ocuparla, viendo de reojo que la dueña del dormitorio se afanaba por poner todo en orden. Pero al detectar cierta torpeza en sus movimientos, se puso de pie y caminó hacia ella, quitándole algunos dibujos de las manos poco después.

—Te ayudo —ofreció —¿Dónde pongo esto?

Junko suspiró con resignación y asintió. De esa forma, la habitación quedó razonablemente decente en poco tiempo. La chica se sentó en la cama poco después, exhausta, ayudada por Kogane.

—Junko–san, ¿tienes hambre? —como ella asintió, el chico se enderezó y se encaminó a la puerta —Entonces le diré a tu padre que…

El chico sintió que lo tomaban de la mano. Aparentemente, Junko no quería dejarlo ir.

—¿Porqué? —inquirió ella en un susurro, soltándolo —¿Porqué se preocupan por mí?

Kogane, sin perder la compostura, se sentó a su lado y la atrajo lentamente hacia sí, reposando la cabeza de ella en su hombro mientras le acariciaba el cabello.

—Tu padre se preocupa por ti porque te quiere —comenzó a responder, imprimiendo afecto y seguridad en su voz —Hina–chan y las chicas se preocupan por ti porque les caes bien. Y yo me preocupo por ti porque… Bueno, ya sabes porqué.

—No, no sé —rebatió Junko quedamente, sin sonar tan ronca como antes, pero también parecía que bromeaba un poco —Kawasaki–kun… ¿quisieras… repetírmelo, por favor? Es que… a veces… siento que lo soñé hace mucho tiempo.

—No lo soñaste y sí, puedo repetírtelo cuantas veces quieras —Kogane sonrió, con los ojos cerrados y sin dejar de pasarle la mano por el cabello con delicadeza —Junko–san, yo te quiero mucho. Por eso me preocupo por ti. Me gustas mucho.

Con pesadez, la muchacha levantó la cabeza y lo miró. A Kogane lo divirtió que estuviera tan sonrojada cuando él se encontraba de lo más campante.

—¿Y porqué yo? —inquirió ella de pronto —¿Porqué te gusto yo?

Él rió con suavidad, pero Junko creyó detectarle una mueca de amargura en el rostro, por lo que sintió que era su turno de abrazarlo y hacerlo posar la cabeza en su hombro. Aunque le costó mucho trabajo al ser ella tímida y él, aún sentado, un poco más alto.

—Tal vez… yo no sirva de mucho —murmuró, para luego de dudarlo por un segundo, posar una mano en la cabeza del muchacho —Pero… si puedo hacer algo por ti… dímelo. Te escucho, yo… quiero agradecerte… que seas tan bueno conmigo.

Kogane asintió, sin cambiar de posición y correspondiendo al abrazo. Junko, al sentir los brazos de él rodeándola, se estremeció, pero poco a poco logró calmarse. Era Kogane, se decía. No le iba a pasar nada malo.

—Es triste —soltó él de pronto a su oído —Es triste sonreír y que no haya nadie que te acompañe. Es triste querer y que nadie lo note. Y es triste verte sufrir y no poder…

Sintió un apretón, señal de que Junko lo estrujaba un poco más fuerte.

—Por favor, no estés triste —rogó ella con voz temblorosa —Yo… estoy contigo. Es que yo… yo también te quiero.

Ante eso, Kogane no atinó más que a estrecharla muy fuerte, como si temiera que de repente se fuera a escapar.

Y ninguno de los dos notó cómo afuera, en la ventana, una diminuta lucecita se movía de un lado a otro incesantemente.

&&&

_8 de Marzo de 2008. 7:25 P.M. (Hora de Aguascalientes, Ags. México)_

_Hola, hola, gente. Aquí Bell reportándose de nuevo con este fic. Sí, admito que ya lo tenía medio olvidado, pero si algunos(as) de los lectores de _RMG_ lee mis otras historias, ya sabrá que he estado sumamente ocupada. Pasemos a las curiosidades._

_Sí que el capi tuvo sus cosas emotivas, ¿o no? Aunque de entrada, vemos cómo Junko no fue a la escuela desde que se encontró con Kogane, y su padre le dice a Shinku que le dio uno de sus _arranques_. ¿A quién nos recuerda la señorita Sakurada, eh? ¡Ajá, al padre en la serie original! Sí, Junko también tiene esa tendencia a aislarse a veces, por eso Jun piensa que su hija _sí que se parece a él cuando quiere_. La chica, cuando la conozcan mejor, sabrán que es normal que se ponga así de vez en cuando._

_Y Kogane resultó su caballero de reluciente armadura… O lo que es lo mismo, el que la saca de su encierro. Creo que era evidente que al chico le gustaba Junko, y si no, pues aquí quedó más que claro. No sé, nunca había hecho un personaje como Kogane, así que en ocasiones, si el chico sale con alguna cosa rara, pido que me perdonen, pero trato que todo encaje en él y a la vez, el niño no me hace caso. ¿Cómo es eso posible? No tengo idea, jajaja._

_En lo personal, creo que Junko y Kogane hacen buena pareja, y no precisamente por haberlos creado y emparejado yo, jajaja. Verán, cada uno por su lado, tiene sus penas, lo que les ha forjado la personalidad que tienen ahora, así que cuando ven al otro mal, se pueden poner en sus zapatos más fácilmente. Y si quieren saberlo, Kogane se enamoró primero de Junko, jajaja. ¿Cómo? Lo verán en el siguiente capi, que enseguida me pondré a pasar en limpio._

_Bien, bien, por el momento me despido. Cuídense mucho y nos leemos pronto._


	5. ¿Ella, Compañía?

El señor Sakurada, en la planta baja, tenía extendido un montón de material en la mesa del comedor, entre telas, hilos, patrones y una cinta métrica. Se había puesto a trabajar con la esperanza de mantener la mente ocupada en algo que no fuera su impredecible hija. El hecho de que hubiera recibido a Kogane Kawasaki luego de varios días de encierro le causaba desazón.

—Soy un padre celoso —había mascullado, irónico, al darse cuenta del detalle.

Así pues, se concentró en el trabajo con el oído atento a cualquier sonido proveniente del piso superior, pero después de oír la puerta de Junko abrirse y cerrarse hacía aproximadamente dos horas, no había sucedido nada más.

—Espero que todo esté bien —suspiró de pronto el hombre, suspendiendo por unos instantes la costura de lo que parecía una manga —Quiero que sonrías de nuevo, Junko.

Sin saberlo, su deseo se le haría realidad muy pronto.

_**¿Ella, Compañía?**_

Junko y Kogane habían estado charlando todo el tiempo, sin percatarse de la hora. Se contaron varias cosas, incluso algunas que cada uno consideraba secretos muy particulares, lo que solamente revelaba la confianza que se estaban dando entre sí. Habían cambiado tanto de posiciones en la habitación que ya no llevaban la cuenta, pero no les importaba demasiado. Lo que sí no podían evitar (y resultaba algo curioso) era caer uno en brazos del otro a cada rato.

—Se siente muy bien —comentó de pronto Kogane, echando boca arriba en el piso, con la cabeza reposada en el regazo de Junko —A propósito, Junko–san, ¿qué son esos dibujos?

Y señaló con un gesto de mano las paredes.

—Es ropa que me invento —respondió la chica, sonriendo levemente mientras pasaba los dedos por el cabello del muchacho —A veces convenzo a papá para que me haga algún modelo. Yo sé coser, pero no tan bien como él.

Kogane repasó con la vista las paredes, hasta localizar lo que le interesaba.

—Me gusta ése —afirmó, indicando un dibujo cercano al marco de la puerta, coloreado en azul oscuro —Se ve sencillo, ¿no te gustaría hacerlo sola?

Junko, al percatarse de qué dibujo se trataba, se quedó muy quieta.

—No me imagino haciendo ese vestido —reconoció —Además, ¿para quién lo haría?

—Para ti —respondió Kogane como si fuera algo obvio —¿No es bonito?

—Sí, pero… —la chica revisó el dibujo de aquel vestido de hombros descubiertos, espalda cruzada con infinidad de lazos y falda por encima de la rodilla —Yo no me vería bien con eso —aseguró con una leve sonrisa nerviosa.

—No es cierto —refutó Kogane con su habitual serenidad —Te verías muy bonita —ignorando el sonrojo de ella, prosiguió —Junko–san, la primera vez que salgamos en forma, ¿te pondrías ese vestido?

—¿La primera vez que salgamos en forma? —se sorprendió la chica —¿Y quién dice que voy a salir contigo?

Lo había preguntado en broma, pero al ver la expresión decaída del joven, se preocupó.

—Yo… lo siento —se disculpó enseguida —No era en serio. Yo… no quería decirlo así. ¿Soné muy brusca?

Como Kogane no respondía, a Junko se le salieron algunas lágrimas.

—¡Lo siento! —repitió en un murmullo —Yo… es que no me acostumbro a la idea… de tenerte conmigo. Se me salió la broma sin pensarlo. Yo…

Se sorprendió mucho cuando Kogane se enderezó, se acomodó a su lado y la abrazó.

—Perdona —se disculpó el muchacho —Me quedé pensando en otra cosa. Perdóname.

En el hombro de él, Junko asintió.

—Es oficial, ya tengo novia —anunció él con una sonrisa, cuando se separaron y fue el turno de Junko de recostarse en el piso, con el regazo del chico a modo de almohada —Lo que me recuerda… Junko–san, ¿quieres ser mi novia?

Ella cerró los ojos, dejando escapar una risa muy baja por la forma en que Kogane había dicho aquello, concentrándose únicamente en la sensación tan cálida que le daban los dedos del muchacho entre su cabello.

—Sí —susurró, adormilada —Si quiero… Kogane.

Justo se quedó dormida antes de ver la tierna sonrisa del chico, así que tampoco sintió el delicado beso en la frente que él le dio.

&&&

El señor Sakurada oyó pasos en la escalera alrededor de las cuatro de la tarde. Se puso de pie y caminó hacia el pasillo, donde encontró a Kogane Kawasaki con una vaga sonrisa que a muchos les hubiera parecido algo tonta.

—¿Cómo te fue, Kawasaki–kun?

El muchacho salió de su ensimismamiento al escuchar esa pregunta.

—Bien, Sakurada–san —respondió con tranquilidad —Disculpe, ¿puedo usar su teléfono?

El señor Sakurada asintió y le mostró dónde se encontraba el aparato, en una mesita en el pasillo. Aunque sabía que no debía, se quedó cerca, esperando enterarse de algo de interés.

—¿Buenas tardes? —se oyó que saludaba Kogane después de marcar y esperar unos segundos —¿Hina–chan? Sí, soy yo. Avísales a mis padres que llegaré algo tarde, ¿de acuerdo? Ah, estoy en casa de mi novia —dejó escapar una leve risa —Sí, hablo en serio. Luego te cuento, ¿está bien? Es una larga historia. Adiós, Hina–chan.

Colgó el auricular, suspiró abatido y recuperando su sonrisa vaga, fue a la sala.

—Sakurada–san —llamó el joven, encontrando al aludido a la mesa del comedor llena de material —Junko–san… bajará a comer.

El señor Sakurada lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¿En serio? —quiso confirmar.

—Sí, en serio. Me dijo que tiene hambre.

—¿Te habló? —el asombro del hombre creció.

—Al principio no, tenía que adivinar por sus gestos lo que quería decirme, pero después pudimos platicar, aunque procuré que no hablara mucho, se oía mal de la garganta —el chico ladeó la cabeza, con una mueca de concentración —Sakurada–san, tengo algo que comentarle —agregó, tomando aliento. Mostrando una sonrisa gentil, soltó —Acabo de pedirle a Junko–san que sea mi novia.

Ahora los castaños ojos del señor Sakurada se entrecerraron con infinita seriedad.

—¿Ah, sí? —se interesó —¿Y qué te contestó?

Kogane sonrió alegremente.

—Se estaba durmiendo cuando aceptó —explicó —Así que pienso pedírselo de nuevo cuando esté bien despierta.

El señor Sakurada, por suspirar al tiempo que recogía sus cosas de la mesa, no escuchó unos pasos pausados provenientes de la escalera.

—No me llama mucho la atención que mi hija tenga un novio justo ahora —inició, dejando su material en una silla —Me costó mucho trabajo convencerla para que estudiara la preparatoria, considero que un novio es una distracción innecesaria para ella. Sin embargo… —se interrumpió, cerrando los ojos —Eres la primera persona, aparte de mí, a la que acepta cuando tiene uno de sus _arranques_, lo que significa que te quiere —vio a Kogane con resignación —Y si eso es cierto, a mí no me queda más que aceptarte.

Kogane inclinó la cabeza hacia él, en señal de respeto, en el instante que Junko entró a la estancia. Se había cambiado de ropa y recogido el cabello, con lo que ofrecía una imagen más arreglada. El señor Sakurada se le aproximó.

—Bienvenida, linda —saludó con una sonrisa —Siéntate, anda. Ahora mismo te sirvo algo de comer. Kawasaki–kun, ¿la acompañarías? Yo comí antes de ponerme a trabajar.

Mientras Kogane asentía, el señor Sakurada señaló el material que había dejado en la silla, lo que le recordó algo a Junko.

—Papá… ¿terminaste… tu último pedido, verdad?

—Sí, sí. Cuando termines de comer, te lo mostraré, cariño.

El adulto entró a la cocina, de la que salió poco después con dos platos de comida humeante, depositándolos frente a los jóvenes.

—Provecho —deseó el señor Sakurada, antes de tomar su material —Estaré en el taller, ¿de acuerdo? —se dirigió a Junko —Estás en tu casa, Kawasaki–kun.

Los dos chicos asintieron y en cuanto el señor Sakurada se fue, Junko soltó un suspiro.

—¿Qué pasa? —quiso saber Kogane.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Nada importante, es sólo que… papá se preocupa demasiado —se encogió de hombros sin darle mucha importancia—Oye, Ko… —se detuvo de golpe, llevándose una mano a la boca, como si algo hubiera llegado a su mente de repente —Ah, tú… —clavó los ojos en el chico a su lado —¿Acaso allá arriba… me pediste que…?

—¿Que fuéramos novios? Sí, te lo pedí.

—¡Vaya!

Fue todo lo que Junko pudo decir; se quedó anonadada. Kogane no sabía cómo interpretarlo. ¿Acaso se retractaría de su respuesta? En eso, ella habló.

—Yo… después de comer… necesito ir a un lugar.

—No puedes —le hizo ver el chico —Estás enferma, necesitas descansar.

—Ya lo sé, pero… Primero tengo que ir a ese lugar. ¿Me acompañarías… Kogane?

Ante eso, el muchacho sonrió y no pudo decirle que no.

&&&

Shinku no era afecta a las labores de la casa, así que procuraba tener todo en su lugar para no recoger tan seguido. Sin embargo, aquel domingo estaba echada en un sillón rojo de la sala, leyendo un libro y con una taza de té negro en la mesita de centro.

Algunas cajas de cartón cerca de la puerta principal relataban una reciente mudanza. La rubia de ojos azules había llegado a la ciudad hacía dos semanas y con el asunto del inicio de las clases, solamente había desempacado lo indispensable. Los muebles no fueron problema, sólo había que quitarles las telas que los cubrían y sacudirlos. El resto de sus cosas eran otra historia: más que nada, renegó por primera vez de tener tantos libros, porque sentía que nunca acabaría de acomodarlos en las estanterías de la sala y del diminuto estudio.

—Madre, gracias por la herencia —había espetado, torciendo la boca con fastidio, cuando terminó con la primera caja de libros, al darse cuenta que quedaban cuatro más.

Claro que estaba siendo sarcástica, porque la verdad, tenía mucho qué agradecerle a la herencia de su madre: mediante una cuenta bancaria, el departamento y un fideicomiso, Shinku era totalmente independiente y pagaba la escuela. Lo malo es que no era experta cocinando, por lo que tenía que ordenar la mayor parte de sus comidas a domicilio.

Y hablando del manjar de Roma, el timbre comenzó a sonar a eso de las cinco. Desganada y pensando que esa vez el repartidor se había tardado más de lo usual, fue a recibirlo con cartera en mano. Pero en cuanto abrió la puerta, sucedió algo inquietante.

En primer lugar, no esperaba ver a Junko al otro lado de la puerta, junto al médium de Hinaichigo. ¿Cómo se llamaba? Ko… algo, ¿no? Como fuera, les dedicó una interrogante mirada, a punto de hablarles, cuando sintió que la luz cambiaba y que los sonidos del entorno se apagaban. Frunció el ceño, desconfiada.

—Shinku–san —le habló Junko —¿Podemos pasar? Vine a devolverte tus cosas, ya terminé las tareas y…

No pudo decir más, pues Shinku la cortó al jalarlos bruscamente a ella y al muchacho al interior del departamento, cerrando la puerta al instante siguiente.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Junko con extrañeza.

—Un Campo N —respondió Shinku secamente —Alguien nos está mandando a un Campo N. ¡Hollie!

La rubia abrió su guardapelo y el espíritu artificial, respondiendo a su llamado, la rodeó convirtiéndole la playera blanca y el pantalón corto azul en su vestido rojo, aparte de aparecerle en la diestra su bastón negro de puño rojo.

—Vaya —comentó el chico por lo bajo —No parece que nos hubiéramos movido de sitio.

—¿Verdad que sí? —lo apoyó Junko.

—Silencio —ordenó Shinku —Y presten atención.

Ambos muchachos obedecieron, observando a su alrededor.

—Habrá que moverse —dijo Shinku de pronto —Antes que algo suceda, busquemos la puerta que nos sacará de aquí.

—¿No puede ser la misma por la que Junko–san y yo entramos? —sugirió el muchacho.

—No siempre —contestó Shinku —Pero podemos probar.

La rubia se acercó a la puerta del departamento, giró la perilla lentamente y la abrió de un tirón. Al otro lado, no encontró el acostumbrado y humilde pasillo de costumbre, sino una plazuela oscura, con árboles secos cubiertos de nieve aquí y allá, cuyas ramas se mecían a causa del viento. Al centro, completaba el desolado cuadro una fuente con sus finos chorros de agua completamente congelados. Shinku vio al chico por encima de su hombro.

—¿Lo ves? —le soltó con desdén.

—Ah, ya, comprendo —asintió el joven sin enfadarse.

De repente, comenzó a temblar bajo los pies de Junko, quien tuvo que aferrarse a un brazo del muchacho para no caer.

—Kogane, ¿sientes eso?

Shinku supuso que Kogane era el nombre del chico, pues éste, al oír la pregunta de Junko, asintió vehementemente con la cabeza. Pero al segundo siguiente dejó ese pensamiento de lado, pues recordó con horror lo que había ocurrido la última vez que había estado en un Campo N, después de un temblor semejante.

—¡Junko! —exclamó —¡Hazte a un lado!

La castaña iba a obedecerla cuando un cristal violáceo surgió del suelo, destrozando el entarimado por completo y empujando imprevistamente a Junko contra Kogane y a éste contra Shinku… directamente a la plazuela oscura. Cayeron pesadamente en una gruesa capa de nieve, siendo Shinku la primera en levantarse. Luego de ver cómo la puerta que habían usado se cerraba de golpe, se giró hacia los otros dos y se halló con que Kogane, de alguna forma, había logrado que Junko cayera sobre él para que no se hiciera daño.

—¿Están bien? —les preguntó la rubia.

Junko, refugiada en Kogane, asintió y se puso de pie al instante.

—¿No te lastimaste? —le preguntó al joven, revisándolo con la mirada.

—No, estoy bien, Junko–san, no te preocupes. ¿Tú estás bien?

Junko asintió.

—Atención —siseó Shinku imperativamente.

Antes que alguien pudiera agregar algo más, tembló. Los tres se reunieron y vigilaron el entorno, pero como el suelo siguió moviéndose bajo sus pies, decidieron retirarse de ahí.

—Por aquí —mandó de pronto Shinku.

Había descubierto que la fuente de chorros congelados no vibraba, con lo que supuso que ahí estarían a salvo. Al llegar a ella, se trepó al brocal de una zancada e invitó a Junko y a Kogane a imitarla con premura.

—Esto no me gusta —masculló la rubia con frustración —¿QUIÉN ERES? —le gritó a la nada —Si eres valiente, ¡MUÉSTRATE DE UNA VEZ!

Aparte del silbido del viento, solamente hubo silencio. Shinku, terriblemente fastidiada, golpeó el brocal de la fuente con su bastón, resonando el impacto por todo el lugar. Se volvió hacia los otros dos y mientras Kogane veía a su alrededor suspicazmente, Junko tenía los ojos fijos en un punto por encima de sus cabezas, donde sorprendentemente, había un enorme y elegante candelabro de plata. Sus velas iluminaban tenuemente el sitio con llamas azuladas.

—Junko… —la llamó Shinku.

No obtuvo respuesta. La rubia no le habría dado mayor importancia de no ser porque la castaña, sin razón aparente, se bajó del brocal con torpeza, sin despegar la vista de donde la tenía. Tanto Shinku como Kogane se preocuparon.

—¡Junko! —gritó Shinku —¡Ven acá!

Nada, parecía que Junko se había quedado sorda. Caminó unos metros dando tumbos, dejando un camino torcido con sus huellas en la nieve, hasta situarse casi debajo del candelabro, deteniéndose ahí distraídamente.

Shinku no sabía qué pensar, pero Kogane no se quedó de brazos cruzados. Bajó también del brocal y anduvo hacia Junko, intrigado por su comportamiento. Al llegar junto a ella, le preguntó con suavidad.

—Junko–san, ¿qué sucede?

Por toda respuesta, la chica señaló el candelabro.

—Hay alguien ahí —musitó —Parece una chica. ¿No la ves?

Viendo la negativa de Kogane, Junko se espantó.

—¿Seguro? —quiso asegurarse ella —Está sentada en el candelabro. ¿De verdad no…?

Kogane volvió a negar. Eso hizo que Junko se frotara los ojos sacudiendo la cabeza, para después mirar de nuevo el candelabro, con expresión de haber oído algo.

—¿Que no estoy loca? —inquirió, pero en un tono que indicaba que repetía lo que alguien más había dicho —¿Entonces quién eres? —le preguntó a la nada —¿Tú nos trajiste?

Kogane se preguntaba si Junko deliraba (algo más que probable, dado que todavía estaba enferma) en el instante en que percibió un tenue balanceo del candelabro sin viento de por medio, lo que era sumamente raro. Tanto como ver que Junko bajaba la mirada despacio, como si siguiera la trayectoria de algo, hasta que de pronto lo vio: huellas de pies en la nieve que surgían de la nada. ¡De verdad había alguien allí que él no podía ver! Se dio bruscamente la vuelta y llamó a Shinku con una mano, pidiéndole silencio al acercarse. La rubia, sin comprender, obedeció en el acto.

Junko, por su parte, se estaba asustando mucho con esa chica que caminaba hacia ella, sobre todo porque Kogane le había dicho que no la veía. La susodicha era muy bonita, con una melena blanca más larga que la de Suigintou y además, ondulada. Dos medias coletas, adornadas con rosas blancas, caían graciosamente a ambos lados de su cabeza. Su vestimenta era totalmente blanca, incluyendo las botas altas de tubo largo atadas con lazos y el parche que cubría su ojo derecho, tras unos anteojos ovalados. El cristal derecho de los anteojos tenía pintada una hermosa rosa blanca, mientras que el cristal izquierdo dejaba entrever un ojo amarillo, del color del ámbar, de brillo frío. En ese momento, la chica abrió la boca y preguntó.

—¿Quién es usted, señorita?

—Ah… Junko. Sa… Sakurada Junko. ¿Tú… quién eres?

La chica no respondió, sino que dirigió su mirada hacia un ruinoso edificio de los pocos que rodeaban la plazuela, donde una puerta se abría muy despacio y mostraba el pasillo del piso del departamento de Shinku.

—Deben irse —indicó la extraña joven —Antes que venga.

—¿Antes que venga quién? —quiso saber Junko.

Pero en ese momento, la chica dio media vuelta y se alejó, a la vez que el suelo volvía a temblar. Incluso el candelabro en lo alto osciló sonoramente.

—¿Otra vez? —renegó Shinku de golpe.

—Regresemos a donde estábamos —sugirió Kogane.

—No —dijo de pronto Junko —Allá está la salida.

Indicó el edificio en ruinas con una mano.

—Yo no veo nada —se quejó Shinku.

—¡Pero ahí está! —replicó Junko con obstinación.

Y para demostrar sus palabras, se encaminó a la puerta.

Pero no contó con los cristales violáceos que salieron del suelo, siendo uno especialmente grande el que la encerró por completo entre otros dos.

—¡Junko–san! —exclamó Kogane.

Shinku empuñó su bastón en alto, dispuesta a sacar a su médium de semejante aprieto, pero con asombro descubrió que los cristales se movían, apretándose unos contra otros. Lo malo es que Junko estaba entre ellos.

—¡Rayos! —masculló la rubia por lo bajo, alzando el dedo índice. Una lluvia de brillantes pétalos rojos salió de la punta de ese dedo y la dirigió a los cristales, que comenzaron a resquebrajarse, aunque no lo suficiente para liberar a Junko —¡Maldición! —espetó.

Kogane, en un primer momento, se quedó inmóvil de la impresión, pero luego pareció reaccionar. Intentó acercarse a Junko, pero un par de cristales se interpusieron en su camino.

—Junko… san —musitó con tristeza, apretando los puños. Luego, por un impulso, golpeó el cristal más cercano a mano limpia —¡Junko–san!

Shinku, ocupada en definir en qué parte del cristal usar su bastón, se sobresaltó. Observando a Kogane ahora, costaba creer que el chico era normalmente tranquilo y cordial, sin un asomo de preocupación. Librándose de ese pensamiento momentáneamente, vio un punto donde sus pétalos habían hecho una grieta considerable y sin dudarlo, dio un fuerte golpe.

El cristal en cuestión se despedazó lo suficiente como para liberar a Junko, que habría caído en la nieve si Kogane no la sostiene. La castaña, luego de inhalar con fuerza, señaló el mismo edificio ruinoso de antes con debilidad.

—Por ahí… podemos salir —musitó de forma entrecortada, antes de toser un poco —Yo lo vi… —juró.

Shinku no estaba para bromas, pero Kogane alzó a Junko en brazos y comenzó a andar.

—Vamos —le pidió a Shinku —Nada perdemos intentándolo.

Sin quedarle remedio, la ojiazul lo siguió. Ambos caminaron lo más aprisa que podían, puesto que el suelo no dejaba de vibrar. Pronto llegaron a la puerta principal de aquel ruinoso edificio y la rubia, dándose valor, la abrió.

Ante ellos apareció el pasillo del piso de Shinku y sin tardanza, atravesaron el umbral. Hasta que Shinku cerró la puerta tras sí, pudo ver un letrero en la misma que decía _Intendencia_.

—No puedo creerlo… —masculló con desdén.

—Shinku–san… Junko–san está…

La rubia dio un respingo al escuchar a Kogane tan de repente. Casi se estaba olvidando de él y su médium. Miró ambos lados del pasillo y tiró a la derecha, llegando en poco tiempo ante la puerta de su propio departamento, la cual abrió con rapidez.

—Anda —invitó a Kogane en cuanto ella entró.

El muchacho no se lo hizo repetir. Al entrar al departamento, recostó a Junko en el sofá con sumo cuidado. La castaña apenas si lo notó; parecía haberse quedado inconsciente. Kogane se sentó en el suelo, a su lado, tomándole una mano.

—Traeré una manta —avisó Shinku antes de ir a su habitación, agradeciendo haber desempacado la ropa de cama casi en cuanto se mudó.

Iba regresando con un cobertor cuando la voz de Kogane le llegó, ronca y suplicante.

—Junko–san… No me dejes.

Shinku contuvo un bufido. Ese niño ya no le parecía tan sensato como antes.

—No pude hacer nada por ti —siguió murmurando Kogane —No pude ayudarte, así que… Por favor, no me dejes.

La rubia ladeó la cabeza con aire pensativo. Lo que decía el chico le sonaba claramente a que se sentía culpable. Pero era un ingenuo, ¿de verdad creía que perdería a Junko por algo como eso? Aunque… Algo en la forma en la que hablaba la hacía pensar cosas raras.

—Kogane…

La voz de Junko sonó pausada, cansada. Kogane se quedó en silencio antes de preguntar.

—¿Estás bien… Junko–san?

Shinku se atrevió a asomarse a la sala. Por la posición del sofá, veía perfectamente las caras de ambos desde su posición.

—Kogane… —repitió Junko, un poco más firme —¿Estás bien?

Él asintió, para a continuación llevarse la mano de ella a los labios y darle un breve beso.

—Lo que importa es que tú estés bien —murmuró, fijando sus ojos azules en los dedos de Junko —Por un momento pensé que…

Intentó sonreír, pero solamente le salió una mueca en la que se mezclaban miedo y dolor. Junko, ladeando la cabeza, estiró su mano libre y la posó en la cabeza de Kogane.

—Yo estoy bien —aseguró con una débil sonrisa.

—Y… lo que me contaste… ¿qué pasó?

La pregunta del muchacho carecía de lógica para Shinku, pero por lo visto para Junko no, porque contestó.

—Sigue ahí, pero no me controla.

Kogane volvió a asentir.

—¿Tienes algo más qué decirme? —quiso saber la castaña.

Él negó con la cabeza, aferrando más su mano.

Sí, definitivamente ahí pasaba algo raro, o al menos eso creía Shinku. El día que ella conoció a Kogane, Junko pareció reconocerlo de alguna parte y le demostró miedo; ahora era como si no pudiera separarse de él. Ambos se veían como…

Junko se enderezó en ese instante, reprimiendo un quejido, sentándose cuidadosamente. En todo ese movimiento, Kogane no le soltó la mano.

—Kogane, ¿porqué yo? —inquirió Junko de improviso, reclinándose en el respaldo del sofá —¿Porqué… porqué te gusto yo? Nunca me contestaste.

¡Ah, con que era eso! Shinku dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio muy bajo, liberándose de las cosas extrañas que estaba imaginando desde hacía rato. Simplemente era que a Kogane le gustaba Junko… y al parecer, era correspondido.

—Porque… —el joven tragó saliva y abandonó su lugar en el suelo, para colocarse a la izquierda de Junko —Hay varias cosas, Junko–san. Pero la que destaca, la primera en la que me fijé, es que… Estando contigo… aunque sea por un segundo… no me siento solo.

—Nunca estás solo —rebatió Junko, sorprendida.

—No, pero así me siento —Kogane le dedicó una leve sonrisa —Tal vez suene extraño, pero a pesar de todo el tiempo que paso en casa sin mis padres, no me acostumbro a la soledad. Y sinceramente, en la escuela no me llama la atención estar rodeado de chicas que solamente se fijan en cómo me veo, no en cómo soy. Es agobiante —inclinó la cabeza —A veces tengo ganas de gritar, de llorar, de dejarlo todo. Nada me llena ese vacío en el pecho que me dice que la gente se me acerca porque cree que le conviene, no porque así lo quiere —cerró los ojos con fuerza —Hasta antes de conocerte, llegué a pensar que no valía la pena seguir.

—Kogane… —Junko se llevó la mano libre a la boca, impactada. ¿Cómo era posible que él hubiera sentido todo eso? Se le partía el corazón de sólo pensarlo.

—Tú no me miraste como lo hacen las demás chicas —recordó el joven con una sonrisa nostálgica —Tú me trataste bien sin saber quién era. Y me regalaste tu presencia aquella vez, cuando estuve a punto de cometer la mayor estupidez de mi vida.

—¿Qué estupidez? —preguntó la castaña, temerosa.

La sonrisa de Kogane se tornó irónica.

—Estaba en la azotea de la secundaria, parado en la barda, con un regalo en la mano. Era de parte de Hina–chan, porque se había acordado que era…

—Era tu cumpleaños —completó Junko, recordando el día en cuestión: era el día en que ella y Kogane se habían conocido.

—Sí, ese día precisamente. Mis padres, en vez de felicitarme, se habían marchado de viaje esa misma mañana, luego las chicas de la escuela me acosaron más de lo usual, ofreciéndome regalos con sonrisas tontas… Estaba ahogándome. Ya no podía más. Renegué de vivir con todas mis fuerzas y ya en la azotea, pensaba en acabar con todo… Cuando llegaste tú.

Junko estaba a punto de echarse a llorar.

—Creo que mencionaste a unas locas abusivas antes de darte cuenta que estaba ahí —prosiguió Kogane —Me sorprendió mucho que preguntaras quién era yo y porqué estaba parado en la barda. Me pediste que me bajara, que me podía lastimar… Y te obedecí más por inercia que otra cosa. Fue entonces que viste el regalo y quisiste saber si era cumpleaños de alguien. Cuando te contesté que era el mío, sonreíste y me felicitaste. En ese momento sentí la necesidad de observarte bien, de tocarte… De saber si eras real —resumió, soñador —Por eso solté en ese momento que me gustabas. Y también por eso te abracé con tanta energía que te levanté del suelo.

Kogane ahora sonreía con alegría, pero se llevó un leve susto al notar que, sobre la mano que usaba para sostener la de Junko, caían gotas de algo ligeramente caliente. Se volvió y vio a la castaña acercándose al rostro la mano de él mientras lloraba.

—Junko–san —se alarmó Kogane —Lo siento, ¿estás…?

Ella asintió sin dejarlo terminar la frase.

—Te acompañaré siempre que te haga falta, Kogane —prometió la chica con una sonrisa temblorosa —Aunque tú no quieras.

Kogane colocó su mano libre en una mejilla de ella, retirándole las lágrimas.

—Igual yo —correspondió.

Al segundo siguiente, Shinku pensó que debía dejar de espiarlos. Se estaban besando con tal delicadeza y dulzura, que si suspiraba, seguramente interrumpiría.

&&&

_21 de Marzo de 2008. 3:35 P.M. (Hora de Aguascalientes, Ags. México)_

_Gente linda y que me extraña… Ah, mejor lo de extrañarme lo dejamos en duda, ¿sale? Es que no lo parece, jajajaja. En fin, sean bienvenidos al quinto capi de _RMG_ (lo siento si a alguien no le gusta la abreviatura, pero eso es, para no cansarme con el teclado, jajajaja). Pasemos a los comentarios._

_Como pudieron darse cuenta, la parejita Junko–Kogane va bien. Jun aceptó el noviazgo; Kogane, como buen novio, se preocupa de que la chica no salga de su casa cuando está enferma, pero creo que Junko le gusta demasiado, porque lo convenció con unas cuantas palabritas, jajajaja. Al menos estuvieron juntos cuando, en el departamento de Shinku, fueron a otro Campo N._

_Ah, el Campo N… Es un sitio lúgubre el que les tocó ahora, ¿cierto? Y ahí vamos otra vez con eso de que Junko ve cosas que otros no, ¿qué tendrá de raro esta niña? Más de lo que ya tiene, lo dudo. Y ha aparecido una nueva… Muchacha. A falta de otra palabra, así llamaremos a la chica de anteojos y parche por el momento. Algunos quizá ya saben de quién se trata, pero no vayan a creer que es mala, solamente que… Bueno, es algo complicado. Veremos cómo le va en sus siguientes apariciones._

_Y en cuanto a Kogane… Miren, les dije que él se había enamorado primero y ahora saben porqué. Lo que le pasa a este muchacho, según las pocas lecturas de Psicología que he leído, creo que es una depresión severa. Las personas deprimidas a veces lo están sin una razón aparente, simplemente sienten que las cosas no van bien y si reciben ayuda, pueden llegar al suicidio. Pero Kogane no llegó a tanto porque Junko se lo impidió (aunque ella, en ese momento, no lo sabía). Este muchacho, cuando escribía esa parte en papel, me dio tristeza, pero ahora que tiene a Junko, no me lo imagino queriendo tirarse de una azotea otra vez, jajajaja. En serio, creo que veremos a Kogane Kawasaki sonreír más seguido._

_Bien, creo que de momento es todo. Si les interesa saber, este capi lo empecé a pasar en limpio en cuanto acabé el otro, pero por algunas cosas (pásense por mi bitácora en línea si quieren detalles) no pude acabarlo sino hasta hoy, aprovechando que estoy de descanso por la Semana Santa y aparte, estoy sola en casa (larga historia, que no encontrarán en mi bitácora… Aún, jajajaja). Cuídense mucho, disfruten la incipiente primavera (los de mi hemisferio) y el incipiente invierno (los del otro hemisferio). Nos leemos._


	6. ¿Ésa, Hermana?

La estación transcurría de manera tranquila y a las pocas semanas de iniciado el curso escolar, la totalidad de la preparatoria Hanatensai ya estaba enterada de la existencia de las Rozenmaiden. Además, era imposible no notarlas, puesto que cada una estaba destacando en algún ámbito.

Shinku había sido elegida presidenta de su clase a finales de abril, teniendo a Junko como segunda al mando; Hinaichigo había ingresado al club de arte y sus cuadros fueron muy alabados; Kanaria ya era solista de violín en el club de música cuando hacía falta; Suiseiseki y Souseiseki se habían granjeado el aprecio de sus compañeras del club de jardinería y Suigintou, para sorpresa de varias, ingresó al club de esgrima con muy buenos resultados.

Sin embargo, no todo eran clases y actividades extracurriculares. Las Rozenmaiden habían estado en tres ocasiones más en diversos Campos N, sin contar la que Shinku vivió en su departamento junto con Junko y Kogane. El común denominador en esas experiencias era que Junko decía ver a una chica vestida de blanco que le indicaba la salida, pero nadie más la notaba. Y todo eso antes de que la castaña de anteojos terminara medio muerta. Suiseiseki bromeaba al respecto con _la mala suerte de la mini niña_, pero se calmó ante una mirada amenazante de Shinku. La rubia ojiazul opinaba que el asunto de Junko era más que mala suerte, pensamiento que compartía con Suigintou.

—Es como si la trajeran contra la chiquilla —había soltado Suigintou la última vez que salieron de un Campo N, en la cual Junko volvió a quedar entre la espada (representada por un afilado trozo de cristal violáceo) y la pared.

A Junko, la situación no parecía afectarle demasiado. Es más, se veía como si estuviera acostumbrándose a cambiar de realidad de golpe y acabar en apuros, antes que alguna de las Rozenmaiden la llegara a salvar.

—No me voy a morir aquí, ¡tengo que estar con Kogane! ¡Se lo prometí!

Por lo visto, se tomaba muy en serio la promesa que le había hecho a Kogane, porque gritaba lo mismo cada vez que estaba a punto de ser asesinada por aquellos cristales.

Kogane Kawasaki pasaba a la Hanatensai varias veces por semana, a la salida de clases, para acompañar a su novia a casa. La primera vez que lo hizo, varias chicas se asomraron al ver, con sus propios ojos, que ese joven de apariencia tan serena e indiferente se transformaba por completo en presencia de Junko: sonreía de tal forma que dejaba a todas embobadas.

Era terriblemente tierno ver a ese par. De los dos, Kogane era el más abierto, siempre sonriente y regalando muestras de afecto, pues le encantaba ver cómo Junko se sonrojaba a más no podar antes de terminar alegre. Como la primera vez que había ido a recogerla, que la abrazó con tal ímpetu que los pies de la castaña dejaron de tocar el suelo por unos segundos; enseguida Kogane la soltó, le posó una mano en la cabeza y aseguró.

—Por hoy, terminé de agobiarte.

Junko había estado a punto de reír al escuchar eso.

La pareja, a ojos de las jóvenes de la Hanatensai, era sumamente extraña; a simple vista no quedaban bien juntos. Sin embargo, debían admitir que se querían, no dejaban lugar a dudas: bastaba verlos andar tomados de la mano, platicando de mil cosas, para confirmarlo.

Así las cosas, llegó mayo y los árboles de la Hanatensai se llenaron de un verde esplendoroso y muchas flores fragantes. Muchos de los clubes se animaban a tener sus sesiones en los jardines para así, pasar un rato agradable.

En la primera semana de mayo, hubo una reunión del concejo escolar, incluyendo a las presidentas de clase, por lo que Shinku no salió de la escuela con Junko. La castaña, sin preocuparse, aseguró que no tendría ningún problema en irse a casa sola, pues sabía de antemano que ese día, Kogane tendría una práctica del club de kendo y no podría recogerla.

Andando por las calles con lenta calma, Junko iba medio sonriente. Mayo siempre le había gustado, con su agradable clima y las flores que se abrían por todas partes. Pronto llegó junto a un parque donde sabía que había una infinidad de rosales, así que dio una vuelta para saber si ya floreaban. En efecto, uno de los rosales más próximos ya mostraba diminutos capullos, suaves y de color blanco.

El color le recordó a esa chica que supuestamente solamente ella veía cuando estaba en un Campo N con las Rozenmaiden. La historia siempre era la misma y ahora, gracias a Kogane, sabía que no era producto de su imaginación: la primera vez que vio a esa joven, el muchacho se lo hizo saber.

—Vi pasos en la nieve, aunque no a quién los dejaba. Por eso puedo creerte, Junko–san.

La castaña dejó eso de lado, se acomodó los anteojos y luego estiró un dedo, acariciando uno de los blancos botones. Al hacerlo sonrió un poco más, antes de emprender el camino a casa de nueva cuenta.

Iba tan ensimismada que no vio, sentada en una banca del parque, a una mujer de larga melena oscura y vestida de color azul lavanda, que no le quitaba la vista de encima.

_**¿Ésa, Hermana?**_

—¡Ya llegué! —anunció Junko cuando llegó a su casa.

Había visto el auto de su padre en la cochera, pero no recibió respuesta. No se preocupó; sabía que si su padre estaba trabajando en su taller, se concentraba tanto que no hacía caso de nada más. La chica dejó sus cosas en la sala y fue a la cocina para saber qué había de comer.

Por eso no se dio cuenta, en cuanto la puerta de la cocina se cerró tras ella, que la luz del entorno cambiaba y el sonido se apagaba.

* * *

Shinku salió aburrida y cansada de la reunión, donde el concejo escolar no hizo más que organizar los horarios de los clubes para las vacaciones de verano. Abandonó el edificio principal y se encaminó a casa de Junko, pues quería saber si había llegado bien a casa; tenía un mal presentimiento. Casi llegando a la casa Sakurada, pasó junto a un mini súper.

—Buenas tardes, Rozenmaiden–san.

Shinku, al escuchar el saludo, se giró hacia la entrada del mini súper. El señor Sakurada, con bolsas de compras en cada mano, la observaba con curiosidad.

—Buenas tardes, Sakurada–sama, ¿qué hace por aquí?

—Estoy comprando algunas cosas que nos hacían falta en casa, aprovechando que dejé lista la comida. Junko debe haber llegado a casa.

Shinku asintió, distraída.

—¿Y qué haces por aquí, Rozenmaiden–san?

—Pues… —la rubia titubeó, ¿qué excusa le pondría? —Creo que Junko se llevó por error uno de mis libros, porque no lo encuentro y fue la última persona a quien se lo presté.

—Te creo —afirmó el señor Sakurada, sonriendo —Es raro que Junko no te haya hecho eso antes, en ocasiones es algo despistada.

Shinku asintió, acordándose que en una clase de hacía pocos días, Junko contestó una pregunta de Física con una fórmula de Química. Iba a contárselo al señor Sakurada cuanto sintió una extraña brisa, completamente fría y que provenía de…

—No puede ser… —musitó el señor Sakurada, llevándose una mano al nudo de la corbata negra que usaba, desatándolo apresuradamente —¡Junko!

Echó a correr, seguido de cerca por una Shinku atónita, ¿qué había hecho que el señor Sakurada se pusiera así? Aprovechando la escasez de gente, llamó a su espíritu artificial, cambió de ropa y sin pararse a pensarlo demasiado, se dispuso a alcanzar al padre de Junko.

* * *

Junko se dio cuenta del peligro hasta que salió de la cocina con un tazón de arroz en las manos. Enseguida supo que, de cierta forma, ya no estaba en su casa, aunque lo pareciera. Luego de un segundo de silencio, intentó volver por donde había venido, pero la puerta de la cocina se sentía atascada: por más que la empujaba, no cedía.

—¡Rayos! —se le escapó a la chica, antes de dejar el tazón en la mesa del comedor.

—Rayos —escuchó a su espalda.

Era una voz femenina, fría, con un tono de falsedad parecido al de Suigintou, pero más… malicioso. Más burlón. Junko dejó que un escalofrío la invadiera.

—¿Quién… quién está ahí? —logró inquirir la castaña.

—Quién… está ahí —dijo la voz fría.

—¿Dónde estás? —preguntó Junko, comenzando a impacientarse.

—Estás —repitió la voz, para luego agregar de manera siniestra —Muerta.

Junko se espantó, más percibiendo el temblor bajo sus pies. Rápidamente comenzó a andar, pero la ponía nerviosa pensar que al abrir una puerta, en vez de volver a su realidad, entrara a otra parte.

—Médium de la hija de la quinta Rozen Maiden… —recitó la voz inesperadamente.

—¿La hija… de la quinta Rozen Maiden? —repitió Junko, extrañada, mientras se acercaba a la puerta que daba al recibidor —¿Te refieres a… Shinku–san?

—Shinku… san —la voz soltó aquellas palabras con una lentitud escalofriante —Será la primera en quedarse sin médium. De mi cuenta corre que ninguna hija de Rozen Maiden tenga la ventaja de un médium.

—¿Quién eres? —insistió Junko con desesperación, estando ya junto a la puerta de la sala.

Una risita sarcástica y cruel se dejó escuchar.

—Barasuishou… Rozenmaiden. Hija… de la última.

Junko abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, con desconcierto. ¿Hija de la última? O sea, ¿ había una hija de una séptima Rozen Maiden, como sospechaba Suigintou? Pero entonces, ¿porqué estaba sintiendo algo completamente distinto a cuando estaba en compañía del resto de las Rozenmaiden? Para ella eso no tenía sentido.

—¿Dónde estás? —volvió a preguntar la castaña.

De nuevo hubo una risita, más burlona que la anterior.

—Donde pueda matarte mejor.

Y sin más, Junko sintió una opresión en la garganta que la dejó sin aliento. Por reflejo, cerró el ojo izquierdo y lo que vio frente a ella la dejó sin palabras.

Una chica la estaba asfixiando.

* * *

La casa Sakurada se veía aparentemente normal desde afuera, pero Shinku sabía que no era así. Ahí estaba, sin ninguna duda, la entrada a un Campo N.

La ojiazul había alcanzado al señor Sakurada dos calles atrás, pero éste no la había notado siquiera. Con las bolsas de las compras en una mano y la corbata en la otra, el hombre no paró de correr hasta llegar a la puerta de su casa. Estando ahí, le bastó una ojeada para hacer una mueca de contrariedad.

—Sakurada–sama… —llamó Shinku entonces.

Hasta ese momento, el señor Sakurada notó la presencia de la rubia.

—Rozenmaiden–san —reconoció, ausente, y enseguida arqueó una ceja —¿Traías esa ropa? Creí que venías de la escuela…

Shinku negó con la cabeza, sin dejar de hallarle parecido al señor Sakurada con Junko.

—Voy a entrar —le avisó al adulto —Si Junko de verdad está adentro, hay que sacarla.

—Pero no se puede entrar —replicó el señor Sakurada en el acto.

La rubia lo miró con escepticismo.

—¿Cómo está tan seguro?

Por toda respuesta, el señor Sakurada lanzó si corbata a la entrada de de la casa. La tira negra de tela pareció chocar con algo antes de tocar el porche.

—¿Pero qué…? —se sorprendió Shinku.

—Hay una niebla gris y muy espesa alrededor de la casa —explicó el señor Sakurada, para luego preguntar —¿No la ves, verdad?

Shinku negó con la cabeza.

—Ya me lo suponía —musitó el hombre —Vamos, tal vez haya un hueco y…

—Espere, no tenemos porqué buscar nosotros. ¡Hollie!

El espíritu artificial vino volando hacia ella.

—Rodea la casa y busca la entrada al Campo N —ordenó la rubia —Date prisa.

El espíritu parpadeó algunas veces antes de irse.

—¿Qué rayos era eso? —espetó el señor Sakurada.

—No hay tiempo para explicárselo a detalle. Si mis sospechas son ciertas, hay que sacar a Junko de ahí lo más pronto posible.

Justo acababa de decirlo cuando Hollie volvió y titiló delante de ella con insistencia.

—Bien hecho —felicitó la chica —Sakurada–sama, voy a entrar.

—Vamos —corrigió el adulto de improviso —Quiero ayudar a mi hija.

Y a regañadientes, Shinku asintió, comenzando ambos a andar.

* * *

_Qué chica… tan extraña…_

Ése fue el entrecortado pensamiento de Junko, a medida que se quedaba sin aire. La joven frente a ella, con una expresión inhumana, torció la boca en una sonrisa.

Cada vez más débil, Junko pudo observar a su atacante a detalle. Tenía una melena blanca y de puntas onduladas, con un peinado de dos medias coletas que se rizaban a ambos lados de su cabeza con gracia y adornadas con cristales violáceos. El vestido que lucía era completamente lavanda, con un encaje debajo a modo de cauda asimétrica a su izquierda. Usaba guantes largos y botas también largas, atadas con lazos y de tacón alto.

Con dificultad, Junko alzó las manos y sujetó las muñecas de su atacante, pero con muy poca fuerza. Cerraba el otro ojo lentamente cuando se percató de una última cosa: un paarche en el ojo izquierdo de aquella muchacha, que mostraba una rosa bordada de color lavanda. Antes de perder el conocimiento, pensó que eso le resultaba familiar y que a lo lejos, alguien la llamaba con preocupación.

—¡Junko!

Su nombre fue lo último que oyó antes de perder la conciencia.

* * *

Shinku fue guiada por Hollie a la entrada del Campo N, que resultó ser una puerta vidriera que daba al pequeño jardín. Siendo la puerta corrediza, la deslizó a la derecha y pronto tuvo frente a sí una sala semidestrozada llena de cristales violáceos brotados del suelo. Sin embargo, fue ver a Junko recargada en otra puerta y con aspecto de ahogarse lo que la asustó.

—¡Junko!

Al oír eso, la castaña se quedó sin fuerzas. Dejó caer las manos, con las cuales parecía que sujetaba algo, y apenas respiraba. Shinku corrió hacia ella acordándose apenas que el señor Sakurada la seguía, pero solamente reaccionó cuando algo pasó a toda velocidad a su lado y golpeó… algo invisible frente a Junko.

—¡Suéltala! —gritó el señor Sakurada —¡Suelta a mi hija ahora mismo!

En ese momento, Junko se derrumbó, quedando boca abajo en la duela de la sala. Shinku arqueó una ceja, ¿de qué hablaba el señor Sakurada?

Lo averiguaría después, lo importante era sacar a Junko de allí, pues no se veía muy bien. Ya iba llegando a su médium cuando un fuerte impacto en su costado derecho la arrojó a un extremo de la habitación.

—¿Qué rayos fue eso? —masculló, poniéndose de pie con dificultad.

La rubia levantó una mano, que era la señal para que Hollie le otorgara su bastón, el cual aferró en actitud defensiva para continuar su camino. Empero, algunos cristales le impidieron el paso, brotando con tanta rapidez que hasta la sorprendieron. Tomó impulso, saltó y pronto los cristales quedaron a su espalda gracias a un brinco de increíble agilidad.

—¡Rozenmaiden–san! ¡A tu izquierda!

Sin saber porqué, Shinku obedeció la advertencia del señor Sakurada, creando una barrera de pétalos rojos de ese lado. Su sorpresa fue grande al sentir que dicha barrera era golpeada una y otra vez.

—¿Pero qué…? —dejó escapar.

El señor Sakurada, en tanto, había aprovechado todo ese alboroto para acercarse a su hija por otro flanco. Al estar junto a ella finalmente, lo primero que hizo fue tomarle el pulso. Se alarmó sobremanera al sentirlo apenas, así que la cargó con cuidado y se apresuró a regresar a la puerta corrediza. De reojo, distinguió cómo Shinku mantenía esa extraña barrera roja.

—¡Rozenmaiden–san! —llamó, considerando que era el momento oportuno —¡Vámonos!

La rubia, muy a su pesar, desvaneció su barrera y siguió al señor Sakurada fuera del Campo N, aunque lo último que vio la dejó desconcertada: un pequeño torbellino de nieve atacaba sin descanso el lugar donde momentos antes había estado.

* * *

La preparatoria más prestigiosa en la ciudad, junto con la Hanatensai, era la Kaedetensai. Su principal particularidad era su alumnado enteramente masculino: chicos de todos los aspectos y clases sociales portaban con orgullo el uniforme verde oscuro.

A menos que tuvieran otra cosa qué hacer. El equipo de kendo, por ejemplo, tenía práctica esa tarde y sus miembros usaban los protectores de rigor al blandir sus espadas.

Unos aplausos se dejaron oír hacia el final de la práctica. El equipo de kendo estaba orgulloso de sus nuevas adquisiciones de primer año, que se veían muy diestros. En especial, se alegraban de tener a Kawasaki, que venía de una familia de excelentes practicantes de kendo y había sido el mejor en su época de secundaria. Ahora recién demostraba sus habilidades, derrotando a uno de sus colegas de tercer año.

—Buena demostración, Kawasaki–kun —felicitó el profesor a cargo del equipo.

Kogane sonrió amablemente, se inclinó respetuosamente frente al profesor, antes de ofrecerle una mano a su compañero vencido.

—Buen combate, sempai —afirmó.

El aludido, con evidente malestar, le estrechó la mano, soltándolo enseguida. Kogane se quedó estático por un segundo hasta que un compañero de cabello negro y ojos grises se le acercó con expresión afable.

—Kogane–kun, déjalo.

—¿Eh?

—Banto–sempai está frustrado —aclaró el pelinegro, encogiéndose de hombros —Según lo que sé, el único que lo había vencido hasta la fecha era un tal… Shimichi.

—¿Shimichi? —Kogane hizo una mueca ante semejante vocablo —¿Y qué pasó con él?

—Fue hospitalizado el curso pasado. Se inscribió este año, pero no ha venido a clases.

—Soun–kun, algún día deberás decirme cómo consigues toda esa información.

—Se–cre–to —deletreó Soun por lo bajo, sonriendo con picardía —Ya en serio, también me enteré que has ido seguido a la Hanatensai, amigo mío. ¿Hay algo que no me has contado?

Kogane se puso a pensar. Soun Tsuji era, con mucho, el único al que podía llamar sinceramente _amigo_. Lo conocía desde los nueve años y por alguna extraña razón, aunque estuvieran en la misma escuela, nunca les tocaba en el mismo grupo. Finalmente, sonrió.

—Sí, creo que sí —contestó —Soun–kun, ¿recuerdas a Junko–san?

—¿A quién, a Sakurada–san? —se extrañó Soun —¿La niña rara que estaba en mi salón de la secundaria? ¿La que te gustó a menos de cinco minutos de conocerla?

Kogane asintió.

—Pues claro que la recuerdo, ¿qué pasa con ella?

—La encontré en la Hanatensai.

—Seguramente te volvió a huir —aventuró Soun, soltando un silbido muy bajito.

—Sí, al principio. Luego aclaramos todo y ahora somos novios.

El pelinegro se quedó paralizado.

—¡No puedo creerlo! —exclamó al cabo de unos segundos, estando en los vestuarios, sorprendiendo a varios de sus compañeros, que lo miraron con confusión —Pues ya era hora —razonó enseguida —¿Cuánto hace que te gusta? ¿Uno, dos años?

—En junio serán tres años —indicó Kogane con naturalidad —La espera valió la pena.

Soun notó entonces una sonrisa desconocida en Kogane, al menos para la mayor parte de las personas. Era un gesto sincero, inocente y feliz que a cualquier chica pondría loca. A Soun solamente le hacía evidente que su amigo andaba en una nube.

—Muy bien, señor enamorado, ¿sigue en pie lo de comer en tu casa?

—Sí, claro.

Los dos muchachos guardaron sus cosas y al poco rato ya caminaban por el patio de la Kaedetensai. Por ser primavera, los árboles estaban frondosos y algunos tenían flores diminutas y delicadas. Una suave brisa volaba fácilmente los capullos, causando un hermoso espectáculo.

—Siento que llueve pimienta —masculló Soun de pronto, cerrando los ojos y a continuación, estornudando —Nunca creí que entrar a esta escuela me haría tanto daño.

Lo decía porque era alérgico al polen y la Kaedetensai, con sus antiguos arces y sus jardines, aumentaban su problema cada vez que abandonaba alguno de los edificios.

—Ponte el cubrebocas —pidió Kogane.

Mientras Soun obedecía muy a su pesar, Kogane respiraba calmadamente debido al ambiente. Pero por alguna razón, las florecillas blancas de unos cuantos árboles le recordaban el asunto de la chica que solamente Junko vio cuando estuvo con ella y Shinku en un Campo N. Se preguntó, curioso, la razón de que únicamente a Junko le hubiera pasado eso.

De repente sintió algo muy extraño en el pecho. Como si le hubieran cortado de tajo la respiración y el corazón estuviera a punto de parársele.

—¿Kogane–kun?

El llamado de Soun lo devolvió a la realidad.

—¿Qué te pasa? —inquirió Soun —Te pusiste muy pálido.

Kogane negó con la cabeza, tomando aliento.

—No te preocupes, Soun–kun. No me pasa nada.

Pero al salir de la preparatoria, Kogane tenía un mal presentimiento.

* * *

Blanco. Eso fue lo primero que vio Junko al despertar.

Estaba acostada en una cama, lo que le parecía extraño en sí. Lo último que recordaba era que estaba en su casa… después el Campo N… y al final…

Se despabiló como por encanto y miró a su alrededor, notando la cabeza sumamente pesada. A su derecha, estaba una larga ventana y al frente, una puerta. Le bastó, por último, fijarse en la estructura de la cama para saber dónde estaba: en un cuarto de hospital.

Cerró los ojos, llevándose lentamente una mano a la frente. ¡No podía estarle pasando a ella! Por culpa de esa chica tuerta, se había puesto mal por primera vez en meses. ¡Y tanto que se esforzaba para estar bien de salud…!

—Despertaste, mocosa.

La frase, hecha en un tono despectivo y arisco, la hizo abrir los ojos de golpe y mirar a su izquierda. Ahí, en otra cama, se hallaba recostado un pálido muchacho de cabellos castaños muy claros, casi rubios. Sus ojos, apagados y marrones, poseían leves matices de un inusual tono naranja. La veía con una ceja arqueada, desdeñoso.

—Ah… hola —saludó Junko, vacilante, estirando una mano al buró que había entre ambas camas, de donde tomó sus anteojos y se los puso.

—Vaya, puedes hablar —espetó el joven, recargándose en sus almohadas —Podríamos entretenernos, ¿no te parece? ¿Cuánto tiempo estarás aquí?

—No… no lo sé —musitó Junko, cansada —Hace mucho que… no me ponía así.

El muchacho siguió viéndola con desdén, pero su cara, aparentemente, se suavizó.

—¿Y qué tienes exactamente? —quiso saber el chico —Cuando desperté, ya estabas aquí.

Junko suspiró y estaba a punto de contestar cuando llamaron a la puerta. Sin esperar respuesta, una enfermera bajita y delgada entró a la habitación.

—Buenas tardes —saludó a Junko, quien tuvo que mirar por la ventana de nuevo. Los colores del cielo le decían que pronto anochecería —Sakurada–san, ¿cómo te sientes?

La castaña frunció el ceño, ¿cómo esperaba que se sintiera? ¡Casi se muere!

—Bueno, sigo viva, ¿no?

Ante semejante respuesta, la enfermera pareció ofenderse, mientras que el chico soltó una inesperada carcajada.

—_¡Touché!_ —exclamó entre risas.

La enfermera lo miró y su molestia fue reemplazada por el asombro.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Shimichi–kun?

Pero el joven la ignoró por completo, guiñándole un ojo a Junko, quien no sabía qué pensar. Al final, la enfermera revisó el expediente de la chica, alegó por lo bajo algo de traerle comida y se marchó.

—Oye, me caes bien —aseguró el muchacho, en cuanto acabó de reír, llevándose distraídamente una mano al pecho, a la altura del corazón —Eres… Sakurada, ¿no?

—Sí, soy… Sakurada Junko. ¿Y tú?

—Shimichi. Shimichi Mamoru.

Junko arqueó una ceja.

—¿Shimichi? —inquirió.

Poco a poco, la inesperada muestra de efusividad del muchacho se desvaneció.

—Irónico —comentó con apatía —No llego al apellido por más que me lo pronostican.

La chica lo observó sin comprender, pero en ese momento, llamaron a la puerta antes que una cabeza de alborotado cabello negro se asomara.

—¿Puedo pasar?

A Junko se le iluminó la cara.

—¡Papá!

El señor Sakurada sonrió con cierto alivio antes de entrar de lleno a la habitación. La seguía de cerca una joven rubia de ojos azules.

—¡Shinku–san! —exclamó Junko, sonriendo.

—Nos diste un buen susto —regañó la rubia, para enseguida colocarse a la derecha de la cama —¿Te sientes mejor?

La castaña se encogió de hombros.

—Esta vez no fue grave —le informó el señor Sakurada a su hija con una gran sonrisa —Según el doctor, en dos días podrás salir.

—¿Dos días? —renegó Junko de pronto —Papá, no puede ser, ¡tenemos examen de Matemáticas mañana! —abrió los ojos desmesuradamente, acercándose de algo —Y estaba por terminar el vestido para Kogane… —se lamentó en voz baja.

—¿Qué cosa? —se sobresaltó el señor Sakurada al oír eso, en tanto Shinku contenía la risa —¿Desde cuándo Kawasaki–kun usa vestidos?

—¿Eh? ¡No! —Junko, sonrojada, se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho, apresurándose a corregir su error —Papá, me refiero a… el vestido que me pondré… en mi primera cita. Se lo prometí a Kogane, ¿sabe?

En tanto el señor Sakurada se divertía con la explicación de su hija, Shinku se limitaba a observar la escena con cierta sorpresa. ¿Porqué había estado a punto de reír? ¿Sería porque sabía de antemano de qué hablaba Junko o por otra cosa? Ella no era de soltarse a carcajadas. Lo estaba analizando cuando se percató de la mirada escrutadora del chico de la cama de junto. Veía a Junko y a su padre de una forma extraña, mezclando compasión y rabia. Finalmente, el chico se recostó, giró el cuerpo y les dio la espalda.

—Qué raro es —murmuró la rubia para sí.

—¿Shinku–san? ¿Sucede algo?

Ante la interrogante de Junko, la ojiazul negó con la cabeza.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Shinku tuvo que llegar a la escuela más temprano de lo usual para informarles a los profesores la ausencia de Junko. Lo que no le fue sencillo fue lidiar con algunas de sus medias hermanas al querer saber de la castaña.

—¡Hey, Shinku! —la abordó Hinaichigo a la hora del almuerzo —¿Dónde está Junko?

—En el hospital.

—¿Qué cosa? —logró decir Hinaichigo por fin, en voz tan alta que varias chicas la miraron con desagrado—¿Y cómo está? ¿Qué le pasó? ¿Se aliviará pronto?

Shinku solamente oía las preguntas, pero no se dignaba a mirar a Hinaichigo, que daba vueltas a su alrededor.

—¿Kogane ya lo sabe, Shinku?

Esa cuestión casi hace que la rubia ojiazul tire el té negro que estaba bebiendo.

—¡Vaya! —renegó —Se me olvidó avisarle.

—Hey, si quieres lo hago yo —Hinaichigo se sentó a la misma mesa que Shinku, frente a ésta, sacando un delgado teléfono celular rosa de un bolsillo —¿Puedo?

Shinku asintió y dejó de prestarle atención a Hinaichigo para poder terminarse su almuerzo. No contaba con que volverían a interrumpirla… de una forma no muy agradable.

—Vaya, vaya, Rozenmaiden… ¿Dónde está tu perrito faldero, eh?

Shinku, terminándose entonces su té, se volvió hacia su interlocutora.

—Yo no tengo ningún perrito faldero, Onikawa —aclaró con frialdad.

Onikawa, sonriendo maliciosamente, no le quitó la vista de encima.

—¿Entonces qué es Sakurada de ti, eh? No me dirás que tu amiga —dio media vuelta —Ésa, déjame decirte, no tiene amigas. Es demasiado rara.

Antes que Shinku pudiera responder, Onikawa se retiró. La rubia de ojos azules resopló con fastidio, se metió a la boca el último bocado de un pan al vapor y viendo de reojo que Hinaichigo terminaba su llamada, empezó a reflexionar. Además de médium, ¿qué era Junko Sakurada para ella?

—Kogane dice que irá a visitar a Junko después de las clases. Hey, Shinku, ¿puedo ir yo?

La aludida asintió.

—Hey, ¡les preguntaré a las demás si quieren venir conmigo! —pensó Hinaichigo en voz alta, levantándose de pronto —¡Nos vemos, Shinku! Por cierto —hizo un gesto de extrañeza, antes de preguntar —Shinku, ¿en qué hospital está Junko?

Shinku la miró sin poder creer que Hinaichigo pudiera ser tan distraída.

La rubia ojiverde, dicho y hecho, se pasó el resto del almuerzo hablando con sus medias hermanas, siendo Suigintou, con mucho, la última a la que se acercó.

—Detesto los hospitales —se negó Suigintou en cuanto Hinaichigo hizo el ofrecimiento.

La rubia ojiverde, intimidada, asintió vagamente y la dejó.

A la hora de salida, Shinku se dio cuenta que había estado sumamente distraída. La reflexión que había iniciado por culpa de Onikawa no la dejaba en paz.

—Muchas cosas en tu cabecita, supongo.

Shinku dio un respingo, miró por encima de su hombro y se encontró con Suigintou, con cara seria y el ceño fruncido. Ambas estaban en el área de guetabakos, vacía en ese instante.

—¿Acaso te interesa? —quiso saber Shinku.

—No precisamente —Suigintou vio por un momento sus zapatos antes de preguntar a bocajarro —¿Lo de la chiquilla fue por otro Campo N?

La rubia, sorprendiéndose un poco, asintió.

—Y ninguna de nosotras estaba ahí —meditó Suigintou —Así que yo tengo razón: alguien la trae contra la chiquilla.

—Suigintou, no…

—¡Usa el sentido común, Shinku! —se exaltó la joven de melena blanca —Si alguien fuera por nosotras directamente, no nos mandaría a Campos N solamente cuando la chiquilla está cerca. Aquí entre nos, creo que deberías revocar el contrato.

—No —soltó Shinku con rotundidad —Si lo que dices es cierto, no serviría de nada. La primera vez que estuvimos en un Campo N con Junko, ella todavía no era mi médium.

—Buen punto —cedió Suigintou con voz cansina —Pero tienes que admitir que fuiste a conseguirte una médium muy rara. Eso de que vea personas que nosotras no… —hizo un vago gesto de mano —Simplemente no es normal —sentenció finalmente.

Shinku lo reconoció asintiendo, luego de lo cual Suigintou se marchó. Todo eso la había llevado a recordar un par de cosas del día anterior que se decidió a averiguar lo antes posible. Así, terminó de cambiarse los zapatos y salió del edificio principal a buen paso.

* * *

Esa tarde, después de comer, Junko se sorprendió de que llamaran a la puerta de su habitación, para luego que se asomara un ramo de flores de todos colores.

—¿Y eso qué es? —espetó Mamoru en voz baja desde su cama, con gesto adusto.

—Buenas tardes —saludó cordialmente la voz serena de un muchacho —Me alegra mucho volver a verte… Junko–san.

Y haciendo el ramo de flores a un lado, Kogane Kawasaki hizo su aparición.

Mamoru observó la sonrisa que se extendía lentamente por la cara de su compañera de cuarto y entrecerró los ojos antes de darle la espalda con brusquedad.

—¡Kogane! —exclamó Junko.

El nombrado, sonriendo, colocó el ramo en un florero cercano antes de tomar asiento en una silla a la derecha de Jonku, a quien le tomó la mano.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —quiso saber Kogane.

—Mejor que ayer, gracias. ¿Y cómo te fue en tu práctica de kendo, eh?

—Muy bien. Me felicitaron por la demostración en la que colaboré al final, con Banto–sempai. Aunque él no parecía muy contento de que le haya ganado.

—¿Le ganaste a Banto?

La pregunta, repentina e inesperada, provino de Mamoru.

—Sí, lo hice —respondió Kogane, un tanto confuso —¿Quién eres tú?

—Shimichi. Shimichi Mamoru. ¿Tú quién eres?

—Mucho gusto, Shimichi–sempai. Soy Kawasaki Kogane.

—¿Porqué me llamas sempai?

—Entré a la Kaedetensai este año.

Mamoru dio un bufido.

—Todos los Kawasaki que pasan por la Kaedetensai presumen de algo —desdeñó —Especialmente tratándose de deportes. ¿Tú de qué presumes?

—De nada —fue la calmada respuesta de Kogane —Presumir solamente llama la atención y no quiero eso.

Mamoru alzó las cejas, incrédulo, para luego echarse a reír sonoramente.

—¡Touché! —exclamó con aire divertido.

Mientras Mamoru se serenaba, Junko y Kogane intercambiaron miradas de extrañeza.

—Junko–san —llamó Kogane finalmente —¿Cuándo vas a salir?

—Ah… creo que mañana, pero no es seguro.

—Entonces esta vez no fue grave.

Junko inclinó la cabeza.

—Confiaste en mí —le recordó Kogane —Por eso y porque te quiero, me preocupo por ti. Si no es indiscreción, ¿me contarías exactamente qué pasó en cuanto salgas?

La joven asintió, sin mirarlo a la cara.

—Junko–san, ¿estás bien?

—Sí, es que… Lamento haberte hecho venir.

—Oye, no te preocupes. A mí no me molesta.

La chica logró esbozar una vaga sonrisa, la cual Kogane captó.

—Eso es —animó, tomándole la barbilla para alzarle el rostro —Junko–san, la gente se ve mejor sonriendo. Y si tiene motivos, mejor.

—Eres único —aseguró Junko, riendo.

—Gracias.

Kogane se acercó y le dio un fugaz beso en los labios.

—Ahora, dejaré entrar a las demás visitas —anunció de forma traviesa —¿Estás lista?

Junko, un tanto sorprendida, se pasó una mano por el alborotado cabello antes de asentir. Kogane abrió la puerta, se asomó al pasillo e hizo una seña.

Al minuto siguiente, la habitación parecía a punto de reventar.

—¡Hey, Junko! —Hinaichigo fue la primera en entrar, lanzándose a abrazar a la castaña —¡Qué gusto verte!

—Uy, qué escandalosa eres, mini Ichigo —se quejó Suiseiseki.

—Junko–kun, ¿te sientes mejor? —preguntó amablemente Souseiseki.

—¡Ah, qué bueno verte! —afirmó Kanaria con alegría —¡Y en una pieza!

Las demás la miraron como si se hubiera vuelto loca.

—Perdón —se disculpó rápidamente Kanaria.

Después de eso, se pusieron a conversar un rato todos juntos, pero al poco tiempo cada quien andaba con su tema: Suiseiseki le hacía bromas a la inocente de Hinaichigo, ante las risas de Kanaria; Souseiseki intentaba contener a su gemela y Kogane se limitaba a tomarle la mano a Junko, contándole anécdotas de la escuela.

—¿Qué es todo ese alboroto? —quiso saber una enfermera, entrando al cuarto sin siquiera llamar —¡No pueden estar tantas personas a la vez! ¡Fuera todo el mundo!

Hinaichigo y Kanaria fueron las primeras en lamentarse y despedirse, siendo secundadas por las gemelas. Kogane fue el último, dándole un beso a Junko en la mano, sonriendo.

—Vendré después —prometió antes de salir.

Junko lo vio hasta que la enfermera, algo fastidiada, cerró la puerta tras ambos.

—Kawasaki es muy cursi. Y muy directo.

La frase provenía de Mamoru, que estaba acostado boca arriba, contemplando el techo.

—Lo sé —aseguró Junko.

Pasaron las horas. La castaña se entretuvo leyendo un libro que su padre le había conseguido, en tanto Mamoru, en apariencia, se quedó dormido. Cuando el sol se ocultaba en el oeste, llamaron a la puerta.

—Adelante —concedió Junko distraídamente.

—No estás tan mal.

Junko levantó la vista de su libro velozmente, encontrándose a alguien completamente inesperado en el umbral de la puerta.

—¡Su… Suigintou–san!

Suigintou Rozenmaiden se recargaba en el marco de la puerta, observando a la castaña con detenimiento y cruzada de brazos. Arqueó una ceja.

—¿No iban a venir las demás? —inquirió.

—Sí, estuvieron aquí, pero tuvieron que irse.

Suigintou se enderezó, descruzándose de brazos y mirando a ambos lados del pasillo, cerró la puerta de la habitación tras sí.

—Mejor para mí —musitó, fijándose repentinamente en la cama de junto —¿Ese muchacho está dormido?

—Creo que sí. Suigintou–san, ¿qué…?

—Quiero saber qué pasó en el Campo N —cortó de tajo la joven de melena blanca —Si le pregunto a Shinku, no me lo dirá. Además, no creo que haya visto todo, ¿o me equivoco?

Una sonrisa débil, de medio lado, hizo que Junko pensara que Suigintou se traía algo entre manos. Desde que la conocía, la castaña creía que era como una bomba de tiempo, lista para estallar en cualquier momento, y que sus ratos de mal genio eran seguros de la bomba que se abrían uno por uno. Sin embargo, ahora…

—¿Quieres saber las cosas antes que todas, verdad? —Junko entrecerró los ojos —Quieres tener ventaja sobre tus hermanas, ¿no?

—Ventaja ya la tengo —Suigintou se encogió de hombros —Soy la hija de la primera Rozen Maiden. Soy la mayor de todas.

Eso hizo que Junko pensara en una cosa.

—Y… las demás… ¿también tienen un orden?

Suigintou hizo una mueca, suspirando.

—Según el número de cada Rosa Mística, podemos saber quién es primero y quién después —la joven de melena blanca se quitó su guardapelo, tendiéndoselo a Junko con un brusco movimiento —Como ves, mi Rosa Mística es la número uno —efectivamente, la rosa negra tenía al reverso, en negro, el número uno —Y Kanaria, Suiseiseki, Souseiseki, Shinku y Hinaichigo siguen de mí, en ese orden.

Aquello le resultaba peculiar ese detalle. Le devolvió el guardapelo a Suigintou, pensando en otra pregunta.

—Suigintou–san… Alguien que no haya sido… Una Rozen Maiden o hija de una… ¿puede crear Campos N?

—Ésa es una pregunta ridícula —espetó la aludida —Pero basándonos en lo que sabemos… Yo diría que es imposible. La Rosa Mística es la que da la habilidad de crear el Campo N, entre otras cosas. ¿Porqué quieres saber?

—Es que… me dio curiosidad, es todo —Junko se encogió de hombros.

Pero no era del todo cierto. Recordando a las dos chicas que nadie más que ella veía, se preguntó cómo es que creaban los Campos N, si no tenían Rosas Místicas (al menos es lo que ella suponía que pasaba). No tenía sentido.

—Tú sabes algo, ¿cierto? —insinuó Suigintou, perspicaz.

—Sí, tal vez, pero se los diré a todas. Todas estarán en igualdad de condiciones y la forma en que aprovechen la oportunidad… Eso ya será problema de cada una.

Por un momento, la castaña temió que Suigintou se le echara encima; tal era su expresión de rabia. Sin embargo, pasados unos segundos recuperó el habla.

—Muy bien —alabó con cierto aire desdeñoso —Sabes negociar. Lo único que puedo hacer entonces es buscarme un médium, ¿no? —torció la boca en una mueca y llevándose una mano al abdomen inconscientemente, prosiguió —Así, cuando llegue la hora del Arisu Game… Estaré preparada. ¿Qué tal?

Acentuó su mueca y dio media vuelta.

—Suigintou–san, ¿ya te vas?

La aludida asintió.

—No tengo más que hacer aquí.

Acto seguido, abandonó la habitación.

* * *

_28 de abril de 2008. 9:47 P.M. (Hora de Aguascalientes, Ags. México)_

_Oh, gente, por fin terminé de transcribir este capi, que siendo sincera, pensé en acortarlo, pero al final lo leí un montón de veces y no me atreví. Supongo que la acción no estaba para eso._

_Por una parte, vemos a la autora de los cristalitos, ¿eh? Barasuishou… Miren su descaro, decir que es hija de una Rozenmaiden… Bueno, quienes sepan la historia original, saben exactamente de dónde salió exactamente Barasuishou, pero… El cómo aplica en mi fic, es otra historia. Aún no acabo de imaginar los detalles, pero solamente sé que será algo impactante. O al menos, quiero que lo sea._

_Junko nomás no tiene suerte, pobre… Y su padre tampoco. Por cierto, que los dos parecen compartir eso de ver cosas que otros no. Bueno, tenían que ser familia, jajajaja. Lo que me recuerda… En el siguiente capi, nos centraremos un rato en otra Rozenmaiden. ¿Cuál de todas? Ah, no lo diré. Pero es una de las más populares, así que atento todo el mundo. Estará interesante._

_Así como está interesante el jueguito que se trae Barasuishou. ¿Porqué regresé al tema de Barasuishou? No tengo la menor idea, jajaja. Será porque luego el asunto se complicará y a Junko le va a afectar. De mí se acuerdan. Creo que esto me trauma, ¿será porque ya lo tengo escrito y quiero plasmarlo? Ah, ya no sé ni lo que digo._

_En fin, ¿qué más tenía que comentar aquí? ¡Ah, sí! La aparición de nuevos personajes. En primer lugar, Soun Tsuji, el amigo de Kogane. Se conocen desde pequeño, se llevan bien y ambos son guapos practicantes de kendo, ¿qué más quieren, chicas? La descripción de Soun me salió demasiado rápida, supongo que fue el momento en el que estaba haciéndola: no sé, solamente salió. Aunque los ojos, de color gris, creo que le quedan con su personalidad. Ya verán porqué más adelante._

_Y el otro personaje, Mamoru Shimichi, un enfermito con muy mal carácter, ¿eh? Si se preguntan porqué la gente hace muecas al escuchar su apellido, se los cuento ahora, porque en sí, la historia no lo explica: su apellido se escribe con los caracteres _shi_ (muerte) y _michi_ (camino, sendero). O sea, tiene un _camino de la muerte_ por nombre, jajajaja. Cuando creé al muchacho en mi mente, supe que su apellido debía tener el vocablo _muerte_ en el nombre, y al final quedó así. Lo que combinado con su nombre de pila (que hace referencia al planeta Tierra), me parece todavía más ironía, jajaja._

_Bueno, mejor me dejo de cosas por el momento. Hace poco andaba emocionadísima con otro capi de _PGMM_ y _Telaraña_ (para más detalles, consulten el resto de mis fic's), así que quería acabar de pasar éste en limpio para dejar descansar mi cabeza un rato respecto a _RMG_ (lo siento, pero es la verdad). Cuídense mucho, sigan disfrutando de la primavera (los del hemisferio norte) y del invierno (los del hemisferio sur) y nos leemos pronto._


	7. ¿Nosotros, Inservibles?

Junko no tuvo complicaciones en salir del hospital el día previsto, pero encontró a las Rozenmaiden algo intranquilas… e incompletas.

—Rozenmaiden–san —llamó una chica menuda a Shinku a la hora de entrada, en el área de guetabakos —¿Sabes… si Suigintou–kun piensa venir hoy?

La rubia negó con la cabeza, arqueando una ceja.

—Es que… Hoy le tocaba la limpieza del salón conmigo —se explicó la chica menuda —Bueno, gracias de todas formas, Rozenmaiden–san.

La joven se inclinó brevemente y se retiró. Shinku, terminando de cambiarse los zapatos, se volvió hacia Junko, que a su lado, había escuchado aquello con interés.

—Es extraño —comentó la castaña —Cuando Suigintou–san fue a visitarme al hospital no le noté nada raro.

—No vale la pena preocuparse por Suigintou —aseguró Shinku, cerrando los ojos —Siempre ha sido la más impredecible. Seguramente de buenas a primeras, decidió no venir.

—Pero Suigintou–san no parece de esa clase de personas —rebatió Junko, extrañada.

Recién lo dijo cuando oyó un sonido curioso, como un gemido de dolor. Sin darle importancia, se acomodó la mochila a la espalda y estaba por seguir a Shinku cuando algo más llegó a sus oídos, algo que no podía ser posible, dadas las circunstancias.

—¡Maldición! Ahora… no…

Lo que Junko escuchó fue una queja baja y malhumorada en voz de Suigintou, seguido del sonido de algo dando tumbos, como si rodara escalera abajo.

_**¿Nosotros, Inservibles?**_

—Imposible.

Eso fue lo que Shinku dijo cuando Junko le contó lo que había oído.

Estaban en los jardines, sentadas sobre una manta extendida en el césped, almorzando con las demás Rozenmaiden. Mientras que de fondo se distinguían las voces molestas de Hinaichigo y Suiseiseki acerca de un panecillo de fresa, Shinku, miró a Junko con ojo crítico.

—Ahora que dices eso, recordé algo —comentó la rubia —Tu padre no parecía sorprendido de ver algo que yo no podía. El día que entraste al hospital —aclaró, al ver la cara de incomprensión de Junko —¿Ustedes dos de dónde salieron? —preguntó finalmente.

Ante eso, Junko no pudo evitar reír.

—¡De donde salen todos, Shinku–san! —contestó, para luego calmarse y seguir —Supongo que es raro encontrarse gente como nosotros, ¿no?

—Pues sí, es raro —confirmó la rubia ojiazul —Y ustedes lo manejan muy bien.

—Bueno, lo normal —musitó Junko, alicaída —Si puedes hacer algo fuera de lo ordinario, ¿qué remedio te queda? Callarte, si es que no quieres ir a dar a una casa de locos.

Shinku compuso una expresión ligeramente apenada. Se olvidaba por completo que la gente normal no hacía lo mismo que ella y sus medias hermanas; eso se debía a que la mayoría del tiempo estaba sola y no entraba en contacto con muchas personas. Sin embargo, ahora que veía que Junko y su padre no formaban parte de la gente normal, aunque lo pareciera. Quizá por eso el señor Sakurada no se mostró muy sorprendido cuando le contó de qué se trataba todo eso del Campo N y sus implicaciones, cuando esperaban en el hospital noticias de Junko.

—Sabía que un día de estos, Junko se metería en algo raro —había dicho el hombre con una sonrisa melancólica.

Le caló hondo esa sonrisa, pero Shinku no lo dejó ver. Ya era suficiente en ese momento la preocupación del señor Saturada por Junko como para agregarle algo más.

Y ahora, viendo cómo Junko intentaba calmar a una histérica Suiseiseki por la pérdida de su panecillo de fresa, se le ocurrió pensar que su médium era "idéntica" a su padre, a excepción del cabello castaño y claro, que era una chica. Se preguntó hasta qué punto eran capaces de entenderse los Sakurada, con lo de su don y demás…

No sabía que pronto, ya no serían tan parecidos como creía.

&

Suigintou no tenía la menor idea de dónde estaba, ni porqué le dolían varias partes del cuerpo. Lo único que recordaba era que esa mañana había salido temprano de su departamento, a toda prisa porque tenía que llegar temprano a la escuela, pero un dolor agudo en el estómago la hizo doblarse a mitad de una escalera. Soltó un ligero gemido.

—¡Maldición! Ahora… no…

Acto seguido, sintió que soltó el portafolios, que tocó el piso, que rodaba… Y después nada. El dolor era tan insoportable que no le daba cabida a nada más en su mente.

Lentamente se llevó una mano a la frente, apartándose el fleco de los ojos. Lo inmaculado de la habitación, además del tipo de cama en la que estaba, le confirmó su sospecha: se hallaba en un hospital. Maldijo por lo bajo.

—No te andes quejando.

La orden vino de algún sitio a su izquierda. Allí, en una cama como la suya, yacía un pálido joven de cabellos castaños casi rubios y ojos castaños con inusuales matices anaranjados.

—¿Y tú quién eres? —inquirió Suigintou de mal genio, enderezándose un poco.

—¿Te importa? —preguntó el chico a su vez.

—Sí. Quiero saber a quién voy a romperle la cara.

—¡No me hagas reír, niña! No creo que puedas siquiera levantarte. Pero por otra parte, si me pegas lo suficiente, tal vez me muera de una vez.

En tanto el joven se ponía a reflexionar, Suigintou lo miró entre atónita y enojada.

—Si tanto quieres morirte… —comenzó a decir de manera lenta —¿Qué haces aquí?

—Me trajeron —respondió el muchacho distraídamente —No paraban de decirme que moriría si no me atendía. Yo no quería venir, porque al morir, pararía de sufrir. Pero hasta la fecha, no ha pasado nada —apretó los puños con fuerza —Ahora solo espero la muerte.

—Eres patético.

La aseveración de Suigintou hizo que el chico la viera como si no creyera lo que oía.

—Por más defectuosa que esté una persona, tiene instinto de supervivencia —se explicó ella, con una mano en el estómago —No se quiere morir e intenta de todo para salvarse —frunció el ceño, apretando los dientes —No me cabe en la cabeza que alguien no tenga instinto de supervivencia. El maldito instinto te salva de cometer estupideces, por favor. ¡No me digas que esperas la muerte cuando muchos queremos no encontrarla todavía! —desvió los ojos hacia la ventana —O al menos lo estamos intentando —añadió en un susurro.

Con semejante discurso, ¿de verdad estaba mal que deseara tanto morir?

—Si estuvieras en mi lugar, también habrías tirado ese famoso instinto a la basura desde hace tiempo —explicó pausadamente —Siempre fui inservible, pero no quise darme cuenta y eso casi me mata. Ahora, tanto tiempo diciéndome que moriré y me libraré de todo… Es sólo otra promesa rota. Y estoy harto de las cosas rotas.

Suigintou entrecerró los ojos y volverse hacia el muchacho, que había girado la cabeza prácticamente dándole la espalda. Y por el temblor de sus hombros, parecía que…

Soltando un suspiro, a la chica le nació lo que hizo a continuación: levantarse de la cama e ir a la del chico, sentándose en una de las orillas y también dándole la espalda.

—Te comprendo —aseguró de pronto —Porque yo llegué a pensar así. A mí también me hicieron promesas que terminaron rotas, entre ellas la de una salida sencilla a mi dolor —una solitaria lágrima salió de su ojo derecho antes de que la chica siguiera —También soy inservible, pero sigo viviendo porque tengo una meta que quiero cumplir antes. Y sé que si no lucho ahora por ella, después ya no podré hacerlo.

Como no volteaba a verlo, Suigintou desconocía que el joven había girado el rostro hacia ella justo cuando derramaba aquella única lágrima. Como la gota quedó prendida en la mejilla de la chica, destellaba un poco con la luz del sol que entraba por la ventana. Él nunca había visto a alguien como ella; mucho menos le había hablado. Si en el hospital médicos y enfermeras se asombraban de oír su voz, era porque casi no la sacaba. No le veía la necesidad. Y en ese preciso momento, él era el sorprendido. Había iniciado una conversación que lo había llevado a preguntarse, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, si de verdad deseaba la muerte.

Sin pensarlo mucho, se irguió y comprobando que Suigintou no siquiera se daba cuenta, acercó su rostro al de ella y besó la lágrima en su mejilla.

Solamente entonces la joven de melena blanca volvió a la realidad, pero se quedó tan sorprendida que ni se movió. Sus mejillas se tornaron de un ligero tono rosado y apenas fue conciente de cuando el muchacho se separó, observándola con otros ojos.

—Sabes a soledad —le dijo él al oído, provocándole un involuntario estremecimiento —Sabes a rabia, a dolor, a nostalgia… y también a amabilidad.

Suigintou se apartó y lo miró, ofendida.

—¿Quién te crees que eres? —espetó de mal talante —¿Acaso supones que puedes hacerme lo que quieras? ¿Quién te dio permiso para…? ¡Ah, olvídalo!

Se levantó y regresó a su cama, donde se acostó dándole la espalda. El joven, en tanto, hizo algo que dejó boquiabierta a la enfermera que entró a llevarles la comida a ambos.

—Shimichi–kun, ¿estás sonriendo?

Suigintou sintió un escalofrío al escuchar eso y se volteó con discreción hacia la cama de su compañero de habitación, quedándose intrigada.

Sí, el chico sonreía. No de manera irónica o enfadada, como el carácter que había mostrado minutos antes: era una sonrisa pequeña, tierna y cálida que la chica de ojos magentas nunca había visto en ninguna otra persona. Fue eso, más el recuerdo del beso en la mejilla que él le había dado, lo que la hizo enrojecer y refugiarse bajo las mantas por el resto del día.

&

Shinku salía exhausta de su trabajo de medio tiempo cuando recibió la llamada.

Tenía el empleo desde la segunda semana de clases, consistente en atender mesas en una elegante cafetería cercana a su departamento, de nombre _Shojotani_. El trabajar le daba una increíble sensación de independencia, por eso lo había buscado. Y además, el sueldo era lo que usaba para pagar sus gastos básicos.

Su celular, de modelo ligero y esmaltado en color rojo, vibró con insistencia cuando tardó en contestar. ¿Quién demonios le llamaría a semejante hora?

—¿Diga?

—¿Rozen… Rozenmaiden–san? Llamamos del Hospital Principal, ¿es usted pariente de Rozen… Rozenmaiden Suigintou–san? —inquirió una nerviosa voz femenina.

Shinku, pasando por alto el hecho de que la dueña de la voz no pudiera pronunciar su apellido de corrido, sintió un vago presentimiento.

—Sí, es mi pariente —respondió finalmente —¿Qué pasa con ella?

—Fue internada esta mañana. La encontraron en su edificio, al parecer una úlcera presentó complicaciones y la dejó inconsciente, rodando un tramo de escalera. Es grave, pero…

Shinku no escuchó lo último, porque su cerebro se quedó atascado en el dato referente a la caída de Suigintou. ¡Es que era imposible lo que se le estaba ocurriendo!

—¿Señorita? —por lo visto, la fémina del hospital ya no había querido pronunciar el apellido de Shinku —¿Sigue ahí?

—Ah, sí —contestó la rubia con vaguedad —¿Cómo está Suigintou ahora?

—Bien, tendrá que ser alimentada mayoritariamente por vía intravenosa unos días, hasta que la úlcera se cure lo suficiente. Estará hospitalizada varias semanas, por lo que necesitamos saber si tiene parientes mayores de edad que se hagan cargo del papeleo.

Shinku suspiró.

—No, no tiene ningún pariente mayor de edad —aclaró.

—En ese caso, el hospital se encargará. Buenas noches, señorita, y disculpe la molestia.

Shinku cortó la comunicación, se guardó el celular y miró alrededor. No sabía porqué, pero no le agradaba la idea de que Suigintou estuviera en el hospital con las cosas como andaban últimamente. Sin apartar de su mente un vago presentimiento, caminó lo más rápido posible a su departamento, pensando que tendría una larga charla con Junko al día siguiente.

&

—Uy, ¿qué cosa?

Suiseiseki no se distinguía por discreta cuando recibía noticias impactantes. Aunque en aquella ocasión, no fue la única que reaccionó así.

—¿Suigintou está enferma? —soltó Kanaria, con los verdes ojos muy abiertos —¿Quién lo hubiera pensado de ella, eh?

Las otras la vieron con expresión asesina.

—Perdón —se disculpó Kanaria por lo bajo.

—Hey, ¿y qué tiene? —se interesó Hinaichigo.

—Algo de una úlcera —respondió Shinku sin mucho interés.

—¿Porqué no vamos a verla? —propuso Souseiseki.

—Uy, hermanita, no creo que nos reciba con los brazos abiertos —se burló Suiseiseki.

—Eh… Yo sí voy —afirmó Junko tímidamente.

Las Rozenmaiden la miraron con asombro.

—Es que… Suigintou–san… Me visitó en el hospital —se excusó la castaña.

Nadie puso reparos ante eso.

—Oigan, ¿qué es una úlcera? —quiso saber Hinaichigo.

Souseiseki se lo explicó con sencillez en menos de dos minutos.

—¿Y eso duele?

—Hinaichigo, es lógico que duele —espetó Shinku, un tanto desesperada.

—No me refiero a eso —la rubia ojiverde ladeó la cabeza, pensativa —Es que… ¿Eso de la úlcera no es algo que te da después de mucho tiempo? —se volvió hacia Souseiseki.

—Normalmente, sí —contestó la gemela de cabello corto —Eso y descuido al comer.

—Entonces, hace mucho que Suigintou está enferma, ¿no?

Todas se quedaron en silencio.

—Seguramente —concedió Shinku al cabo de un minuto —No me extrañaría nada de Suigintou. En ese sentido, es igual que Akira–san.

—Yo sólo vi a Akira–san una vez —recordó Kanaria —¡Vaya facha la suya! Mi madre dijo que ya no servía para nada, aunque nunca me explicó porqué.

—Lo mismo pensaba nuestra madre —reconoció Souseiseki, en tanto Suiseiseki asentía a su lado —Y eso que casi es vencida por Akira–san.

—¿Y eso cómo fue, por cierto? —quiso saber Shinku.

Mientras Souseiseki narraba los sucesos, Junko se quedó sumamente pensativa. ¿Acaso lo que había escuchado el día anterior era una especie de… eco, de lo que le había pasado a Suigintou? Eso le resultaba casi imposible, ¡se suponía que ella veía cosas raras, no las oía! Aunque… Sí, bien pensado, eso podía explicar porqué las apariciones que captaba le hablaban y ella podía escuchar lo que decían.

—Junko —la llamó Shinku entonces —Vamos a clases.

La castaña asintió y echó a andar.

Lo único bueno de relacionarte con las Rozenmaiden, reflexionó Junko, era tener que llegar temprano a clases: si no lo hacía, no podía conversar con todas juntas y podía perderse charlas como aquélla.

—Junko —llamó Shinku de nuevo —Lo que… _escuchaste_ ayer… ¿Exactamente qué era?

Luego de un titubeo, la castaña se lo describió, para luego preguntar.

—Shinku–san, ¿crees que estoy loca?

—No —sentenció la rubia con rotundidad, clavándole los ojos a Junko —Que nada ni nadie te convenza de lo contrario, ¿entendido? Que seas distinta no quiere decir que estés loca.

La castaña, acomodándose un poco los anteojos, observó a Shinku con confusión.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó en un susurro —Shinku–san, no es que… Bueno, no es que no agradezca el gesto, pero… ¿porqué te preocupas por mí?

La aludida sintió que era una pregunta propia de Junko, aunque no la comprendía.

—No puedo creerlo —espetó Shinku al darse cuenta del problema —¿En serio te parece tan raro que la gente se preocupe por ti? ¿Pues qué tienes en la cabeza?

—¡Lo mismo que todo el mundo! —contestó Junko, riendo —A veces preguntas cosas muy raras, Shinku–san. Y eso que no eres yo.

El cambio de tema era evidente y la rubia estaba a punto de replicar cuando detectó cierta mueca triste en su médium. Prefirió no insistir, aunque de una forma u otra, averiguaría qué ocultaba tras esa mueca.

&

Mamoru Shimichi estaba sorprendiendo a las enfermeras ese día. Empezando porque las saludó desde temprana hora

—Buenas —dijo simplemente, cuando una enfermera llegó a revisar su expediente.

La mujer lo observó con la boca abierta, cerró el expediente y salió de la habitación para entrar poco después con un carrito lleno de charolas con comida.

—Si estás de buen humor, ¿comerás algo, Shimichi–kun?

El muchacho vio cómo le acomodaba una charola frente a él, en una mesita especial de la cama, y se encogió de hombros.

—Tal vez —respondió —Tengo algo de hambre.

La enfermera, entre alegre y asustada, fue a repetir la operación con Suigintou.

—Provecho —deseó la enfermera antes de irse.

Suigintou miró la comida, hizo una mueca de desagrado ante una especie de papilla y mejor tomó la pequeña botella de leche, dándole un sorbo.

—Es mejor que nada —masculló.

—¿Eso es todo lo que vas a comer? —preguntó Mamoru, intrigado, sosteniendo un tazón de arroz y unos palillos.

—Supongo que es todo lo que pueden darme mientras tenga esto —se quejó Suigintou, alzando el brazo donde una jeringa la conectaba al suero intravenoso, para luego darle otro trago a la leche —Aunque ni sueñen en que me comeré eso —señaló la papilla con un ademán —Nada más de verlo, me dan ganas de vomitar.

Y aunque no quería, sintió el estómago revuelto. Posando la leche en la charola, se levantó de la cama como pudo y fue al baño de la habitación.

Mamoru observó eso con una ceja arqueada. No sabía qué tenía ella exactamente, pues cuando la llevaron al cuarto, él estaba dormido. De pronto, el sonido de objetos cayéndose lo sobresaltó y se enderezó en la cama.

—¡Oye! —gritó, en dirección al baño —¿Estás bien?

—Sí, sí —rezongó Suigintou en voz alta.

Poco después, dejó el baño a paso tambaleante.

—¿De verdad estás bien? —inquirió Mamoru, incrédulo.

Suigintou asintió, acostándose de nuevo, no sin antes apartar la charola de ella.

—Esa asquerosidad me mareó —explicó con voz entrecortada, mirando la supuesta papilla de forma asesina.

Mamoru soltó una carcajada.

—¡Eres única! —exclamó.

Rió tan fuerte que una enfermera se asomó para ver qué pasaba.

—No están acostumbrados a que te andes carcajeando, ¿verdad? —supuso Suigintou en cuanto la enfermera se fue.

Mamoru negó con la cabeza.

—Touché —musitó con nostalgia.

—¿Tienes un complejo con el esgrima o qué?

La pregunta hizo que Mamoru saliera de sus pensamientos de golpe.

—¿Porqué lo dices? —quiso saber.

—No paras de decir _touché_ —Suigintou se encogió de hombros —Eso es de esgrima.

—¿Y tú cómo lo sabes?

—Estoy en el club de la escuela y aparte… Mi madre, antes de morir, me enseñó algo.

—Muéstrame.

Suigintou lo miró como si se hubiera vuelto loco y acto seguido, sonrió maliciosamente.

—Sí, claro, ¿cómo se supone que lo haga ahora?

Y la cuestión le saló con su tono de voz acostumbrado, falsamente dulce y con un dejo de burla tal, que Mamoru frunció el ceño.

—Oye, ¡tú viniste hace poco! —exclamó el muchacho —Y trataste muy mal a Sakurada.

—¿Te refieres a la chiquilla cuatro–ojos?

Mamoru, visiblemente molesto, asintió.

—¡Entonces aquí estuvo la chiquilla! —se escandalizó Suigintou —¡Y tú estabas despierto! —agregó, al darse cuenta de lo que eso significaba.

—Bueno, descansaba los ojos —Mamoru se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa burlona —Y ya hablando sin rodeos, quisiera saber qué es un Campo N, qué es una Rosa Mística… Absolutamente todo.

—¿Porqué?

—Me dio curiosidad.

Suigintou lo observó con una ceja arqueada, interrogante.

—No tengo la obligación de satisfacer tu curiosidad —sentenció la chica, bebiendo el último trago de leche de golpe.

—Pues entonces, ¿te importa que me acerque, a ver si puedo obligarte?

La joven esbozó una media sonrisa, a punto de preguntar qué conseguiría con ello, cuando lo vio levantarse con increíble lentitud. Iba a indagar qué se proponía cuando él, al bajar de la cama, dio un traspié y cayó de rodillas.

—¿Se puede saber qué haces? —espetó la chica, yendo rápidamente hacia Mamoru.

—Debería caminar más seguido —se reprendió él en un susurro, sonriendo apenas.

La muchacha, indiferente al comentario, se acercó y lo tomó de un brazo, ayudándolo a incorporarse. Con lo que no contó fue con dos cosas: que el joven fuera varios centímetros más alto que ella y que volviera a tambalearse, posando su cabeza en uno de los hombros de ella y llevándose una mano al pecho.

—Anda, enderézate —le ordenó Suigintou —Te ayudaré a ir a la cama, pero estás pesado.

Mamoru no habló, pero asintió con la cabeza, la cual fue alzando poco a poco. Sólo hasta entonces Suigintou notó lo pálido que estaba y la mano con la que se estrujaba la bata de hospital a la altura del corazón.

—¿Te duele algo? —inquirió, intentando no sonar preocupada —¿Llamo a alguien?

Pero Mamoru le tomó un brazo con fuerza.

—No —respondió —Vamos a ver… si me muero de una vez.

Llegaron a la cama del muchacho y él volvió a recostarse, respirado profundamente.

—¿Sigues pensando en esa estupidez? —se exasperó Suigintou.

Mamoru la miró con gesto lánguido.

—Sí —fue su firme y escueta respuesta.

Suigintou intentó retirarse, pero Mamoru no la soltaba.

—Lo único que lamento… es haber esperado la muerte aquí —comentó de pronto el joven —Hubiera preferido que fuera en otra parte o haciendo lo que me gusta. No aquí, donde casi no me puedo mover. Quisiera… haber esperado la muerte… probando que sirvo de algo…

Suigintou sintió que el agarre de su brazo se aflojaba, pero no retiró la mirada del rostro de Mamoru, que se iba contrayendo de dolor a ratos. Sus ojos castaños, antes de cerrarlos por completo, lanzaron algunos destellos anaranjados que si la vista y la cordura no le fallaban, se estaban apagando. Sin miramientos, se alejó de la cama y alcanzó un cable con un botón blanco, el cual presionó con insistencia.

Unos segundos después, una enfermera entró precipitadamente a la habitación.

—¿Shimichi–kun? —se extrañó.

—Oiga, si no le importa, revíselo —espetó Suigintou de mala gana, dejando el botón y regresando a su propia cama —¡No se quede ahí parada!

La enfermera, que se había quedado un tanto aturdida, reaccionó y dedicándole una mirada asesina a Suigintou, se apuró a dejar el cuarto, llamando a voces a un doctor. La joven Rozenmaiden, suspirando con resignación, miró atentamente a Mamoru, que ahora yacía en si cama en completo silencio, sin asomo de sonrisa o frases sarcásticas, preguntándose qué enfermedad tendría el pobre.

Obtuvo una pista poco después, cuando la enfermera volvió con algunas colegas, un par de médicos y un aparato que solamente había visto en televisión: un resucitador. Alzó las cejas con sorpresa, ¿tan grave era el asunto?

Pues tal parecía que sí. Tuvieron que usar el aparato un par de veces, combinado con medicamento por vía intravenosa, para que los doctores presentes revisaran los signos vitales del chico y respiraran aliviados.

—Situación controlada —anunció uno de los galenos al demás personal —No olviden anotar los detalles en el expediente, para el reporte mensual a sus padres.

—¿No deberíamos apresurar su cirugía? —inquirió el otro doctor —A este paso, si seguimos esperando, no la resistirá.

—Los padres siguen fuera del país —informó el primer médico a modo de respuesta —Además, aunque estuvieran aquí, el muchacho se niega rotundamente —miró despectivamente a Mamoru antes de añadir —Pacientes como éste quebrantan mi ética. Ojalá se le cumpla su deseo de una buena vez —concluyó con fastidio.

Acto seguido, los médicos y las enfermeras abandonaron la estancia, dejando a Suigintou pasmada. ¿De verdad había entendido bien? ¿Ese doctor quería que Mamoru muriera? No sabía porqué, pero de pronto sintió coraje. Se levantó, caminó lentamente a la cama de su compañero de cuarto y lo observó largo rato de manera crítica.

—Tú sirves de algo —musitó, con los puños apretados —Pero no sé cómo probártelo.

Pronto sabría cómo hacerlo, pero de haberse enterado en ese instante del método, Suigitou hubiera querido evitarlo a toda costa.

&

—Aún no comprendo.

Junko y Shinku, luego de informarse en la recepción del hospital, caminaban por un largo pasillo hacia la habitación de Suigintou. La frase de la rubia captó la atención de la castaña.

—¿Qué es lo que no comprendes, Shinku–san?

—Esto —Shinku señaló a su médium —No creo que Suigintou viniera a visitarte porque le importaras y ahora tú vienes a devolverle el gesto —bufó —No lo comprendo.

Junko, por toda respuesta, sonrió.

—Es lindo que la gente se preocupe por ti, ¿no? —comentó.

Ahí estaba de nuevo el tema. Shinku pensó en saber de una buena vez ese asunto de Junko y la preocupación de los demás hacia ella, pero se contuvo. Si la castaña no le hablaba del asunto por su voluntad, menos lo haría a fuerza de interrogarla. Suspirando, la rubia se puso a pensar en quién podría informarle sobre aquello y tan ensimismada estaba que dio un fuerte respingo cuando Junko la tomó con brusquedad de una mano y la hizo correr por el pasillo.

—¿Qué te pasa? —le espetó.

—El viento —susurró Junko por toda respuesta —Se ve sin la luz de siempre. Viene de allá —señaló al frente —Se parece a…

—Un Campo N —completó Shinku al sentir un fuerte aire frío —Ay, no, ¿porqué aquí?

&

—¿Un Campo N aquí?

Suigintou, sentada en su cama con la charola de la comida frente a ella (y habiendo apartado la nauseabunda papilla enseguida), arqueó una ceja. Había percibido el cambio en la atmósfera como una brisa gélida, pero no sabía de dónde procedía exactamente. Se levantó con cuidado, se arrancó del brazo izquierdo la aguja que le suministraba suero y revolviendo el cajón de la cómoda colocada entre su cama y la de Mamoru, encontró su guardapelo negro. Se lo puso, observando su entorno, hasta que por fin localizó la dirección de la brisa.

—El pasillo —musitó, extrañada.

No era para menos. A últimas fechas, el Campo N se formaba con las Rozenmaiden ya en su interior. Pero entonces recordó su otra teoría y soltó un bufido.

—La chiquilla está aquí —masculló, abriendo su guardapelo —¡MeiMei!

La lucecita magenta se apresuró a salir y rodearla de manera lenta. Pronto la bata de hospital desapareció, dando paso a su habitual indumentaria negra. La joven, luego de llevarse una mano al estómago, reprimió una mueca de dolor.

—Ahora no… —jadeó, suplicante.

Pero el cuerpo no le obedeció, debiendo doblarse un poco, antes que el dolor remitiera.

—Vamos a ver qué encontramos —musitó.

Sus alas negras se desplegaron un poco cuando caminaba hacia la puerta. En el instante en que tocaba la perilla, oyó movimiento a su espalda, lo que la hizo girarse. Su sorpresa fue mayúscula al darse cuenta que Mamoru había despertado e intentaba incorporarse.

—¿Pero a ti qué te pasa? —se sobresaltó Suigintou, frunciendo el ceño —No puedes levantarte, ¡no debes…! ¿De verdad te quieres morir pronto? —inquirió, sin rastro de furia en la voz. Más bien sonaba… decepcionada. Decepcionada y triste.

—Quiero morir, sí —respondió él con dificultad, llevándose una mano al pecho —Pero ya no voy a esperar a la muerte cruzado de brazos. Voy… voy a vivir mientras tanto.

Suigintou compuso una sonrisa irónica.

—¿Te das cuenta que lo que acabas de decir es una paradoja? —preguntó con curiosidad.

Mamoru asintió, logrando sostenerse en pie. Acto seguido, pudo apreciar cabalmente el aspecto de su compañera de cuarto y solamente se le ocurrió una cosa qué decir.

—Eres como el ángel de la muerte que tanto he estado llamando.

Suigintou desvió la vista, apenada.

—No digas tonterías —espetó —Yo, menos que nadie, podría ser un ángel. Además…

Una nueva punzada de dolor le impidió continuar. Se llevó las dos manos al abdomen, reprimiendo un gemido, sin hacer caso de nada hasta que sintió cómo la tomaban de un brazo.

—¿Pero qué intentas hacer? —miró a Mamoru, que la jalaba de vuelta su sitio —Tengo que salir, afuera hay un…

Se calló al ver la mueca del chico, mezcla de cansancio y concentración. Parecía que lo que hacía lo estaba agotando, pero que no pensaba rendirse. Finalmente, Suigintou sintió que la obligaba a sentarse en la cama y reaccionó.

—No tomas en cuenta la opinión de los demás, ¿verdad? —quiso saber —Sólo te preocupas por ti mismo.

—No —fue la rotunda respuesta de Mamoru, quien se sentó a su lado —Si así fuera, te hubiera dejado marchar.

—¿Y porqué no lo hiciste?

—Porque si te pasa algo, de verdad ya no servirás de nada. No te das cuenta, pero eres mejor que yo. Yo ya no espero nada de la vida. Tú tampoco, pero estás luchando por algo que quieres y eso ya es mucho.

Suigintou no supo qué decir a eso, salvo abrir su guardapelo con lentitud.

—MeiMei —llamó en voz baja.

El espíritu artificial obedeció y regresó a su lugar, haciendo que el aspecto de su dueña volviera a la normalidad. La chica de melena blanca estaba por quitarse el guardapelo cuando una mano de Mamoru la detuvo.

—Cuéntamelo —pidió con total seriedad —Quiero saberlo todo de ti.

—¿Y para qué, si de todas formas te vas a morir?

—Para así llevarme un hermoso recuerdo.

Suigintou desvió la mirada, haciendo una mueca. No sabía porqué, pero Mamoru la hacía sentirse bien e incómoda a un tiempo. Era una combinación de sensaciones mucho más problemática que su enfermedad y la prueba de ello estuvo en lo que hizo a continuación: extendió el brazo izquierdo.

—Tú… ¿aceptas… compartir conmigo… el peso de una Rosa Mística?

Había pronunciado la frase del contrato, por lo que en el anular de la mano izquierda, con un destello, apareció un anillo con una rosa negra.

—¿Qué rayos…? —masculló Mamoru, estupefacto.

—Usar esto… me quita la vida —Suigintou se llevó la diestra al guardapelo —Y si no quiero morir pronto, debo hacer un contrato con alguien que me preste energía, a cambio de mi protección —suspiró —Si llego a realizar el contrato, el otro se convierte en mi médium y si las cosas salieran demasiado mal… Mi médium será el primero en morir.

Hubo un momento de silencio que la joven interpretó como negativa, por lo que empezó a bajar la mano izquierda. Pero justo abrió la boca para desaparecer el anillo y Mamoru le tomó la zurda, deteniéndola.

—Morir ayudando a alguien… será mejor que simplemente morir —sentenció con voz extrañamente firme—Ah… acepto.

Suigintou lo miró con asombre y Mamoru, por un instante, pensó que su corazón estaría físicamente inservible, pero que emocionalmente no. Todo porque sintió varias cosas agradables al contemplar a aquella chica sin señal alguna de su habitual burla y frialdad.

—Besa la rosa —ordenó ella.

Mamoru asintió, se llevó la mano izquierda a los labios y besó el anillo con suavidad.

Un destello magenta jaló su mano izquierda al frente en el preciso instante en que la puerta de la habitación se abría de golpe, revelando a una sofocada Shinku y a una pálida Junko. Ambas recién llegadas se quedaron atónitas ante la escena.

Suigintou ya había conseguido médium.

&

_25 de octubre de 2008. 4:40 P.M. (Hora de Aguascalientes, Ags. México)_

_Ah… En primer lugar, ¡hola a todo el mundo! Sí, lo sé, tengo agallas en saludar cuando he tardado… ¿Qué, meses? Lo lamento con el alma, pero supongo que el capi no ayudaba mucho._

_Es decir, darle protagonismo a una chica que no fuera Junko o Shinku me costaba trabajo al principio, ¡y eso que el borrador lo tengo desde no sé cuándo! Y por increíble que parezca, Suigintou no se me dificultó, sobre todo cuando decidí que le pasara todo esto, de lo cual sacó un médium bastante pintoresco. Si no me creen, en el transcurso de los capítulos verán cómo es el carácter de Mamoru, que en ocasiones, le gana al de Kogane en rarezas, jajaja._

_Y Junko sí que no sale de una para meterse en otra. Nada más va al hospital a visitar a Suigintou y termina en un Campo N con Shinku. Las dos chicas lograron llegar con Suigintou, pero por sus caras, no les fue muy bien que digamos. Es decir, ¿cuándo les ha ido bien en un Campo N? Sin comentarios._

_Y por cierto, antes de despedirme… Publiqué en _Fanfiction_ una historia que tengo desde hace tiempo en otras páginas, pero como éstas han tenido unos problemitas (vamos, que una se extinguió y en la otra se entra un día sí y cinco no). Es una especie de crossover muy raro, ¡hasta salgo yo! Y se titula _Encuentros y Entrevistas con…_ (el sistema quita los puntos suspensivos, pero el título es así, cuando lo lean, sabrán de qué hablo). En uno de los capítulos, hago referencia a un personaje de este fic, que por cierto, aparece en el siguiente capi… Sólo que el borrador aún no lo paso en limpio. En cuanto esté, seguramente lo reconocerán. Siempre y cuando lean el mencionado crossover, claro._

_Muy bien, de momento me paso a retirar. Cuídense mucho, nos leemos pronto y por la tardanza, no me quieran asesinar._


	8. ¿Tú, Madre?

En cuanto Mamoru pudo abrir los ojos por completo, contempló con cierta fascinación el anillo que ahora llevaba en el anular izquierdo.

—Al menos es de mi color favorito —fue lo primero que pudo decir.

Suigintou negó con la cabeza antes de percatarse de las visitas.

—¿Y ustedes qué hacen aquí? —preguntó bruscamente.

—En primera, visitarte —contestó Shinku de mala gana, buscando una silla —Y en segunda, escaparnos de un Campo N.

—¿Así que tenía razón? —aventuró Suigintou, señalando a Junko con un gesto de cabeza.

Shinku, suspirando, abrió su guardapelo y llamó a su espíritu artificial, el cual acudió enseguida. El vestido rojo y el bastón negro de la rubia desaparecieron casi de inmediato, dando paso al uniforme de la Hanatensai.

—Ya no estoy tan segura —fue la respuesta de Shinku, sacudiéndose la falda del uniforme antes de tomar asiento en la cama de su media hermana—Pero lo voy a averiguar.

—Mientras tanto, ¿puedes contarme qué pasó?

Shinku miró de reojo a Junko, dudosa. Como si supiera que era observada, la castaña se acomodó los anteojos y tomó aire, como si se diera valor.

—Yo te lo puedo contar, Suigintou–san —ofreció, intentando sonreír sin ningún éxito—Fui la única que vio y oyó todo.

Suigintou asintió y sin ser experta en el tema, presintió que para Junko no sería agradable revivir la experiencia.

_**¿Tú, Madre?**_

Veinte minutos antes…

_Junko halaba a Shinku hacia donde se sentía el Campo N, cosa que la rubia no comprendía._

—_¿A qué vamos a meternos al Campo N? —era la pregunta específica de la Rozenmaiden._

—_Es que… Está cerca de la habitación de Suigintou–san —contestó Junko, casi sin aliento._

_Shinku, recordando que su médium había salido de ese mismo hospital hacía poco, le dio un leve tirón para que se calmara._

—_Vamos más despacio —ordenó —Parece que el Campo N viene hacia nosotras._

_Era cierto. Shinku no la veía, pero Junko se percató de cómo una niebla blanca, espesa y opaca se aproximaba. Pronto notó cómo las sobrepasaba, encerrándolas en su interior unos segundos, y después el pasillo apareció ante ellas como siempre, pero sin sonido, sin gente y con una luz diferente. Ahora sí estaban de lleno en el Campo N._

—_No me agrada para nada —musitó la rubia —¡Hollie! —su espíritu artificial la cambió luego de salir del guardapelo rojo —Busca la salida —le ordenó su dueña poco después y se vio a la lucecita alejarse a gran velocidad —No quiero quedarme aquí mucho tiempo —comentó._

_Pero lo que de verdad buscaba era sacar a Junko de ahí. Era oficial: sin importar lo que estuviera ocurriendo, los Campos N y los ataques iban tras Junko. Y hablando de la castaña…_

—_¿Qué? —escuchó que murmuraba —¿Dónde está la salida?_

_Junko fijaba la vista a su izquierda, en tanto a su derecha, Shinku no entendía qué ocurría._

_Y eso era porque ella no distinguía a la chica vestida de blanco y con un ojo parchado que, con suma cortesía, se dirigía a Junko y le decía que la salida estaba más adelante. Con una mano señaló al frente y con la otra, empuñaba un largo bastón que parecía hecho de cristal._

—_Pero no podemos avanzar así nada más —avisó Junko, haciendo una mueca de fastidio —Siempre se nos atraviesan cristales y…_

—_No se preocupe, Sakurada–san —la joven de cabello blanco le dedicó una tranquilizadora mirada con su ojo descubierto —Trataré de frenar eso. Estoy cansándome de la farsa que _ellas_ han estado montando —masculló con enfado._

—_¿_Ellas_? —se extrañó Junko —¿Quiénes son_ ellas_?_

_Pero la chica no contestó, sino que se volteó y mirando fijamente al frente, frunció el ceño._

—_Ahí viene —advirtió —Sakurada–san, apresúrese y saque a su Rozenmaiden de aquí._

_Acto seguido, giró entre sus manos el largo bastón y clavó una de las puntas, triangular y afilada, en el suelo. Para sorpresa de Junko, una fina capa de hielo brotó de ese punto, extendiéndose con increíble rapidez._

—_Tú creas la nieve y el hielo que vemos en los Campos N —se sorprendió la castaña —Increíble —reconoció, para luego preguntar —¿Pero quién eres?_

_Lo había preguntado antes sin obtener respuesta. Sin embargo, esta vez al menos supo algo interesante._

—_No debe creer todo lo que Barasuishou le diga, Sakurada–san, No debe creer nada de lo que salga de su boca, ¿comprende?_

_Junko asintió, aunque no entendía del todo._

—_Ahora márchense, antes que mi hielo no aguante más —la joven sonrió levemente, casi con orgullo —Aunque no dejaré que _ella_ gane._

—_Shinku–san —llamó Junko entonces —La salida está más adelante._

_La rubia, sin replicar, asintió y la siguió en cuanto se pusieron en marcha. Por experiencia, ahora sabía que podía confiar en la palabra de su médium._

_Tuvieron que caminar despacio para no resbalar con el hielo, pero pronto notaron que éste comenzaba a resquebrajarse. El conocido temblor que precedía a los cristales violáceos empezó a sentirse. A su espalda, Junko pudo ver a la chica de blanco desencajar su bastón y que le brotaban unas brillantes alas a la espalda, con las cuales ascendió con elegancia y precisión. Pronto estuvo a su lado y Junko apreció las alas más de cerca: eran blancas como la nieve, pero se unían a la espalda de su poseedora a través de zarzas llenas de espinas. Era como si las alas fueran extensiones de aquellas espinosas ramas que, en algunos puntos, mostraban diminutos botones de rosa blancas._

—_No quería llegar a esto —murmuró la joven de blanco, poniendo su bastón al frente —Pero _ella_ no me deja alternativa._

_Y con increíble rapidez, giró el bastón una y otra vez, alzándolo muy alto._

_En pocos minutos, un torbellino de nieve surgió del bastón giratorio, aunque lo único que veía Shinku era un tornado de nieve justo a un lado de su médium._

—_¡Junko, a un lado! —espetó._

_Pero la aludida no la escuchó. Observaba el torbellino con el ceño fruncido._

—_Si no me dices tu nombre, ¿puedo llamarte Yuki? —inquirió de pronto._

—_No —la muchacha mandó el torbellino al frente con un certero movimiento de manos, dejando de girar el bastón —Se parece al nombre de mi madre y no me siento digna de llevarlo. Mi nombre es…_

_No alcanzó a decirlo, puesto que el torbellino de nieve había chocado contra uno de los enormes cristales que habían salido de pronto de las cuatro paredes. Y después, sin previo aviso, decenas de cristales perforaron el hielo del suelo y encerraron a Junko en un apretado círculo._

—_¡Esto ya me cansó! —exclamó la castaña de repente, montando en cólera —¿Se puede saber porqué la traes conmigo? ¡Habla de una buena vez, Barasuishou!_

_El nombre no le sonaba a Shinku de nada, así que comenzó a dudar de la salud mental de Junko. Bueno, lo hizo hasta que oyó un grito hecho con rabia._

—_No voy a terminar aquí. ¡Tengo que estar con Kogane! ¡Se lo prometí!_

_Shinku alcanzó a esbozar una sonrisa. Sí que su médium era una chica complicada. Lo bueno es que tenía claras sus prioridades._

—_Y también se lo prometí a papá —agregó Junko al poco rato —¡Le prometí a papá que no lo abandonaría! Así que da la cara de una buena vez, Barasuishou. Acuérdate que yo sí puedo verte —cerró con fuerza su ojo izquierdo —¿Dónde estás?_

—_Estás._

_La palabra parecía eco de la suya, pero totalmente inexpresiva y fría. Y de pronto, entre el montón de cristales que habían detenido al torbellino de nieve, Junko pudo ver a la choca de vestimenta lavanda, melena blanca y ojo parchado que les estaba causando tantos problemas: Barasuishou Rozemnaiden._

—_¿Qué quieres? —espetó Junko al instante._

—_Qué… quieres…_

—_¡Pareces caja de resonancia! —renegó la castaña con el ceño fruncido —¿Qué, no tienes vocabulario propio y por eso repites lo que dicen los demás?_

_Barasuishou dejó escapar una risita, misma que Junko recordara de la primera vez que la había visto. Como en aquella ocasión, sintió un escalofrío._

—_Mi vocabulario lo reservo para ocasiones especiales —reveló Barasuishou con un dejo de cinismo, lo que preocupó aún más a Junko —Y ésta promete ser una ocasión muy especial. Por fin dejaré sin médium a la hija de la quinta Rozen Maiden, ¿qué te parece?_

—_Yo… yo no dejaré de ayudar a Shinku–san sólo porque tú lo quieras —alegó la castaña con toda la firmeza de la que era capaz._

_Ante semejante respuesta, las carcajadas incrédulas no se hicieron esperar. Sólo que esta vez, no provenían únicamente de Barasuishou._

—_Sigues siendo muy ingenua… Junko–chan._

_La nueva voz, femenina y con cierto aire despectivo, fue claramente escuchada por Shinku, quien frunció el ceño. No le había gustado el desdén con el que había llamado a su médium quien, ahora que se fijaba, se había quedado pálida, mirando al frente, como quien ve a un fantasma._

—_¿Junko? —la llamó cautelosamente._

—_Sakurada–san… —titubeó la chica de blanco._

_Pero Junko no respondió a ninguna de las dos. Simplemente se quedó ahí, sin prestarle atención más que a la silueta delgada y alta que aparecía tras Barasuishou. Sin duda era una mujer de larga cabellera y vestimenta formal, que cuando estuvo totalmente expuesta, provocó que Shinku quedara boquiabierta: era una mujer increíblemente bella, pero con un halo de frialdad innegable. Nada en esa persona denotaba emociones._

—_¿Quién es usted? —espetó la rubia._

_La mujer, de cara ovalada, la observó de arriba abajo con gesto despectivo, sin mostrar algún cambio de humor en su fino rostro. A continuación, se echó suavemente un largo mechón castaño hacia atrás, con ademán elegante, antes de sonreír. Sin embargo, ese gesto tuvo en Shinku un efecto extraño: sintió admiración por aquella persona… pero también miedo._

—_Cuánto tiempo sin verte… Junko–chan._

_Ahí estaba de nuevo, la voz de esa mujer imprimía cierto sentimiento al nombre de su médium que la sacaba de quicio. Shinku olvidó el miedo para darle paso al coraje. Preparó su bastón y se lanzó, sin hacer caso de nada más._

—_¡Shinku–san, no lo hagas! —rogó Junko._

—_¡No le permito llamar a sí a Junko! —masculló la rubia, con los ojos fijos en la mujer._

_Y descargó el primer golpe._

_Con lo que no contó fue con que un delgado cristal violáceo con una curiosa forma de espada, la bloqueara. Presionó cuanto pudo, pero el cristal le ganó y la lanzó varios metros atrás._

—_¿Cómo rayos…? —siseó Shinku, frustrada._

_Junko, desde su posición, sabía cómo: Barasuishou había materializado una espada de cristal en su mano y con ella había bloqueado el ataque de la rubia. Estaba defendiendo a la mujer castaña, que ante el hecho, sonrió un poco más, aparentemente divertida._

—_Puedo llamar a Junko–chan como se me dé la gana —aseguró, ladeando la cabeza —No va a ser una tonta niña quien venga a darme lecciones de etiqueta. Barasuishou —llamó, volviéndose hacia donde Shinku solamente veía la espada de cristal flotando a varios centímetros del suelo —termina con esto lo más pronto posible. Acaba de una buena vez con la inocente Junko–chan._

_Asintiendo, Barasuishou imitó la sonrisa de la mujer y empuñó su espada en alto, yéndose después contra Junko a toda velocidad. Sin perder tiempo, Shinku se puso de pie y preparando su bastón, llegó justo a tiempo para usarlo contra la espada._

_El choque resonó en todo el Campo N, lo que hizo que Junko se sobresaltara. Y como vio enseguida a Shinku y Barasuishou enfrascarse en un duelo, aprovechó para dirigirse discretamente a la joven de blanco que sólo ella veía._

—_Disculpa —le susurró, haciéndole una tímida seña con la mano para llamar su atención —¿Podrías… sacarme de aquí?_

_La aludida, al principio, no prestó atención, pero luego giró la cara por completo, esbozando una sutilísima sonrisa de disculpa._

—_Perdone, mi ojo no me dejaba verla bien —se señaló el ojo parchado —Permítame ver qué puedo hacer, Sakurada–san. Retírese lo más posible de las amatistas._

_Juno obedeció en el acto, notando, para su sorpresa, que la chica de blanco había especificado que los cristales de Barasuishou eran amatistas. ¿Cómo lo había sabido? Como fuera, no quería quitarle la vista de encima a las peleadoras._

_Shinku estaba en clara desventaja, pues no podía saber qué hacía su contrincante. Sin embargo, se defendía bastante bien, cosa que a la chica de lavanda le había borrado la sonrisa del rostro. De pronto, un cristal brotó tras Shinku, poniéndola en riesgo._

—_¡Shinku–san, atrás!_

_La ojiazul pudo esquivar el obstáculo, ejecutando un salto hacia atrás que la situó sobre el cristal. Barasuishou, aunque Shinku no la veía, contrajo el rostro en una mueca de impaciencia._

—_Déjala —se escuchó que ordenaba la mujer castaña, luego de consultar en su muñeca izquierda un reloj de pulsera reluciente y acomodarse la manga de su saco color violeta oscuro con infinita paciencia —Ahora que veo la hora, recordé que tengo una reunión urgente. Barasuishou, hay que irnos. Tú también tienes algunos asuntos pendientes._

_La nombrada, según notó Junko, bajó la espada y luego le clavó su amarillo ojo derecho, cargado de desprecio. Junko se mordió el labio inferior con fuerza para después percatarse de que los cristales a su alrededor eran cubiertos por una delgada capa de nieve, cortesía de la muchacha de blanco que entrecerraba su ojo izquierdo con concentración._

—_No tiene caso destruirla ahora —comentó Barasuishou con toda tranquilidad —Quiero que mi médium lo vea, de ser posible —se giró hacia la mujer castaña con gesto de obediencia—Será como honrarla. ¿No es así, Hanabusa–sama?_

_La mujer torció su sonrisa hacia un lado, en un signo de maldad pura que a Shinku le cortó la respiración. Y es que no sabía porqué, pero esa cara le había recordado algo… A alguien._

—_Sí, será un honor venir a contemplar la extinción de cada médium —corroboró la mujer con cinismo —Especialmente la tuya, Junko–chan —su rostro mostró odio infinito al agregar —Será el mejor castigo._

_La joven castaña, llevándose una mano a sus anteojos, negó levemente con la cabeza. Shinku, en canto, volvió a sentir algo desagradable al oír cómo esa mujer decía el nombre de su médium._

_De pronto, los cristales que aprisionaban a Junko emitieron un silbido extraño: se fundían a causa de la nieve que los cubría, cual si fueran atacados por ácido. Barasuishou arqueó la ceja de su ojo descubierto y se giró, interrogante, hacia la mujer._

—_No percibo a nadie más —dijo la mujer en tono cansino, respondiendo a la silenciosa pregunta de la chica de lavanda —Vámonos ya, ¿quieres? Nos esperan._

_Barasuishou asintió y dando media vuelta, siguió a la mujer hasta desaparecer. Junko suspiró con alivio, siendo observada de cerca por Shinku._

—_¿Ya se marchó todo el mundo? —indagó la rubia, mirando alrededor desconfiadamente._

—_Kirakishou…_

_La joven de blanco, dedicándole una sonrisa amable a Junko, se había marchado no sin antes musitar esa sola palabra, larga y tranquila, que al parecer era su nombre._

—_Sí, ya —respondió entonces la castaña —Shinku–san, hay que irnos,_

_Comenzó a andar, seguida de cerca por una Rozenmaiden que no podía seguirle el paso y que se preguntaba una y otra vez de dónde se conocían Junko y aquella mujer._

Tiempo actual

—Eso es todo.

Junko terminó su relato en medio de un tenso silencio. Shinku ya había recuperado el aliento, Suigintou tenía el entrecejo fruncido y Mamoru dejaba ver, por su expresión, que no comprendía gran cosa de lo acontecido.

—Chiquilla, una pregunta —logró articular Suigintou finalmente —Esa tal Hanabusa… ¿De dónde te conoce?

Junko suspiró, cansada y sin ánimo.

—De donde toda madre conoce a sus hijos, Suigintou–san. De ahí me conoce.

Una idéntica expresión de sorpresa cruzó las caras de los oyentes.

—¿Qué cosa? —bramó Mamoru con incredulidad, abriendo los ojos desmesuradamente —Sakurada, ¿tu propia madre quiere verte muerta?

—Mira quién habla —se burló la joven de melena blanca —El que espera sentado a la muerte.

—Pero mi madre no quiere verme muerto —aclaró Mamoru de inmediato.

—Junko —llamó Shinku —No puedes estar hablando en serio —ante el mutismo de la castaña, la ojiazul espetó —¡No puedo creerlo! ¿Porqué tu madre querría verte muerta? ¡No lo comprendo! Mi madre… —se interrumpió, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta —Mi madre quería lo mejor para mí —logró continuar —No puedo imaginarme a una madre que piense lo contrario, ¡es algo ridículo! Ni siquiera puedo…

—Tuviste suerte, Shinku–san —interrumpió Junko dándole la espalda a todos bruscamente y sujetando la perilla de la puerta —De verdad, tuviste mucha suerte.

Y sin más preámbulos, abrió la puerta y se fue.

&&&

Los días se sucedieron de forma lenta y tensa. Aunque ninguna chica en la Hanatensai lo dijera, los grupos de primer año parecían sumergidos en sus propios problemas: cada uno tenía que lidiar con su Rozenmaiden particular. Por el momento, había dos que se libraban de esa condición: el uno, pues Suigintou aún estaba en el hospital; y el siete, que no tenía Rozenmaiden qué tolerar.

A pesar de todo, las jóvenes novatas de aquella preparatoria prestigiosa tenían poco de qué quejarse, en realidad. Tal vez las chicas Rozenmaiden fueran excéntricas, pero también tenían sus cualidades. Cada una era tenida en muy alto concepto en su respectivo grupo. Aunque eso no era del agrado de todo el mundo.

—Rozenmaiden, ¿se puede saber qué quieres ahora?

Al final de la penúltima semana de mayo, Shinku solicitó una reunión con sus compañeras de grupo para la hora del almuerzo y en cuanto todas estuvieron presentes, Onikawa había soltado aquella despectiva pregunta.

—_Natsuhana_ —fue la simple respuesta de Shinku.

Las chicas se pusieron a charlar emocionadamente en voz baja. El Natsuhana era un festejo que marcaba el inicio de las vacaciones de verano. La preparatoria Hanatensai era famosa por ello, pues se convertía cada año en un colorido festival.

—En la última reunión del concejo escolar se distribuyeron las actividades para el Natsuhana —informó Shinku con seriedad —Nuestro grupo estará a cargo del puesto de tiro al blanco y para ello, se nos pide conseguir los mejores premios que podamos.

Las jóvenes soltaron algunas risitas. Como el Natsuhana era un evento para todo público, varios estudiantes de otras escuelas lo aprovechaban para conocer a las de la Hanatensai y una forma de hacerlo era lucirse en distracciones como el tiro al blanco.

—¿Podemos traer lo que sea como premio? —quiso saber una chica bajita.

Shinku, por toda respuesta, negó con la cabeza y se volvió hacia Junko, a su derecha.

—Hay una lista de objetos prohibidos como premios —explicó la castaña, dando un paso al frente —Le daré una copia a cada una. Si el artículo que quieren traer no está en esa lista, adelante.

Todas sonrieron en señal de acuerdo, cuchicheando con entusiasmo, pero Shinku observaba a Junko, que tenía una distraída sonrisa en la cara. Y es que desde que se habían encontrado con la tal Hanabusa en el hospital…

Á la rubia le hervía la sangre de solo recordar a esa mujer. La forma en que se comportaba y su modo de tratar a Junko eran inaceptables. Sin embargo, recordaba que era la madre de su médium y le surgía una duda, ¿porqué Junko nunca la nombraba? Se había dado cuenta que cuando alguien le preguntaba al respecto, se quedaba muda o daba a entender que su madre no estaba con ella. Muchas de sus compañeras daban por hecho que la mujer estaba muerta, pero…

En fin, eso Shinku lo resolvería esa misma tarde.

&&&

Jun Sakurada dejó un alto rascacielos del centro de la ciudad a eso de las cinco de la tarde. Ese día usaba un traje marrón y con portafolios en mano, consultó su reloj. Hizo una mueca de contrariedad, desanudándose la corbata color caramelo que lucía al cuello.

—Voy tarde —susurró con fastidio.

Recorrió la avenida más transitada poco después a bordo de su automóvil negro, un modelo sumamente moderno y espacioso, en tiempo récord. Pronto llegó a su destino, se estacionó y al bajar, una voz lo saludó casi al instante.

—Gracias por venir. Y disculpe la molestia.

El señor Sakurada, luego de asegurar su vehículo, se dio media vuelta y sonrió.

—No es molestia —aseguró —Gracias a ti por preocuparte, Rozenmaiden–san.

Una joven rubia con dos coletas y penetrantes ojos azules le dedicó un gesto de cabeza.

—El punto es, Sakurada–sama, que quiero hacerle unas cuantas preguntas que me rondan por la cabeza desde hace tiempo. Por eso me atreví a pedirle esta cita.

El señor Sakurada asintió con expresión sombría.

—No sé qué ocurriera esta vez —comenzó, alzando la vista —El caso es que al estar en casa, Junko se la pasa metida en su cuarto. No es uno de sus _arranques_, porque sale a comer y a charlar un poco, pero aún así me preocupa.

—Es comprensible —afirmó Shinku vagamente —¿Podemos caminar un poco? Así la charla se nos hará menos pesada.

—Sí, por supuesto.

Tomaron el rumbo hacia la zona comercial y entre un escaparate y otro, la rubia contó a grandes rasgos lo sucedido en el hospital al ir a visitar a Suigintou. El señor Sakurada prestaba la mayor atención, pero cuando Shinku mencionó a Hanabusa, se le descompuso el semblante, haciendo que detuviera sus pasos de golpe.

—¿Akane? —musitó con incredulidad —¿De verdad Akane se atrevió a volver?

—¿Ese es el nombre de… la madre de Junko? —el señor Sakurada, aún aturdido, asintió —Entonces… tendré que decirle que sí. Esa… _señora_ se atrevió a volver.

—Rozenmaiden–san, deduzco por tu tono de voz, que Akane no fue agradable contigo.

—En realidad yo no importo —espetó Shinku de repente, haciendo una mueca —Lo que me dejó pasmada fue que quisiera… matar a Junko. A su propia hija…

La muchacha apretó los puños, frunciendo el ceño con fuerza. Por más que lo intentaba, no podía evitar enfadarse. Para su sorpresa, el señor Sakurada se limitó a suspirar con infinito cansancio y solamente una de sus manos, cerrada con tal fuerza que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos, delataba su verdadero ánimo.

—¿Sakurada… sama? —pronunció Shinku débilmente.

El aludido dio un respingo, volviendo a la realidad.

—La historia es larga —se excusó el hombre —No soy quién para contártela, pero estoy seguro que Junko no dirá nada, así que… ¿tienes tiempo, Rozenmaiden–san?

La rubia asintió sin titubear. Por suerte era su día libre en el trabajo.

—Bueno, antes que nada, debes saber que soy diseñador. Me he especializado en ropa para muñecas, sobre todo las que son de colección. La especialización me ha permitido trabajar para varias compañías jugueteras extranjeras.

Shinku mostró una ligera sorpresa. Nunca se imaginó que la profesión del señor Sakurada fuera ésa. Eso explicaba porqué, según Junko, había trabajado en el pasado para Rozen.

—En uno de mis primeros viajes a Europa, cuando comenzaba a especializarme, conocía a alguien —el señor Sakurada suspiró —Era una compatriota, una mujer hermosa e inteligente, que era parte de la industria juguetera como diseñadora de muñecas. Me la presentaron como colega en la realización de un pedido muy especial, que llevó más de seis meses concluirlo. En ese tiempo, nos gustamos mucho y al regresar a Japón, era tan fuerte lo que sentíamos uno por el otro que tardamos menos de dos meses en casarnos. Como habrás imaginado —sonrió con ironía —la susodicha diseñadora era Akane. Su apellido de soltera es Hanabusa.

Shinku asintió en señal de comprensión.

—Akane tiene muchas cualidades y en un principio, su ambición era una de ellas, puesto que no la dominaba. Sin embargo, con el paso del tiempo, quiso cada vez más fama y dinero, lo que me desconcertó. Ganábamos lo suficiente en un año como para vivir tranquilamente los siguientes dos, pero no quedaba satisfecha. Y justo cuando parecía estar contenta… Junko llegó.

Al ver el semblante del señor Sakurada, Shinku adivinó que venía la peor parte del relato, pero no se atrevió a evitarlo. Tuvo paciencia, deseando que no fuera tan desagradable como creía.

—En cuanto se enteró que estaba embarazada, Akane se transformó. Si antes creía que algo malo pasaba con ella, en esos días confirmé que ya no era la misma de la que me había enamorado. Lo primero que dijo después de darme la noticia fue _Voy a borrar este error_.

—¿Error? —se sobresaltó Shinku —¿Llamó a su propia hija un _error_?

—También se lo hice ver —recordó el señor Sakurada con pesadumbre —Cuando mencioné que era el bebé de ambos, se calmó y se aferró a la idea. Por lo visto, sus sentimientos hacia mí eran lo único que la frenaban, así que se quitó de la cabeza la idea de deshacerse de Junko.

En ese punto, el señor Sakurada hizo una pausa, recorrió los locales cercanos con la mirada y deteniendo los ojos en uno, ladeó la cabeza.

—¿Te importa si seguimos esta conversación comiendo, Rozenmaiden–san? —inquirió.

Shinku, al fijarse en que el señor Sakurada señalaba un local muy parecido al Shojotani, asintió. Entraron sin prisa al lugar, que disponía de mesas tanto en el interior como en parte de la acera y el señor Sakurada eligió una de las mesas del exterior, de forma redonda y que se protegía del sol con una sombrilla verde. Tomaron asiento, ordenaron y luego de respirar profundamente, el hombre de ojos castaños se acomodó los lentes por el puente con un dedo, gesto que Shinku relacionó de inmediato con Junko.

—Cuando Junko nació… —recomenzó el señor Sakurada, pero tuvo que aclararse la garganta antes de continuar —Cuando mi hija nació, me sentí afortunado. Sentía que era la niña más bonita del mundo y todos aseguraban que se parecía a mí. Me sentía muy orgulloso de tenerla y fui yo quien se la llevó a Akane para que la conociera. Pero nunca creí que se pondría así.

—¿Qué… qué ocurrió?

La rubia temió hacer la pregunta, en aras de la respuesta que presentía que recibiría.

—Me miró como si no supiera qué ocurría —el señor Sakurada tenía la mirada perdida en la calle a su lado, hasta el tope de tráfico —Preguntó qué traía y le respondí que era nuestra hija. Se puso como loca —inclinó la cabeza —Alegó que no le gustaban los errores, que procuraba evitarlos y si llegaba a cometerlos, los borraba sin piedad. Quería que le ayudara con eso. Y cuando quise saber de qué estaba hablando, solamente gritó… _¡Apártala de nosotros! ¡No nos hace falta!_

Hubo un momento de silencio.

—Pero a mí me hacía falta –continuó de pronto el hombre, frunciendo el ceño —En cuanto tuve a Junko en los brazos, sentí que estaba completo. Amaba a Akane, a mis padres y a onesan, pero aquello era completamente diferente. Era… como encontrar algo que había estado buscando.

La chica no habló, pero comprendía el punto. Su madre, alguna vez, le había dicho algo así: _… No sabía cuánto me hacías falta hasta que naciste, Shinku–chan. Agradezco a diario tu existencia…_

—Akane fue atendida por ese… _desorden mental_ —al señor Sakurada no lo convencían sus últimas palabras, pues hizo una mueca, pero lo dejó pasar y continuó —Claro, eso cada vez que ella quería, que no fueron muchas veces. Quienes la atendieron en los siguientes años me aclararon que no estaba completamente mal de la cabeza, pero que la dominaba una extraña fijación conmigo, la cual le decía que ella y sólo ella, debía llamar mi atención. Así, los médicos llegaron a la conclusión de que Junko no era una hija para Akane, sino una rival. Y yo no quise creerlo, así que invitaba a Akane a que conviviera con Junko y conmigo, como cualquier familia. Pero eso no ocurría y un buen día, me sorprendió hasta dónde podía llegar su obsesión. Trató… trató de matar a Junko.

—¿Qué? —soltó Shinku por lo bajo, incrédula.

En ese momento llegó una mesera con sus órdenes, las depositó en la mesa y luego de asegurarse de que no se les ofrecía algo más, se retiró.

—Junko tenía cuatro años, onesan la había recogido de la guardería y la había llevado a casa. Se la encargó a Akane con prisa, porque tenía que ir con sus propios hijos y se marchó. Akane, de mal genio, aceptó la tarea y no sé qué estaría pensando exactamente cuando la engañó para que se le acercara, la abrazó fuerte y al segundo siguiente, la estaba asfixiando… —el señor Sakurada tragó saliva —Fue una suerte que llegara yo entonces —cerró los ojos con fuerza —Casi la pierdo. En el hospital, Junko estuvo clínicamente muerta un minuto, me asusté bastante. Por su parte, Akane estaba dando varias explicaciones a los doctores con la calma que la caracterizaba y ellos le creyeron todo. No dije nada, pero en cuanto Junko estuvo fuera de peligro, le anuncié que eso era todo. Le pedí el divorcio. Lloró y suplicó, pero no cedí. Le dejé bien claro que la Akane que había amado ya no existía y que sólo me quedaba Junko. Entonces se enfureció, dio media vuelta y se fue. Junko no volvió a verla desde entonces.

La joven rubia, llevándose a la boca un poco de ramen, esperó a escuchar más, pero al ver que no era así, bajó los palillos.

—Si me permite opinar, Sakurada–sama, su ex esposa está completamente chiflada.

Para su asombro, el señor Sakurada sonrió, aunque con cierta amargura.

—Lo curioso, Rozenmaiden–san, es que no puede demostrarse. A excepción del tema de Junko, Akane no tiene ninguna dificultad en desenvolverse con los demás. Aunque hubiera contado lo que le pasaba, nadie me hubiera creído. Así que al concluir el divorcio, le exigí que se alejara de nosotros lo más que pudiera. Lo último que supe es que vivía en Europa, pero no me enteré del país al que se mudó.

Se quedaron quietos y callados unos segundos, hasta que decidieron, casi a la vez, ponerse a comer. No hablaron hasta terminar, cuando Shinku se aclaró la garganta.

—Eso… me contesta una pregunta —afirmó —Pero Sakurada–sama, ¿podría explicarme porqué usted y Junko pueden ver cosas que otros no?

—Sinceramente, no —por primera vez en todo ese tiempo, el adulto sonrió con cierta alegría —Es un don mío desde que tengo memoria. Supongo que se lo heredé a Junko y ya.

—Y… ¿qué es lo que le pasó para tener que ir al hospital la otra vez?

—Lo que le hizo Akane de pequeña, unido al minuto de muerte clínica, le dejaron debilitados los pulmones. Cada vez que se altera o se agita demasiado, corre el riesgo de ahogarse.

—Pero eso también podría pasarle en clase de Deportes. Y no parece tener problema con ella.

—Puede hacer deportes, pero ella sabe que tiene un límite. Le hice prometer que no se excedería al estar en esa clase de actividades.

Shinku asintió.

—Mi hija puede llegar a ser rara para los demás —reconoció el señor Sakurada de pronto —Eso lo sé, veo muchos rasgos míos en ella y así soy visto desde que tenía su edad. Pero de lo que estoy convencido es de que es buena persona —sonrió suavemente —Soy afortunado al tenerla. Y Rozenmaiden–san —agregó, mirando a la chica rubia directo a los ojos —Por favor, cuídala.

Shinku entreabrió la boca, sin saber qué contestar, cuando interpretó el tono en que el señor Sakurada le había pedido aquello. Aunque seguía sonriendo, su voz denotaba que estaba preocupado, inseguro por lo que podría ocurrir en un futuro. Ella supo entonces que más que un favor, el hombre le había hecho un ruego.

—No se preocupe, Sakurada–sama. Mientras pueda hacerlo, la voy a proteger.

Esas palabras trajeron como consecuencia que Shinku viera una agradecida sonrisa en el rostro del padre de su médium. Sonrisa que extrañamente, no le produjo calor en las mejillas.

&&&

_11 de diciembre de 2008. 11:20 A.M. (Hora de Aguascalientes, Ags. México)._

_Oh, me alegra saludar a quienes leen este fic. Bienvenidos sean al capi 8 de RMG, ¡ya era hora! Y eso que comencé a pasar el borrador desde que terminé el anterior. Lo sé, eso ya lo había dicho, pero qué quieren que haga. La inspiración de rato me llama a otras historias y aunque ésta ya vaya avanzada en papel, a la hora de pasarla también se requiere de inspiración, puesto que a última hora se me ocurren unos cambios, que…_

_Pero bueno, pasemos con la nota de autora. Damas y caballeros, les presento aquí a Akane Hanabusa, la _queridísima_ (nótese el sarcasmo) madre de Junko. ¡Válgame, quién la viera! Junko es bonita por parte de ella, aunque físicamente se parezca más a su padre, al igual que en carácter. Aunque admito que más adelante, Junko muestra una ligerísima semejanza con Akane que no es muy agradable, pero madre e hija tenían qué ser, ¿no? Como sea, al menos aquí nos enteramos de qué pasó en el Campo N del hospital. Y vaya que resultó increíble, ¡el suceso consiguió que Mamoru se sorprendiera! Este muchacho no es fácil de impresionar, por si no se habían dado cuenta._

_Y finalmente Kiraskishou dijo su nombre, pero no ha dejado claro si es Rozenmaiden, cosa que parece más que probable. Anda muy enojada con _ellas_, que resultaron ser Barasuishou y Akane, ¿porqué? Bueno, tal vez tengan la culpa de que nadie más que Junko la vea. De hecho, en papel, ando escribiendo las razones, por eso no las suelto ahora. Por eso y porque falta mucho en el fic para que salga. Y si alguien cree que distorsioné demasiado a Kirakishou de cómo es realmente, pues me disculpo. Comencé el fic mucho antes de encontrar información sobre la Rozen Maiden de vestimenta blanca y ya que le planeo una personalidad a un personaje, es difícil que se la cambie. Además, a mí me conviene, por lo que tengo pensado para ella. He dicho._

_Aparte de conocer a Akane, nos enteramos de la razón por la que no está con Junko. ¡Qué mujer tan loca, mira que matar a su hija porque acapara a su papá! Según sé, hay un trastorno psicológico muy similar a esta reacción de Hanabusa, que si no mal recuerdo, es el _complejo de Medea_. Lo revisaré para ver si no me equivoco, pero me he dado cuenta que este fic es el más crudo que he escrito, pues pongo demasiadas cosas complejas, con traumas arraigados en los personajes y en ocasiones, situaciones muy violentas. Supongo que es para meterle prisa en ciertas circunstancias, porque definitivamente no quiero que se alargue tanto como las entregas de la saga _HHP_, _Telaraña_ u otras historias que tengo por ahí. Con terminar las antes mencionadas me basta y sobra, jajaja._

_Bien, de momento me despido. En vacaciones de invierno (para mí, que soy del hemisferio norte) ando con la compu restringida, así que aunque empiece a pasar en limpio el capi que sigue, me volveré a tardar. Eso y que ando en una racha muy buena, porque antes de este capi, terminé uno de _PGMM_ y antes que ese, uno de _Telaraña_. No sé, quizá siga escribiendo de esos fic's antes de seguir con éste, nomás para que digieran la clase de fichita resultó Akane (aunque la creara como una villana de poca monta, me cae bien. Siempre y cuando no se meta con Junko). Cuídense mucho y nos leemos pronto._

_P.D. ¿Alguno de ustedes conoce la canción que se usa como entrada (opening) de la segunda temporada de _Oh! Mi Diosa_? Tengo la letra, pero ando buscando la traducción al español y si alguien supiera dónde la puedo encontrar, se lo agradecería mucho._


	9. ¿Eso, Afecto?

El tiempo siguió su curso y por fin llegó el momento de las vacaciones de verano. Para entonces, todas las jóvenes de la Hanatensai tenían casi listo lo necesario para el Natsuhana y esperaban ansiosamente celebrarlo.

Entre toda esa agitación reapareció Suigintou en la preparatoria a mediados de junio, con claro aspecto de convaleciente, pero menos pálida de cómo la recordaban. Para sorpresas de sus compañeras de grupo, le entregó a cada profesor las tareas del tiempo en que estuvo ausente, alegando que haberlas hecho había sido mejor que perder el tiempo. Los profesores, aunque vieron que las tareas no eran perfectas, notaron también esmero en ellas, así que cuando Suigintou supo que no la habían calificado nada mal, sonrió con satisfacción.

Gran parte de ese esfuerzo había tenido buen resultado gracias a sus medias hermanas y a Junko. Durante su hospitalización, se habían turnado para llevarle las tareas después de clases y de paso, le explicaban lo que no comprendía, además de hacerle compañía. Eso había hecho mucho menos tediosa su estancia en el hospital.

Mamoru, había encontrado eso sumamente gracioso. Como él atinadamente señaló.

—Parece mentira que puedan llevarse tan bien y algún día, acabarán peleando entre sí.

Aunque no quisiera admitirlo, Suigintou comenzó a echar de menos a Mamoru conforme se reintegraba a su rutina. Cuando fue a notificarle a la profesora encargada del club de esgrima que no podía volver a las prácticas hasta después de las vacaciones de verano, se acordó más de él porque nunca pudo mostrarle lo poco que sabía del deporte. Así que, desconociendo la razón exacta, regresó al hospital algunas tardes a visitar a Mamoru y sin saberlo, haciéndole compañía.

_**¿Eso, Afecto?**_

—¿Porqué sigues viniendo?

A finales de junio, Mamoru quiso saber la respuesta a esa duda. Caía la tarde y Suigintou había ido a visitarlo, entreteniéndolo con anécdotas de la escuela y luego, leyéndole en voz alta un libro de autor americano.

—¿Porqué me lo preguntas? —inquirió ella a su vez.

—Curiosidad.

Suigintou rodó los ojos, poniéndose de pie.

—¿Ya te vas? —quiso saber el muchacho.

—Sí. Debo llegar a mi cada a hacer las tareas. Para colmo, me dejaron una de Artes que no me gusta para nada.

—Comprendo —Mamoru asintió con la cabeza —A la próxima, si estás tan ocupada, mejor no vengas. Lo comprenderé.

La chica asintió vagamente.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó de pronto Mamoru.

Esta vez Suigintou negó.

—Nada —aseguró —Bueno, ya me voy.

Se inclinó ante él y luego de enderezarse, dio media vuelta y abandonó la habitación.

—Es rara —se dijo Mamoru en un susurro —Pero tengo la impresión de que algo le pasa.

&&&

—¿Qué me pasa?

Suigintou llegó a su domicilio media hora después, sin dejar de pensar en una sensación extraña que últimamente la acompañaba. Y que parecía incrementarse cuando estaba con Mamoru.

Arrojó la mochila a un descolorido sillón marrón en cuanto puso un pie en la sala de su departamento, sin ánimos de hacer tareas. En realidad, solamente tenía pendiente un dibujo con acuarelas para la clase de Artes, pero eso no tenía porqué saberlo Mamoru. Eso le resultaba bien como excusa para irse, al menos esta vez que le había hecho falta.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, fue a la cocina a prepararse algo de comer. No tenía gran cosa en la despensa, pero los doctores le habían dicho que comiera ligero, así que preparó algo de arroz. No era complicado y tenía lo necesario.

Mientras cocinaba, siguió reflexionando. Como estaba acostumbrada a ser muy práctica, no saber algo acababa por frustrarla. Respirando profundamente, dejó el arroz al fuego, revisó su despensa y frunciendo el ceño, tomó papel y pluma de encima del refrigerador para escribir con rapidez lo que debía comprar el próximo fin de semana. Cuando terminó, suspiró con cansancio, revisó el arroz y después, se fue a la sala a preparar lo necesario para su tarea de Artes.

Media hora después, sentada a la mesita de centro de la sala, Suigintou terminaba su acuarela y degustaba arroz al mismo tiempo. Al dar el último toque a la acuarela, la dejó secando y tomó el tazón de arroz, para acabárselo en paz. De pronto, se dio cuenta de lo silenciosa que estaba la casa y con la comida en mano, fue hacia una grabadora conectada cerca, junto a un estante lleno de discos compactos. Eligió uno y lo colocó en el aparato.

Las notas de una melodía parecida al rock se elevaron en segundos, haciéndola sonreír. Ahora sí que se sentía en casa, con música estridente (que seguramente provocaría una mueca en la remilgada de Shinku) y algo de comer en un tazón. Le echó un vistazo a su acuarela, frunció el ceño y encogiéndose de hombros, fue a terminarse el arroz a la mesa de la cocina.

Tenía que aclarar sus ideas cuanto antes, porque si no, acabaría dibujando más retratos de Mamoru y no solamente para una acuarela.

&&&

—… Eso es todo por hoy. Felices vacaciones.

En cuanto el profesor de la última clase dijo eso, las chicas del grupo cinco de primer año soltaron un grito de júbilo, coreado alegremente por sus vecinas del grupo seis. El grupo cuatro, en cambio, las oyó, tanto a ellas como al grupo tres, con sonrisas indulgentes en los labios. El grupo dos también se unió al barullo, pero el grupo uno encontró eso claramente irritante.

—Parecen niñas de primaria —desdeñó una joven de lacia melena castaña de anteojos.

—Y tú pareces una anciana amargada.

—¿Quién dijo eso?

La castaña, ofendida, miraba en todas direcciones para saber quién le había soltado eso, pero casi todas a su alrededor estaban entretenidas con sus cosas.

En la banca de la derecha, Suigintou sonreía con burla, viendo cómo su compañera no la descubría. Negando con la cabeza, se colgó la mochila y caminó hacia la puerta. En el pasillo, esperando pacientemente y retorciéndose las manos, se encontraba Kanaria.

—Suigintou, ¿quieres venir a comer conmigo?

La pregunta fue hecha con prisa, titubeando y se notaba que a la ojiverde le había costado trabajo. Suigintou suspiró.

—Así que ahora te toca a ti, ¿eh? —sonrió con ironía —Bien, bien, vámonos.

Kanaria soltó un suspiro de alivio y un _gracias_ por lo bajo antes de ponerse en marcha.

Suigintou se sentía vigilada, pero no podía negar que el gesto era muy astuto: Junko y sus medias hermanas se turnaban de vez en cuando para invitarla a comer y de paso, asegurarse de que siguiera las órdenes médicas de no saltarse comidas. Así, había conocido un poco más al padre de Junko, al médium de Hinaichigo (era como si los padres de éste nunca estuvieran en casa), a los abuelos maternos de las gemelas y a la vecina que ayudaba a Shinku con las labores domésticas. Con mucho, el más insoportable era el médium de Kanaria, un hombre joven y entusiasta que se dedicaba a la fotografía; raramente, tenía como pasatiempo coleccionar muñecas de porcelana.

—Mucho gusto, Suigintou–chan —había saludado en cuanto lo conoció —Soy Aizawa Ryozo, a tus órdenes. ¡Qué bonito color de ojos tienes!

La aludida había arqueado una ceja y poco después, sentada a la mesa, preguntado por las muñecas colocadas en vitrinas por toda la sala.

—Eran de mi madre —había contado Ryozo con una sonrisa —Ella las coleccionaba. Ahora lo hago yo, lo que a veces me ayuda cuando me piden fotografías para catálogos de juguetes. No juego con ellas, pero las conservo en memoria de mi madre.

—A veces, Ryo–kun dona algunas muñecas para subastas de caridad —había intervenido Kanaria —Se llegan a vender muy bien.

—Basta, Kana–chan, me avergüenzas —pidió Ryozo.

Aunque algo excéntrico para su gusto, Suigintou admitía que el tipo era buena persona. Se veía que trataba bien a Kanaria, que oficialmente vivía con él como empleada doméstica, pero que en la práctica no lo parecía. Maliciosamente, la joven de melena blanca se había preguntado si no había algo entre ellos, porque en caso afirmativo, eran tal para cual.

Y ese día volvió a preguntárselo al verlos tan contentos cocinando cuando en teoría, la que debería hacerlo sola era Kanaria. Con aburrimiento, Suigintou los comparó con un matrimonio, lo cual le dio una idea.

—Oigan, ¿ustedes están casados o qué?

La pregunta, hecha de sopetón a media comida, hizo que Kanaria y Ryozo se pusieran rojos y se atragantaran, tosiendo una y otra vez.

—Son tan simples… —se burló Suigintou.

—Y tú eres muy perspicaz, Suigintou–chan —observó Ryozo —¿Sabes qué? Eso me da una idea. Kana–chan —se volvió hacia Kanaria, quien apenas recuperaba el aliento —Cuando seas mayor de edad, te voy a robar —y acto seguido, se echó a reír —No necesitaremos fotógrafo, puedo conseguir un buen precio con mis colegas, pero habrá que buscar todo lo demás, ¿verdad?

—¿En serio? —inquirió Kanaria, dibujándose en su cara una lenta sonrisa —Porque el padre de Junko puede encargarse de los vestidos… Y las gemelas de las flores… Y le pediré a Hina–chan que me consiga un buen lugar con sus parientes. Y…

—Ah, claro, hay que prepararlo todo —corroboró Ryozo, asintiendo —Pasa las facturas, lo pagaré todo —rió de nuevo.

—Están locos —masculló Suigintou, ignorándolos todo lo posible.

—Pero eres testigo, Suigintou–chan, de que lo he prometido —Ryozo seguía riendo, pero su mirada traslucía seriedad —Cuando Kana–chan sea mayor de edad, me la voy a robar.

Y siguió soltando carcajadas, planeando cosas con Kanaria.

Cuando se marchó de allí, Suigintou aún no comprendía todo aquello. Confusa, caminó sin fijarse gran cosa en el rumbo y antes de darse cuenta, ya estaba frente al hospital.

—Bueno, ya que estoy aquí… —musitó, encogiéndose de hombros.

Entró y sin ninguna prisa, anduvo hasta la habitación de Mamoru. Llamó y pronto obtuvo una furiosa respuesta.

—Si es otra enfermera, lárguese. Si es otro doctor, váyase al diablo. Y si es un loquero…

—Soy yo, tonto —cortó Suigintou.

—Ah, ya. Pasa.

La muchacha entró y halló a su médium fuera de la cama, dando vueltas pausadamente por la habitación, ordenando varias cosas tiradas en el piso.

—¿Qué pasó aquí? —quiso saber Suigintou.

Mamoru, con una almohada y una botella de agua en las manos, se veía más frío que nunca cuando respondió.

—Mis padres.

A la chica no le dio buena espina.

—Quieren que me haga la cirugía —siguió el joven, dejando la botella en una mesita y la almohada en su cama, en la cual se recostó poco después —Ya me negué, como siempre. Y el resto —señaló la cama de junto, vacía pero desarreglada en ese momento, con flores desparramadas en ella —fueron unos lindos gritos, con lanzamiento de objetos incluido.

—¿Porqué te niegas a la cirugía?

—En primera, la idea de que me abran en canal no me atrae. En segunda, que me quiten medio corazón atrofiado tampoco me atrae. Y en tercera… —se calló, respiró profundamente y musitó —No, nada.

—Oye, si no estás de humor, me voy —ofreció Suigintou con desdén, dando media vuelta.

—No es eso. Es que… Si me operan, tendré que dejar el club de esgrima por mucho tiempo. Y mis padres no lo entienden. Lo cual es comprensible porque apenas si me ven una semana al año.

La joven de melena blanca se acordó de sí misma, dejando el club de esgrima de la Hanatensai por órdenes médicas, y sonrió.

—Te entiendo —afirmó lentamente.

—Ah… gracias —Mamoru no sabía qué pensar de esa frase, así que decidió cambiar de tema —¿A qué viniste hoy?

Suigintou se encogió de hombros, pero cinco segundos después le contaba lo sucedido con Kanaria y el médium de ésta. Cuando terminó, Mamoru dijo llanamente.

—Esos dos andan.

—¿Tan seguro estás?

—Suigintou, que se tomaran así la idea de fugarse para casarse solamente dice que no les importaría. O sea, que se gustan, saben que son correspondidos y quieren hacerlo oficial.

—Sí que sabes de esas cosas —se sorprendió ella.

—No por gusto, créeme. Fueron esa clase de cosas las que me trajeron aquí, en primer lugar.

—¿Cómo?

—Sencillo —la voz del muchacho volvió a ser fría cuando explicó —Me le declaré a una chica, ella me rechazó y eso me provocó un paro cardíaco. Fin de la historia.

Suigintou lo observó con ojos muy abiertos. Tal vez ese rechazo era el causante de su actual estado… y de aumentar su deseo de morir pronto. Le parecía absurdo, pero por una vez, no lo dijo. Se quedó callada hasta que su médium, con un gesto, le pidió que se sentara a su lado, en la cama. Ella obedeció de manera mecánica, sin prestar mucha atención.

—Quisiera saber —comenzó Mamoru, sentándose en su lecho —por qué razón te interesa tanto visitarme. Y de una vez te advierto que el cuento del médium no me lo creeré.

—Nunca dije que fuera solamente por eso —musitó Suigintou.

—¿Entonces?

La joven tomó aire.

—No lo sé —reconoció finalmente, temblando un poco.

Pero de verdad se estremeció cuando Mamoru le rodeó la cintura con las manos, apoyando la cabeza en uno de sus hombros.

—No te creería si dijeras que es por mí —le susurró él al oído —Aunque lo parezca. Un chico que morirá pronto no es buena razón para venir al hospital.

—Yo decido eso —espetó Suigintou de repente —Yo decido si eres buena razón o no.

—De acuerdo —aceptó el muchacho —En eso me ganaste. Pero te agradecería que lo hicieras más seguido. Aprovecha el tiempo que me queda.

—Deja de decir tonterías —exigió ella —Tú no te vas a morir todavía.

—Nadie puede saber eso, así que no te haré mucho caso. Lo que sí puedo afirmar es que cada vez que vienes, no pienso en la muerte. Pienso en ti.

Suigintou volvió a estremecerse al sentir una mano de Mamoru en su cuello, recorriéndolo con sumo cuidado, como si temiera hacerle daño. Era una caricia sumamente gentil.

—Ahora que te conozco, no quiero herirte —aclaró él, como si la chica hubiera expuesto tal idea —Tampoco quiero atarte. Sólo quiero tenerte conmigo. Quiero saber si llorarías por mí cuando muera. Quiero que toda tú seas mía, porque yo ya soy todo tuyo. Ahora sólo me interesa que seas feliz. Conmigo… y también sin mí.

Por fin la joven de melena blanca pudo reaccionar, levantando una mano hacia donde la de Mamoru seguía rozándole el cuello. Entrelazó los dedos con los de él, llevando su mano libre a la parte trasera de la cabeza del muchacho.

—Para que lo sepas, prefiero que sea contigo —le murmuró, acercándole tanto el rostro, que Mamoru sintió el aliento de ella sobre su boca —Ya lo decidí. Dejando aparte el contrato —frunció ligeramente el ceño —quiero ser feliz contigo, no sin ti. Y perdóname por lo que voy a hacer.

Y empujando la cabeza de Mamoru levemente, Suigintou consiguió besarlo.

Por un fugaz instante, la chica tuvo una visión de su madre espetándole que los hombres no valían la pena, pero rápidamente el recuerdo desapareció. Su madre decía aquello porque ningún hombre la había tratado bien, pero con ella no tenía que ser así. Lo supo en cuanto Mamoru afianzó el agarre en su cintura con ambas manos, mientras se tomaba su tiempo en disfrutar el beso. Siendo los dos de fuerte temperamento, aquel contacto estaba resultando inusualmente lento, suave, como si tuvieran todo el tiempo del mundo. Al poco rato, él liberó su boca y se fijó en la expresión de ella, sorprendiéndose al hallarle una sonrisa complacida y los ojos cerrados.

—Te besaré ahora —advirtió el joven —Y ten la amabilidad de detenerme si me sobrepaso.

Ella asintió en silencio, sin abrir los ojos.

Mamoru cumplió con lo dicho y esta vez reflejó en un beso hambriento la necesidad que tenía de darlo. Suigintou no se quedó atrás y le correspondió intensamente. Al minuto siguiente, ella no supo cómo había acabado encima de él, revolviéndole el cabello y dejándose besar el cuello.

—Mamoru… —susurró la chica en cuanto hicieron una breve pausa para recuperar el aliento —Mejor hay que parar.

El joven asintió, le pasó una mano por la melena y la soltó con pesar. Ella se enderezó, sacudiendo la cabeza y esbozando una pícara sonrisa.

—Con que… —empezó, inhalando profundamente —Shimichi Mamoru, ¿yo te gusto?

La respuesta de él fue clara y descaradamente directa.

—Eso fue sólo el inicio. Ahora te quiero y te deseo.

Suigintou hizo una mueca, sintiéndose incómoda.

—Además —agregó él, ante el silencio que se habái creado —Sabes a algo que no he probado desde hacía mucho tiempo.

La muchacha arqueó las cejas, interrogante.

—Vida —murmuró Mamoru, rodando la cabeza en la almohada para poder verla a la cara —Sabes a vida. Así que… ábranme y quítenme la mitad del corazón. Quiero probarte más veces. Quiero cumplir tu deseo.

Suigintou no se la creía, pero encontró qué contestarle.

—En cuanto estés listo, te espero.

Mamoru sonrió apaciblemente al oír eso.

&&&

_9 de febrero de 2009. 10:30 A.M. (Hora de Aguascalientes, Ags. México)_

_Hola, gente, bienvenida sea al siguiente capi de RMG. El fin de semana pasado saqué finalmente un nuevo capi de PGMM, cosa por la que los fan's parecen estar muy agradecidos. Pero centrándonos en este fic…_

_Les dije que me concentraría en una Rozenmaiden distinta para esta parte, y aquí la tienen. En lo personal, me encantó hacer que Suigintou se quebrara la cabeza un rato, dado que en la historia original, le pasa algo similar al obtener médium y empezar a llevarse bien con ella. Por otra parte, no es por presumir, pero Mamoru está como… _hecho a la medida_ de Suigintou. ¿De qué otra forma un chico la encontraría atractiva, conociendo su carácter? No sé, simplemente son el uno para el otro, jajajaja. Al menos lo demuestra que Mamoru ya quiera operarse, ¡ya se había tardado!_

_A modo de chiste, introduje un breve momento con el médium de Kanaria, quien me cae bien por su personalidad alegre y al mismo tiempo, centrada. Ryozo Aizawa es un buen hombre, en serio, y ya está escrita en borrador otra aparición suya. Aunque al ritmo que voy, tardará mucho en aparecer. Yo y el bendito tiempo… con eso de que ando en el último semestre de la carrera (¡al fin, después de cinco años! Ya era hora) y en febrero son los primeros exámenes, pues ya me imagino cómo me irá._

_Pero les decía… Este capi solamente es preámbulo para algunas relaciones que vendrán y cómo puedo concentrarme, en ciertos periodos del fic, en alguna de las Rozenmaiden. ¿Quién será la próxima en convertirse en objeto de mi atención? Se los dejo de tarea. Cuídense mucho, feliz San Valentín en compañía de novios(as) y amigos(as) y nos leemos pronto._


	10. ¿Ahora, Incertidumbre?

Luego de mucho trabajo, la Hanatensai tuvo listo el Natsuhana para el segundo domingo de julio. Desde la mañana hasta el anochecer, la preparatoria femenina se convertiría en un área de fiesta. Aquí y allá se ubicaba gente viendo puestos, deleitándose con todo. Cada grupo de alumnas tenía turnos bien definidos, así a todas les tocaría atender el puesto por un rato.

—¿Dónde está Suigintou–kun?

El grupo uno de primer año, justo antes de la inauguración del Natsuhana, sorteaba los turnos para vigilar su puesto (que vendería okonomiyaki), pero de Suigintou no se veía ni el pelo. Sus compañeras iban a comenzar cuando la ausente apareció.

—Suigintou–kun, llegas tarde —reprendió la presidenta del grupo, una chica morena.

—Ya, ya —desdeñó la chica de cabello blanco —¿Pueden hacer el sorteo de una buena vez?

—¿Tienes prisa? —quiso saber la presidenta.

Suigintou le dedicó una mirada penetrante y la presidenta no dijo más.

El sorteo determinó que el último turno sería para Suigintou y en vez de oírla quejarse, sus compañeras se sorprendieron al oírla preguntar.

—Si no es mi turno, ¿tengo que andar por aquí?

—Pues… no —respondió la presidenta —Sólo debes estar aquí a tiempo para el cambio.

Al escuchar eso, la Rozenmaiden cerró sus ojos magentas con cierto alivio y se marchó. Sus condiscípulas encontraron eso muy extraño. Era como si tuviera un compromiso o algo así.

No estaban del todo equivocadas.

_**¿Ahora, Incertidumbre?**_

Junko, auxiliando a Shinku a primera hora en la organización de su puesto, vio a Suigintou salir de la preparatoria a toda carrera.

—¿A dónde irá? —se preguntó la castaña, curiosa.

—No debería preocuparnos —advirtió Shinku —Suigintou es muy independiente. Le gusta hacer sus cosas sin consultarle a nadie. Debe tener algún asunto pendiente.

Junko se encogió de hombros y siguió con lo suyo.

El Natsuhana marchó viento en popa. A mediodía, había una concurrencia considerable y varias personas, al ser un festival de verano, vestían coloridas yukatas. Las jóvenes de la Hanatensai, en algunos puestos, también las portaban. Tal era el caso del grupo tres de primer año, cuyo puesto era un pequeño salón de té.

—¡Uy, bienvenidos! —recibió Suiseiseki a principios de su turno, como a las tres de la tarde. Su yukata, color crema con varias enredaderas verdes bordadas, era sencilla y bonita —¡El médiun de la mini Ichigo! —dijo al segundo siguiente —Pasa, pasa, Kogane–kun.

Kogane, aprovechando que los domingos no tenía prácticas de verano, había ido al Natsuhana sin avisarle a Junko, queriendo darle una sorpresa. Había llevado con él a Soun Tsuji, aunque tuvo que obligarlo. Su amigo nunca había sido muy afecto a tratar con las chicas e ignoraba la razón de ello.

—Hola, Sui–san —saludó Kogane —Te presento a un buen amigo mío, Tsuji Soun–kun. Soun–kun, ella es…

—Rozenmaiden Suiseiseki —terminó la aludida —¡Uy, un amigo de Kogane–kun! Vayan a aquella mesa —señaló una cercana a la entrada de la pequeña carpa que había montado el grupo tres —No quiero alboroto. Ahora les llevo el menú, ¿de acuerdo?

Dio media vuelta y se alejó. Mientras iban a la mesa indicada, Soun frunció el ceño.

—Kogane–kun, ¿acaso no es Rozenmaiden el apellido de tu prima? —inquirió finalmente.

—Sí, lo es. ¿Qué pasa con eso?

—¿Porqué esa chica se apellida igual.

Kogane no supo qué contestar, pero cuando estaba a punto de inventarse algo, Suiseiseki llegó hasta ellos y les presentó el menú.

—Nos abastecimos bien para servirles bien —recitó la chica —¿Qué van a querer?

—Yo quiero un té helado, verde —pidió Kogane.

—Yo… un té negro, normal —ordenó Soun.

Suiseiseki asintió, anotó todo en una pequeña libreta y se fue. En ese momento, vistiendo una yukata color crema con enredaderas azules bordadas, entró Souseiseki.

Quien no conociera a las gemelas, ese día las confundiría como nunca. Suiseiseki se había recogido el cabello en dos chongos bajos, en tanto su gemela lucía una peluca del mismo color que su cabello natural, con un chongo a modo de peinado. A simple vista, se veían idénticas.

—¡Sui–san! —llamó Kogane —¡Olvidé pedirte un plato con mochi!

—Ésa no es —lo corrigió Soun, poniéndose de pie —Espera, veré si nos puede atender.

Se acercó a Souseiseki vadeando mesas y al alcanzarla, le tocó un hombro levemente.

—Disculpa, ¿eres de este puesto?

Souseiseki se volvió y lo miró, arqueando una ceja.

—No, soy del puesto de junto —contestó —¿Qué se te ofrece?

—No, nada —Soun retrocedió —Esperaré a la chica que nos está atendiendo —miró hacia donde Kogane lo esperaba —Con permiso.

—Uy, Soun–kun —pronunció entonces Suiseiseki, apareciendo desde la parte trasera de la carpa —¿Pasa algo?

—Ah… Kogane–kun quiere mochi —contestó Soun —Ustedes dos… son casi iguales, ¿eh?

—Pues somos gemelas —apuntó Souseiseki con voz cansina —¿Tú quién eres?

Pero Soun no respondió, sino que esbozó una sonrisa nerviosa y regresó con Kogane.

—Uy, creo que lo asustamos —se quejó Suiseiseki —Souseiseki, ¿qué haces aquí?

—Vine a tomar algo de té. Se acabó mi turno.

Mientras las gemelas conversaban, Soun llegó a su mesa y se sentó. Se veía alterado.

—Soun–kun —lo llamó Kogane —¿Estás bien?

—Sí, claro —respondió su amigo, evasivo.

Su té y su mochi, caballeros —anunció Suiseiseki minutos después, con una charola en las manos —¿Se les ofrece algo más?

Ambos muchachos negaron con la cabeza.

—Si luego quieren algo más, avísenme —Suiseiseki sonrió cordialmente antes de retirarse.

—Se me olvidaba —susurró Kogane de pronto —Sou–san también debe andar por aquí, ¿cómo fui a confundirla con Sui–san?

—¿La gemela?

—Ajá. Sou–san es mucho más tranquila y seria que Sui–san, pero hoy se ven casi iguales, así que… —Kogane se encogió de hombros —Aunque Sou–san tiene el cabello corto. Esa peluca que trae ahora es buena.

—¿Peluca?

Kogane asintió.

—Supongo que es para crear el ambiente —explicó —Hina–chan me contó que el grupo de Sou–san está vendiendo soba. Como su grupo vende ramen, a Hina–chan le dio risa. Y no me preguntes por qué, no lo sé. Hina–chan puede reírse por cualquier cosa sin importancia.

—¿Y tu estimada novia qué hace?

—Su grupo tiene el puesto de tiro al blanco. Después vamos a probar suerte, ¿te parece?

Soun asintió con la cabeza, pues tenía la boca llena.

Al poco rato, los dos amigos terminaron, pagaron y salieron. En el poco tiempo que les llevó tomar el té, el Natsuhana se había puesto más concurrido. Soun pudo ver a Hinaichigo, vestida con una yukata blanca bordada con bayas rosadas, sirviendo tazones de ramen a un grupo de chicos que trataban de coquetearle, aunque con poco éxito. Y también, en un puesto de pesca de peces dorados, distinguió a una chica de cabello gris y ojos verdes que, con una yukata verde claro con un bordado de notas musicales en amarillo, invitaba a todo el mundo a llevarse un pez. A Soun esa chica le llamó la atención porque saludó a Kogane.

—¡Hola, Koga–kun! ¿No quieres un pez dorado?

—Buena idea —aprobó Kogane —Kana–san, dame una caña —y sacó algo de dinero.

En menos de un minuto, Kogane había obtenido uno de los peces de plástico, que representaban a los reales. Algunas chicas que paseaban por ahí lo observaron con avidez mientras recibía su premio vivo de manos de Kanaria.

—Felicidades, Koga– llevas uno de los más bonitos. ¿Vienes a ver a Junko, cierto?

—Exacto. Pero como no le avisé que venía, tú no me has visto, ¿de acuerdo?

Por toda respuesta, Kanaria le guiñó un ojo.

Finalmente llegaron al puesto del tiro al blanco, que estaba muy concurrido. Tal vez era porque había todo tipo de premios en los estantes, desde osos de peluche hasta relojes de pared. Las chicas del grupo cinco de primer año se habían esmerado mucho en conseguir objetos que llamaran la atención de los visitantes y considerando que la mayoría de ellas eran ricas, los artículos eran nuevos, de primera calidad.

—¡Vamos, pasen por aquí! —invitaba Onikawa, gritando a los cuatro vientos, ataviada con un kimono lavanda con un elaborado bordado de rosas negras —¡Prueben su puntería y llévense un lindo premio! ¡Anden, pasen!

Junko, al otro lado del puesto, entregaba las escopetas a quienes pagaban por un turno. Su yukata, blanca con cerezas rojas bordadas, era muy llamativa. Pero la castaña, cuyo peinado era una cola de caballo adornada por un moño rojo, no se daba cuenta que varios chicos la veía más a ella que a Onikawa.

—Hola, guapa —saludó un joven muy alto, de cabello castaño —¿A qué hora estás libre?

—¿Perdón? —se sorprendió Junko.

—Quiero que vayamos a pasear —aclaró el muchacho.

—Oiga, no puedo andar por ahí con un perfecto desconocido.

—Si es por eso, puedo presentarme. Soy Banto Kitsune, guapa. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Yo…

—Disculpe.

Shinku apareció de improviso, con un sujetapapeles en las manos. La rubia no usaba yukata, sino el uniforme de verano de la Hanatensai, que consistía en una blusa blanca de manga corta y una falda a cuadros blancos, negros y grises con tirantes. Calcetas blancas y zapatos negros completaban el atuendo.

—No debería distraer a una compañera cuando está en su turno —recomendó Shinku —¿Va a querer una oportunidad? —inquirió, señalando con una mano las escopetas del puesto.

El joven frunció el ceño.

—Bien, bien —cedió, sacando su cartera —Guapa, ¿quieres algún premio en particular? —le preguntó a Junko con arrogancia.

—Yo… —titubeó la chica —Eh… me gusta ése.

Y casi con miedo, indicó un diminuto gato de peluche de pelaje castaño claro.

—Eso es fácil —aseguró el muchacho y se preparó para disparar.

Estaba seguro de ganar sin dificultades, pues el gato requería que por lo menos diera una vez en el círculo exterior de la diana, el de menor puntaje. Pero hacerlo era mucho más complicado de lo que parecía, porque de siete tiros a los que tenía derecho, Banto se gastó cinco sin éxito y refunfuñando sin parar.

—Rayos —masculló el chico por lo bajo, al disparar y fallar por sexta vez consecutiva. Estaba quedando en ridículo.

—Me alegra poder verte aquí, Junko–san.

—¡Kogane!

El tal Banto, al escuchar eso, se giró con brusquedad. Junko había acudido al saludo de Kogane con una sonrisa, tomándole una mano.

—Te conseguí esto —Kogane mostró la bolsita de plástico llena de agua, donde retozaba un pez dorado —Lo gané en le puesto de Kana–san. Hola, Shinku–san —saludó a la rubia —¿Cómo has estado? ¿Les va bien en el puesto?

—Hola, Kawasaki —correspondió Shinku —He estado bien y el puesto va de maravilla. ¿Quieren tú y tu amigo probar suerte? —invitó, señalando las escopetas.

Fue en ese momento que Kogane y Soun descubrieron a Banto.

—Banto–sempai —reconoció Kogane —Qué coincidencia encontrarnos aquí. ¿Le ha ido bien con la escopeta?

Banto torció la boca con desdén y volvió a lo suyo.

—Kogane–kun, probemos —pidió Soun —Por cierto—se dirigió a Shinku —Soy Tsuji Soun.

—Rozenmaiden Shinku.

Soun iba a decir algo cuando Banto lo cortó.

—¡Lo logré! —exclamó —Niña, dame mi premio —le exigió a Shinku.

La rubia no tuvo más remedio que obedecer. Cuando Banto tuvo en sus manos el peluche, sin importarle la presencia de Kogane se lo extendió a Junko.

—Para ti, guapa —afreció.

Junko no sabía dónde meterse, hasta que Kogane le soltó la mano y caminó hacia el puesto.

—Shinku–san, quiero una escopeta, por favor.

La rubia se estremeció. La mirada y voz de Kogane le recordaron el día que lo conoció, cuando él se enteró que Junko era su médium. Supuso que ver a Banto darle un regalo a su novia era justa excusa para su enfado.

—Las escopetas están a cargo de Junko —aclaró, al cabo de unos segundos.

Kogane, sin inmutarse, se volvió hacia la castaña.

—Junko–san, una escopeta, por favor.

La joven, conociendo ese tono de voz de sobra, le dio lo que pedía con la cabeza baja. Al hacerlo, las manos de ambos hicieron contacto y el chico retiró una con rapidez para posársela en la cabeza afectuosamente.

—No te preocupes —susurró —Ya sé qué voy a ganar.

Su voz seguía siendo fría, pero la mano en su cabeza le dio a entender a Junko que Kogane no estaba enfadado con ella. Acto seguido, el muchacho se colocó en posición, observado atentamente por Soun, Shinku, Banto y Junko.

Fue una escena peculiar, pero asombrosa sin duda. Deliberadamente, Kogane acertó cada tiro en un puntaje diferente. Como las balas eran en realidad diminutas cápsulas de pintura, no era difícil ver el resultado final.

—Shinku–san —llamó Kogane en cuanto terminó de tirar —La suma de mi puntaje… Es suficiente para eso, ¿no? —preguntó, señalando una de las repisas de los premios.

La rubia, consultando una hoja de su sujetapapeles, sonrió con satisfacción.

—Por supuesto, Kawasaki —respondió —Ahora te doy tu premio. Y como la combinación de aciertos es poco usual, te has ganado otra oportunidad.

Banto hizo un gesto muy desagradable al escuchar eso, observando cómo Shinku iba por el premio prometido, que para un chico, era muy inusual.

Se trataba de una muñeca de porcelana bellísima, ataviada con un kimono. Tenía rasgos delicados, con brillantes ojos color azul oscuro y sedoso cabello castaño recogido en un chongo. El kimono, por su parte, estaba bordado exquisitamente con rosas de varios colores, todo sobre un fondo gris plateado. El ancho cinturón era rojo, con lo que combinaba con algunas de las rosas del kimono y la boquita de la muñeca.

—¿Qué te parece? —le preguntó Kogane a Junko, mostrándole la muñeca —En cuanto la vi, pensé en ti. Sobre todo por las rosas —añadió, guiñándole un ojo.

—Ah… es preciosa. Muchas gracias, Kogane.

La chica alargó una mano, queriendo tomar la muñeca, pero se dio cuenta que no podía: cargaba con el gato de peluche y la bolsa del pez dorado.

—Muy bien —Kogane captó la situación y le sonrió a Junko —Shinku–san, ¿podrías guardarla, por favor? —pidió, regresándole la muñeca.

La rubia asintió y con la muñeca en las manos, desapareció tras el puesto.

—Soun–kun —llamó entonces Kogane —¿Porqué no usas tú la oportunidad que me gané? Yo ya no quiero tirar.

Y acto seguido, le dedicó a Banto una mirada de gélida y silenciosa advertencia.

Banto la notó y le sostuvo la mirada, sintiéndose furioso. No podía creer que un mocoso de primer año lo hubiera vencido dos veces. Cuando el año anterior había sido derrotado por Shimichi, el capitán del equipo de esgrima, lo había acabado aceptando, dado que había sido en igualdad de edades y experiencia. Pero con Kawasaki era diferente: la familia de Kogane tenía el kendo en la sangre, en tanto él apenas tenía cuatro años practicando. Simplemente era injusto.

Lo sacó de sus pensamientos el primer disparo hecho por Soun, quien le había tomado la palabra a Kogane y musitaba algo de llevarse un premio de los grandes. En tanto Soun tiraba, Kogane platicaba con Junko; la chica lo escuchaba atentamente y con una sonrisa en el rostro.

La escena le dio más coraje a Banto, el cual se le pasó al ocurrírsele una maliciosa idea.

&&&

Suigintou daba vueltas en la sala de espera, al menos a ratos. Cuando no, consultaba su reloj y hacía una mueca de inconformidad, desquitándose con una bolsa de papel en cuyo interior se veía tela negra y magenta.

Estaba en el hospital. En cuanto recibió su turno en el puesto de su grupo, había salido disparada hacia su departamento para tomar la bolsa de papel y de ahí, tomo rumbo hacia el hospital. La operación de Mamoru, aquella a la que el joven tanto se había negado, había sido programada para esa mañana.

No había llegado a tiempo para verlo antes que lo llevaran a quirófano, por lo que se sintió un poco mal. Luego lo olvidó para dar paso a otro pensamiento: Mamoru. Sólo él ocupó su mente, deseando que todo saliera bien para verlo y tan siquiera despedirse antes de regresar a la escuela.

Por enésima vez consultó su reloj de pulsera y bufó de impaciencia. Si todo seguía así, tendría que irse antes que Mamoru saliera de su cirugía. Frustrada, tomó su bolsa de papel con brusquedad y se metió al primer baño de damas que encontró. Sin importarle nada, cerró la puerta del baño con seguro y sacó el contenido de la bolsa, lo acomodó con cuidado en el suelo y procedió a desvestirse con premura.

Le parecía una ridiculez que le hubieran exigido usar una yukata para el Natsuhana, pero no lo había dicho. Por fortuna recordaba tener una guardada, junto con un kimono y otra ropa que no usaba a menudo, en lo profundo de su armario. Tuvo que desempolvar el atuendo y plancharlo, pero fuera de eso, estaba en buenas condiciones para la ocasión. Lo que de pronto le hizo gracia fue imaginarse las caras de sus compañeras al verla con esa vestimenta.

Terminó de cambiarse y guardando su otra ropa en la bolsa, fue a mirarse a los espejos. Se acomodó un poco las mangas. Con peine y pasadores en mano, comenzó a peinarse.

Le llevó un buen rato, pero lo consiguió. Su largo cabello blanco ahora estaba recogido en una trenza enroscada en la parte baja de su cabeza, sujeta con pasadores negros decorados con pedrería magenta. Se observó en el espejo, girando la cabeza para vislumbrar si los pasadores lucían bien y después de un gesto de aprobación, echó el peine a la bolsa, sacó de ésta algo de maquillaje y se lo aplicó, quedando más satisfecha aún con el resultado en su cara: un buen rimel negro, un poco de sombra magenta combinado con delineador negro y un poco de brillo labial la hacían verse sencilla, pero exótica. Guardó el maquillaje en la bolsa y salió del lugar.

Tal como predijo, su yukata y su aspecto en general llamaron la atención, pero sabía de sobra que era más por los colores que por otra cosa. La yukata, a juego con los pasadores y el maquillaje, era negra, luciendo varias plumas bordadas en color magenta claro y brillante, de un tono que resaltaba el de sus ojos. El cinturón era del color de las plumas, lo que equilibraba un poco el atuendo, aunque la gente no comprendía que alguien usara negro en pleno verano.

A Suigintou eso la tenía sin cuidado. Tomó asiento en la sala de espera, mirando un reloj de pared cercano, ya que se había quitado el suyo al cambiarse. Hizo una mueca al darse cuenta que si quería llegar a tiempo a su cambio de turno, le quedaba media hora para poder estar ahí. Maldijo por lo bajo, apretando los puños en el regazo.

—Aquí es, Shiro.

La voz, femenina y seria, hizo que Suigintou diera un respingo. Buscó con la mirada a la dueña y se encontró con una mujer alta y delgada, de cabello castaño casi rubio, ojos negros y porte altivo. El vestido blanco que llevaba la hacía verse fresca y elegante.

Al lado de la mujer, un hombre de su misma estatura se aflojaba un poco el nudo de la negra corbata. Era un sujeto de cabello castaño, tez morena y ojos castaños con matices anaranjados. Lucía un traje color crema y la corbata combinaba a la perfección con sus relucientes zapatos.

Suigintou no necesitaba ser un genio para saber que esos dos eran los padres de Mamoru. El parecido físico de su médium con ambos era innegable. Y para confirmarlo, el hombre torció la boca y dijo con fastidio.

—Mal día para la operación de Mamoru. Tengo un día muy ocupado, Kaguya.

Se volvió hacia la mujer, quien frunció sus delgadas cejas.

—¿Y crees que yo no? —replicó ella —Traté que la programaran para otro día, pero fue imposible. Ya habían esperado demasiado. Además, nuestro hijo estaba extrañamente impaciente.

—No lo entiendo. Por meses se negó al procedimiento y ahora, de buenas a primeras, acepta. Mamoru, además de enfermo, debe estar loco.

—Shiro, no sirve de nada quejarse. Esperemos que al menos podamos verlo antes de regresar a nuestros asuntos —la mujer vio la hora en su reloj de pulsera, que refulgió a la luz —Aunque no lo creo —masculló, haciendo una mueca.

Mientras la pareja tomaba asiento, Suigintou apretó tanto los puños que sintió vagamente cómo las uñas se le clavaban en las palmas. Las uñas eran largas, así que sangró un poco sin darse cuenta. Solamente reaccionó cuando unas cercanas puertas dobles se abrieron, dando paso a varias personas con ropas quirúrgicas. Dos de ellas se encargaban de una camilla.

La chica se puso de pie de un salto, dando unos pocos pasos lentos hasta la camilla antes que se alejara. Eso no ocurrió porque los padres de Mamoru, levantándose de sus asientos, habían detenido a uno de los médicos, pidiendo informes.

—Mamoru… —llamó suavemente Suigintou.

El muchacho, para su sorpresa, abrió los ojos a medias y esbozó una sonrisa al verla.

—Tenshi… san… —musitó con voz cansada —Estás aquí…

Mamoru había tomado la rara costumbre de llamar a Suigintou así en los momentos más inesperados, sobre todo cuando la veía mal.

—Claro que sí, tonto —la joven le acarició una mejilla, cosa casi imposible por la mascarilla de oxígeno en su cara —Y te voy a esperar. Ahora perdóname, pero tengo que irme al Natsuhana.

—Está bien, yo… te espero.

Ella asintió y respirando hondo, se alejó, recogió su bolsa de papel y se marchó a toda prisa. Su partida no pasó inadvertida, pues los padres de Mamoru la habían visto luego de charlar con el cirujano. Con expresión confusa, se acercaron a su hijo, pero lo hallaron profundamente dormido, así que se fueron sin mirar atrás.

Mamoru escuchó eso con pesadumbre, pero no dejaría que las acciones de sus padres le empañaran el recuerdo de haber visto a Suigintou al despertar.

&&&

La tarde llegaba a su fin y los asistentes al Natsuhana esperaban con ansias la clausura, anunciada como un bello espectáculo celeste. Especulando sobre cómo sería, muchos se entretenían en los puestos, ya fuera adquiriendo algo en ellos o simplemente viéndolos.

—¡Suigintou–san!

Junko, acompañada por Kogane y Soun, daba un paseo por el Natsuhana cuando llegó al puesto de okonomiyaki y descubrió a Suigintou sirviendo órdenes.

—Hola —saludó la joven de cabello blanco sin mucho entusiasmo —¿Qué haces, _chiquilla_?

—Doy una vuelta —respondió Junko sin inmutarse (ya estaba acostumbrada a que Suigintou la llamara _chiquilla_) —¡Qué bonita yukata, Suigintou–san!

—Gracias. ¿Y éste quién es? —quiso saber la aludida, señalando a Soun.

—Un amigo mío —contestó Kogane —Tsuji Soun–kun. Soun–kun, ella es…

—Suigintou —siguió la joven de melena blanca —Rozenmaiden Suigintou.

—Bueno, es el colmo —Soun frunció el ceño —¿Porqué conoces a tantas chicas con el mismo apellido, Kogane–kun? ¿Son parientes o algo así?

—¿Tan raro sería eso? —inquirió Suigintou con su característico tono falsamente dulce.

—Pues sí. No se parecen mucho físicamente, a excepción de esas gemelas, ¿cómo se llaman?

—Suiseiseki y Souseiseki.

Soun asintió a las palabras de Suigintou.

—Sui–san y Sou–san son muy simpáticas —recordó de pronto Junko, sonriendo.

—Sí, me caen muy bien —concordó Kogane.

—¿Y eso qué tiene que ver con mi pregunta? —se impacientó Soun.

La pareja no le hizo caso y Suigintou, encogiéndose de hombros, se alejó.

—¿Quién los entiende? —farfulló Soun, molesto, dejando a Kogane y Junko solos.

Anduvo caminando sin rumbo fijo varios minutos, alejándose de los grupos de chicas risueñas que se encontraba. Por un buen rato, había olvidado que la Hanatensai era el equivalente femenino de la Kaedetensai y el pensamiento hizo que se le revolviera el estómago.

—Tú eres… Tsuji–kun, ¿verdad? ¿El amigo de Kawasaki—kun?

Lo que le faltaba: toparse con la presuntuosa de Onikawa. En la secundaria nunca la había soportado y no tenía intención de hacerlo ahora.

—¿Qué se te ofrece? —preguntó Soun al instante, sin molestarse en ocultar su desagrado.

—¿Te agrada la novia de tu mejor amigo?

La cuestión tomó por sorpresa al chico, quien consiguió asentir.

—Qué raro —comentó Onikawa, esbozando una maliciosa sonrisa —Todo el mundo piensa que tienes un serio problema con las chicas —entrecerró los ojos y añadió —¿Me entiendes, no?

Extendió una mano hacia la cara de Soun, pero éste la esquivó y salió corriendo. No se detuvo hasta llegar a un sitio poco transitado, que debía funcionar como explanada. Había unas bancas blancas alrededor de un área cuadrada de concreto. Se sentó en una de las bancas a recuperar el aliento, maldiciendo por lo bajo.

No podía seguir así. No podía permanecer siempre con la sensación de que, en cualquier momento, algo malo le pasaría. ¡No todas las chicas eran malas! No debería huirles a todas por el maltrato de una sola. Pero admitía con pesar que el temor era difícil de erradicar. Aparecía en su mente cada vez que una chica se le acercaba y ya estaba harto de eso.

Unos pasos resonaron cerca y Soun se puso en guardia. Sin pensarlo mucho, relacionó el sonido con tacones y éstos con una chica. Su cuerpo se tensó, esperando el encuentro.

—Hola, Tsuji–kun.

La voz era femenina, cierto, pero con un timbre más grave que el promedio. El muchacho se giró lentamente y se encontró con una chica de cabello muy corto de color castaño rojizo que vestía uniforme de la Hanatensai y poseía ojos dispares. La chica lo miraba con confusión.

—Ah, hola —Soun devolvió el saludo —Eres… Souseiseki–san —recordó, logrando sonreír.

La aludida arqueó la ceja derecha, con lo que su ojo verde se abrió un poco más.

—Sí, soy yo —corroboró ella —Tsuji–kun, ¿no estabas con Junko–kun y Kawasaki–kun?

—Me les escapé un rato. Cuando están juntos, no le hacen mucho caso a los demás.

Souseiseki estuvo de acuerdo, mostrándolo con un asentimiento de cabeza.

—Se quieren mucho —reconoció Soun al cabo de un tiempo, alzando la vista hacia el cielo, donde aparecían las primeras estrellas —Kogane–kun tiene mucha suerte.

—¿Porqué? —se interesó Souseiseki.

—Bueno, lo quiere la persona a la que él quiere, ¿no es suficiente? —Soun sonrió vagamente —No todos somos tan afortunados —suspiró —Se supone que hay personas que nos quieren son condiciones, por instinto, por el simple hecho de que uno exista. Pero no siempre es así.

Escuchó pasos. Pensando que Souseiseki se había marchado sin avisar al verlo tan reflexivo, siguió hablando para sí mismo.

—¿Porqué me hiciste esto, Leiko? —inquirió con amargura —Es tu culpa que esté así ahora, con miedo de que cualquier chica se me acerque, me hará daño. Las bromas que tengo que aguantar… No te interesan, ¿verdad, Leiko? Quisiera tenerte enfrente y devolverte cada insulto, cada mala mirada, cada golpe… —apretó los labios, bajando la vista —Pero lo más probable es que si te viera, entraría en pánico.

Inhaló lenta y profundamente, para después enderezarse de golpe. Dio media vuelta con brusquedad, analizando el entorno con la mirada, hasta que soltó otro suspiro.

—Creo que el polen me jugó una broma —musitó con fastidio.

Regresó a su posición anterior, pero ya sin ver las estrellas. Se limitó a cerrar los ojos y sentir la brisa soplar, con la noche un poco más presente.

Pero si alguien pasara por allí entonces, contemplaría a un joven inusualmente triste.

&&&

_20 de Junio de 2009. 7:48 P.M. (Hora de Aguascalientes, Ags. México)_

_¡Hola, hola, gente! Bienvenida sea (¡al fin!) al nuevo capi de RMG. Lo sé, es frustrante esperarme, pero les aseguro que no toda la culpa es mía._

_He tenido un periodo complicado, ¿saben? Entre el fin del semestre (y con él, el de mi carrera universitaria, ¡prácticamente ya soy contadora, jajaja!), quehaceres, mi nuevo empleo (en una empresa que le lleva las finanzas a otra mega–empresa) y demás, pues simplemente no me daba abasto. Y tenía en proceso capítulos de PGMM y Telaraña (que por cierto, ya terminé y publiqué), por lo que me decidí a revisar qué tanto me faltaba de pasar en limpio de éste. Como no era mucho, me animé a acabarlo._

_Además, me pareció oportuno hacer una especie de tanda de actualizaciones, ¡el viernes es mi cumpleaños! Lo digo en mi perfil, pero también me encanta gritarlo a los cuatro vientos, ¡se aceptan toda clase de felicitaciones! Diría que también regalos, pero… Creo que a través de internet será difícil. Dejémosle en felicitaciones. Y parte de mi muy particular forma de celebrar es darles a los fan's algo de lo que piden._

_Este capi ya está dejando un poco de lado el protagonismo que tuvo la incipiente historia de Suigintou y Mamoru, para dar paso a nuevas posibilidades. Junko y Kogane siguen bien, pero el metiche de Kitsune Banto quiere hacerle competencia a Kawasaki, ¡ja, como si pudiera! El nombre de pila de Banto es zorro en japonés, me pareció el adecuado porque es astuto y traicionero, jajaja. Creo que no puede ganarle a Kogane porque se confía demasiado, pero esperemos que no ande tramando nada muy malo. Cosa que dudo, porque ya tengo lo que sigue en borrador, jajaja._

_Tal parece que ahora le toca a Soun Tsuji tener algo de atención por parte de este fic, ¿eh? Pues creo que sí. No puedo adelantarles mucho, pero una cosa sí digo: si sintieron cosas raras con la situación de Kogane (que casi se suicida y lo demás), sentirá cosas peores con lo de Soun. Seguro se dan una idea por el final del capi, pero se aceptan apuestas. Aunque claro, yo no apuesto, porque como soy la autora, ganaría, jajaja._

_Bien, es hora de despedirme. Pero antes les pido amablemente que no me apresuren de forma grosera para una continuación. Cierto, para este fic tengo mucho borrador, pero el chiste es transcribirlo y acomodarlo, por lo que me lleva tiempo (es que los capítulos que vienen son más largos, créanme)._

_Cuídense, ténganme mucha paciencia, celebren el día del Padre en este solsticio vernal (al menos aquí en México aplica) y nos leemos pronto._


	11. ¿Ésta, Fobia?

El espectáculo celeste resultó ser un conjunto de coloridos fuegos artificiales, los cuales iluminaron incesantemente el ambiente por unos minutos. Los asistentes al Natsuhana aplaudieron y vitorearon, para después comenzar a retirarse.

—¡Kogane–kun! —Llamó Soun en cuanto terminaron los fuegos artificiales —Perdona por irme, pero fui a ver… ¿Qué sucede?

Soun se preocupó ante el semblante de su amigo, agitado y un poco asustado. No era común que Kogane se pusiera así.

—Soun–kun… ¿Has visto a Junko–san? —pronunció Kogane lentamente, sin aliento

El aludido negó por la cabeza.

—Hay que encontrarla —apremió Kogane —Tiene miedo. Por favor, Soun–kun…

Soun asintió en el acto, sin fijarse bien en la última frase de su amigo sino hasta mucho después.

_**¿Ésta, Fobia?**_

No sabía cómo había llegado ahí ni la razón de ello. Solamente sabía quién estaba tras toda aquella situación.

—Bien, guapa, ahora vas a pasarla en grande.

Junko apenas si podía pensar. En un segundo estaba con Kogane, observando los fuegos artificiales, y al siguiente era arrastrada sin mucha delicadeza a quién sabe dónde por ese chico, Banto. Poco a poco la había llevado a uno de los jardines de la escuela que se hallaban desocupados por el Natsuhana. La estaba presionando contra un árbol.

—¿Quién te manda ser la novia de Kawasaki, eh? —siguió Banto, con voz baja y ronca —Deberías fijarte en alguien más, guapa.

La castaña tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados, en un intento por no prestarle atención ni agitarse, pero eso no impidió que comenzara a llorar.

—Pobrecita —susurró Banto con frialdad —No tendría que desquitarme de Kawasaki contigo, ¿verdad? Pero esto es sencillo —deslizó una mano al cuello de ella, haciéndola temblar —Más que empuñar una shinai contra Kawasaki, quiero decir.

Juko sentía al muchacho más cerca y se encogió de miedo, sin dejar de llorar. Estaba tan aterrorizada que no podía pensar con claridad. Lo único que ocupaba su mente era confiar en que la estaban buscando y que pronto la encontrarían.

A esa idea se aferrara para no comenzar a asfixiarse.

&&&

Entre el ajetreo que representaba desmontar los puestos para dejar todo en orden, las alumnas de la Hanatensai apenas les prestaron atención a Kogane y Soun, que corrían por todas partes. Con mucho, Kogane era el más impaciente, aunque no se le notaba. Recorría frenéticamente los alrededores y no dejaba de inhalar y exhalar con lentitud, como si quisiera tranquilizarse.

—Cálmate, ¿quieres? —pidió Soun —Verás que pronto aparece.

Pero Kogane no estaba tan seguro.

Cuando se dio cuenta que Junko no veía junto a él los fuegos artificiales, no imaginó nada malo sino hasta que _percibió_ algo. Nunca había podido explicar con exactitud cómo funcionaba ni para sí mismo, pero en ocasiones podía jurar que sentía lo mismo que otras personas; entre más cercana la persona, más lo detectaba. Al principio, cuando era niño, creía que se trataban de sus propios sentimientos, confusos por no tener cerca a sus padres y por su perenne sensación de soledad, pero al paso de los años había tenido que vivir con ello: casi nadie lograba llegar a su corazón. Pero Junko… ella era otra cosa. Desde que la conoció, le produjo una intensa emoción, una que borraba las ajenas, que eran pocas y difusas, e incluso las propias, tan aplastantes. Y le resultó tan grato darse cuenta que con ella se sentía mejor que por eso le gustó.

Lo que lo preocupaba ahora era ese miedo que estaba captando. No era suyo, lo sabía, dado que pocas cosas lo asustaban. Era de Junko, podía asegurarlo. El problema es que no la encontraba. ¿Dónde se habría metido?

De repente, una lucecita de un intenso color azul se le puso enfrente. Le bastó un segundo para saber qué era.

—Renpika… —susurró, incrédulo. La lucecita subió y bajó en el aire, como si asintiera —¿Para qué te mandó Sou–san?

Por toda respuesta, el espíritu artificial se movió de tal forma que daba a entender que quería que lo siguieran. Kogane no lo pensó dos veces, pues necesitaba ayuda.

Y nadie mejor a quién pedírselo que a una Rozenmaiden.

&&&

Cuando sintió que el rostro de Banto se le venía encima, Junko hizo lo único que se le ocurrió y así, un fuerte grito que pedía auxilio en su tono de voz se dejó escuchar.

Banto, impresionado, rápidamente le tapó la boca con una mano, sin dejar de usar la otra en el cuello de la chica. Le sonrió maliciosamente.

—Con todo el alboroto del Natsuhana, dudo que alguien te oyera —le murmuró, acercándole tanto la cara que sus narices casi se rozaban —Ahora, guapa, una cosa, ¿qué se siente besar a Kawasaki? Porque te aseguro que en eso sí puedo ganarle.

La joven se las arregló para musitar.

—Yo… quiero a Kogane… Sólo a Kogane.

Eso enfureció a Banto y le clavó los dedos en el cuello a Junko. Ella, sin poder evitarlo, sintió que la garganta se le cerraba y no respiraba con normalidad.

Pero de pronto, dejó de sentir presión en el cuello y al no poder sostenerse, cayó al pie del árbol, casi inconsciente, de donde intentó levantarse sin conseguirlo. La cabeza le daba vueltas y respiraba con dificultad. Antes de desmayarse, vio cómo una sombra se inclinaba sobre ella y oyó una voz que le decía en tono dulce.

—No te preocupes, Junko–san. Ya estoy aquí.

Junko esbozó una débil sonrisa cuando sintió que la alzaban en brazos. Intentó normalizar su respiración de nuevo y con alivio, notó que lo conseguía. Concentrada en eso, la castaña no se daba cuenta de lo que ocurría.

Souseiseki y Shinku tenían rodeado a Banto, luego de haber llamado a sus espíritus artificiales y cambiar sus atuendos. Cada una empuñaba su respectiva arma.

—Realmente te has metido en problemas —le espetó Shinku a Banto con unos ojos de hielo —¿Creíste que le harías algo a Junko y te saldrías con la tuya? —sonrió con maliciosa ironía —Pues adivina: creíste mal.

Banto retrocedió unos pasos, espantado.

—¿Qué rayos son ustedes? —espetó él.

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia —Souseiseki, severa, le apuntó con sus tijeras —Deberíamos castigarte por esto, pero… No caeremos tan bajo como tú, ¿o sí, Shinku?

Miró a la rubia, que parecía analizar a Banto con la azulada mirada.

—Ganas no me faltan —escupió a modo de respuesta.

En tanto Shinku y Souseiseki bajaban sus instrumentos, Soun se mantenía a distancia, pues la escena le resultaba inquietante y más las Rozenmaiden. Tan sólo de recordar cómo cambiaron de apariencia y obtuvieron sus _armas_ frente a sus ojos… Sentía un escalofrío.

—Lárgate —le ordenó Shinku a Banto finalmente —Si no quieres que cambie de opinión y te haga sentir mucho dolor.

Banto no se hizo del rogar. Tan asustado estaba que echó a correr sin mirar atrás, preguntándose de dónde habían salido semejantes chicas y jurándose no comentar el suceso con nadie. ¿Quién le creería de todas formas?

—En serio, algunos chicos son brutos —desdeñó Shinku, llamando a su espíritu artificial para regresarlo a su Rosa Mística. Cuando volvió a la normalidad, añadió —Y que quede claro que sólo me refiero a _algunos_.

—Apoyo eso —Souseiseki imitó a Shinku poco después y volvió a su aspecto normal —Pero mejor hay que olvidarlo.

La rubia asintió y caminó hacia Junko, a quien Kogane sostenía en brazos.

—Junko, ¿estás bien?

La castaña afirmó con la cabeza, sosteniendo a su novio débilmente de la camisa.

—Ahora sí —musitó.

—Kawasaki, llévatela a su casa —más que ordenar, Shinku estaba pidiendo un favor —Si alguien pregunta, se sentía mal y la dejé ir. Que de algo sirva ser la presidenta de la clase —añadió con sarcasmo.

—Kogane… —llamó Junko, con voz tan baja que apenas se oyó —Bájame.

—Pero… Junko–san…

—No te preocupes, ¿sí? Si algo pasa, me sostengo de ti.

El joven asintió y obedeció. Junko, con sumo cuidado, anduvo un par de pasos, para luego tenderle una mano a Kogane.

—Acompáñame.

Soun no supo porqué, pero en cuanto Kogane le dio la mano a Junko, sintió alegría mezclada con nostalgia. Lo que Junko había dicho no sonaba a petición o súplica, sino a algo completamente natural, que ella esperaba de él sin dudarlo siquiera.

En cuanto escuchó que Junko iría por sus cosas, Soun abandonó sus reflexiones y siguió a Kogane, deseándole sinceramente que siempre fuera feliz.

&&&

Verano… Una época con sol radiante, tiempo libre y personas agradables. Los jóvenes son los que más disfrutan el verano, o eso supone todo el mundo. Hay unos cuantos para quienes el verano es terriblemente peligroso.

—¡Fíjate por dónde vas, idiota!

Soun Tsuji no hizo el menor caso de aquel regaño. Iba por una de las calles más concurridas de la ciudad abriéndose paso entre los peatones a empujones. No era muy consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, sino del motivo por el que lo hacía: todo lo que quería era alejarse, escapar…

Llegó a un sitio que conocía bastante bien y donde casi nadie lo molestaría: el parque más grande de la ciudad, que respondía al nombre de Marimori. El nombre le parecía sumamente irónico a Soun, puesto que los árboles no eran tan abundantes ahí como en un auténtico bosque. Sin embargo, había varios y el favorito del chico era, para desgracia de su alergia, un durazno en flor. Colocándose un tapabocas azul y arremangándose la camisa blanca, trepó al árbol con la calma que da la costumbre, y al estar en una gruesa rama, se sentó en ella y recargó la espalda en el tronco.

La rama era alta, así que entre las hojas y flores, podía ver un poco a los paseantes del parque sin que éstos lo notaran a él. Abundaban las parejas, y al ver a una sentarse en una banca, charlando y riendo, se asqueó en broma.

—Cursis —musitó con una vaga sonrisa.

Empezaba a darse cuenta de lo que significaba un noviazgo. Kogane ya no lo veía tanto como antes pues salía mucho con Junko. Y no es que eso le molestara, agradecía que su amigo estuviera contento, pero se sentía a la deriva. Y se sentía peor porque en ocasiones, veía más a Kogane como un salvavidas que como un amigo.

Suspiró y su aliento le calentó parte de la cara a causa del tapabocas. Frustrado, se lo bajó, dejándolo colgado de su cuello, para luego aspirar el aroma de las flores, a sabiendas que luego se arrepentiría de ello.

En realidad, ya no le importaba. En ese momento, no pensaba con claridad y le tenía sin cuidado enfermarse. Tampoco le interesaba que no supieran de él en casa por un buen rato. Mucho menos le importaba pasarse aquella estupenda tarde trepado en un árbol y lamentando el pasado. Aunque esto último sí que lo desesperaba, porque ciertas cosas de su pasado no eran culpa suya.

—¿Quién está ahí arriba?

Lo que le faltaba, que algún entrometido lo hubiera descubierto. O peor aún, que fuera un guardia del parque quien lo hubiera descubierto.

—Bueno, quien quiera que sea, sólo le aviso que voy a subir, si no le importa.

Ah, vaya, al menos ahora sabía que no era un guardia. Pero razonándolo mejor, descubrió que esa voz le pertenecía a una chica. Y no había recorrido media ciudad para encontrarse con una. Se dispuso a bajar cuando en una rama debajo de él apareció la susodicha. La reconoció al instante, aunque solamente la viera un par de veces antes.

—¿Souseiseki–san?

La joven, que usaba una blusa negra sin mangas y un pantalón corto de mezclilla, alzó la vista al oír su nombre, encontrándose con el joven de ojos grises.

—Tsuji–kun —Souseiseki Rozenmaiden no preguntaba, sino que afirmaba, la identidad del muchacho —¿Qué haces aquí en un día así?

—Podría preguntarte lo mismo —replicó él.

—Buen punto —aceptó la joven —Vine aquí porque es un sitio tranquilo y a Suiseiseki no le agrada, lo cual no me explico, pues le encantan las plantas —soltó una risita —Por mucho que la quiera, mi hermana y sus locuras llegan a sacarme de quicio.

Ella volvió a mirarlo y se sorprendió al vislumbrarle una sonrisa de lo más triste, acompañada por una débil risa amarga. Risa que se cortó en seco por un estornudo.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó ella.

—Soy alérgico al polen —explicó Soun —Pero quise oler las flores un poco, son mis favoritas —estornudó de nuevo —Y creo que me excedí.

Souseiseki asintió, quedando ambos en silencio. Cada uno observó su panorámica del parque hundido en sus pensamientos, hasta que a ella la sobresaltó un ligero crujido. Se volvió y vio cómo Soun, con movimientos torpes, bajaba del árbol a toda prisa.

—¡Maldito aparatejo…! —mascullaba el muchacho por lo bajo. Llegó al pie del árbol, se rebuscó en los bolsillos del pantalón azul oscuro hasta sacar un celular azul con detalles plateados, que vibraba y emitía un tono fácilmente reconocible como una marcha —Tsuji —respondió con frialdad —¿Cómo iba a saber que eras tú, Leiko? Nunca te di mi número. ¿Se puede saber cómo lo conseguiste?

A Souseiseki le picó la curiosidad por algún extraño motivo. Bajó del durazno lo más silencioso que pudo y se ocultó tras Soun, cubriéndose con el tronco.

—Mamá —musitó Soun, como si fuera la respuesta a su anterior pregunta —Oye, no tengo intención seguirte el juego. A estas alturas, ni el chantaje de mis padres te funciona. Así que puedes regresarte a Tokio ahora mismo. No quiero verte.

Hubo un momento de silencio, durante el cual se vio a Soun hacer una mueca mientras las manos le temblaban ligeramente.

—No… no me interesa —alcanzó a mascullar con voz temblorosa —No voy a regresar a la casa hasta que te hayas ido. No estoy tan mal de la cabeza.

Se dio otro silencio de parte del muchacho, más corto y tenso que el anterior.

—¡No me importa! —espetó —No me acercaré a ti ni aunque mi vida dependiera de ello. ¡Y ya déjame en paz!

Se quitó el aparato de la oreja, cortó la llamada con brusquedad y se puso a presionar algunos botones antes de regresar el aparato a su bolsillo.

—Es tu culpa, Leiko —musitó con rabia contenida —Todo es tu culpa…

Apretó los puños y sin apenas darse cuenta, buscó el apoyo del árbol con una mano, sentándose lentamente. Se arrancó el tapabocas con tal descuido que sin querer, se rasguñó la cara. Aunque por su expresión, apenas si le daba importancia.

Pero le importó cuando al cabo de media hora, comenzó a estornudar y toser sin control. Por más que lo intentaba, no lograba calmarse, así que pensó que lo mejor sería irse. Con lo que no contó fue con que, siendo su ataque tan fuerte, se desmayaría por falta de aire al intentar levantarse. Se había apoyado en el tronco para ponerse en pie, pero perdió el sentido poco a poco y sus manos ya soltaron su agarre.

Lo que le pareció extraño, justo antes de sumergirse en la inconsciencia, fue que no sintió la hierba en la cara al caer.

&&&

Huía de nuevo. Soun no podía creerlo, ya no quería hacerlo. Ahora, esa sombra lo seguía, convencido de que lo alcanzaría y lo sometería de nuevo. Y no quería eso. Había hecho bastante por librarse de los recuerdos, pero era inútil. Cuando sintió que estaba a punto de ser atrapado, dio un respingo y despertó.

Lo primero que vio, encima de su cabeza fueron ramas cargadas de innumerables flores de un bonito color rosado pálido. Eran flores de durazno. ¿Pues dónde estaba?

—Tsuji–kun, ¿ya te sientes mejor?

La pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa. Girando la cabeza ligeramente a la izquierda, se encontró con la mirada dispar de Souseiseki.

—¿Qué… qué pasó? —inquirió con voz ronca.

—Te desmayaste, Te oí toser demasiado, así que bajé y te encontré a punto de ahogarte. Iba a preguntarte si necesitabas algo cuando te empezaste a caer y te atrapé antes que dieras contra el pasto, pero pesas mucho y me caí yo también.

—Ah… lo siento. Ahora mismo me levanto y…

—No importa, ya me acomodé un poco, estoy bien. Pero… tuviste una pesadilla.

Soun entrecerró los ojos y suspiró. Ahora menos que nunca quería acordarse.

—Nada importante —aseguró con gesto desganado.

—Entonces, ¿puedo preguntar quién es… Leiko?

Souseiseki sintió de inmediato que Soun se tensaba. ¿Cómo no darse cuenta, si tenía la cabeza de él en el regazo?

—¿De dónde sacaste el nombre? —quiso saber Soun.

—Lo dijiste un par de veces estando dormido.

El chico suspiró de nuevo.

—Es mi media hermana.

La respuesta tomó a Souseiseki por sorpresa.

—¿En serio? —musitó, sin saber qué más decir.

—Ajá. Mi madre tuvo a Leiko con su primer esposo, que murió cuando Leiko tenía siete años. Luego, se casó con mi padre tres años después. Nací al año siguiente.

—Y… ¿Leiko y tú no se llevan bien?

La chica volvió a ver una sonrisa triste en el rostro de Soun, sintiendo que ese gesto no le quedaba para nada al muchacho.

—Leiko me odia —respondió él llanamente —Frente a mis padres, se porta bien conmigo, pero en cuanto ellos no están a la vista… —tragó saliva —Bueno, digamos que deja en claro que no le agrado.

Souseiseki observó al muchacho, sintiendo que había más tras lo que decía. Justo pensaba en preguntarle al respecto cuando Soun se levantó lo más rápido que pudo, sacudiéndose la ropa.

—Lamento lo sucedido —se disculpó el chico —Debo tener más cuidado con mi alergia, supongo —bromeó, aunque la sonrisa le salió casi igual de triste que la anterior —Gracias por todo, Souseiseki–san.

La nombrada inclinó la cabeza a un lado, dando a entender que no tenía nada qué agradecer. También se puso de pie, se sacudió la ropa y miró a su alrededor.

—Se hace tarde, ¿eh? —comentó como si nada.

—La que me espera…

Antes que Souseiseki pudiera preguntar algo, Soun le dio la espalda y se alejó, con las manos en los bolsillos y aparente despreocupación.

Y sin saber exactamente el por qué, Souseiseki lo siguió.

&&&

Soun vivía al oeste de la ciudad, en una casa de dos plantas común y corriente a simple vista. Sin embargo, al estar frente a ella, el joven no entró. Se le quedó mirando largo rato para luego caminar calle arriba.

No, definitivamente no quería entrar a su casa. Temía que algo le pasara, sobre todo estando Leiko adentro. Esperaría a que todos durmieran para entrar sin peligro.

En eso pensaba cuando percibió un aroma peculiar y que por desgracia, conocía de sobra. Era una mezcla de anís, canela y resentimiento que le helaba la sangre.

—Hola, Soun.

El muchacho no se movió.

—Sabía que cumplirías tu palabra, así que decidí esperarte afuera. Arreglaremos nuestros asuntos aquí, ¿te parece?

—No, Leiko, no me parece.

Quien hablaba, a la izquierda, era una mujer peculiar. Era joven, de cabello negro y lacio, ojos castaños y complexión recia. Vestía un traje sastre negro y una camisa blanca, en cuyo cuello se veía una corbata desanudada. Su aspecto era el de una novel ejecutiva adicta al ejercicio, a juzgar por sus músculos marcados en brazos y piernas.

—¿Porqué no? —inquirió Leiko, sin expresión facial —Me ahorrarías contratiempos.

—Pues yo prefiero ahorrarme otras cosas, gracias —espetó el muchacho con sequedad —¿A qué viniste desde Tokio, eh? Espera, no me lo digas: extrañabas tu saco de boxeo favorito, ¿no? —añadió con sarcasmo.

Por un instante, Leiko sonrió con un aire malévolo, para luego componer una expresión fría y calculadora.

—Punto para el niño —murmuró socarronamente.

Al segundo siguiente, sin previo aviso, Soun sintió que algo se hundía en su abdomen, sacándole el aire. Cayó de rodillas, abrazándose a sí mismo, levantando la vista todo lo posible para encontrarse con los helados ojos de su hermana fijos en él.

—¿Porqué? —inquirió el chico con voz ahogada, luego de toser un poco —Leiko, no lo entiendo…

Recordaba haberle hecho la misma pregunta años atrás, cuando ella le dio la primera de varias palizas y entonces no recibió respuesta. No la esperaba ahora, pero aún así había soltado la cuestión. Ansiaba tanto saber la razón del comportamiento de Leiko…

—No me hagas perder el tiempo —espetó la mujer, arreándole una patada a su costado izquierdo, con lo que lo hizo caer —No te interesa saber el porqué, Soun Sólo preocúpate por cómo quedarás después. ¡Y levántate, que así no es divertido!

—No quiero divertirte —espetó Soun con rabia contenida —Quiero que desaparezcas. Que te lleves esa maldita peste a resentimiento a otra parte.

Un nuevo golpe, esta vez a la cabeza, lo hizo sentir un dolor indescriptible, a la vez que algo tibio le escurría por la nuca.

—¡Por favor, Soun! —exclamó Leiko, indignada —¿Puedes aparentar ser una persona normal por una vez en tu vida? Y para tu información, si estoy resentida por algo es culpa tuya, lo quieras o no.

El chico maldijo por lo bajo antes de ponerse de pie con dificultad. La cabeza le punzaba y al llevarse una mano a la nuca, sintió el espesor de su propia sangre.

—Bien, ya estás entendiendo —aprobó Leiko y su hermano le vio una mueca torcida en el rostro que rayaba en la satisfacción y la demencia —Yo hago lo mío, tú te quedas calladito y estamos en paz.

—Tú estarás en paz, Leiko —masculló Soun, mirándola con una extraña combinación de furia y terror —Porque yo no.

Ella, por toda respuesta, cambió su mueca por una completamente seria, al tiempo que preparaba los puños cual boxeador frente a su rival en un cuadrilátero.

—Mala idea —avisó, entrecerrando los ojos —No debiste abrir la boca, Soun.

Dio un puñetazo a la cara del muchacho, pero para su asombro, le dio a la nada.

Soun, de alguna manera, se había esfumado.

&&&

El ambiente había cambiado en un parpadeo… literalmente. De haber cerrado los ojos para no ver venir el golpe de Leiko, Soun los abrió para encontrarse con la silueta de su media hermana desvaneciéndose. Las luces habían bajado su intensidad y el aire, como notó en un principio, ahora era más frío y con olores menos intensos. Observó a su alrededor, confuso, sobresaltándose al oír algo caer a su espalda pesadamente.

Dio media vuelta y para su sorpresa, se encontró a Souseiseki tirada a gatas, aparentemente muy cansada y luciendo aquella indumentaria negra y azul que le conoció después del Natsuhana. Incluso a un costado de la chica, en el suelo, descansaban sus enormes tijeras doradas.

—¿Souseiseki–san? —logró decir, anonadado.

Ella no contestó. Respiró entrecortadamente y trataba de levantarse sin éxito alguno. En uno de sus intentos casi lo consiguió, pero dio un traspié y cayó. No se dio contra el suelo porque Soun la sujetó.

—Oye, ¿estás bien? —preguntó él con voz queda —¿Se puede saber qué…?

—¿Tú estás bien?

La pregunta, hecha con un hilo de voz, alteró a Soun más que otra cosa. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que alguien le preguntaba eso?

—Eso no importa ahora —espetó, terriblemente incómodo —¡Mírate! Apenas puedes estar de pie y…

—¿Pero estás bien? —insistió Souseiseki.

—Qué terca… Sí, estoy bien, ¿satisfecha?

Para su sorpresa, la joven asintió.

—Hacia allá —indicó con una mano un callejón a su izquierda —Vámonos ya.

No entendía de qué hablaba ella, pero Soun siguió la dirección dada. Le llamó la atención que, a pesar de la hora, no hubiera ninguna persona en su camino.

—¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó finalmente.

Souseiseki, que caminaba apoyada en Soun y en sus tijeras, suspiró.

—Estamos… en un Campo N. Es… otro plano de la realidad.

—Sólo porque lo estoy viviendo, lo creo.

Soun sonaba normal al decir eso, pero su semblante daba a entender que estaba preocupado. Y asustado.

—¿Qué pasó con… Leiko?

—Se quedó en nuestra realidad. Fue… lo único que se me ocurrió para que…

Se tropezó de nuevo, por lo que Soun la sujetó más fuerte, evitando su caída.

—Ya… no aguanto —oyó que musitaba ella, llevándose lentamente una mano al cuello, del cual colgaba un guardapelo azul en forma de rosa —Ren… ¡Renpika!

Una diminuta luz azul voló por encima de sus cabezas, entrando al guardapelo poco después. Con eso, las ropas de Souseiseki cambiaron y sus tijeras desaparecieron. Ahora se apoyaba únicamente en Soun.

—Aquella puerta —susurró, apuntando al frente.

Soun ni se molestó en preguntar cómo es que había una puerta de madera en medio de la calle. Se limitó a llegar a ella y abrirla. Del otro lado solamente encontró una luz muy brillante que atravesó a una señal de Souseiseki.

Debido al fuerte resplandor, Soun tuvo que cerrar los ojos un momento, pero al abrirlos dio un respingo y parpadeó repetidamente, sorprendido. Ahora estaba al final del callejón, entre luz y aire normales. Miró por encima de su hombro y notó que, aparentemente, él y Souseiseki habían brotado de una pared. Bueno, al menos eso explicaba el que hubiera escuchado maullidos aterrados cuando tenía los ojos cerrados.

—Ahora sí lo he visto todo —comentó.

—No lo creo —contradijo Souseiseki con cansancio.

Eso le recordó al muchacho que venía acompañado. Hizo que la chica se sentara en el suelo, junto a un contenedor de basura, de tal forma que no fuera vista desde la entrada del callejón. Luego, se quedó frente a ella de pie, hasta que a su izquierda se dejaron oír pasos acercándose.

—¡Demonios! —maldijo por lo bajo, para sentarse rápidamente a la izquierda de Souseiseki, lo que permitió que el contenedor de basura lo ocultara también.

Los pasos se detuvieron en la entrada del callejón por unos largos segundos, para alejarse poco después apresuradamente. Soun suspiró aliviado al notarlo.

—Ojalá se canse de buscarme —rogó el chico para sí—Que regrese a Tokio.

—Tsuji–kun…

El aludido se volvió y no le gustó lo que vio. Su compañera, a pesar de estar más tranquila, había palidecido. Pero se preocupó más al captar otra cosa.

—Te estás muriendo…

La muchacha, en contra de lo que cualquiera esperaría, alzó la mirada de golpe.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —inquirió, atónita.

—Puedo… percibir cosas oliéndolas —Soun suspiró —En cuanto identifico así algo… o a alguien… Ya nunca se me olvida. Y si una esencia empieza a desaparecer… es que su dueño se está muriendo.

—No me extraña. Crear un Campo N hace que la Rosa Mística consuma mucha energía —la chica tocó brevemente su guardapelo azul antes de suspirar —Ojalá tuviera un médium… —deseó en voz baja.

—No te entiendo —repuso Soun con suavidad.

Souseiseki no contestó. Cabeceaba, pero estaba a un paso de no despertar jamás si cedía al sueño. Apretando los dientes, rechazando la inconsciencia todo lo que pudo, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para Soun.

—¿Porqué te pusiste así? —inquirió.

—El Campo N… —contestó ella con lentitud —Lo creé porque… no se me ocurría otra forma de… sacarte de allí.

—¿Sacarme?

—Te estaba haciendo pedazos.

Entonces Soun comprendió lo sucedido como si algo lo golpeara en la cabeza como lo había hecho Leiko minutos atrás.

—¡No puedo creerlo! —exclamó por lo bajo —Yo huyendo de las chicas siempre que puedo y ahora es una la que me vino a salvar la vida.

No lo decía en broma. Desde que tenía memoria, había sido víctima de los maltratos de Leiko, sin razón aparente de por medio. Su media hermana siempre había sido muy fuerte, demostrándolo en los deportes… y en él. La mayoría del tiempo, Soun no debía preocuparse más que por un golpe al azar o insultos fuera de lugar hacia su persona, pero cuando tenía la oportunidad, Leiko le propinaba palizas bestiales que lo obligaban a aislarse por días. Eso se calmó en cuanto ella se fue a Tokio a estudiar la universidad y después, se quedó allá al conseguir un empleo; aunque aparentemente las costumbres no se le quitaban del todo. Con los años se había vuelto más fuerte, por lo que Soun de verdad temía que un día, a Leiko se le pasara la mano y lo terminara matando.

—¿Para qué me salvaste? —soltó de repente, dirigiéndose hacia una Souseiseki pasmada por oír semejante interrogante —Acabarás muerta por eso y yo… no sabré agradecerlo. No me libraré de Leiko como se debe… porque soy lo bastante idiota para recordar que es mi hermana y debo respetarla.

A continuación, se puso de pie de un salto y le tendió una mano a la chica.

—Al menos te llevaré a tu casa —observó —¿Puedes levantarte?

Souseiseki asintió y lo intentó, pero al estar totalmente erguida, se mareó y sin darse cuenta, arrastró a Soun con ella al querer sostenerse de él. Eso trajo como consecuencia que cayeran y quedaran en una postura muy comprometedora.

El chico no sabía qué hacer. Quitarse a Souseiseki de encima sin más no le parecía correcto y tal como se encontraba ella, incluso era riesgoso. Sin embargo, el miedo que le tenía a las chicas era tan intenso que ya rayaba en verdadero pánico y comenzaba a ponerlo nervioso. Para concluir, estaba ante una situación nueva para él: una chica lo necesitaba. Y no le quedaba más remedio que auxiliarla.

Con sumo cuidado y tratando de controlar su miedo (en ese momento injustificados, pensaba) se arrastró con Souseiseki encima hasta su antiguo puesto, escondiéndose junto al contenedor de basura. Una vez ahí, sujetó a la muchacha por los hombros para intentar apartarla y sentarla a su lado, pero justo en ese instante…

—¡Uy, mini niño, estás en problemas! ¿Qué le estás haciendo a Souseiseki?

La exclamación, hecha con una femenina voz indignada, sonaba por encima de la cabeza de Soun, así que él alzó la vista y se quedó boquiabierto con lo que vio.

En los tejados y la cima de la barda que rodeaban el callejón, se encontraban de pie varias jovencitas, cada una con una lucecita de distinto color volando en torno a sus cabezas. Lo increíble (y tal vez lo peor para el chico) era que las reconocía a todas.

Eran las Rozenmaiden.

&&&

—Muchos sólo ven lo que quieren ver. Y pocos quieren lo que pueden ver.

Un vacío oscuro, inundando por toda clase de espejos, no era el sitio indicado para desesperarse. Sí lo era para meditar y planear en paz, justo como ese conejo de aspecto humanoide hacía. Cada vez que un espejo del lugar resplandecía, le mostraba algún lugar con un suceso interesante. Él veía todo y lo analizaba a detalle. Ahora, contemplando un espejo rectangular con marco de ventana, no pudo evitar sonreír maliciosamente.

—La hora se acerca —señaló como quien habla del posible clima del día siguiente —Y esperemos que todos se la pasen bien con esta diversión. Y que lleguen a querer lo que pueden ver, viendo lo que se puede querer.

Acto seguido, el espejo que veía se apagó, borrando su imagen. Otro resplandeció a pocos metros y el conejo se fue a mirarlo.

Total, le quedaba poco para salir y ver el espectáculo en vivo y en directo. Un poco de distracción no le caería mal.

&&&

—Está muy mal.

Las cosas para las Rozenmaiden no podían ponerse más extrañas. Cada una estaba en lo suyo cuando percibieron el Campo N, a saber: Shinku terminaba su jornada en el Shojotani, Suiseiseki preparaba la cena en su casa, Kanaria tocaba el violín para Ryozo, Hinaichigo comía el postre en su casa acompañando a Kogane y Suigintou leía en voz alta para Mamoru en el hospital. Ni tardas ni perezosas, llamaron a sus espíritus artificiales, cambiaron de atuendo y acudieron al lugar donde se percibía la alteración de la realidad, pero llegaron cuando desaparecía. Aún así, continuaron su camino y donde percibían que había estado la entrada al Campo N, se encontraron con el amigo de Kogane y Souseiseki en una extraña pose. Suiseiseki se escandalizó al instante y mientras Kanaria trataba de calmarla (sin éxito, obviamente), Suigintou revisaba a Souseiseki: había sido la única en notar el estado de la gemela de cabello corto y cuando pronunció su diagnóstico, consiguió que Suiseiseki se callara.

—¿Qué tan mal? —quiso saber Shinku, hablando con toda la calma posible.

—Bastante. Su respiración es muy lenta —respondió Suigintou con algo de pesar —¿Qué ocurrió? —le preguntó de inmediato a Soun.

El chico dio un respingo. Si Suigintou podía intimidad a jóvenes normales con su mirada en contadas ocasiones, a Soun con más razón. Él tragó saliva.

—Ah… ella mencionó un Campo N —logró contestar —Algo de… haberlo creado.

Ante eso, las Rozenmaiden pusieron idénticas caras de asombro.

—I… Imposible —balbuceó Kanaria tras una pausa —Souseiseki sabe los riesgos de hacer eso sin un médium. ¿Qué, no estaba pensando? —espetó con preocupación.

—Hey, incluso yo no lo he intentado —apuntó Hinaichigo entonces —Y eso que tengo médium desde hace dos años.

Suiseiseki, con aire ausente, se había arrodillado y quitó a su gemela de encima de Soun con delicadeza, mientras derramaba lágrimas silenciosas.

—Lo prometiste —espetó de pronto la gemela de cabello largo —Igual que todas. Nada de Campos N hasta tener médiums…

A la mención de la palabra _médium_, Souseiseki reacción como por encanto. Abrió los ojos, tratando de enfocar y alzó la mano izquierda, abriendo a la vez los labios, susurrando tan bajo que nadie la escuchaba. De repente, un destello azul en su anular indicó cuáles habían sido sus palabras.

—¡El contrato! —se alarmó Suiseiseki.

—¿Ya estará delirando? —inquirió Kanaria, siendo fulminada por cuatro pares de ojos al segundo siguiente —Perdón —gimió, haciendo un puchero.

—Eh, Souseiseki —llamó Shinku suavemente, inclinándose hacia ella —¿Para qué invocaste el contrato?

Por toda respuesta, Souseiseki usó la mano levantada para señalar algo. A alguien.

—Oye, tú —espetó Suigintou —Te hablan.

Se dirigía a Soun, que se había apartado un poco. El chico, dando un respingo, miró a todas con expresión temerosa. Cada una le tenía cierta desconfianza, podía olerla perfectamente, pero también percibió la preocupación. Inhalando profundamente, asintió.

—Creo que quiere que sellen el contrato —indicó Shinku con desgano.

—¡Ese mini niño no será el médium de mi hermana! —soltó Suiseiseki de pronto.

—¿Entonces qué, dejarás que tu querida gemelita se muera? —sugirió Suigintou.

Suiseiseki se mordió el labio inferior.

—Hey, Soun–kun —Hinaichigo se acercó al joven —Nadie te obliga, pero ayudaría mucho a Souseiseki si aceptaras el contrato. Ser médium no es tan malo —afirmó, con una ligera sonrisa —¡Pregúntale a Kogane!

—Y… ¿qué se supone que debo hacer? —inquirió Soun, titubeante.

—Besar la rosa —respondió Kanaria, como si fuera lo más obvio.

El muchacho, viendo cómo Kanaria señalaba el anillo con un gesto, volvió a respirar hondo. Se arrodilló junto a Souseiseki, le tomó la mano izquierda y luego de una breve duda, besó la rosa del anillo.

Sintió un tirón en la mano izquierda, que se colocó frente a la de Souseiseki, al tiempo que un destello azul brotaba de la rosa. Poco a poco, al irse desvaneciendo, la luz dejó ver que el anillo había cambiado de la mano de ella a la suya.

—Arde… —masculló Soun, sujetándose la muñeca izquierda con fuerza.

La flor del anillo se iluminó de nuevo, aunque con menos intensidad. El resto de las Rozenmaiden sabían lo que significaba: el contrato le estaba restituyendo a su media hermana la energía vital perdida con ayuda de su nuevo médium.

—Oigan… —llamó el chico de pronto —El anillo… ¿me va a arder mucho tiempo?

—Hasta que Souseiseki esté mejor —respondió Shinku, encogiéndose de hombros —Pero no te extrañe sentirte más después. Como le estás pasando energía…

Él asintió un par de veces.

—¿Porqué no se van a su casa? —le recomendó Suigintou a Suiseiseki con frialdad.

—Uy, buena idea —la gemela de cabello largo asintió y trató de levantar a su hermana, pero Soun se le adelantó —Mucho cuidado, mini niño —advirtió, amenazante.

—Salgo de una y me meto en otra… —suspiró el joven, acomodándose a Souseiseki en los brazos —Y por cierto, ¿porqué todas se apellidan igual?

—Cosa de nuestras madres —desdeñó Suigintou.

—Sí, que porque nuestro padre las llamaba así… —Kanaria soltó una risita.

—¿Quieres decir… que todas tienen… al mismo padre? —se sorprendió Soun.

—Sí, ¿qué tiene? —se extrañó Hinaichigo.

—Nada malo, pero… Bueno, es raro. De entrada, físicamente no se parecen mucho…

—Eso ya lo has dicho —recordó Suigintou con aburrimiento.

—Sí, sí. Pero tampoco parecen hermanas porque de carácter son muy… _originales_.

—¿No se te pudo ocurrir otra palabra? —se ofendió Shinku.

Soun negó con la cabeza.

—Pues sí que tienes imaginación —se burló Kanaria.

—Hey, mejor vámonos, ¿sí? —opinó de pronto Hinaichigo —No creo que Souseiseki esté muy bien aquí.

Eso hizo reaccionar al resto de las Rozenmaiden y con Suiseiseki por delante, emprendieron el camino.

Al llegar al centro de la ciudad, las chicas se fueron separando, notando que la noche estaba avanzando. Suiseiseki, vigilando con la mirada que Soun no se separara mucho de ella, anduvo por una callecita en la que se observaban varias tiendas modestas. Al fijarse bien, Soun se encontró en la parte más sencilla del distrito comercial, rodeado de relojerías.

—Aquí —dijo Suiseiseki de repente.

Soun se detuvo. Estaban frente a una casa de dos plantas, cuya planta baja era… una relojería. Qué sorpresa.

—Uy, qué lento.

La queja de Suiseiseki causó que Soun diera un leve respingo. La gemela de cabello largo, con llaves en mano, lo esperaba ante la puerta del local a oscuras.

—¿No hay nadie? —quiso saber el muchacho.

—Tienes suerte, los abuelos fueron a una ciudad vecina por refacciones —contestó Suiseiseki, meneando la cabeza —¡Uy, si nos vieran llegando a esta hora…!

—Silencio.

Souseiseki estaba volviendo en sí. Arrugó la nariz antes de abrir los ojos y darse una idea de dónde estaba y qué había ocurrido. Por último, el vago temblor con el que era cargada le reveló quién era el muchacho.

—Tsuji–kun… —pronunció débilmente.

—¿Qué pasa? —quiso saber él, sin mirarla.

—Por favor…bájame.

—Pero… Souseiseki–san…

En ese momento, ambos sintieron un potente _deja vù_. Un diálogo muy parecido habían sostenido Junko y Kogane el día del Natsuhana.

—Vamos —apuró Suiseiseki de repente —Mini niño, sígueme arriba.

—Qué carácter tan raro… —opinó Soun por lo bajo.

La planta alta estaba dispuesta como un sencillo departamento de no más de tres habitaciones. Los tatamis lucían un tanto descoloridos, pero bien cuidados. En un rincón, un par de futones mostraban que la habitación principal era un dormitorio.

—Acomodaré el futón de Souseiseki —avisó Suiseiseki, luego de encender la luz de la habitación principal —No vayas a soltar a mi hermana, mini niño.

Soun hizo una mueca. Ya se había percatado que Suiseiseki le decía por costumbre _mini_ a quien no le agradara, pero no se habituaba. ¡Si era más alto incluso que Kogane!

—Bájame —susurró Souseiseki de nueva cuenta.

—Pero es que…

—Estás asustado.

El muchacho no lo había notado, pero era cierto. Bastaba con sentir que sus manos vibraban. A pesar de todo el tiempo que llevaba rodeado por chicas, su cuerpo estaba reaccionando negativamente. Bajó la vista, apenado.

—Lo lamento —se disculpó —Es que…

—No hay problema —aseguró ella.

—Mini niño, tráela.

Fue la voz de la gemela de cabello largo lo que logró mover a Soun, quien caminó a paso lento para depositar a Souseiseki suavemente donde le indicaban. A continuación, fue a sentarse en una esquina, doblando las piernas.

Definitivamente estaba mal. No solamente por el día que había tenido: de verdad empezó a sentirse así físicamente, con sueño y un ligero mareo. Cabeceó un par de veces y antes que el cansancio lo venciera, decidió ponerse de pie y dirigirse a la puerta. Se iría a casa de una vez y deseó no hallarse con una Leiko despierta y molesta.

Se giró para contemplar una última vez la estancia y a sus ocupantes. Pero antes de abandonarla, creyó ver a Souseiseki girar la cabeza hacia él y dedicarle una sonrisa.

&&&

_7 de octubre de 2009. 8:45 P.M. (Hora de Aguascalientes, Ags. México)_

_¡Hola, hola, gente que me adora! Espero que la estén pasando bien donde quiera que estén, jajaja. Yo acá me cocino por el calor, chambeo duro (sí, ya conseguí trabajo, y me gusta, jajaja), espero la entrega de mi título (hasta el último día del mes), los recorridos del panteón (por el día de Muertos, son lo máximo), las historias de la radio (también por el día de Muertos, algunas sí que asustan, jajaja) y el cumpleaños de mi padre (eso significa pastel, jajaja) Pasemos a las curiosidades._

_Les quiero comentar que este capi, en borrador, originalmente tiene un pedazo más, pero decidí omitirlo. ¿La razón? Bueno, el pedazo en cuestión me gusta mucho, pero pienso que es adelantar demasiado de la historia, así que lo dejaré para después. Sólo espero no arrepentirme._

_Por otra parte, ¿qué les parece esto? Ahora le di un poco de protagonismo a Souseiseki, una de las Rozen Maiden originales que me parece muy sensata… al menos más que otras. Me cae bien que sea tan madura, pero como cualquier chica, tiene sus inseguridades. Lo que es uno de los motivos para haber recortado el capítulo (lo sé, soy mala)._

_Y ya vieron cuál es el _problemita_ (nótese el sarcasmo) de Soun Tsuji: una media hermana demente. Oigan, que hay cosas peores en el mundo real, no me lo van a negar, ¿a poco creyeron que el problemita era que _oliera_ cosas raras? Leiko no es un encanto. Por fortuna, no tengo planeado que aparezca mucho y si así fuera, Soun ya tiene quién lo defienda, jajaja._

_Ya van cinco de las Rozenmaiden que consiguen médium, ¿no? Suigintou, Kanaria, Shinku, Hinaichigo y en este capi, Souseiseki. No sé, como que esos contratos se dan de forma poco ortodoxa, jajaja. Espero que me perdonen que así vaya a darse el de Suiseiseki en un futuro (ya lo escribí en borrador, pero al paso que voy, lo leerán el año entrante, jajaja. Lo siento), pero creo que estas chicas se meten en cada cosa, que no importará mucho._

_En fin, me voy despidiendo. Cuídense mucho, carguen su paraguas (aquí en Aguas las lluvias arrecian) y nos leemos pronto._


	12. ¿Cómo, Sueño?

En el verano, era común que varios clubes escolares tuvieran actividades, aunque algunos podían relajar su ritmo de trabajo. No era el caso de los clubes deportivos, claro.

—¡Listo, es todo por hoy! ¡Hasta mañana!

En la Kaedetensai, los entrenamientos eran cada vez más duros y se prolongaban por horas. Quienes no pertenecían a esas agrupaciones agradecían su buena suerte.

—Mira, ahí van.

Aún siendo una escuela varonil, algunos jóvenes destacaban más que otros. Tal era el caso de varios integrantes del equipo de kendo; llamaban la atención fácilmente.

—¡Eh, Kawasaki–kun! ¿Pueden tú y Tsuji–kun venir para acá?

Los aludidos, luego de la agotadora práctica de ese día a mediados de julio, no tenían mucho interés en que los solicitaran. Sin embargo, por mera cortesía, respondieron a aquel par de muchachos altos que, evidentemente, eran de grado superior al suyo.

—Hola —saludó Kogane, impasible —¿Qué se les ofrece?

—Kawasaki–kun, ¿es cierto que venciste a Banto–kun? —preguntó uno de los chicos.

—Sí, en una práctica. ¿Por qué?

—Somos del club de esgrima —explicó el otro —Quisiéramos saber si estarías dispuesto a vencer a nuestro capitán.

—¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?

—Porque con eso, se le bajarían los humos.

—En ese caso, ni hablar.

Kogane dio media vuelta, pero uno de los alumnos mayores lo detuvo.

—¿Y si te obligáramos? —soltó.

—No pueden hacer eso —intervino Soun por primera vez —Si quieren poner en su lugar a Motomiya–sempai, háganlo ustedes mismos.

Los dos sempais miraron a Soun con fiereza, pero en eso una voz severa habló a sus espaldas.

—¿Se puede saber quién les dijo que molestar a los menores es correcto?

Los cuatro se giraron en dirección a la voz, hacia un muchacho muy delgado y pálido plantado firmemente en sus pies, con un maletín deportivo negro y una expresión amenazadora.

—Shi… ¡Shimichi–kun!

_**¿Cómo, Sueño?**_

—Parece que vieron a un fantasma.

El reclamo de Mamoru Shimichi estaba totalmente fuera de lugar, tanto por el físico que mostraba como por su prolongada ausencia de la escuela.

—Es que… No esperábamos verte —dijo aquel que había detenido a Kogane —¿Por fin te aliviaste? ¿Volverás al equipo?

—Eso no tengo que contestarlo ahora —indicó Mamoru con rigidez —Yamano, tú y Osegawa lárguense de aquí antes que me enfurezca.

Los dos mencionados asintieron y corrieron como alma que lleva el diablo.

—¿Por qué reaccionarán así cuando digo algo como eso? —se preguntó Mamoru en voz alta.

—Le tendrán miedo, Shimichi–sempai —observó cautelosamente Soun.

Mamoru se fijó en Soun y antes de decir algo, un golpe en la parte trasera de su cabeza lo hizo inclinarse involuntariamente.

—Te dije que yo cargaría esto —espetó una voz femenina, suave y falsamente dulce, al tiempo que su dueña le arrebataba el maletín a Mamoru.

Soun y Kogane quedaron asombrados al ver a esa chica, de larga y lacia melena blanca, ojos magentas y vestimenta negra muy atrevida: botas altas de cordones, minifalda y blusa de cuello redondo con la espalda únicamente cruzada por un par de tiras de tela.

—¿Suigintou–san? —pudo pronunciar Kogane al cabo de unos instantes.

Sí, era Suigintou Rozenmaiden. Su aspecto y atuendo captaban las miradas de todos los chicos que pasaban por ahí, lo que no era de extrañarse.

—Ah, ya —Suigintou, acomodándose el maletín al hombro, hizo una desdeñosa mueca —El novio de la _chiquilla_. ¿Estudias aquí?

Kogane asintió.

—¿Qué te parece eso? —Mamoru hablaba con Suigintou —Le dieron mi puesto a Motomiya, ¡vaya tipos! Tendré que dejarles en claro quién manda.

—A mí no me interesa —declaró la chica sin inmutarse —Solamente vengo porque debo cuidar que no te excedas aún.

Sin previo aviso, Kogane y Soun se quedaron boquiabiertos: Mamoru había tomado de la cintura a Suigintou y la estrechaba contra sí, dándole un beso en la cabeza.

—Sí, ya lo sé. Eres mi Tenshi–san particular.

—Deja de decir bobadas —espetó Suigintou con cara sonrojada y de pocos amigos.

—Shimichi–sempai, ¿entonces vuelves a los entrenamientos?

Esta vez quien recuperó el habla primero fue Soun. Aunque su pregunta obtuvo una inesperada respuesta: Mamoru le alzó una mano a Suigintou.

—No del todo, pero esta señorita me ayudará a tranquilizar a Motomiya. ¿Quieren venir a ver? La práctica de esgrima apenas va a comenzar y la función será buena.

Soun y Kogane asintieron, siguiendo a paso rápido a Mamoru y Suigintou. Kogane, con lo observador que era a veces, no dejó pasar el detalle de que Mamoru rodeaba con un brazo la cintura de Suigintou, pasando la mano de vez en cuando por las partes expuestas de la espalda de ella. Arqueó una ceja.

—No sabía que Suigintou–san saliera con Shimichi–sempai —cuchicheó Soun.

—No solamente es eso. Él es el médium de Suigintou–san.

—¿En serio? ¿Pero no se supone que los dos están muy enfermos?

Kogane se encogió de hombros.

Pronto llegaron al sitio de las prácticas de esgrima, que quedaba junto al dojo de kendo. La amplia estancia se hallaba vacía, aunque a la izquierda se oían algunas lejanas risas masculinas.

—Los vestuarios —Mamoru señaló en dirección a las risas —Bien, a prepararse.

Y haciéndoles a Kogane y a Soun un gesto para que esperaran, llevó a la chica a la derecha.

—¿Qué estará tramando Shimichi–sempai? —se preguntó Soun en voz alta —Todo esto me huele muy sospechoso.

Kogane se encogió de hombros nuevamente, pero con aire distraído.

—¿Estás bien? —inquirió Soun de pronto.

—Sí, claro —aseguró Kogane.

A los pocos minutos, las pláticas de los vestuarios se trasladaron a la estancia, donde los integrantes del club de esgrima se extrañaron de ver ahí a los dos amigos.

—¿Y ustedes qué hacen aquí? —inquirió Yamano de mala manera.

—Acompañamos a Shimichi–sempai.

La sencillez y apatía con que Kogane aclaró eso causó un escalofrío en el club de esgrima.

—¿Y se trajo a esa chica tan sexy que se le acercó de pronto? —quiso saber un chico de segundo año con una sonrisa pícara.

—Eso, Ishida, no es tu asunto.

Mamoru había vuelto de donde quiera que hubiera ido, acompañado por una persona ataviada con el uniforme de esgrima, incluyendo la careta. Por la larga y fina coleta de cabello blanco, Soun y Kogane supieron enseguida de quién se trataba.

—Shimichi–sempai —saludó nerviosamente el tal Ishida —Es bueno verlo de vuelta.

—Aún no puedo regresar a las prácticas —aclaró Mamoru en el acto, lo que provocó murmullos —¿Te alegra acaso, Motomiya?

Se dirigió a un joven delgado y con una poblada mata de cabello castaño, que a pesar de su aspecto sereno, irradiaba cierta frialdad.

—Es posible —dijo Motomiya, sonriendo de lado —¿Quién es tu amiguito, Shimichi?

Kogane y Soun se miraron de manera significativa. Eso iba a ser interesante.

—Alguien que me hará un gran favor —Mamoru recorrió a los miembros del club con la vista antes de explicar —Motomiya, si esta persona te vence aquí y ahora, te bajarás de tu nube y me devolverás la capitanía del equipo en cuanto vuelva a las prácticas.

—¿Y si yo gano?

—Aún así te bajarás de tu nube. Pero te dejaré la capitanía. Te conviene, ¿no?

Varios de los integrantes del club de esgrima esbozaron muecas de súplica no sólo para que Motomiya aceptara, sino también para que fuera vencido.

—Es un trato —espetó Motomiya, frunciendo el ceño con desdén.

En ese momento entró el profesor a cargo del club, que viendo la escena con desaprobación, estaba a punto de reclamar. Mamoru decidió acercarse a él para plantearle la situación, lo que no le tomó mucho tiempo.

—Pues resolvamos esto de una buena vez —aunque no lo admitiera en voz alta, el profesor estaba encantado con la idea de Mamoru, ya que Motomiya estaba causando que algunos chicos del club pensaran en renunciar —Motomiya–kun, ¿estás…?

—Estoy listo —cortó el aludido, colocándose la careta.

Su contrincante hizo un gesto afirmativo de cabeza y cada uno recibió un florete, luego de lo cual se colocaron en posición.

A una señal del profesor, el encuentro dio inicio. Desde el primer movimiento, los jóvenes espectadores se quedaron impresionados con la habilidad de ambos, pero al cabo de unos minutos, Motomiya se veía en clara desventaja. Finalmente, un par de choques y un largo movimiento hicieron que Motomiya tuviera la punta del florete de su oponente en el pecho. Era evidente que aunque se prolongara el combate, el resultado no variaría.

—_Touché_ —sentenció el profesor —Motomiya–kun, esto se acabó.

El nombrado, muy a su pesar, asintió y bajó el florete, pero había frustración en su semblante.

—¿Puedo saber al menos quién me venció? —inquirió en un siseo.

—Por supuesto.

La voz que respondió, maliciosa y engañosamente dulce, tomó a casi todos por sorpresa, más cuando su dueña se quitó la careta y mostró un rostro femenino de pálida tez.

—¡Una chica! ¿Quién te crees que eres para engañarme así, Shimichi?

Mamoru miró con severidad a Motomiya.

—Yo nunca dije que fuera hombre o mujer —hizo notar —Tú fuiste el que supuso que te enfrentarías a un hombre. Esto sólo demuestra que no eres muy observador que digamos y que te has ganado la derrota.

—¡Me niego! A fin de cuentas, ¿quién rayos es ésta?

Y le dio un empujón a Suigintou, haciéndola tirar la careta.

Hubo un pequeño revuelo y muchos se quedaron con la boca abierta al ver que en el cuello de Motomiya había dos manos cerrándose poco a poco, trabajando como si ambas fueran parte de una misma persona.

—No vuelvas a tratarla así en mi presencia —advirtió Mamoru con voz gélida.

—Y no me menosprecies aún estando sola, porque no sabes la que te espera —agregó Suigintou, con el tono de voz idéntico al de Mamoru.

Motomiya, respirando trabajosamente, asintió.

—¡Shimichi–kun! Usted y la señorita dejen a Motomiya–kun ahora mismo.

La orden del profesor fue obedecida en el acto.

—Respondiendo a tu pregunta, soy Rozenmaiden Suigintou, integrante del club de esgrima de la Hanatensai. Estoy en primer año.

—¿En primer año? —soltaron varios a coro.

—Jóvenes, necesitan practicar bastante—sentenció Mamoru con desdén, antes de mirar a Suigintou —Cámbiate. Te espero.

La chica asintió y se retiró, atrayendo algunas miradas. Mamoru, en tanto, fue al sitio donde Kogane y Soun se encontraban de pie, sin intervenir.

—Shimichi–sempai, eso fue genial —le soltó Soun con emoción.

—Ajá —concedió Mamoru, indiferente —Para el tonto de Motomiya, era lo mejor.

—Y no decirle que su contrincante era Suigintou–san fue el verdadero truco —indicó Kogane —Así, Motomiya–sempai peleó sin tenerle consideraciones y demostró su falta de práctica.

Mamoru vio a Kogane de manera penetrante.

—No entiendo cómo alguien como tú está con alguien como Sakurada.

Soun hizo un gesto de dolor y Kogane arqueó una ceja, altivo.

—¿Porqué lo dices? —inquirió el ojiazul.

—Son muy distintos en cuanto a personalidad —respondió Mamoru con aire reflexivo —Y eso que tienen cosas en común. Supongo, entonces, que ella debe darte algo que deseas y viceversa —sonrió al fijar los ojos en Suigintou, que sin el atuendo de esgrima, llamaba aún más la atención —Al menos así me pasó a mí.

Y sin más, dejó a los dos amigos para colocarse junto a Suigintou, tomarla de los hombros y abandonar la estancia, lanzando una mirada amenazadora a su alrededor en el proceso. Kogane y Soun dejaron que se adelantaran unos metros antes de seguirlos.

—¿Qué habrá querido decir con todo ese sermón? —le preguntó Soun a Kogane.

—No sé. Tal vez sólo era su opinión.

—Pero una cosa que dijo sí es cierta: muchos no entienden cómo puedes andar con alguien como Sakurada–san. Y no me mires así, es la verdad.

—Sí, lo sé. Pero no me interesan las opiniones ajenas. Además, tú no deberías recordármelo. Te he contado cómo están las cosas.

Soun asintió en silencio. Sí, sabía lo que le pasaba a Kogane por la cabeza en algunas ocasiones y agradecía que Junko Sakurada se hubiera cruzado en su camino para impedir que cometiera una locura. Él mismo tenía sus problemas y desde que podía recordar, solamente podía escuchar a su amigo, esperando que fuera suficiente, hasta que un día llegó Kogane ante él con una sonrisa que jamás le había visto y declarando, de buenas a primeras, que le gustaba una chica.

Cuando se supo el relato completo, Soun creyó saber qué le había visto Kogane a Junko: lo hizo sentir como cualquier otra persona y al mismo tiempo, que era importante para alguien. Su amigo cargaba con un vacío impresionante que lo hacía sentirse abandonado de forma irracional, pero no parecía recordar eso estando con Junko. Con ella, Kogane era lo más normal que podía, considerando las circunstancias. Y Junko… Junko también era feliz.

Fue en ese momento que Soun se sorprendió al notar una cosa en las palabras de Mamoru: _…ella debe darte algo que deseas y viceversa…_

¿Qué le daría Kogane a Junko para hacerla feliz? Era una duda interesante.

Y como era algo que de verdad lo intrigaba, Soun decidió que tenía que hablarlo con alguien. Sólo que le costaría trabajo hacer la vergüenza a un lado.

* * *

Los clubes de la Hanatensai acabaron actividades casi a la vez, en ese día de mediados de julio. La mayoría de las jovencitas ansiaban irse a casa, sobre todo por el creciente calor.

—¡Mira nada más!

—Está guapísimo, ¿verdad?

—¿Quién será, eh?

—No sé, pero ese uniforme es de la Kaedetensai, ¿saben? Un primo mío está allí.

Ésos y otros cuchicheos similares eran provocados por un joven de cabello negro que, recargado cerca de la entrada principal de la Hanatensai, sujetaba un maletín deportivo azul con gesto pensativo. Finalmente, su nariz se arrugó levemente, alzó la cabeza y vio a unas cuantas chicas que salían de la preparatoria.

—Ahí viene —murmuró el muchacho.

Al cabo de unos segundos, dos chicas muy parecidas estuvieron en su campo de visión y una de ellas le espetó de mala gana.

—Tú, mini niño, ¿qué haces por aquí?

Suiseiseki nunca se mordía la lengua cuando trataba a personas que le molestaban. Ese día, su largo cabello estaba recogido en dos chongos altos, los que le conferían un aspecto sumamente gracioso. El moreno apretó los labios, conteniendo la risa.

—Tsuji–kun, ¿qué haces aquí?

El muchacho se encogió de hombros, sin mirar a la joven de cabello corto que le estaba haciendo esa pregunta.

—Digamos que tenemos que hablar, Souseiseki–san. Quiero saber algo.

Souseiseki, a diferencia de su gemela, únicamente asintió con la cabeza.

—Vete a casa —mandó a Suiseiseki —Yo llegaré más tarde.

—Uy, ¿y qué le digo al abuelo?

—Que estoy ayudando a un amigo. No sería mentir.

A regañadientes, Suiseiseki aceptó y se marchó, dejando tras de sí un incómodo silencio que Souseiseki rompió a duras penas.

—Eh… ¿vamos a caminar?

Soun Tsuji asintió.

A pesar de conocerse desde hacía casi un mes, ambos jóvenes no se veían las caras desde que él se había hecho médium de ella. Habían mantenido contacto a través del correo electrónico y unos cuantos mensajes de texto, por lo que la chica ya le había contado todo lo que necesitaba saber de las Rosas Místicas, el contrato y el Arisu Game. Souseiseki se preguntaba para qué la habría buscado su médium y porqué no podía quitarse de encima el nerviosismo de tenerlo cerca.

Soun, al dar la vuelta en una esquina, fue a dar a una de las calles más transitadas de la ciudad, por lo que soltó un suspiro de alivio.

—¿Qué pasa? —inquirió Souseiseki de pronto.

—No, nada —sonrió Soun —Anda, caminemos otro poco. Quiero saber una cosa.

—¿Qué?

Souseiseki adoptó una expresión suspicaz, pero obedeció y siguió andando.

—Me contaste en uno de tus correos que puedes _ver_ los sueños de los demás, ¿pero exactamente a qué te referías, Souseiseki–san?

La joven no se esperaba esa pregunta y su desconcierto no pasó desapercibido.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Dije algo malo?

—No, Tsuji–kun, es sólo que… ¿Tienes interés en visitar los sueños de alguien?

—Primero cuéntame que es eso exactamente y luego te explico lo que pienso.

Souseiseki asintió.

—Lo que Suiseiseki y yo podemos hacer es entrar, literalmente, a los sueños de las personas. Con eso, podemos ver el interior de su mente y su corazón.

—¿Su mente… y su corazón? —se sorprendió Soun.

—Sí. Cuando Suiseiseki o yo entramos a los sueños de alguien, en algún sitio de su mente que se conecta a su corazón encontramos su árbol y…

—¿Su árbol?

—Ajá, es como una representación de sus deseos y sentimientos. Si ese árbol es saludable y fuerte, su dueño es normal y feliz. Pero si no, Suiseiseki puede regarlo para alimentarlo un poco y yo, podarlo para beneficiar su desarrollo. No por nada nuestras Rosas Místicas son las _Jardineras_.

—¿Las… Jardineras?

Souseiseki asintió.

—Cada Rosa Mística tiene cualidades específicas, que dependen mucho de quién era su dueña original. Pero volviendo al tema… —la joven entornó los ojos —¿Por qué te interesó de pronto este asunto, Tsuji–kun?

El muchacho suspiró.

—Quisiera… ver algo de Sakurada–san.

Souseiseki se detuvo de golpe. ¿Por qué esa frase le había causado un doloroso vuelco en el corazón? Observó cómo Soun, luego de un par de pasos, notaba su ausencia y la veía por encima del hombro, extrañado.

—Te sorprende, ¿no? —inquirió él, desandando el camino hasta llegar a su lado —No vayas a pensar mal, no me gusta Sakurada–san ni nada de eso…

Al oírlo, Souseiseki sintió un inexplicable alivio.

—… Pero quiero saber algo de ella y no me atrevo a preguntárselo en persona. Sé que son cosas privadas, pero sus sueños podrían darme algunas respuestas.

—¿Exactamente qué quieres saber?

Soun sonrió con melancolía.

—Quiero saber cómo ayuda a Kogane–kun. Soy su mejor amigo, pero no logré que se sintiera tan bien como ahora, que tiene a Sakurada–san. Sólo quiero… comprenderlos mejor. A los dos.

—Y eso que ella no te gusta —masculló Souseiseki.

—No, ella no me gusta —aseguró Soun y aunque intentaba sonar despreocupado, su expresión era sombría —Y no creo que algún día pueda gustarme una chica.

—Entonces, ¿nunca te ha gustado una?

—Cualquiera que se me acercaba tenía algo que… Bueno, no me agradaban. Pero Sakurada–san… Y ustedes, las Rozenmaiden… tienen algo especial. Aunque intimiden, puedo convivir con ustedes sin muchos problemas.

—¿Intimidamos? —se extrañó Souseiseki.

Soun rió brevemente, asintiendo.

—No te preocupes, voy a acostumbrarme. Después de todo, conviviremos más seguido.

—No tienes que sentirte obligado, siempre puedo revocar…

Souseiseki se calló al sentir un dedo de Soun sobre los labios, en actitud de censura.

—Deja esa tontería a un lado y mejor cuéntame, ¿es mucha energía la que necesitas para entrar en los sueños? No sería agradable verte como la última vez.

Souseiseki echó la cabeza hacia atrás, librando sus labios del dedo de Soun.

—No hay problema —afirmó —Eso puedo hacerlo aún sin médium. ¿Cuándo…?

—Entre más pronto, mejor.

—En ese caso, entraría a tu sueño primero. Ir directo al de Junko–kun sería más complicado y los sueños de los amigos pueden conectarse. ¿Tienes algún inconveniente?

Él, tragando saliva, negó.

—Puedes venir esta noche a mi casa —propuso —Es que… me caería bien algo de compañía. Leiko por fin regresó a Tokio y mis padres no están.

La Rozenmaiden asintió, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta por el semblante de Soun, que se asemejaba al de un niño perdido.

Presintió que esa noche, en cierta forma, sería muy larga.

* * *

Una pista de atletismo… ¿Qué hacía una pista de atletismo a la salida de un dojo?

Eso se preguntaba Souseiseki desde hacía unos segundos, pero estando en un sueño de Soun, prefirió encogerse de hombros.

La cosa había sido sencilla: llegó a casa de su médium, comprobó en persona que él estaba solo y una vez que cenaron, subieron al dormitorio del chico, que era de lo más modesto aunque las paredes estaban pintadas de gris.

—Ese color nunca me ha gustado —masculló en voz baja, haciendo una mueca.

Soun, luego de tomar una pijama azul, le indicó que lo esperara ahí mientras se cambiaba. Volvió a los cinco minutos, con la ropa de calle en un brazo y una expresión rara en la cara.

—Espero no sufrir secuelas de esto —bromeó.

Se acostó, respiró profundamente y pronto vio a Souseiseki invocar a su espíritu artificial, que cambió su atuendo y materializó sus enormes tijeras.

—No tienes que clavarme eso, ¿cierto? —quiso saber un nervioso Soun.

—No, pero posiblemente las necesite. Renpika, a trabajar.

La lucecita azul titiló y voló encima de Soun, donde apareció un azulado remolino de nubes.

—Im… pre… sio… nan… te —musitó el joven antes de quedarse profundamente dormido.

Souseiseki, en ese momento, dio un salto hacia el remolino de nubes, perdiéndose de vista y apareciendo en un amplio y solitario dojo.

Así fue cómo, queriendo salir, se halló en una pista de atletismo.

La chica recorrió la pista con lentitud, sintiendo que algo no estaba bien. No pudo recordar qué era hasta que delante de ella, una figura de rodillas vestida de azul llamó su atención. Corrió hacia ella y pronto descubrió el cabello negro de Soun en esa persona, que por la postura, parecía que se había caído.

—Tsuji–kun —llamó la chica —¿Estás bien?

Él se giró hacia ella con lentitud.

—Eso creo —respondió, confuso —¿Dónde estamos? No reconozco nada.

—Este sueño te refleja —explicó Souseiseki con seriedad —Así que tú deberías saberlo.

—Lo siento, pero yo no…

Unos pasos tras ellos los sobresaltaron. Soun se puso de pie lo más rápido que pudo, aunque Souseiseki lo notó nervioso.

—Andando —propuso ella velozmente.

Soun, mirando por encima de su hombro con gesto aprensivo, no se hizo del rogar. Pronto los pasos tras ellos dejaron de escucharse y contemplaron que la pista de atletismo llegaba a su fin frente a una puerta negra.

—¿Qué crees que haya ahí? —le preguntó Souseiseki al muchacho —Porque no hay otro camino para seguir adelante.

El pelinegro, suspirando, se encogió de hombros, alzó una mano y giró la perilla de la puerta.

Al otro lado no se veía absolutamente nada, lo que hizo que Souseiseki arqueara las cejas. Pero antes de que pudiera decir algo, una fuerte corriente de aire los arrojó a ella y a Soun a ese espacio oscuro, cerrando la puerta tras ellos.

—Renpika.

El espíritu artificial destelló por encima de sus cabezas con más intensidad de la usual. Viendo a su alrededor, la chica logró ubicar un rectángulo luminoso a lo lejos que con algo de suerte, sería la salida de aquel lugar.

—Tsuji–kun, por allí —indicó.

Éste asintió en silencio, girando la cabeza temerosamente en todas direcciones.

—¿No te agrada estar aquí? —le preguntó al cabo de un instante.

—No, la verdad no. Es que… creo saber qué es este lugar.

El chico no dio más explicaciones porque sintió un golpe directo a su estómago. Se llevó una mano ahí, soltando un gemido y confirmando sus sospechas. Lo más extraño del asunto, al menos para una asombrada Souseiseki, es que no había nadie más que ellos dos.

—¿Qué sucede? —inquirió ella.

Intentó ponerle una mano en el hombro, pero él se apartó con brusquedad.

—Hay que seguir —fue todo lo que Soun dijo antes de apurar el paso.

A medida que se acercaban al rectángulo de luz (que resultó ser una puerta de madera abierta), Souseiseki no de3jaba de vigilar a Soun, que hacía incontables muecas de dolor a cada paso. Fue hasta que abandonaron ese sitio que se fijó en el temblor que lo recorría de pies a cabeza.

—¿Tsuji–kun? ¿Estás bien?

—Sí, eso creo —musitó él.

Souseiseki quiso acercársele, pero como él se retrajo un poco al notarla, desistió.

—¿Ahora dónde estamos? —se extrañó el chico de repente —Se parece a…

No terminó la frase, absorto en contemplar el paisaje. Souseiseki no reconoció el lugar, que se asemejaba a una escuela con amplios jardines. Algunas figuras, con uniformes azul marino, estaban dispersas aquí y allá.

—Creo que es… la Umitensai.

Souseiseki dio un respingo. Si no mal recordaba, la Academia Umitensai era de élite, donde solamente aceptaban alumnos de gran talento y familias adineradas. ¿Qué hacía la imagen de ese lugar en los sueños de Soun.

—Oye, ¿no serán mis recuerdos? —aventuró el muchacho, para luego señalar hacia un rincón de los jardines —Sí son… ¡mira, Souseiseki–san! Ahí voy con Kogane–kun.

En efecto, dos jovencitos con uniforme azul marino caminaban cerca de lo que parecía un lago, en el otro extremo del plantel. Por mera curiosidad, la joven Rozenmaiden fue hacia ellos, seguida de cerca por un confundido Soun.

—Estás loco —decía el Soun de uniforme azul marino, con actitud divertida. Por su físico, se veía de unos trece o catorce años —Kogane–kun, ¿esperas que te lo crea?

—Sí —aseveró un Kogane Kawasaki como Souseiseki nunca lo había visto: con una amplia sonrisa, como si acabara de descubrir la fórmula de la felicidad.

—Insisto, estás loco. ¿Cómo puede gustarte una perfecta extraña en menos de dos minutos? ¡Si apenas les hablas a las chicas!

—En eso tú y yo estamos iguales —apuntó Kogane con naturalidad —Pero no importa. Necesito que por favor, me consigas su nombre.

—¿El nombre de la chica? ¿Y por qué yo?

—Lo único que pude saber de ella es que está en tu salón.

El Soun de uniforme suspiró.

—Bien, bien, te conseguiré el nombre. ¿Qué voy a ganar yo?

—No seas manipulador, no obtendrás nada hasta que me consigas el nombre. Además, hoy comes en mi casa, ¿recuerdas?

Ambos jóvenes se echaron a reír al tiempo que se desvanecían. Souseiseki, a una velocidad asombrosa, estiró una mano y atravesó al incorpóreo Kogane, para luego tirar de Soun con la otra.

—¿Pero qué…? —espetó el pelinegro sin comprender.

Pronto se le olvidó lo que iba a preguntar, porque igual que el Kogane de sus recuerdos, él y Souseiseki estaban desapareciendo. Sus pies dejaron de sentir tierra firme y en pocos segundos, cayó bruscamente en terreno pedregoso. Levantándose con dificultad, notó a Souseiseki a su izquierda, explorando el sitio con la mirada. El paisaje, desolado y silencioso, producía escalofríos.

—¿Dónde estamos ahora, Souseiseki–san?

—Ya no es tu territorio, si a eso te refieres —contestó ella con aprensión —El recuerdo que tocamos lo compartes con Kawasaki–kun, así que lo usé como vía rápida para llegar a él. Está más conectado que tú a Junko–kun, así que…

—A través de su sueño, llegaremos a ella más rápido —completó el muchacho.

Souseiseki asintió, levantando una mano de pronto.

—Silencio —pidió.

Soun prestó atención y descubrió que se escuchaba algo. Para su conmoción, sonaban como pasos a su espalda y no se atrevía a darse la vuelta.

En cambio, Souseiseki se giró con brusquedad, descubriendo a lo lejos una silueta oscura que no le daba buena espina.

—Movámonos —ordenó la chica en el acto.

Era difícil andar por semejante terreno, lleno de piedras y salientes. Soun, al poco rato, sintió los pies adoloridos en extremo.

—Oye, esto… ¿se me quedará cuando despierte? —le preguntó a su acompañante.

—No. En cuanto despiertes, apenas sentirás algo. Lo que me interesa ahora es encontrar a Kawasaki–kun, porque él podría…

Se interrumpió al mirar una sombra a su izquierda. Parecía alguien sentado en el suelo, abrazándose las piernas y esperando algo. Con lentitud, ambos visitantes se acercaron a esa figura y se quedaron asombrados al descubrir que era un Kogane Kawasaki de aproximadamente siete años.

—¿Kogane–kun? —lo llamó Soun en voz baja, procurando sonar calmado.

El pequeño Kogane alzó la vista y sus ojos, normalmente amistosos, mostraron miedo.

—¿Quiénes son? —preguntó.

Soun miró a Souseiseki, pasmado.

—Somos… —comenzó el de ojos grises, pero como al voz no le salía, se aclaró la garganta y lo intentó de nuevo —Yo me llamo Soun —se señaló a sí mismo —¿Mi nombre te es familiar?

El niño lo observó largo rato, para luego ponerse de pie con cuidado. Souseiseki notó que en ese movimiento, ese Kogane físicamente maduraba un par de años.

—Soun… kun —pronunció Kogane despacio, precavido —Sí, me acuerdo de ti —sonrió un poco —Pero… te ves más grande —le hizo notar.

—¿En serio?

Kogane asintió y se quedó mirando a Souseiseki con evidente recelo.

—¿Tú quién eres? —quiso saber.

—Rozenmaiden Souseiseki. Nos conocimos hace poco.

Aquel Kogane la examinó con sus profundos ojos azules, sopesando aquella información en el lapso en que su cuerpo maduró un poco más, aumentando de estatura y afinando sus rasgos.

—Rozenmaiden… Así se apellida Hina–chan —pronunció un Kogane de unos catorce años —Es mi prima, ¿sabes? Y tú… te pareces un poco a ella.

Souseiseki no supo qué decir a eso. ¿Ella, parecida a Hinaichigo?

—Kogane–kun —decidió probar Soun con algo que se le acababa de ocurrir —¿Sabes quién es Sakurada–san?

El aludido lo miró y al segundo siguiente, su aspecto era idéntico al de la realidad, mostrando una serena sonrisa en el rostro.

—Sí, Soun–kun, lo sé. Junko–san es… mi compañía.

Eso el joven Tsuji no se lo esperaba, así que siguió con la conversación.

—¿Y cómo está eso, Kogane–kun?

—Es sencillo. Estando con Junko–san, no me siento solo. El mundo se llena para mí.

Kogane abrió los brazos, abarcando con ese gesto su entorno y éste se transformó al instante en un gran parque que Soun y Souseiseki reconocieron al instante.

—Es… el Marimori.

Por el verdor intenso de los árboles y el esplendor de las flores, apenas estaba terminando la primavera. A poca distancia de los tres jóvenes, un segundo Kogane apareció, vestido con una camisa azul claro y un pantalón negro, consultando su reloj poco después.

—¡Kogane!

Alguien se acercaba al Kogane recién aparecido y por un momento, Soun no supo quién era la chica, porque no recordaba a alguien semejante.

Su vestido, de color azul oscuro, le quedaba por encima de las rodillas, mostrando parte de unas piernas muy bonitas. Las mangas eran prácticamente inexistentes y la espalda, ni se diga: unas cuantas tiras de tela eran lo único que evitaban que quedara totalmente expuesta. El corto cabello castaño estaba brillante y ondulado, adornado con un par de broches plateados con piedras azules.

Solamente cuando se vio la mano izquierda de la joven, que lucía algo que no combinaba con el resto del atuendo, Soun soltó una exclamación.

—¿¡Sakurada–san!

Por un breve instante, la chica quedó de cara a él y su asombro fue mayor: en efecto, era Junko. El detalle que la había delatado era el anillo del contrato con Shinku y la mano izquierda, por cierto, sujetaba un bolso plateado que hacía juego con sus zapatos.

—Siento haberte hecho esperar —se disculpó la chica del recuerdo apresuradamente —Papá se puso como loco cuando me vio —se ruborizó un poco —Tuve que explicarle que te lo había prometido para que me dejara en paz.

Mientras el Kogane de aquella escena sonreía de manera tranquilizadora, el otro suspiraba.

—Le aseguré que se veía muy bonita y ella no me lo creía —comentó.

Junko sonrió tímidamente cuando el Kogane que la acompañaba le tomó una mano, entrelazando los dedos, para luego conducirla fuera del parque.

—Ah, ya me acuerdo —dijo Soun de pronto —Eso fue poco antes del Natsuhana, ¿no, Kogane–kun? El día de tu cumpleaños.

Kogane asintió justo cuando Souseiseki arrastró a Soun con ella: el recuerdo de Kogane, en el cual estaba Junko, desaparecía.

—¡Un gusto saludarte! —le gritó Soun a su amigo antes de atravesar a la borrosa Junko.

Se perdieron de vista, teniendo esta vez un aterrizaje un poco más suave, debido a que el terreno en el que cayeron estaba cubierto de tela. A decir verdad, el suelo en sí era un revoltijo de telas de múltiples diseños y estampados. Sobre sus cabezas, un cielo parcialmente nublado dejaba pasar débiles rayos de luz.

—Aquí no me lastimaré tanto —Soun miró sus pies con cierto alivio.

—No estés tan seguro.

Souseiseki señaló un punto a su izquierda, por donde se veía una llovizna cayendo. Lo extraño era que las gotas perforaban todo a su paso. Soun, al notar eso, arqueó las cejas.

—¿Lluvia ácida? —inquirió, dubitativo, mientras se alejaban de la llovizna.

—Lágrimas contenidas —aclaró Souseiseki, que seguía al joven de cerca —Suelen tener ese efecto. Como el nudo en la garganta cuando estás a punto de llorar, ¿comprendes?

Soun asintió.

Siguieron caminando un rato, procurando alejarse de la lluvia en cuanto la veían acercarse. Al cabo de lo que parecieron varios minutos, comenzaron a sospechar que algo andaba mal, pues no hallaban a Junko por ningún lado. Souseiseki, preocupada, envió a Renpika a buscarla, pero el espíritu artificial regresó pronto, sin tener éxito.

—¿Dónde podrá estar Junko–kun? —se impacientó la muchacha.

—Si esto es su sueño, aparecerá pronto, ¿no? Como Kogane–kun…

—Ko… ga… ne…

El aire se llenó con ese susurro entrecortado, que transmitía calma y ansia. Dos cosas tan contradictorias en una misma voz provocaban varias sensaciones, pero Soun de pronto sintió tristeza. No se dio cuenta de cuánto le estaba afectando hasta que se oyó de nuevo aquella voz.

—Tsuji–kun… No llores…

El muchacho se llevó la diestra a la mejilla. Estaba húmeda. Se enjugó torpemente hasta que Souseiseki, luego de dudarlo por un segundo, le tendió un pañuelo.

—Gracias —Soun tomó el trozo de tela y se lo pasó por los ojos lentamente —Eso fue raro —comentó, intentando restarle importancia al asunto.

—Sí, lo fue —reconoció su acompañante, suspicaz —Junko–kun, ¿dónde estás?

La respuesta no se hizo esperar

—Sou–san… Estoy… aquí…

Y sin más aviso, Junko apareció frente a ellos. Era la de siempre, vestida con una bata blanca, pero su semblante era el de una persona enferma y desolada, luciendo un cabello revuelto, unas marcadas ojeras, y una piel muy pálida.

—¡Sakurada–san! —se sobresaltó Soun —¿Estás bien? ¿No te duele nada?

Junko ladeó la cabeza.

—¿Por qué habría de dolerme algo? —preguntó inocentemente.

Se escuchaba tan normal que Soun decidió reír, encogiéndose de hombros.

—Lo siento, Sakurada–san, es que se me ocurrió la pregunta al verte.

—Comprendo —Junko se miró la bata con aire distraído, que se tiñó de gris al instante —No soy muy bonita. Menos ahora.

—Sakurada–san, sí eres bonita, solo que… pareces enferma.

—Bueno, es que estoy enferma. No dejo que eso me controle, pero me siento mal la mayor parte del tiempo.

—No se nota —replicó entonces Souseiseki, entre molesta y asombrada —¡Debiste decírnoslo antes! Más con Barasuishou queriendo matarte…

—Es que no lo va a conseguir —aseguró Junko con calma —No si está con mi madre.

—¿Tu madre? —murmuó Soun.

Junko volvió a asentir.

—¿No hablarás en serio? —espetó el muchacho —¿Tu madre está con la Rozenmaiden loca que quiere matarte?

—No. Mi madre le pidió a esa Rozenmaiden loca que me mate.

El chico se quedó de piedra ante la aclaración.

—¿Eso no te suena familiar?

La pregunta de Souseiseki hizo que Soun diera un respingo.

—Sí —admitió él —Yo… sé lo que es eso —miró a Junko de manera pensativa —Sakurada–san… Yo te comprendo.

La castaña, luego de un largo rato, le dedicó una sonrisa. Su bata se tornó amarilla al instante.

—Muchas gracias, Tsuji–kun. Yo sabía que eras el mejor amigo de Kogane por algo.

—Junko–kun —intervino entonces Souseiseki —Tsuji–kun tiene una pregunta que hacerte.

—¿Ah, sí?

Junko fijó sus ojos en Soun, quien tragó saliva antes de poder hablar.

—Sakurada–san, yo… Kogane–kun… ¿Qué es Kogane–kun para ti?

—Fácil. Para mí, Kogane es… estar en paz con el mundo. Lo quiero como a nadie.

Soun y Souseiseki se miraron con desconcierto; en tanto, la bata de Junko se tornaba rosa y luego, poco a poco, se oscurecía.

—¿Eso qué significa? —inquirió Soun.

—Significa que cuando estoy con Kogane, no tengo nada qué temer. Su presencia… calma mis miedos. Y no tengo que controlar mi sentimiento por él, como lo hago con mi enfermedad. Entre más quiero a Kogane, mejor me siento.

Mientras la bata de la chica de anteojos quedaba de color rojo brillante, Soun notó la sonrisa que esbozaba y que su aspecto mejoraba un poco. Tal parecía que el recuerdo de Kogane la sanaba.

—Y… ¿Kogane–kun lo sabe?

—Claro que sí. Nos contamos todo.

—Entonces sabes lo que eres para él.

—Sí, lo sé. Soy su más preciada compañía.

Soun asintió, en tanto Souseiseki se maravillaba por lo unidos que estaban Junko y Kogane.

—Me alegra —comentó el muchacho al cabo de un momento —Dudaba que fueras tanto para él, Sakurada–san, y me disculpo —se inclinó —Cuida mucho a Kogane–kun, por favor.

—No tienes que pedírmelo, Tsuji–kun.

Él se enderezó y le sonrió, gesto que Junko correspondió casi de inmediato.

—Junko–kun, ¿dónde está tu árbol?

—¿Mi árbol? —se extrañó la aludida —Creo que… Te refieres al que no se daña con eso —señaló la llovizna "ácida" —¿Verdad, Sou–san?

—Sí, a ese. ¿Dónde está?

Junko les hizo una seña para que la siguieran. Vadeando telas, pronto estuvieron al pie de un árbol muy joven cargado de rosas de distintos colores y cubierto de espinas.

—No pensé que tu árbol fuera una especie de rosal gigante —le comentó Souseiseki a la castaña —¿Te importa si trepamos por él?

—Claro que no. Mira, hay un lado sin espinas por aquí.

Junko indicó con un gesto un lado del rosal gigante totalmente libre de espinas y con rosas rojas y blancas. Souseiseki lo observó un momento con ojo crítico antes de prepararse para trepar.

—Por aquí saldremos —le dijo a Soun —Gracias por todo, Junko–kun. Hasta pronto.

—Hasta pronto, Sou–san.

Los dos visitantes escalaron el enorme rosal con ganas. En un momento dado llegaron a la cumbre y Souseiseki llamó a su espíritu artificial para aparecer una nube muy similar a la que había usado para entrar al sueño de Soun en primer lugar.

—Los dos pasaremos por aquí —informó —Tú regresarás a tu sueño y yo a la realidad. Si veo que pasa algo malo contigo, te despertaré, ¿de acuerdo?

Soun asintió, viendo al segundo siguiente como Souseiseki saltaba con ligereza hacia la nube.

No tardó mucho en seguirla, aunque con un poco de torpeza.

* * *

De todos los sitios habidos y por haber, ¿por qué había tenido qué caer precisamente donde no veía absolutamente nada?

Dejó de preguntárselo cuando escuchó pasos y después, sintió un golpe en el estómago que lo dobló de dolor.

—¡Nunca debiste venir al mundo! Todo estaría mejor para mí si no existieras…

—Basta… —murmuró, tapándose los oídos.

—Yo era la única, la mejor, la que los hacía felices, la que acaparaba toda su atención. Y de pronto, naciste tú…

—Basta…

—¿Qué se siente ahora, eh? ¿Qué se siente que no te dediquen tiempo? ¿Qué se siente que no entiendan lo que te sucede? ¿Qué se siente saber que no se dan cuenta de lo que puedo hacerte?

—¡Tsuji–kun!

Soun abrió los ojos de repente, aterrado. Vislumbró su habitación, sus cosas y a Souseiseki observándolo con detenimiento.

—Lo siento —se disculpó la chica —Pero vi que… Bueno, no parecías estar soñando con algo agradable y ya te había avisado que…

—Sí, lo recuerdo —Soun se sentó —Gracias.

—De nada. Si no se te ofrece nada más…

—¿Podrías… quedarte conmigo un rato?

La joven se sorprendió.

—Solo… solo hasta que… —Soun tragó saliva, consciente de lo infantil que iba a sonar el resto de su petición —Solo hasta que logre dormirme.

Souseiseki asintió sin hacer preguntas y se sentó en la cama, dándole la espalda.

—Cuidaré que nadie te espante —prometió ella solemnemente.

Y al mirar al muchacho, se sonrojó al notar que él le sonreía.

* * *

_10 de junio de 2012. 11:05 P.M. (Hora de Aguascalientes, Ags. México)._

_Ah… ¿Alguien sigue este fic todavía? ¿Lo recuerdan? ¿Querrán lincharme por la larga, larguísima espera? No sé, vamos a averiguarlo._

_En primer lugar, debería disculparme por dejarlos plantados con este fic. Pero vamos, no considero escribir una obligación, sino algo que me gusta, y como con RMG no me sentía con ánimos, por eso me tardé un montón en decidir qué iba a transcribir del borrador. Sí, hay borrador de esta historia hasta varios capítulos adelante, pero entre mi actual empleo (uno que me queda al otro lado de la ciudad, que últimamente no me deja salir temprano y que está empezando a caerme gordo) y mis quehaceres, no me queda de otra. Además, quien me sigue en otras historias ha visto que me concentré ellas y acabé un par, inicié otras dos y en fin… Necesitaba algo que me inspirara a retomar RMG y eso, damas y caballeros, fue mi cumpleaños, pues haré una mega actualización de fic ese día (aquí Bell se mostró muy egocéntrica, pueden ignorarla si quieren)._

_Pasando al capi, creo que es el más largo que he terminado de este fic. Ahora nada más quité una escena que no me pareció fundamental (no como el capi pasado, aunque dudo que algunos recuerden de qué hablo). Al principio Suigintou le dio su merecido a uno de tercer año (Bell lanza vítores a la primera Rozenmaiden), aunque el punto principal del capi eran Soun y Souseiseki recorriendo el terreno de los sueños y claro, eso nos hizo comprobar (por si nos quedaban dudas) que algunos de los médiums tienen serios problemas emocionales y a la vez, que poco a poco han ido encontrando remedio. Soun es caso aparte, qué se le va a hacer…_

_No tengo mucho qué agregar sobre el capítulo, solamente que seguro complacerá a más de una persona que esperaba leer, desde hacía mucho tiempo (Bell se sonroja debido a la vergüenza), más de Soun y la gemela de cabello corto. Complacidos están y no tanto porque lo pidieran, sino porque así lo tengo en el borrador y no me convenía cambiarlo._

_Cuídense mucho, beban agua en abundancia (los del hemisferio norte), abríguense bien (los del hemisferio sur) y nos leemos… lo más pronto que pueda, ya saben._


	13. ¿Ellos, Pareja?

Las vacaciones de verano terminaron y las aulas volvieron a llenarse de estudiantes.

—¡Buenos días! —saludó Hinaichigo en la puerta de la Hanatensai —¡Hey, Shinku!

La rubia ojiazul sujetó más fuerte su mochila, a la vez que suspiraba.

—¿Qué quieres? —le preguntó a la de ojos verdes.

—¿Cómo estuvo tu verano? —quiso saber Hinaichigo con una enorme sonrisa —El mío fue genial, salí mucho. ¡Buenos días! —agitó una mano en dirección a su izquierda —¡Hey, Junko!

Junko Sakurada le devolvió el saludo de manera breve.

—Buenos días, Hina–san. ¿Qué tal tu verano?

Hinaichigo comenzó una perorata de cómo se la había pasado en las vacaciones y ella, Junko y Shinku se encaminaron al edificio principal. El sol brillaba en el cielo azul, anunciando lo que parecía un día radiante y tranquilo, sin nada fuera de lo ordinario.

Pero en la Kaedetensai, los alumnos se quedaron atónitos al ver de nuevo en las aulas a Mamoru Shimichi, con aspecto mucho más saludable de lo que aparentaba en verano.

—Buenos días, Shimichi–sempai —saludó Soun Tsuji al encontrárselo en el área de guetabakos —¿Cómo ha estado?

Al terminar de cambiarse los zapatos, Mamoru le dedicó una mirada suspicaz.

—Bien —respondió con sencillez.

—Buenos días, Shimichi —saludó fríamente Motomiya, el todavía capitán del club de esgrima —¿Listo para regresar a las prácticas?

Mamoru le dedicó una sonrisa desdeñosa.

—Si por mí fuera, habría vuelto en el verano —aseveró —Pero aún lo tengo prohibido.

Motomiya esbozó una leve y glacial sonrisa.

—Eso no quiere decir que haya olvidado nuestro trato —indicó Mamoru con astucia —En cuanto vuelva, me devolverás la capitanía.

—¿Qué trato? —Motomiya arqueó una ceja —¿Quién se acuerda de eso?

—Buenos días —pronunció la voz imperturbable de Kogane Kawasaki.

—Él es de lo más honesto —observó Mamoru entonces, señalando a Kogane con un gesto de mano —¿A quién le creerá más la gente?

Luego de dedicarle una mirada de desprecio, Motomiya le dio la espalda a Mamoru; enseguida, para desconfianza de Kogane, fue a reunirse con Kitsune Banto.

_**¿Ellos, Pareja?**_

—¿Esos dos se llevan? —la pregunta de Soun sacó a Kogane de sus pensamientos —No me agrada —continuó, frunciendo ligeramente la nariz —Algo me huele mal allí.

Y siguió con la vista fija en Banto y Motomiya un poco más, antes de ir a su guetabako.

—Yo no me preocuparía por ellos —soltó Mamoru entonces, entrecerrando los ojos —No se te acercarán mientras pueda manejarlos, Kawasaki.

Kogane lo miró seriamente con sus ojos azules.

—No me preocupo por mí —se sinceró, para luego inclinar la cabeza y retirarse.

Mamoru arqueó una ceja y se guardó la duda que le surgió hasta su cita vespertina.

* * *

Junko no logró quitarse, al atender las clases, la sensación de que algo iba a pasarle. Tal vez eso se debía a que Barasuishou (se negaba a llamarla _Rozenmaiden_) no había actuado ni una sola vez en todo el verano.

La clase de Arte no le ayudó a librarse de esa especie de presentimiento. Les pidieron que dibujaran a alguien visto recientemente y pensó inmediatamente en Barasuishou… y en su madre. Akane Hanabusa había hecho algunas llamadas a la casa de su ex–esposo, quien la atendía de muy mala gana. Al trazar vagamente las facciones de quien dibujaba, Junko se preguntó qué buscaría su madre volviendo a Japón.

—Excelente trabajo, Sakurada–san.

La castaña dio un respingo. Hasta ese momento se fijó en el trabajo que realizaba.

El retrato de Akane Hanabusa contaba con cabello muy corto y un modelo moderno pero simple de anteojos.

Junko se asustó tanto que sin pensarlo, arrancó la hoja del bloc, la arrugó, la arrojó al suelo y al final, salió precipitadamente del aula, todo ante sus atónitas compañeras.

Shinku, sin hacer movimientos bruscos, dejó sus cosas y fue a recoger la maltrecha hoja. Se la guardó en un bolsillo y regresó a lo suyo, no sin antes prometerse que haría algo al respecto.

* * *

A la hora del almuerzo, las Rozenmaiden se reunieron, unas con más ánimo que otras. Pero hasta Suigintou mostró interés al ver el boceto arrugado que Shinku puso sobre la mesa.

—¿Esa no es…? —comenzó la de ojos color magenta, perspicaz.

—Junko lo hizo sin darse cuenta —señaló Shinku de improviso —Hinaichigo, ¿puedes cambiarle lo que yo te diga?

La rubia de ojos verdes asintió, sacó lo necesario y trabajó concentradamente al poco rato. Cuando Shinku le dijo que había terminado con los cambios, Hinaichigo frunció el ceño.

—Hey, se sigue pareciendo a Junko —comentó.

—¿Es la médium de Barasuishou? —espetó Suigintou —¿Hanabusa, la madre de la _chiquilla_?

—Shinku, tienes una médium pintoresca —apuntó Kanaria, ganándose una mirada de censura por parte de los demás —Perdón —añadió, compungida.

—Uy, no deberíamos seguir cerca de ella —soltó Suiseiseki con desdén.

—¿Alguien pidió tu opinión? —inquirió una enojada Shinku.

Suiseiseki negó con la cabeza, esbozando una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Lo que quisiera ahora es hallarla —Shinku se calmó un poco antes de proseguir —Después de la clase, no supe dónde se metió.

—¿Por qué no la busca Hollie? —sugirió Souseiseki.

La rubia de ojos azules hizo un gesto negativo.

—Ya lo hizo, pero no la encontró —se explicó.

Suigintou bufó.

—Qué espíritu tan mediocre tienes —espetó.

Antes que Shinku pudiera replicar, una voz se dejó oír a su espalda.

—¿Otra vez perdiste a tu perrito faldero, Rozenmaiden?

Seis pares de ojos se dirigieron con indignación a la dueña de la voz.

—¿No tienes nada mejor qué hacer? —espetó Suigintou de mala gana.

—Cierto, deberías buscarte un pasatiempo, Onikawa —agregó Shinku —Como aprender buenos modales, ¿te parece?

Mientras las Rozenmaiden comenzaban a reír, Onikawa fruncía el ceño, ante la indignación de las dos chicas que la seguían.

—¡Hatsumono–san! —exclamó una de ellas —¿Vas a permitier eso?

Onikawa observó de reojo a quien le hablaba antes de fijarse en cierta Rozenmaiden.

—Ahora que recuerdo… Te vi con un muchacho —señaló con desdén a Souseiseki, quien arqueó una ceja —Creo que era… Tsuji–kun, ¿verdad?

—¿Y eso qué tendría de raro? —inquirió la gemela de cabello corto.

—¿Bromeas? —espetó una de las amigas de Onikawa —Tsuji Soun no es conocido por tener amigas. De hecho —sonrió maliciosamente —todas creemos que es un desperdicio.

—¿Desperdicio? —Souseiseki sonó molesta.

—Sí, claro —confirmó la otra amiga de Onikawa —Un desperdicio para su género, ¿sabes? Como siempre le huye a las chicas, corre el rumor de que… Bueno, dicen que es del otro bando, si entiendes a lo que me refiero…

Ahora fueron Onikawa y sus amigas quienes rieron, para luego marcharse.

—Si esa tontería es cierta, yo soy un desastre con el violín —apuntó Kanaria, mordaz.

Contra la costumbre, ninguna de sus medias hermanas la censuró.

—Gracias —musitó Kanaria, aliviada.

* * *

Junko se abrazaba las piernas a la vez que escribía un mensaje de texto en su celular, de modelo ligero y brillante color plata. Cuando terminó de escribir, pulsó algunos botones y lo envió, suspirando al segundo siguiente. Había tardado mucho al buscar las palabras adecuadas, pero sintió que valió la pena.

Alzó la vista un poco, contemplando el paisaje, a sabiendas de que no había mucho qué ver. Se hallaba en la azotea de la escuela y lo que mejor se distinguía era el cielo, radiante y despejado.

Se había quedado un tanto perturbada con lo de la clase de Arte. La conjetura del profesor no era del todo errada, ¿así se vería en un futuro? ¿Habría gente que al mirarla, recordaría a su madre? Y eso no era lo peor, ¿acaso ella…? ¿Ella se volvería igual de cruel? Sabía que era una tontería, pero Junko no podía evitar preguntarse aquello. Literalmente le aterraba llegar a ser como su madre. No guardaba ningún recuerdo feliz de ella.

La campana y su celular sonaron al mismo tiempo. Se puso de pie, se sacudió la falda y revisó la pantalla del aparato en su mano, Encontró un nuevo mensaje, lo abrió y a cada palabra que leía, un gran alivio iba apoderándose de ella. Bajó a clases con una sonrisa, repitiéndose mentalmente las frases recibidas.

"_Tienes demasiado corazón para ser como tu madre. Y a ese corazón pienso cuidarlo yo"._

En la Kaedetensai, la campana también sonaba, dando por concluida la hora del almuerzo. Soun recogía sus cosas y comentaba algo, pero se interrumpió al ver la expresión de Kogane, más indiferente de lo usual.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó —¿Algún problema?

Y con la mirada indicó el celular esbelto y negro que su amigo sostenía.

—No —Kogane se levantó y guardó el aparato en un bolsillo —Nada especial.

Soun frunció el ceño, no muy seguro de creerle. Aparte del habitual aroma a madera y serenidad, Kogane desprendía una nota de impotencia en ese momento, aunque era ligera.

—Tus cosas —advirtió, viendo que su amigo dejaba los restos de su almuerzo.

Pero Kogane lo ignoró y se retiró.

—Veamos, algo debe haber aquí.

Soun giró la cabeza. Mamoru Shimichi se inclinaba sobre la poca comida que Kogane abandonó, con palillos en mano.

—¿Shimichi–sempai? —se desconcertó.

—Ah, aquí —Mamoru tomó parte de un rollo de crema con los palillos y se lo comió despacio. Soun no entendía nada hasta que el otro tragó y entrecerrando los ojos, musitó —Sabe a sorpresa, preocupación e irritación. Mala combinación —dejó los palillos y clavó los ojos en Soun, quien lo miró con suspicacia —¿Por qué no acompañas a Kawasaki después de clases? —sugirió —Para que no haga locuras.

Ante eso, el de cabello negro abrió sus ojos grises con asombro antes de salir corriendo.

Mamoru, en tanto, sonrió al imaginar lo animada que estaría su cita vespertina.

* * *

Si había algo que podía alborotar a las normalmente sosegadas alumnas de la Hanatensai era la visión de chicos guapos.

—¡Mira, qué bombones!

—Oye, reconozco a uno, ¿no es el novio de Sakurada?

—¿De quién?

—¡De Sakurada! La rarita del grupo cinco, la amiga de las Rozenmaiden.

—¡Ah, sí!

—¿Cómo es que tiene semejante novio?

La chica que preguntaba eso se encontró al segundo siguiente con la mirada desafiante de Junko, pidiendo explicaciones con un ademán. La joven de la pregunta y sus amigas, al notar eso, se alejaron con rapidez.

—¡Eh, Sakurada! —exclamó una valiente cuando la aludida y Shinku estaban a punto de salir de la escuela —Si no es mucho pedir, ¿tu novio puede presentarnos a sus amigos?

—Es mucho pedir —espetó la castaña de anteojos, de mala gana —Déjenlo en paz.

—¿Andas de mal humor hoy? —inquiríó Shinku con cautela.

—No. Simplemente no quiero que molesten a Kogane con tonterías. Por cierto, ¿a qué amigos habrá traído?

Junko alzó los ojos, meditabunda, en tanto Shinku se fijaba en un círculo poco discreto formado cerca de la puerta principal, en torno a tres figuras altas.

Una de ellas era Kogane, al centro del trío. Se apoyaba en la barda que circundaba la Hanatensai con semblante despreocupado. Los audífonos que traía puestos le impedían escuchar el alboroto a su alrededor.

A la derecha de Kogane, también con aspecto impasible, se veía a Mamoru Shimichi, con diferencia el más alto de los tres. De brazos cruzados, inclinando la cabeza y cerrando los ojos, daba la impresión de tener la mente lejos de allí, sin notar a sus repentinas admiradoras.

Y a la izquierda de Kogane, prácticamente dándole la espalda a todas las chicas, se ubicaba Soun Tsuji, dirigiendo miradas furtivas a sus compañeros y al edificio principal, como si también esperara a alguien.

—Forman un conjunto curioso —dejó escapar Shinku en cuanto los vio.

—Ah… Kogane…

La tímida llamada de Junko, pese al ruido, fue percibida a la perfección por su destinatario, pues él la veía fijamente desde hacía unos minutos. El castaño le guiñó un ojo, se quitó los audífonos y le sonrió. Varias chicas se quedaron embobadas.

—Qué escándalo.

La frase fue pronunciada por una fastidiada Suigintou, que con una fría mirada, se abrió paso entre el círculo de muchachas.

—Ah, ya era hora —indicó Mamoru en ese instante, enderezándose y abriendo los ojos —¿Qué te entretuvo, Tenshi–san?

—¿Puedes dejar de llamarme así? —espetó Suigintou, impaciente —Vamos, se hace tarde.

Después de asentir en silencio, Mamoru descruzó los brazos, le pasó uno a Suigintou por los hombros y abandonaron el lugar ante las caras de asombro de las espectadoras.

—¿Suigintou–kun sale con ese bombón?

—Eso yo no me lo trago. Tal vez sea su hermano.

—¡Pero si no se parecen en nada!

—Y a los hermanos no los besas así.

En efecto, apenas cruzaron la calle cuando Mamoru y Suigintou se empezaron a besar.

—Qué desfachatez —se oyó espetar a Hatsumono Onikawa antes de retirarse.

—¡Qué romántico! —exclamó Kanaria, viendo cómo Suigintou y Mamoru se alejaban.

—No seas entrometida —susurró Shinku severamente, luego que el círculo de jovencitas comenzara a disolverse.

—Perdón —Kanaria casi rogó aquello antes de marcharse también.

—Kogane, ¿estás bien? —preguntó Junko por lo bajo en cuanto estuvo junto al chico.

—Sí, claro, ¿por qué no habría de estarlo?

El muchacho sonrió con suavidad, la tomó de la mano y ambos abandonaron el lugar. Apenas notó que Soun se quedaba atrás, asediado por algunas estudiantes de tercer año.

—Oye, ¿cómo te llamas?

—¿Cuál es tu comida favorita? Porque yo sé cocinar…

—¿Qué haces en tu tiempo libre?

Soun no sabía ni dónde meterse. Se limitaba a mantener la cabeza baja, apretando los puños, controlando sus nervios.

—Tsuji–kun…

El joven reconoció la voz, así que al tiempo que le llegaba un sutil aroma de rosas y menta, reprimió una sonrisa de alivio.

—Hola, Souseiseki–san, ¿estás libre?

La Rozenmaiden, sin atender las miradas despectivas de sus sempais, asintió.

—Muy bien, pues… ¿Me aceptas un helado?

—¡¿Qué?!

Las de tercero no podían creerlo, así que tras la sorpresa inicial, una sonrió con malicia.

—No te hagas ilusiones, Rozenmaiden. Alguien que se ve como tú solo da lástima.

Souseiseki y Soun la miraron con una ceja arqueada, totalmente estoicos. El gesto los hizo verse tan simétricos que las chicas de tercer año abrieron los ojos como platos.

—Uy, sí que tienen poco cerebro —musitó Suiseiseki con voz apenas audible, antes de elevar el volumen y preguntar —¿Te vas con él, Souseiseki, o te espero?

La gemela de cabello corto agitó una mano en señal de despedida por toda respuesta, antes de dejar la escuela. Le intrigaba motivo por el que Soun había ido a buscarla, aunque no se hacía ilusiones. El chico tenía demasiado con sus conflictos emocionales, por lo que no quería ponerlo a pensar en algo más.

—¿Qué tal tu verano, Souseiseki–san?

La joven trató de mantenerse imperturbable al contestar.

—Estuvo bien, nada fuera de lo ordinario. ¿Y el tuyo, Tsuji–kun?

El muchacho se tardó un poco en contestar, lo que aprovechó en acomodarse mejor la mochila a la espalda.

—Supongo que estuvo bien, dentro de lo que cabe. Las prácticas de kendo fueron largas y estaba casi siempre fuera de casa.

Souseiseki le clavó sus ojos dispares con suspicacia.

—¿No me digas que…? ¿Tu hermana estaba en casa?

Soun se encogió de hombros, sin mirarla.

—¿Acaso importa? —dejó escapar con desgano.

—No preguntaría si no me importara.

—Pues que no te importe —recomendó él con voz apagada —Te complicarías la vida.

La chica dejó de caminar, notoriamente sorprendida.

—Demasiado tarde, ¿no crees? —apuntó, sin poder ocultar su frustración —Ya no puedo echarme para atrás, aunque quisiera. Ya me enganchaste.

—Si te refieres al contrato…

—¡Ese es el problema! —atajó Souseiseki, perdiendo su habitual serenidad —¡Me sentía enganchada desde antes de hacer el contrato! Para ser sincera, por eso quise hacerlo.

—No me salgas con eso —pidió Soun, entre duro e incrédulo —¿Por qué querrías hacer el contrato precisamente conmigo?

—Me distinguiste.

Soun finalmente miró a Souseiseki, cuyo rostro recuperaba un poco de su firmeza usual, aunque los ojos le brillaban.

—No me refiero solo a que distinguieras entre Suiseiseki y yo —aclaró de inmediato ella —Aunque eso ayudó bastante. No, me refiero a… El cómo me veo, el cómo soy… Las chicas no me consideran como su igual, acabas de verlo hace un rato, al invitarme el helado. Y lo increíble del asunto —añadió, sonriendo ligeramente, con labios temblorosos —es que el primero que me trata como una chica seguramente lo hace porque no parezco una.

Se hizo el silencio. A pesar de la situación, ninguno de los dos bajaba la vista, en un vago intento por no desmoronarse. Era como si cada uno buscara en el otro algo que no estaba seguro que fuera a encontrar.

Y en el instante en que ambos se disponían a hablar, un Campo N apareció.

* * *

Durante casi media hora, Junko había tratado de descifrar la actitud de Kogane. Aunque el muchacho se comportaba normalmente, algo en su mirada la intrigaba.

—Kogane, ¿pasa algo?

El nombrado endureció un poco el semblante, pero le dedicó una sonrisa apacible.

—¿Por qué me preguntas eso, Junko–san?

—Pareces preocupado.

Él se mostró ligeramente sorprendido antes de asentir con pesadumbre.

—Banto–sempai se consiguió un amigo —contó con seriedad.

—¿Eso qué tiene que ver contigo? —se extrañó Junko, arqueando una ceja.

—El nuevo amigo de Banto–sempai también parece tener algo contra mí.

La castaña torció la boca, claramente fastidiada, para luego dejar escapar un suspiro.

—¿Y por eso viniste por mí? ¿Para que te consolara?

—No. Vine por el mensaje que me enviaste. ¿De verdad crees que serás como tu madre?

La joven negó lentamente con la cabeza, apretando un poco más la mano de Kogane.

—No es que lo crea —se explicó con voz lenta —Es que lo sé. Aunque no nos hayamos tratado en años, es evidente que hay algo de ella en mí. Lo que en realidad me da miedo es que un día me domine esa parte, la que se parece a ella, y termine haciéndole daño a la gente. ¡Y tener ese miedo me da coraje!

—¡Calma!

Junko se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho cuando Kogane retiró involuntariamente su mano, haciendo una mueca de dolor.

—¡Lo siento! —se disculpó enseguida —Kogane, perdóname, no me di cuenta que…

—Está bien, no fue gran cosa —aseguró el muchacho, tomándole otra vez la mano —Pero eres muy fuerte, Junko–san, ¿no has pensado en practicar un deporte?

—No digas eso ahora, ¿en serio estás bien?

—En serio. Creo que el kendo ayuda.

—No me refiero a eso. ¿De verdad te sientes bien?

El chico la observó con detenimiento. Por primera vez, admitió ante sí mismo que Junko se preocupaba demasiado por él, aunque no lo pareciera. Y él no buscaba eso al contarle sus pensamientos, sino solamente que lo escuchara y lo animara. Aunque con eso, reconoció que a él le pasaba igual: no podía dejar de inquietarse cuando la oía hablar sin preocupaciones sobre sus vivencias en los Campos N y menos se calmó al enterarse que Akane Hanabusa cazaba a su propia hija. Pese a todo, Kogane trataba que la vida siguiera su curso, asistiendo a clases y a prácticas, así como viendo a Junko todo lo posible, pero algo a su alrededor, en los recientes acontecimientos, le causaba un vago pesar que le hacía imaginar próximas desgracias. ¿Cómo explicarle eso a Junko sin alarmarla más de lo que ya estaba?

—Junko–san, yo…

—¿Kogane?

La voz de la castaña sonaba distraída y a la vez, asustada. Miraba al frente y sujetó aún más fuerte la mano de él cuando pudo pronunciar.

—Un Campo N.

Y la niebla, visible solo para Junko, los envolvió por completo.

* * *

Sin saber el por qué, Soun Tsuji contuvo el aire en los pulmones por unos segundos, ante el encierro en el Campo N. Exhaló poco a poco, solo al comprobar que Souseiseki, tan pasmada como él, no lucía desmejorada.

—¿Pero qué…? —se extrañó la de ojos dispares, girando la cabeza en todas direcciones —¿Cómo es que acabamos en un Campo N?

—¿No lo hiciste tú? —Soun estaba pasmado.

Souseiseki negó con la cabeza, ojeó de nuevo el ambiente y acto seguido, abrió su guardapelo e invocó a su espíritu artificial, que enseguida le cambió el atuendo y apareció sus enormes tijeras.

—¿Por qué aparecería un Campo N aquí? —se preguntó la Rozenmaiden en un susurro.

No tenía lógica para ella. Tanto Suigintou como Shinku les explicaron, con todo detalle, que los Campos N recientes eran creación de Barasuishou, por orden de su médium. En ese caso, ¿le tocaría esa suerte? ¿Conocería a Akane Hanabusa?

Una sacudida del suelo pareció contestar sus dudas, poniéndola en guardia. Soun, al ver la expresión de la chica, no dudó en que algo grave pudiera ocurrir. Lamentó entonces no tener su shinai, aunque fuera para intentar defenderse.

—¿Sou–san? ¿Tsuji–kun?

Los nombrados se sorprendieron mucho al divisar a Junko y a Kogane cruzar la calle, tomados de la mano. Eso, por alguna razón, le causó a Soun un nudo en la garganta.

—¿Junko–kun? —Souseiseki tiró a la basura la esperanza de no verla por allí.

—No puedo creerlo —masculló la de anteojos en cuanto estuvo a dos pasos de la gemela de cabello corto —¿Ese par no puede dejarme en paz?

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó Soun.

Kogane intentó explicarle a su amigo qué pasaba, pero unos cuantos cristales violáceos, muy conocidos ya, se lo impidieron, resquebrajando la acera y comenzando a separar al cuarteto.

Souseiseki fue la que más se resistió, blandiendo sus tijeras de un lado a otro, cortando cristales a diestra y siniestra. Aún así, pronto se vio a varios metros de los otros tres. Miraba a Soun continuamente, ya que el chico esquivaba todo lo que podía con la habilidad adquirida en el kendo. Sin darse cuenta, Souseiseki comenzó a cortar cristales para abrirse paso hacia su médium. Apenas se acordó de Junko y Kogane, y eso porque pasó junto a ellos a toda velocidad.

Fue bueno que no se detuviera. Llegó a tiempo para evitar que Soun fuera atravesado por un largo cristal que salió volando de la nada. No hallaba un motivo lógico para aquello hasta que Junko gritó con indignación.

—¡Ni se te ocurra, Barasuishou! ¡No metas a Tsuji–kun en esto!

Desconcertada, Souseiseki se giró haciaa la castaña y la encontró mirando el cristal que casi había atravesado a Soun. Lo extraño era que para ello, cerrara el ojo izquierdo con fuerza.

—Deja a los chicos en paz —exigió Junko —Si mi madre lo quiere, ven por mí.

—Por… mí…

La voz de Barasuishou, fría y monótona, era tal como Junko la había descrito. Aunque su dueña no fuera visible, provocaba terribles escalofríos. Era como oír un preludio de muerte.

—Anda, ven acá —retó Junko con firmeza —Es a mí a quien quieres, ¿no?

—No exactamente —respondió la voz helada, soltando una risita cónica al agregar —Pero en cierta forma, eres el premio mayor.

—El… ¿Estás loca? —se ofendió la de anteojos —No seré fácil de acabar, ¿de acuerdo?

—Tal vez —concedió Barasuishou y Souseiseki se estremeció al escucharla demasiado cerca —Y aun así, ¿quieres que vaya por ti primero? Ya te lo he dicho, mi objetivo primario es dejar sin médiums a las Rozenmaiden… Hanabusa–sama asegura que es un golpe de suerte que tú seas médium, porque mataré dos pájaros de un tiro.

El rostro de Junko mostró su rabia. Sí, más que asustarse o preocuparse, se enojaba porque su madre no quisiera dar la cara. Parecía ocultarse a propósito, burlándose de ella a cada momento. Pero en el fondo, deseaba que nada más se metiera con ella, para que dejara a los demás en paz.

—Aquí hay más de un médium hoy —prosiguió Barasuishou, sonriendo con tal malicia que Junko se quedó helada al comprender a qué se refería —Será divertido jugar con ellos.

—¡No te atrevas!

La advertencia de Junko fue en vano. Barasuishou extendió la mano izquierda e hizo aparecer una espada de cristal que en segundos, usó contra el médium que tenía más cerca, Soun. Por suerte para él, Souseiseki estaba a su lado y usó sus tijeras para bloquear el golpe.

—¡Sou–san! —exclamó Junko —¡Barasuishou es zurda!

—Eso es —murmuró Soun —Souseiseki–san, ¡ataca por su derecha!

La Rozenmaiden se concentró y en un momento dado, deshizo el choque entre sus tijeras y la espada, dando un golpe a la izquierda de ésta. Al parecer dio resultado, ya que ante sus ojos la espada salió disparada, como arrastrada por alguien, y su caída resonó por todo el Campo N.

—¡Renpika! —llamó Souseiseki enseguida. El espíritu artificial llegó zumbando a su lado —Busca la salida, ¡de prisa!

La lucecita azul se fue volando rápidamente, en tanto Junko y Kogane se reunían con Soun y Souseiseki.

—¿Están todos bien? —inquirió Kogane.

—Sí, claro —aseguró Soun, un tanto confuso —¿De quién era esa voz que se oía antes, eh? Yo no vi a nadie.

—¿Tampoco oliste nada? —preguntó Souseiseki a su vez.

Ahora que lo pensaba, Soun había detectado un aroma humano distinto al de los presentes. Era difícil definirlo, pero podría jurar que algo en él era peculiar.

—Cristal —logró musitar finalmente. Olí a cristal recién lavado… Y a venganza. Nunca me había tocado una combinación semejante.

Junko y Kogane se miraron, sin entender muy bien aquello, pero Souseiseki arqueó una ceja.

—¿Nada de rosas? —quiso saber de golpe.

—No, nada. ¿Por qué, debería?

—Entonces ella no…

—¡Ahí viene!

La exclamación de Kogane apenas se oyó a tiempo para que todos se cubrieran. Barasuishou, empuñando su espada en alto, volvía a la carga.

Souseiseki no se quedó atrás y contrarrestó las arremetidas de Barasuishou lo mejor que pudo, aunque el hecho de no ver a su oponente era una desventaja. Eso se hizo evidente cuando surgió un cristal del suelo a tal velocidad que la hizo caer, dejándola a merced de Barasuishou, quien no titubeó en aprovechar la oportunidad.

—¡Sou–san! —oyó que gritaba Junko.

De la impresión, la joven cerró los ojos en espera del impacto, pero éste nunca llegó. En su lugar, sintió un empujón y después, algo le empezó a humedecer la ropa, a la altura del hombro.

—¡Soun–kun!

Souseiseki abrió los ojos en ese instante. Se encontró a Soun encima de ella, cubriéndola, y la punta de la espada de cristal incrustada en su hombro izquierdo. La herida era lo suficientemente profunda como para que la sangre comenzara a manar de manera considerable.

—Tsuji… kun… —murmuró la chica de ojos dispares, pasmada.

—Estoy bien —alcanzó a mascullar el aludido, conteniendo un gemido —He estado peor… No es nada… De verdad…

Barasuishou retiró su espada, con lo cual la sangre del joven brotó en mayor cantidad. Como vio que él no podía más, Souseiseki lo sostuvo en brazos, dejando caer las tijeras sin pensarlo.

—Qué mal —siseó Barasuishou sin mucha convicción —Me estaba divirtiendo tanto…

—Barasuishou, es suficiente por hoy.

La autoritaria voz de Akane Hanabusa logró sacar a los cuatro amigos de su estupor, haciéndolos mirar hacia la otra acera del Campo N. La mujer, vestida con un impecable traje sastre color tinto y tacones blancos, caminaba hacia ellos con total confianza.

—Hanabusa–sama —pronunció Barasuishou solemnemente —He herido a un médium —informó en tono profesional.

—Sí, puedo verlo —Akane sonrió con cruel satisfacción —Aunque de forma accidental, fue un buen trabajo. Ahora vamos, que nos están esperando.

Barasuishou asintió, lanzándoles una mirada despectiva al cuarteto, antes de dar media vuelta. Akane Hanabusa se veía tan contenta por lo sucedido que Junko no pudo quedarse callada.

—¿Por qué, madre? —gritó, iracunda —¿Por qué haces todo esto? ¿Qué ganas tú viendo muertos a todos los médiums?

—Junko–san… —intentó calmarla Kogane, posándole una mano en el hombro.

Para sorpresa de Souseiseki, Hanabusa soltó una carcajada.

—No gano nada con que mueran, Junko–chan —aclaró —Ni siquiera me interesa si eso llega a pasar. Quiero a las hijas de las Rozen Maiden sin médiums y Barasuishou cumple mi deseo. Que mueran en el proceso o no, ya es secundario —de pronto, la mujer endureció su semblante al mirar a Junko fijamente y agregar con frialdad —Menos en tu caso, claro está. Por ti perdí el amor de Jun y ahora él te perderá a ti.

—Madre…

Hanabusa le dio la espalda y se alejó, seguida de cerca por Barasuishou. Eso le dio oportunidad a Souseiseki de notar que su espíritu artificial se acercaba a toda velocidad.

—¿Encontraste la salida, Renpika?

La lucecita subió y bajó, asintiendo con rapidez.

—Kawasaki–kun, ¿me ayudas con Tsuji–kun?

—¿Pero qué dices? —se quejó el nombrado —¡Puedo caminar! La verdad…

No terminó la frase, ya que Kogane lo obligó apoyarse en él. En tanto, Junko se olvidaba de su madre y se colocaba al frente del grupo, siguiendo a Renpika.

—¿Qué haremos con tu herida? —preguntó de improviso Kogane —No podemos llevarte a un hospital, harían muchas preguntas. Y a mi casa no podemos ir, mis padres están allí.

—Vamos a mi casa —musitó Soun —No hay nadie ahora.

—¿Me estás imitando? —intentó bromear el otro chico.

Soun le dedicó una sonrisa extraña, mezclada con una mueca de dolro, antes que Junko los mirara por encima de su hombro.

—No, no. Vamos a mi casa. Papá nos ayuidará.

—¿Segura? —desconfió Souseiseki.

—Claro. Si hay un adulto presente, un doctor no hará tantas preguntas. Papá se encargará.

La gemela de cabello corto se sorprendió. Por increíble que pareciera, el detalle le demostraba por qué Junko había obtenido el puntaje más alto del examen de admisión a la Hanatensai.

—¿Y si mejor nos aseguramos con un soborno?

Como habían estado caminando tras Renpika sin fijarse en el rumbo, nadie se percató que se habían metido a un callejón sin salida, al fondo del cual esperaban Suigintou y Mamoru en posturas indiferentes. Cerca de ellos, una puerta de madera con el picaporte de cristal quedaba totalmente fuera de lugar.

—¿Un soborno? —se sobresaltó Junko, observando a Mamoru —Shimichi–san, ¡eso es ilegal!

—No exactamente —el médium de Suigintou se encogió de hombros —Pero mejor les explicamos en el camino, ¿no es mejor, Sakurada?

—¿Tratas de insultar mi inteligencia?

—¡Por supuesto que no! Aunque podría hacerlo si quisiera, nada me lo impide.

Junko y Mamoru se dedicaban sonrisas fingidas, entre despectivas y sarcásticas, al tiempo que se acercaban a la puerta de madera. El resto de los presentes, a excepción de Suigintou, observaban la escena con las cejas levantadas.

—Después de ti —Mamoru abrió la puerta y le cedió el paso a Junko.

—Gracias.

Luego de que la castaña atravesara ese umbral, Mamoru le dirigió una última mirada a Suigintou antes de imitar a Junko. Los demás no tardaron en hacer lo mismo, llevándose una sorpresa al ver dónde se encontraban.

—Suigintou, ¿no es tu casa? —reconoció Souseiseki.

—Ajá. MeiMei conectó la puerta porque estábamos aquí cuando apareció el Campo N.

—¿Estábamos? —se extrañó Soun desde el desgastado sillón donde Kogane y Souseiseki lo habían recostado.

Antes que alguien le contestara, llamaron a la puerta. Mamoru se apresuró a abrir, topándose con un hombre de cabellos grises, vestido de traje y con un maletín de cuero negro en una mano.

—Buenas tardes, Shimichi–san —saludó el hombre —¿Para qué me llamó?

—En primer lugar, espero que no le dijera a mis padres que lo llamé, Kurata–sensei —el hombre negó silenciosamente con la cabeza; solamente así, Mamoru le permitió entrar —Y en segundo lugar, necesito que me prometa que no hará demasiadas preguntas. Le garantizo que no hay nada turbio en el asunto.

El señor Kurata, muy a su pesar, asintió y siguió a Mamoru hasta donde se encontraba Soun, reprimiendo una exclamación ante el hombro sangrante.

—Kurata–sensei, primero revise a mi amigo y luego dice todo lo que quiera.

El hombre, ante tal frase de Mamoru, solicitó que lo dejaran a solas con Soun, por lo que el resto de los jóvenes se retiró al pasillo que comunicaba con las recámaras.

—¿Cómo harás lo del soborno? —preguntó Junko sin tapujos, con los ojos fijos en Mamoru.

—Simple: Kurata–sensei es mi doctor. Lo hice jurar que se callaría todo lo que yo le pidiera a cambio de seguir yendo a las revisiones mensuales.

—¿Por qué te juraría algo como eso? —se extrañó Souseiseki.

—Porque me escapé de la casa.

A excepción de Suigintou, todos lo miraron con incredulidad.

—¿En la escuela lo saben? —inquirió Kogane.

—No creo. A mis padres no les conviene un escándalo y yo no he avisado de mi nueva dirección. Mientras me comporte, la escuela no tiene razones para tratar con mis padres.

—Lo tienes todo planeado, ¿eh? —halagó Junko, sonriendo con sorna.

—Pues la verdad, sí.

Ambos se miraron de manera desafiante, lo que el resto veía como poco usual.

—¿Qué sucede aquí? —musitó Kogane, entre confundido y molesto.

—Encontraron a su mejor amigo

La observación de Suigintou intrigó a Kogane. También a Souseiseki, que alcanzó a oírla pero se concentraba más en escuchar cualquier ruido que viniera de la sala.

—¿Qué dices? —dejó escapar el muchacho.

—Cada uno es un fastidio para el otro —explicó Suigintou como si fuera algo de lo más obvio —Son tan opuestos que podrían volverse enemigos, pero se fueron por el camino contrario. Mamoru dice que es mejor pelear con la _chiquilla_ en broma que hacerla enojar en serio.

—¿De verdad? —desconfió Kogane.

—Sí. Además, si por algo las cosas se ponen al revés, la _chiquilla_ puede darse por muerta.

Kogane esbozó una sonrisa nerviosa. No sabía si un día, Suigintou dejaría de asustarlo.

—Por favor —atajó Souseiseki —No finjas que Junko–kun no te agrada, Suigintou.

—No me agrada —renegó la joven de melena blanca.

—Eso no lo crees ni tú.

—¿Qué dijiste?

—Tenshi–san, terminó Kurata–sensei.

Souseiseki se marchó directamente a la sala, como si Mamoru se hubiera dirigido a ella. Por eso no prestó atención a que el doctor se quedaba con el médium de Suigintou, susurrándole algunas indicaciones antes de marcharse.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Kogane.

Mamoru suspiró levemente antes de responder.

—Kurata–sensei tuvo que cerrar la herida con puntadas, así que pide verlo en dos semanas para revisarlo de nuevo. Y debe reposar, lo que será un problema —hizo una mueca —¿Qué excusa va a dar en el club de kendo sin que levante sospechas?

—Eso lo arreglaremos Soun–kun y yo. —afirmó Kogane —Si en algo me ayudó haber vencido a Banto–sempai fue en ganarme la confianza de Oyamada–sensei.

—¿Te vas a aprovechar de eso, Kawasaki? No lo hubiera creído de ti.

—Es una emergencia. Para algo así, vale lo que sea.

Junko le sujetó una mano en señal de apoyo.

En tanto, Souseiseki había observado a Soun por un momento, con la impresión de que no debía acercársele, pero el muchacho, a señas, la invitó a sentarse a su lado.

—Es un doctor amable —comentó él en un murmullo —Y casi no dolieron las puntadas.

La chica de ojos dispares apretó los puños sobre su regazo.

—Tendré que dejar el kendo un rato —prosiguió Soun —Aunque eso es bueno, porque últimamente no aguantaba las prácticas, son…

—Voy a revocar el contrato.

Soun la miró con desconcierto por un segundo, para luego fruncir el ceño.

—No digas tonterías —pidió —Esto no fue tu culpa.

—Pero…

—Oye, me pasó porque me metí donde no me llamaban, ¿te queda claro? —el chico sonó molesto y frío, cosa que su acompañante no dejó de notar —Deberías considerar lo que piensan los demás antes de decir esas cosas.

—Discúlpame por preocuparme. No lo vuelvo a hacer.

—No me refería a eso y lo sabes.

Después de eso, cayó el silencio y los envolvió largo rato. Souseiseki veía de reojo a su médium, que reclinado en el sillón, tenía los ojos cerrados, como si estuviera sumido en sus pensamientos. Llegó a creer que se había dormido hasta que lo oyó hablar.

—Pregúntate si quieres alejarte, Souseiseki–san. Si lo hicieras, darías un paso atrás, comparada con algunas de tus hermanas. ¿Y cómo enfrentarías a la chica invisible si no me tienes?

—No es un convenio obligatorio. Podría arreglármelas sola.

—Déjame decirte que no te queda comportarte como Suigintou–san —masculló Soun con cierto fastidio —Eres orgullosa, pero no tanto.

—¿Tan seguro estás?

—Completamente.

—¿Y por qué crees conocerme tan bien?

Esta vez Souseiseki no obtuvo respuesta. Miró de lleno a Soun, quien miraba el techo de forma distraída, lanzando un suspiro a continuación.

—Muy bien, capté la indirecta —soltó la chica, poniéndose de pie —¿No deberías irte a casa?

Soun se encogió de hombros, lo que le provocó una instantánea mueca de dolor. Souseiseki hizo ademán de preguntarle algo, pero se contuvo.

—Pues si se va, lo acompañarás.

La voz de Suigintou los sobresaltó, pero procuraron no demostrarlo. Tras la joven de melena blanca, venían Mamoru, Kogane y Junko.

—No deberías correrlo, Tenshi–san —reconvino Mamoru.

—Como digas, pero que ni crea que va a dormir aquí —argumentó Souigintou, con cara de pocos amigos —Contigo tengo suficiente.

—De acuerdo —Mamoru se encogió de hombros, indiferente.

—Soun–kun, ¿quieres que te acompañemos nosotros? —inquirió Kogane, hablando por sí mismo y por Junko.

—No hace falta. Solo díganme en qué parte de la ciudad estoy y podré irme.

A grandes rasgos, Suigintou le dio a Soun la información que pedía. El muchacho se lo agradeció con un gesto y se levantó con la lentitud propia de un herido. Haciendo una ligera mueca, se encaminó a la puerta, pero no pudo abrirla porque Souseiseki se le adelantó.

—Vámonos —fue todo lo que ella dijo al atravesar el umbral.

Y fue todo lo que necesitó Soun para seguirla.

* * *

Fue necesario un trayecto de casi media hora en autobús y otros quince minutos a pie para que Soun lograra pronunciar palabra.

—Gracias.

Souseiseki no esperaba eso, a juzgar por su cara de sorpresa.

—Leiko tiene razón —continuó el muchacho con semblante ausente, apenas dándose cuenta de la mirada incrédula que le dirigía su acompañante —Se siente muy mal darse cuenta de que mis padres no se dan cuenta de… Bueno, no se dan cuenta de nada —sonrió con ironía —Se parecen a los padres de Kogane–kun, ya casi no están en casa. Leiko se aprovecha de eso, pero ahora ya no tanto —suspiró, con un dejo de alivio —Parece que se consiguió un novio en Tokio y prefiere tener arrumacos con él que apalearme a mí.

—Con qué calma lo dices —farfulló Souseiseki con desdén.

—Para mí es cosa normal. Aunque es curioso, justo ahora siento que le importo a alguien. Y ese alguien también me importa.

Souseiseki se detuvo. Soun, con los ojos llenos de un brillo extraño y una suave sonrisa en los labios, le resultaba sumamente familiar. Había distinguido algo así en Kogane Kawasaki al esperar a Junko después de clases y también en Mamoru Shimichi cuando se fijaba en Suigintou.

Sí, no cabía duda: Soun Tsuji estaba pensando en una chica muy especial para él.

—No solo a ese alguien —prosiguió el chico, sonriendo un poco más —Le importo a muchas personas: a Kogane–kun, a Sakurada–san… Incluso a esos dos, Suigintou–san y Shimichi–sempai —dejó escapar una risita —No sé, se siente bien. Lo que me recuerda…—se calló, detuvo sus pasos y con la mirada en alto, concluyó —Si estar conmigo te complica las cosas, Souseiseki–san, entonces sí deberíamos olvidarnos del contrato. Lo que menos quiero es que la pases mal por mi…

Soun giró la cabeza a su derecha, pero no encontró a Souseiseki pues la había dejado atrás sin darse cuenta. Desconcertado, pensando que quizá dijo algo indebido, retrocedió y se colocó delante de la Rozenmaiden, observándola atentamente.

—Oye, ¿estás bien? —quiso saber —Souseiseki–san…

—¿Quién te entiende? —espetó ella, con la vista baja —Primero no quieres que revoque el contrato y luego sales con que lo olvidemos, ¿qué pasa contigo? —elevó un poco la voz, cuyo tono demostraba frustración —¡No lo comprendo! No sé qué pensar de tu comportamiento, no me queda claro. Sí, tal vez necesite un médium para estar en el Arisu Game, porque así lo acordamos, pero se supone que a cambio, yo debo cuidar a ese médium, o sea tú, y… ¡Tú no deberías salir herido! El Arisu Game ni siquiera ha empezado y… Y ya vi que no puedo protegerte…

—¡Pero qué dices! —Soun se alarmó, creyendo comprender a qué se refería —Nunca te pedí que me protegieras, ¡y no te lo pediré ahora! Si puedes, ayúdame, pero no quieras hacer más. Yo intentaré lo mismo, ¿te parece? Así no pasaremos por lo de hoy otra vez.

—No prometas cosas que no puedas cumplir.

—No estoy prometiendo nada. Te estoy informando lo que pienso hacer y que me gustaría que también tú hicieras.

—No es sencillo. Yo no te protejo solo porque seas mi médium. De hecho, nunca ha sido así. Yo… ¡Rayos, debería ser más fácil!

—¿Qué cosa?

Soun sonaba de verdad interesado, pero a Souseiseki no le salían las palabras. La fluidez no era su fuerte en esas situaciones, en las que quería expresar algún sentimiento; eran las únicas veces en las que, por un segundo, deseaba ser tan parlanchina como su gemela. Y de hecho, dejó escapar un murmullo al respecto, con rabia contenida.

—¿Por qué no seré como Suiseiseki?

—¡No, por favor! —rogó Soun en broma, sobresaltándola —Sin ofender, pero no podría estar con esa hermana tuya ni cinco minutos. Es algo agresiva e infantil, ¿no te parece? Es precisamente el tipo de chica que más me asusta, aunque la respeto mucho. Te cuida demasiado.

—Cree que debe hacerlo, porque ella es la mayor —confesó Souseiseki, distraída.

—¿Bromeas? ¡Creí que la mayor eras tú! Aunque no debería opinar, porque no tengo un buen ejemplo, precisamente. Ya sabes cómo es Leiko…

—¿Yo qué?

Souseiseki lo notó enseguida, dado que Soun le daba la cara: él palideció mucho más de lo que ya estaba. Y la joven Rozenmaiden veía de frente a la media hermana del joven, que con una imagen ejecutiva, daba la impresión de ser una persona razonable. Nada más lejos de la verdad.

—¿Estabas hablando de mí? —preguntó Leik —Espero que cosas buenas —sonrió de forma socarrona —¿Y quién es tu amiguita, eh? De lejos creí que era uno de esos muchachos raros…

—¿Qué quieres, Leiko? —la cortó Soun bruscamente.

—No estoy aquí por gusto, si a eso te refieres —la aludida ensombreció su semblante —Mi madre llamó y dijo que ella y tu padre tendrían que ausentarse una temporada, así que quiso saber si podría venir a vigilarte.

Soun se mordió el labio inferior, visiblemente nervioso.

—Pero vine a negarme —soltó Leiko de improviso —Tengo bastante qué hacer en Tokio como para estar al pendiente de ti. Además, ya eres lo bastante grandecito como para arreglártelas, ¿no? —ensanchó su sonrisa con malicia al agregar —Por esta vez, te salvaste, niño. ¿Eso es lo que estás pensando, verdad?

Él no contestó. Prefirió rogar mentalmente para que Leiko se marchara, cosa que no tardó en ocurrir. Solamente cuando el taconeo de la joven adulta dejó de escucharse, Soun se permitió soltar el aire que había estado conteniendo.

—Estás bien, ¿cierto? —inquirió Souseiseki, porque para su desconcierto, él sonreía.

—Por primera vez, quise golpearla —musitó Soun —Nunca me había pasado —su sonrisa fue torciéndose en un gesto un poco desquiciado —Nunca se me había ocurrido que pudiera tener ganas de hacerle daño, y todo porque es mi hermana. ¿No es genial? Creo que por fin le estoy perdiendo el miedo, eso debe ser bueno, ¿no?

Rio brevemente con un tono que asustó a Souseiseki, pero ella se tranquilizó cuando el sonido se apagó y él apretó los puños.

—No quiero ser así —confesó el chico con un hilo de voz —No quiero creer que los golpes lo arreglan todo. No quiero usar violencia a menos que sea necesario.

—Tsuji–kun…

Souseiseki se acercó, extendiendo un poco la diestra, pero no se esperó que Soun acortara la distancia entre ambos y la atrapara en un abrazo desesperado, apretado, que no le hacía daño pero que le cortaba la respiración.

—¿Tsu…? ¿Tsuji… kun? —tartamudeó ella.

—Lo logré —oyó que le murmuraba él al oído, entre aliviado y sorprendido de sí mismo —Hace mucho que quería hacer esto.

La joven no sabía a qué se refería y temiendo preguntar, intentó apartarse. Lo que consiguió con ello fue que Soun la estrechara más.

—Déjame explicarte —pidió él —Si te suelto, quédate.

A ella no le salía la voz, así que se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. Eso debió bastar, porque Soun la liberó lentamente y le tomó las manos, fijando en éstas los ojos.

—Estoy contento —comenzó, dibujando una sutil sonrisa que Souseiseki alcanzó a ver —Creí que nunca podría acercarme tanto. Yo… No creo lo que dijiste —soltó, un tanto apresurado —Eres una chica, así te he visto desde que te conozco. No vuelvas a decir que no te veo así, sé que te duele. Y no quiero verte sufrir.

—¿Y por qué…?

—Dejemos una cosa clara: lo que voy a decirte va a sonar como una completa locura, pero es la verdad —Soun suspiró antes de continuar —Es la primera vez que abrazo a una chica.

—¿Eso es todo? —se decepcionó Souseiseki.

—Bueno, casi. También es la primera vez que le tomo las manos a una chica.

—Me doy cuenta.

—Y lo bueno de todo eso es que me pasó con la primera chica que besé.

—Eso no…

Se hizo el silencio en cuanto Soun, sin poder ocultar una pequeña sonrisa pícara, se inclinó y depositó un beso en sus labios.

Era un simple roce, apenas se tocaban, pero Souseiseki, al sentirlo, no se apartó, aunque la tomó por sorpresa. ¿Qué sentía exactamente? Que era algo tan bizarro como hermoso, un instante en el cual no podía describir sus sensaciones con precisión. Y no se sentía como una equivocación.

Pero de pronto, Soun sintió que Souseiseki aflojaba las manos por un instante, para acto seguido reconfortarse con el apretón que recibió de las mismas.

—Creo que te estoy malinterpretando —murmuró ella al separarse, con la voz quebrada, como si se forzara a mantenerse ecuánime ante una situación desesperada —¿Soy una chica en toda regla para ti? ¿La primera a la que no te da miedo acercarte?

—Exactamente —el muchacho inclinó la cabeza y sonrió, agradecido de que ella no lo hubiera abofeteado por lo que hizo y además, captara sus frases al vuelo —Y una cosa más: tendré que tragarme mis palabras.

Alzó por fin la cara, temiendo fijar sus grises ojos en los de Souseiseki, hasta que se convenció de que hacía lo correcto y no había marcha atrás. Así que se concentró en los orbes verde y rojo de ella, viéndose allí de forma temblorosa, por lo aguados que estaban.

—Oye, ¿qué pasa? —se preocupó.

—Nada malo —aseguró ella, sonriendo apenas —¿Qué palabras te vas a tragar? —indagó.

—Ah, eso de que tal vez nunca iba a gustarme una chica. Y es que aquí estoy, mirándote y todo, segurísimo de que no pudo pasarme nada mejor que conocerte —sonrió y agregó —Nunca lo dudes, ¿de acuerdo? Fue genial haberte conocido. Y mucho mejor que me eligieras como médium.

—¿Yo te elegí? —la chica se sorprendió.

—Eso me diste a entender antes y prefiero creer eso —Soun desvió la vista, encogiéndose de hombros —Es halagador, ¿no?

—No pretendía halagarte, pero dejémoslo así.

Volvieron a mirarse y poco a poco, sonrieron. Sentían algo entre los dos que no querían arruinar hablando, pero quedaba una pregunta por hacer.

—¿Quieres salir conmigo?

Cierto era que Soun se planteaba decir eso en voz alta, pero Souseiseki se le adelantó. Se notaba que cuando estaba segura de algo, se volvía muy audaz.

—Sí —contestó él, pues no había otra cosa en su cabeza —Contigo, ¿qué podría salir mal?

Ella iba a regresar al tema de su hombro lastimado, pero como no tardó en comprender, Soun no se refería a eso. Con sus últimas palabras, le estaba entregando toda su confianza.

Así que volvió a tomar la iniciativa y lo besó.

* * *

_22 de junio de 2013. 1:00 A.M. (Hora de Aguascalientes, Ags. México)._

_Eh… ¿Hola? (Bell se asoma desde la puerta del refugio anti–bombas). Si quiero que la gente se acuerde de este fic, debo transcribir más seguidoé. Pero qué quieren, otras cosas ocupan mi tiempo (y mis ganas)._

_En primera, Junko se asusta al pensar en que podría ser como su madre. Eso, mis queridos fans, no es tan descabellado. Cualquiera con dos dedos de frente nota el parecido entre esas dos, ¿pero y la personalidad? La mayor parte de Junko es parecida a su padre, pero ella misma sabe que tiene rasgos de Akane Hanabusa, y es lo que la aterra. Por fortuna cuenta con Kogane, y con varios amigos que la estiman._

_Otro campo N, cortesía de Barasuishou, y hablando de la bruja mala, Akane hizo una aparición. No resultó tan bien como siempre, pues Soun terminó herido y tuvieron que ser rescatados por Suigintou y Mamoru (a Bell le encanta escribir a Mamoru, por cierto, sobre todo cuando alaba a Suigintou y discute con Junko de esa forma taaaaan amistosa…), pero allí pasó algo curioso que quizá algunos usen para armar teorías. En fin, lo que debe agradecerse es que Soun no esté tan mal como aparentaba._

_Algunos querían más de Sou–san y Soun–kun (eh, hasta los nombres se parecen…), y aquí finalmente obtuvieron lo que querían, ¿verdad? Confieso que cada uno tenía sus complejidades, y era difícil escribir sus escenas a solas (si se omite la breve aparición de Leiko, claro), pero al final salieron y espero que les gusten. Más con esa última, donde los dos dejan atrás sus problemas (de momento, al menos)._

_En fin, es todo de momento, siendo este el capítulo más largo de RMG que he transcrito hasta la fecha (al menos en Word) y espero que compense la larguísima espera. Agradezcan a mi cumpleaños por animarme a terminar este capi de una buena vez y échenme porras para ponerme enseguida con el siguiente, a ver si pueden leerlo para Navidad (Bell se mete rápidamente al refugio anti–bombas)._

_Cuídense mucho y nos leemos lo más pronto que pueda._


End file.
